Broken Strings
by SarahsOblivion
Summary: ENERGIZE W.I.P AWARD 2015 NOMINEE! Katniss Everdeen and Rye Mellark have been dating for a year now and nobody has ever doubting their love... until now. After a crazy night for Peeta Mellark's 17th and dreams about the past, Katniss starts to realise who's truly in her heart... But is it Rye?
1. Chapter 1- Haunted

**HI! This is a new story that I have been working on for ages. I hope you like it. I have had the idea for this story in my head for a while and I wasn't sure wether I should have posted it but I plucked up the courage and posted it anyway. Please review to let me know what you think about my new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Haunted.**

The past year of my life has been a rollercoaster of a year. I dont think a day has passed where my mind hasnt been all over the place. Rye Mellark, my boyfriend, has been helping alot but there is only so much a person can help with when the problem is in your head. The main reason for my mind being the way it is, is Gale, my best friend. Six months ago he was in The Hunger Games, a televised fight to the death.

It was a very emotional month for me as I watched him have his interview and then watched the blooming romance that happened between Gale and his fellow tribute Delly Cartwright. It was surprising at first and after a day or two I realised that it was an act because Gale was never really good at acting but what I didnt realise until the end of the games was that Delly was actually in love with Gale. I watched the blood bath as he ended up being stupid and running towards the cornucorpia to get a weapon and almost being killed in the process. Then as he went through the games, hiding in trees, not killing anyone until a few days before the end when he found the District 1 Male, Marvel, killing the little girl, Rue from 11. He shot Marvel straight through the neck and sat with Rue whilst she died.

The last few days where even harder to watch, as Gale got a very serious injury across his chest, which caused him to get blood poisoning and almost died from it. I remember sitting there for the whole of one day,watching him gasping for breathe as the wound got more and more infected. Until he was found by Delly, who brought him back to life, almost getting herself killed in the process by the girl from 2, who was soon after killed by the male from 11.

She had saved Gale and the morning that he was finally able to walk again, it was the last day, even though they didnt know that. They where only hunting when they came out of nowhere. The mutts that chased them all the way to the cornucorpia. Gale and Delly had sat on top of the cornucopia waiting for it all to end and thats when Cato from 1 showed up and was killed by Delly which everyone was really surprised by. Cato's last movement though was to knock Gale off the side of the cornucopia. Delly reached out for him, just before he went over the side and held on as tightly as she could.

 _"Gale! Hold on, I'll find a way to get you up!" Delly screams at him._

 _"Del, I'm not going to survive." He replies, letting out a howl of pain as one of the Mutts catches his leg, tearing apart the skin, blood dripping onto the floor from above._

 _"Yes, you will. We can find a way around this, You cant die!" There are tears coming from her eyes now as she begins to realise that its useless. Only one of them can survive and they know it._

 _"Just let me go! Go home, live a long life." He says to her, as his hands starts to slip._

 _"No! I need you!" Delly shouts to him._

 _"I'm sorry!" He says and breaks free from her grasp, falling to the ground. Delly lets out a scream._

 _"No! I love you!" She shouts. The square has fallen silent now. Deathly silent. You cant even hear one breathe. I can see the Mellarks at the front of the crowd, watching the screen intently. I didnt want to stand with them today, normally I do but today, I just wanted to stand by myself._

 _A cannon sounds and I look back up to the screen to see Delly pass out on top of the cornucorpia, after the cannon booms, signalling Gales death. I dont even attempt to stop the tears that come from my eyes and the scream that comes out of my mouth as I fall to the ground._

 _Next thing I know I'm being engulfed by a pair of arms, hugging me. I also feel breath on my neck as whoever it is kisses me on the shoulder._

 _"Lev, we need to get her to the Bakery." Rye says from my side. I can hear the sobs coming from his throat as he tries to keep his tears under control._

 _"No..." I croak out._

 _"Katniss. You cant stay here." Leaven says. I feel myself nod and Rye and Leaven pull me up to my feet._

 _I glance once more at the large screen to see the Camera now on the district 12 team in the Capitol. Uncle Haymitch is sitting there with his mouth hanging open and a tear coming from his eye. He promised me that he would save Gale and I know that he feels bad about it. Effie is out of sorts. Crying and sobbing. I really dont understand how she has been able to be an escort all these years when she gets really upset everytime someone dies._

 _Peeta however is sitting there with his head in his hands and you can hear the sounds of him crying from here. I didnt realise that he liked Gale, never mind this much. The sight of him makes me cry even more as Effie wraps her arms around him and Uncle Haymitch pat him on the back. Uncle Haymitch will be used to loosing people by now, normally both of the districts tributes but this is the first time Peeta has ever lost one of his tributes and it wasnt just someone that he doesnt know, it was Gale. I really do feel sorry for him. Well I'm sure I will tomorrow but right now all I can think about is my dead best friend._

 _Rye and Leaven drag my to the Bakery where I fall asleep, crying to the sound of the announcement that Delly has won the 74th Hunger Games._

That is the last thing I remember from that day, apparently I was asleep for hours but they thought that it would be better to leave me where I was after everything that had happened. It wasnt long until we all found out the truth. Gale was alive and well. During the interview for Delly's victory, Caesar said that he had a surprise for her and when she turned around, Gale was standing there, with a small smile on his face. She automatically jumped up and started kissing him whilst my family and the Mellarks sat there in silence as we could believe our eyes. We didnt question it though because we know that if we questioned it then it will only turn out bad and we would learn something that we didnt want to know. So its like we have just been sitting in silence since that day. We all knew that this is going to end badly. They wouldnt bring Gale back for no reason. He shouldnt even be alive.

There is only ever meant to be one victor of the games each year but this year there was 2 and no-one even understand why but we can all tell that its bad. With all the random hushed conversations that Peeta has with Uncle Haymitch and occasionally Gale or Delly, we can tell that there is something going on but when Rye asked Peeta about it, Peeta just told him that he cant know or his life could be in danger but he will find out in time. Same with me I suppose but the difference is that I trust them both and I trust any judgment that they have to make. If I cant know then I cant know, its that simple.

Sometimes, I like to think that my life is the same as everyones else's in this god forsaken district. Living day after day, in the poorest part of District 12, The Seam and going to school like a every other citizen. Dragging myself through each day with absolutely no Hope that tomorrow will be any better. My father used to always say that you should hold onto Hope no matter what happens but its kind of hard to do that when you live this life. Living in fear every year that you or someone you care about will be picked for the Hunger Games at the reaping that they hold every year. But my life is nothing like theirs.

"Katniss?" I look up to see my little sister, Primrose, standing at the door to the bedroom. "Are you alright?" Ive been sitting here for a while now, staring at a wall and thinking about everything, like I do sometimes. I wouldnt say that im unstable but sometimes I can blank people out.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I reply to her.

"You're crying?" She mentions. I wipe my hand across my right cheek to find it wet with tears.

"I'm alright. I'm not sure why I was crying." I reply truthfully. Sometimes I'll find myself crying. It was probably because of Gale.

"I understand but mum said you need to start getting ready, we are meating the Mellarks in the square in 2 hours." She says and leaves the room. Tonight is the victors party. Delly, Gale, Uncle Haymitch and Peeta have already arrived back in the district and Haymitch should be here soon as he leaves Delly with Peeta to get ready for tonights party.

For the Party, there is a meal and its up to the Victor who gets to come and for some reason, Delly invited my family. Other than us, The Mellarks, The Cartwrights, The Undersee's, The Hawthornes, A couple of people from school that where Delly and Gale's friends and her prep team from the Capitol, Along with Effie Trinket and Uncle Haymitch are all going to the meal. After the meal is a party which everyone is invited to.

I pull myself up from the bed where I'm sitting and pick up my dress off the chair in the corner. Its a nice forest Green dress that Uncle Haymitch bought me about a year ago. "Come on Katniss!" I hear my mother shout from downstairs. "Haymitch is here!" I smile slightly. If it wasnt obvious, Uncle Haymitch is one of the best people in my life. Ever since my father died, he has been really helpful whilst my mother was in her depression.

I quickly get dressed and walk downstairs so that my mother can do my hair. Uncle Haymitch is there, dressed all nice and his black Seam hair slicked back. "Hi sweetheart." He says with a smile.

"Hey, You clean up nice." I reply. He laughs at me, giving me a one armed hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"So do you." He says into my hair. "How have you been?"

"I'm good actually." I smile slightly.

"Oh and I almost forgot. Delly mentioned that she wanted to talk to you when you get to the square."

"Why?" I ask, a little confused. Why would Delly Cartwright want to talk to me?

"I dont know, she didnt say. I just went to her house to see if she was ready and she said that she wanted to speak to you. So I told her I would tell you to go and find her when you got there." He replies.

"Okay. I will." I sit down to let my mother do my hair and Uncle Haymitch takes a seat on the sofa with Prim, falling into a conversation about school.

45 minutes later we are finally setting off towards town. It normally takes us an hour to get to town which is good considering we live on the oposite side of the District.

When we make it to the square, the Mellarks are nowhere in sight so we all go to the Bakery instead, finding Masan, The Baker, sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands. I can hear his quiet sobs as soon as I walk through the door to the back. "Masan?" I ask, as everyone else waits in the front of the shop. He spins around quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You shouldnt see me like this." He says, quickly wiping away the the tears that are making their way down his face.

"What Happened?" I ask. Today should be a happy day.

"Truthfully?" He asks and I nod. "Earlier, they started playing re-caps of Peeta's games on the news and I cant get the pictures out of my head and just now I found the cream for his leg on the table and all I could think was that I almost lost my youngest son." Another tear crawls out of his eye and I take a step closer and stroke his shoulder slightly.

"Its fine, he is here and he is fine. He's not going anywhere again." I smile to him and he smiles back.

"I know, Im just scared thats all." He replies.

"There is no reason to be scared Masan." I pull him up so that I can see him better and look straight up into his eys. "Peeta is safe."

"Thank you." He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. I pat his back awkwardly. I'm still not used to hugging anyone other than my family and Rye, Peeta and Gale.

"Whats going on here?" I hear my boyfriend say from the stairs.

"Nothing Rye its fine." Masan says. "Katniss was just making me feel better."

"Yeh, she is good at doing that." Rye says with a smile before taking me into his arms and kissing me. His lips feel weird, his bottom one is trembling. I wonder why?

"Are you alright?" I ask him. Pulling away and looking at him.

"Yeh I'm fine, I just dont want to go out there with the cameras around. Why can't it just be a quiet party with family and friends." He says, sighing rather loudly.

"I understand. It's alright. Lets just get through today and then me and you can snuggle up by the fire with some tea. How does that sound?" I ask. Rye smiles, he pulls me closer and kisses me on the forehead. I hear someone clear their throat behind Rye and I expect to see Leaven but instead I'm greeted by the blue of Peeta's eyes. "Peeta! I didnt know if you would be here!" I pull away from Rye and run towards my oldest friend. I wasnt supposed to see him until he showed up at the meal. "I've missed you!" I say into his shoulder as I wrap my arms around him.

"I've missed you too!" He replies and thats when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Well dont get too attached Brother, she's mine, dont forget that!" Rye says and I pull away from Peeta to look at Rye.

"Well, sorry Rye but I havent seen him for 2 weeks." I say to him, wrapping my arms around his middle. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? jealous? Never..." He replies and I lean up and kiss him.

I can hear Peeta sigh behind Rye. "Whats up with you?" I ask, poking my head around Rye's shoulder.

"Oh just ignore him. He just wishes that he had someone." Rye says with a small laugh.

"Oh come on Peeta, you'll find someone." I say to Peeta.

"Oh yeh, right. He told me that the only girl he has ever loved is with someone else." Rye says to me and I pull away from him, looking at Peeta.

"Who do you love?" I ask him. There are a great amount of girls in this district that would date one of the Mellarks. I found that out when I started dating Rye because way too many people where jealous of me when they found out and rumours kept going around that I was only with him because he had more money than me. Or that I was actually in love with Gale and I was just messing with Rye. Obviously none of them where true, I'm with Rye for the simple reason that I want to be because I love him.

I can see why everyone likes the Mellarks. They are the wrestling champions of the District and they are all good looking. They dont have that much money but I dont care about that. The one thing that most people don't realise is that every single one of the boys have fat hearts and couldnt be less selfish. They are very kind and very generous.

Mrs Mellark on the other hand, Aymee, Is quite horrible to everyone, mostly people from the Seam. She thinks that we are scum for some reason. I'm not sure why she thinks we are all like that. She hates me, mainly because I'm dating Rye. I had a massive argument with her about it before. She thinks I'm only in it for the money aswell. The person that she is hardest on though is Peeta. I cant even count the amount of times she has hurt him. Given him bruises or breaks or burns. One day, Rye came to mine with a huge bruise on his right cheek, before we where dating, and he asked for my mother because something had happened at the Bakery. Obviously I had followed her and when we got there, we found a 13 year old Peeta lying on the floor with a broken leg. Leaven explians to us that it was his mum after Peeta had knocked over the sugar pot, breaking it and spilling sugar all over the kitchen floor. The only person that Mrs Mellark has ever shown love towards is Holly. The youngest Mellark and by far the cutest living thing in the world. Shes only 3 but as soon as you meet her you fall in love with her.

"I wouldn't ask him, he wont even tell me." Rye says from behind me. I didn't realise that I had walked closer to where Peeta stands but now im standing infront of him.

"Peeta?" I ask but he shakes his head. I guess he wont tell me. I know that he used to have a huge crush on me but he told me that he got used to the fact that I'm dating his brother now so he put all his feelings for me away. He can't still be talking about me can he?

As he shakes his head, he reminds me off the time he had his interview for the games last year. Oh yeh, Thats something I forgot to mention about Peeta. He is last years victor of the Hunger Games. The look in his face is exactly the same as it was that day when Caesar Flickerman asked him a similar question. Their interview started off really funny but then got a whole lot more serious when he was asked about his personal life. I remember, me and the Mellarks where all at the Bakery. Normally I would have been at Gales but I wanted to be at the Bakery to support the Mellarks so I let my mum and Prim go to Gale's instead. Me and Rye had only just started dating then. We got together just after the reaping so Peeta didnt know about it until after he got back.

 _"So Peeta? tell me, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar Flickerman asks him._

 _"No... no not really." Peeta replies. I look towards Rye and he shrugs his shoulders. I guess Peeta never mentioned anything about this before. He never mentioned it to me but I would have expected him to mention it to his brother._

 _"No?" Caesar says and then looks towards the crowd. "I dont believe it for a second! Look at that face, Handsome man like you you. Peeta, Tell me?"_

 _Peeta looks towards the ground as if he's trying to find the right words to say. "Well there... there is this one girl ... I've had a crush on forever... But I dont think she ever knew anything..." He has a sad look in his eyes the next time he looks at the camera._

 _"Well... Maybe you can jog her memory..." He's about to shake his head but then realisation spreads over his face as he realises that he could be dead in a couple of days so what has he got to lose._

 _"Erm... well...I know most things about you and one day 4 years ago, It was raining and I... I threw you some bread... Thats all I can say without giving it away to everyone." He smiles and I feel my heart sink. The tears form in my eyes and I turn more towards the tv so that no-one can see my tears. I just recently started dating Rye and now his brother his admitting on live television that he loves me._

 _"Anyone have any idea who that is?" Rye asks the room. I close my eyes and hope that no-one says anything. I'm not sure who Peeta told about that day in the rain. Luckily I hear everyone answer a 'no' so I let out my breathe. "What about you Katniss? any idea?" I shake my head. I dont think I ever told anyone either. I told my family that I got it from the Bakery but they didnt ask how which is lucky._

 _"She sounds like a nice girl... So heres what you do Peeta... You go out there and you win this thing and when you get home... She'll have to go out with you..." Caesar says and Peetas face lights up at the thought of something thats probably never going to happen._

 _"Yeh...Maybe." Peeta replies._

 _"Well...All our hearts go out to you Peeta but thats all the time we have tonight." Caesar says and ends the interviews. Then it cuts to the reviews by Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith and Masan shuts off the tv set._

 _"Well that was interesting." Masan says._

 _"Yes it was. Now does anyone have any idea who he is talking about? Katniss what about you, You know most of the people he knows and are we guessing that its someone in your year?" I shake my head and the Mellarks fall into a conversation about who it could be. I dont listen to them though because I can't. I already know who it is but I cant tell them._

 _When Peeta got back from the Capitol, all Broken. All I wanted to do was comfort him but it was hard considering that he told the whole nation that he is in love with me. He took is horribly when he found out that I was dating his brother so I talked to him about it and he told me that he will try and get used to it._

Peeta never lies to me, I'm guessing thats why he wont tell me, because he doesn't want to lie to me. I've known him all my life and not once has he lied to me. Uncle Haymitch and Masan are really good friends so I've known him as long as I can remember. Also the fact that he is in my year. I used to count him as my best friend but then I met Gale and everything changed. My father had died and I started spending more time with Gale and Peeta understood because he would never be able to hunt as long as he lives. Peeta was My oldest and closest friend but Gale was my best friend.

Then I started dating Rye and we got closer again and I kept splitting my time between The Mellarks and Gale. It felt good to be in the Bakery again, for a reason other than trading with Masan.

"Should we get going?" Masan asks us all.

"What about Holly?" I ask, wondering about the little girl.

"I'll go and get her now." Peeta says and dissapears back up the stairs to get his little sister.

"Where's Leaven?" I ask, noticing the lack of his presence. I know that he is coming to the meal because he already told me that he was.

"He's next door with Brooke." Masan replies. Brooke is Leavens fiance. They have been dating for 2 years now and Rye says that Leaven is planning on marrying her as soon as possible. She is the Butchers daughter and she's 19 whereas Leaven is 21 which isn't that much of an age difference, especially when its the same age difference between me and Rye. Its not unusual for people to get married that young. Normally people get married when they are 18 because, its not usual in this district to live long with all the starvation and all the death punishments that the Capitol put into play. "He's meeting us at our table."

They've set it up outside so that the Everdeens and the Mellarks have their own table. Uncle Haymitch and Peeta however have to be on the table with the district 12 team, which means that they has to put up with Effie for the next couple of hours.

Peeta shows up at the bottom of the stairs a couple minutes later holding his little sister. She's wearing a really pretty pink dress which Peeta probably bought for her. He likes to spoil her which is something that no-one in this district ever gets so no wonder she is always happy. Peeta believes her to be, just about the best thing that has ever happened to him. I walk over and give her a small hug and she latches her arms around my neck, pulling away from Peeta and into my arms, so I hold onto as best I can and smile at her when she starts tell me about something that her teddy's did when she wasnt looking.

"Lets go!" Rye says. "Mum's not coming so its just us." I didn't think his mum would be coming anyway. She never comes anywhere with her family.

I link my arm around Ryes waist and his arm goes around my shoulders, kissing me, once again, on the head and ruffling Holly's hair with his free hand. Then we all walk into the front of the Bakery and out the front doors before Masan locks them and Peeta turns off the lights.

In the square, Everything has been set up and everyone is here. We are the last ones to show up. They all look at us as we walk out of the Bakery. I smile awkwadly as they all watch us, as we stand there not knowing where our table is. On the two tables closest to the stage are The victors family and the district 12 team. The first round table has Delly, Gale and their families on. The other table, which is really close to the Victors table is Effie Trinket, the stylists which I believe are called Cinna and Portia. Then their prep teams. Then two chairs left over for Uncle Haymitch and Peeta. Its a very big table.

I give them a smile before they walk off to sit at their table and I watch as Effie straightens up Uncle Haymitch's Tie that is slightly askew. We arent stood there for much longer as the Mayor comes over and leads us all to our table. I take my seat between Prim and Rye. It always goes in age order around the tables in district 12. It did last year anyway. Starting with Masan and ending with Holly, which means that I get to sit between my boyfriend and my little sister which is good. If Peeta had to sit on this table though, he would have to sit between me and Rye so technically I should be sitting with Peeta. Leaven and Brooke join us later. There is something off about them, they seem happy and no-one is every happy today. Normally its because we lost 2 tributes but it still doesnt make sense.

"Whats got you two all happy?" Rye finally asks them as if reading my mind.

"We'll tell you all later but right now lets get through this." Leaven says and we nod in agreement. I get what he's saying. _Here is not the place, Today is for Delly and Gale not us._

A couple minutes later the Mayor stands up to make an announcement. "Today we celebrate our illustrious Victors, Delly Cartwright and Gale Hawthorne. All the struggles they have been through in the games are worth it. The fact that they got to come home to us is one of the best things that any of us could hear." He smiles around at us all. "Now lets hear from the both.

"I just wanted to say..." Delly starts, looking around at all the people that arrived. "How thankful I am for all of you. You where all there for me when I got home and You have all been there for me since, especially my mother who I look up to. I love you mum." Mrs Cartwright mouths it back and Delly smiles. "I also want to thank the Hawthornes for bringing up such a wonderful man because he is honestly the best man I have ever known. Besides my father of course." Everyone laughs. She looks down at Gale and he smiles back. "Gale, I can not say how thankful I am for you. After everything we have been through, you where there for me when I needed you the most. I love you."

"I love you too Delly." He replies, staring right back at her. Thats when he stands up to make his speech. "I would pretty much like to say the same thing. I wouldnt have come back if it wasnt for Delly. She saved me and thats something I'll never be able to repay. I... I would like to thank my mother who has been able to bring us all up over the past 4 years without my father and was still able to keep enough money to pay for stuff that we needed. I would also like to thank my best friend Katniss Everdeen." I look towards him and smile. "She has been my best friend for 4 years, since my father died and she helped me through it, as her father died the same day. She knew exactly what I was going through and you where always there for me, up until now. When I got back from the Games you where there. I know it sounds strange but I would also like to thank the Mellarks. Peeta, you helped me in that arena, same with Haymitch. Rye, you looked after Catnip for me whilst I was away. I was alway jealous of you both. Peeta more because you where always a better friend to Catnip than I was. You where there before me and I could never live up to that. Thank you to everyone." He raises his drink to toast to us all and sits back down.

As he sits back down, the Mayor stands up to announce the food, "Now, as the food is served, I hope you take into recognition the happiness that we are all feeling from this extraordinary events where we got not just one person but two people back from the Capitol." The Mayor says and the food is served.

For the first course, we have some type of Broth. I recognise it as Greasy Sae's handy work. Probably the best broth she has ever made, obviously because there are Capitol citizens here. I glance over at them to see them enjoying it. Not that I care, I just dont want Greasy Sae to get complaints. Peeta is laughing at something that Uncle Haymitch says, both of them ignoring everything that is coming out of Effie Trinkets mouth. I catch something about Manners and _Sit up stright!_ She scolds. I laugh silently to myself, luckily no-one heard me, they are too caught up in their own conversations.

"So Katniss?" Masan asks me, over Prim as everyone else carries on talking. I quickly look away from the other table and focus on the Baker. "I was wondering, considering, you are around nearly all the time, if you would like to start working at the Bakery. I understand that you are hunting and you have school but it will only be a couple of afternoons and maybe a couple of saturdays. Its just that we are going to start struggling soon. What with Leaven getting married, he's going to want to spend less time over at the Bakery and more time at his house with his wife. Also with Peeta, after everything that he has been through, I've cut his hours down, as you know so soon enough its just going to be me and Rye a lot of the time. You'll get payed for it off course, I was just wondering if you would like to do it?"

I think it over quickly. _What have you got to lose. You dont really need to hunt anyway. You could do a couple of days after school and Saturdays would be okay. You love it at the Bakery. You will be getting more money for Prim..._ "Yeh, alright I'll do it. When do you want me to start?" I ask, finally agreeing.

"What about Monday? Its Saturday now so you have a couple of days and youre not at school so what do you say 6:00am?" I'm about to protest that Its too early but I'm used to getting up earlier than that to go hunting so its not a problem. Luckily everyone has a week off after the Victory tour so I will be able to get used to working at the Bakery without having to deal with school at the same time.

"Yeh thats fine." I tell him and Masan smiles. "Good. You will only be working the register at first but maybe eventually we can teach you to bake and you can help in the kitchen." I nod to him, eating a piece of the bread in the middle of the table. "If you show up at 5:30am on Monday morning, I'll have Peeta show you the ropes. Normaly its his job to work the register on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays but he's really useful in the kitchen."

"Yeh, sounds good." I reply. Secretly I cant wait for it. I get to work around people that I actually like and I'm getting payed for it. I was going to look for a job after I finished school anyway because I'll be too old for Tesserae and I cant live of hunting forever and never would I let Prim sign up for Tesserae.

The second course is served not long after. A delicious Beaf stew thats clearly from the Capitol but is by far the best thing I have ever tasted. In the middle of the table are different things that you can pick at once you've finished your stew. Cheese buns, Croissants, Muffins, Different types of bread. Infact, I'm pretty sure that they are all from the Bakery. I smile at the sight of a cheese bun. I love these things. I wonder if I'll ever get to make one when I work there. Masan would always let me have a freshly baked one when I was around during open hours. They are even more amazing, fresh out the oven.

I glance back at the teams table to see Effie Trinket loosing her manners over a Cheese Bun. Its pretty funny to watch actually. I have to hold in the laugh and even when I do, I make it slightly weird choking sound. Rye looks at me, alert at the sound. When he notices that I have a smile on my face, he unclenches. I pull his head down and direct it toward Effie and he starts lauging. "Wow! Thats pretty disgusting." He says as she sinks her teeth into it further. Uncle Haymitch watching her intently as her eyes roll back into her head. "I guess she has the same taste as you." Rye says smiling at me. I turn towards him, our faces inches from eachother.

"I hope she doesnt have the same taste in men because I think you're a little too young for her." I say with a small laugh.

"Yeh and I'm taken by someone so much more beautiful than her." He whispers to me, sending shivers up and down my spine, in spirals. He leans forward and kisses me. Thats when Uncle Haymitch lets out a puff of air in our direction.

"I'm trying to enjoy my food! could you please not make out with my niece?" He says over the noise. Rye starts laughing against my lips and I smile. We both put our hands up in surrender and get on with out food.

For pudding we have all different goodies from the Bakery which includes the biggest chocolate cake I have ever seen. And most tasty. I cant get enough of it. I must eat about half of the cake that is placed in the middle of the table. Its like a party in my mouth. I'm surprised I'm able to digest all this food. "Dont worry you'll get used to it." I hear someone whisper in my ear, making me jump. Unsetteling the food in my stomach. I probably look a littl green right now. I turn around to see Peeta standing behind me.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I announce.

"I'm sorry. Come on, they are moving the tables and people have started to arrive, we should move out of the way." He gracefully offers me his hand and I take it, he pulls me up and leads me away from the growing crowd and to a group of chairs off to the side. Rye is nowhere to be seen.

"Katniss!" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn around as I sit down to see Delly running over to us. Oh right I forgot she wanted to talk to me. "Can we talk?" I nod and she looks at Peeta.

"Its okay, I'm going. Would either of you ladies like a drink?" He asks.

"Yeh, I'll have anything, you choose." I say to him and he nods slightly.

"Whiskey please Peeta." Delly replies. I'm surprised, Delly would even drink Alcohol.

"Are you sure Delly?" Peeta asks. "You know what happened to Haymitch." He's not asking a question. He's stating a fact. Uncle Haymitch must have told them what happened to him years ago.

When he got out of his games, he started drinking really heavily. He was in love with one of his district partners and when she died, it destroyed him and he was never the same since. Eventually the amount that he drunk, went straight to his liver and mother said that he got really really ill and had to be sent off to the Capitol for treatment. Being a Victor they where allowed to help him. If he was a normal citizen they would have watched him die. Mum said that he stopped drinking fully, the year I was born which I'm glad about because I never had to see him like that.

"I'm only going to have one Peeta, I promise." Delly says and Peeta just walks away, nodding as if he doesnt believe her. I dont really believe her, after everything she has been throught, I doubt she will only have one but I dont say anything.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"Well actaully, I just thought that considering You and Gale are friends and your friends with Peeta who is my Best friend that ... well, would you like to be friends?" It sounded like that was hard for her to say but I nod with a smile. Did she think I would say no or something?

"I already consider you a friend Delly." I say with a smile.

"Good." She replies, mirroring my smile. "I was just making sure."

Peeta returns with our drinks a couple minutes later and I have to quickly take mine off him so that he doesnt drop them all, he also got himself a drink and had to carry all three back. Delly takes her Whiskey and he looks at her as you would expect a brother to look at his little sister. "Dont drink it too fast." Is all he says to her before she walks away to talk to Gale.

"Where's your idiot brother?" I ask Peeta as he sits down.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I dont know, he dissapeared during the meal. I'm not sure where he went." I wonder where he went. He wouldnt have gone home without telling me so he probably went to talk to someone. Its strange, he's been dissapearing a whole lot lately and he wont tell me anything about it. Either he just wants to get away or he is planning something. "I'm sure he will show up soon but until then, do you wanna dance?"

"Yeh alright." I reply and he offers me his hand, dragging me towards the dance floor.

My father taught me to dance when I was younger. He would spin me around the living room of our house to the sound of him humming. It was one of the best moments of my life. This though is nothing like that. Peeta can dance. I'm not sure how though. I know that he had to dance on his Victory tour but from what I saw, he didnt't do that much dancing. I smile as Peeta spins me around the dancefloor, past Uncle Haymitch and My Mother. She looks really happy which I'm glad about because shes not normally happy these days.

When the song finishes, Peeta carries on spinning me around. I dont stop even though we are the only ones on the dancefloor as everyone has stopped dancing whist the music pauses. When it starts again, I'm not even paying attention because Peeta keeps making me laugh so I'm concentrating too much on my feet and where they are going. Then suddenly, Peeta steps on my foot and I let out a yelp as it takes me by surprise. "Sorry, It might have been a year and a half but I still havent got hold of my new leg." He says, giving me a small laugh. I catch sight of a camera coming past us and focusing on us so I pull further away from Peeta slightly. He seems to catch on and lets go of my waist. We dont want the Capitol to get the wrong idea bout us. If there is one thing we have learnt from this years Hunger Games, its that the Capitol love a good love story.

When Peeta was in the Games, he got injured really bad and the Capitol had to cut off his leg and give him a prosthetic. We all found out in the interview after his games. Caesar had asked him what his new leg was like and thats when we all found out. When he got back, He started getting really irritated with the leg and one day I went to his house to find him screaming at it as he sat on the floor. It turns out that the attaching thing had snapped, cutting his leg across the wound that was still healing from where they cut off his leg. I had to get the blacksmith to fix it and My mother put something on his leg to help him heal faster.

Peeta stops suddenly on the dancefloor and I search his eyes for an answer as to why. I know that he's thinking about his games. I pull him back to where we where sitting and help him sit down as he falls into one of his depressive stages again. We are all used to them now but they dont last longer than 5 minutes which is a good thing.

I remember watching his games and cringing everytime someone came near him. It was horrible. By far the worst games I have ever seen. Everyone was murderous. There where huge fights every day. The arena was a mountain with the cornucorpia right at the top. Peeta had found a hideout but it didnt stop the Careers for long. They had found him and sliced him across the chest. He got away with his life though. That was the first of the injuries that he acquired. He got a huge burn all over his back from a forest fire that happened and stings all over him from Tracker Jackers. A deep cut in his thigh, which is why he had to have his leg cut off. He injured his spine, but the doctors at the Capitol fixed that which I'm glad about because it could have had him immobile for the rest of his life. Apparenlty, it was known to be the most viscious games ever.

His District Partner, 'Mae' was killed at the cornucorpia by the girl from 2. Peeta had lost his mind at watching it happened and spent the rest of the arena trying to gain his mind back. Even sometimes now he starts talking to himself telling himself that everything is okay. It was horrible watching Mae die. The careers ripped her apart afterwards and Peeta was still hiding in the tree line as they set her on fire.

He killed a total of 4 people in his games but only because of self defence. I think we can safely say that the 73rd Hunger Games kept the Capitol on the edge of their seats. Sometimes, Peeta still has chest pains from the gash across his chest. He will also just shut down randomly as he just did.

"Katniss!" I hear Rye shout from somewhere near the Bakery. I turn around to see him running over to me buttoning up his shirt. What was he doing and why is he buttoning up his shirt? "Whats wrong with Peeta?" He asks when he is finally by my side once again.

"He's having a moment. He was reminded of his games again, we just need to leave him alone." I say to him as he takes a seat next to his little brother. "Where were you?"

"Erm... I...I went to the Bakery to get something and I ended up having to change my shirt after I spilt something down it." He says but when I look at his shirt, I notice that he is wearing the same shirt as he has been all day. "Oh yeh, this is Leaven's we have the same shirt. I liked mine so I just borrowed Leaven's." He smiles as if he is happy with his reply, like he made it up. I decide to not ask him anything more about it and turn my attention to Peeta instead who still stares at the floor.

"We need to get him home." I say to Rye. He's never been like this at a party before. He is normally like this at night or a day when he stays at home. "People can't see him like this."

"No, he'll be fine. Just leave him for a second. I'll get Bailie to look after him for a second. I want to dance with my amazing girlfriend." Rye says, running off to find Brooke's little sister.

I turn back to Peeta to try and break him out of his trance. "Peeta..." I whisper to him. No-one else is around. Most people are near the foods table or on the dance floor which I'm glad about because Peeta wouldnt want people to see him like this. He told us before that if he is ever like this in a public place to get him out of there. But I cant get him out of here without Rye seeing and I know that it will cause an argument. It annoys me how much Rye argues with me.

"Hey..." I whisper as his eyes move from focusing on the floor, to focusing on me, only for a second but then he looks off into the distance. I take his hands in mine to find him shaking. Why would he be shaking? I dont recall him ever shaking before. "Peeta, come on... Its fine, youre home." I say, trying to reassure him. Its almost like trying to get someone out of a nightmare but stranger because he's awake just not conscious. My mother says that it might be there for the rest of his life and thats whats scary. She said that it normally happens with people who have a weak mind but Peeta has a really strong mind which my mother says is weird but if you have a strong mind then it should wear off soon but if you have a weak mind then it can take over your life. He wont remember chunks of his life and eventually he might just be gone. She knows what shes talking about, she went through this with Uncle Haymitch when he won his games and then again with herself when dad died. So she's seen it happen and she's been through it herself.

He looks up to me again and this time he has tears in his eyes. I smile and he smiles slightly back. "Katniss?" he asks and I nod. "Did I black out again?"

"Yeh, I tried to take you home but Rye told me to stay." I say. "He wants to dance with me but after that, me and you can go back to yours and I'll make you some hot chocolate or something, how does that sound?" He nods with a smile and I pull him up to his feet. Everytime he blacks out, he always needs to stand up to regain his strength. I hold him close to me and he wraps his arms around my shoulder tightly.

"Katniss?" I hear Rye say from behind me. "Peet, are you alright?"

"Yeh, I'm fine." He replies in a voice that sounds like he just woke up.

"Good, I brought Bailie over here to look after you for a bit whilst I dance with Kat." Rye says and Peeta smiles thankfully. "Come on Kat."

I smile at Peeta one more time and follow Rye onto the dancfloor. Its quite weird dancing with Rye. He has never had any dance lessons ever so he has two left feet when it comes to dancing. He stands on my feet with nearly every step he takes which gets me laughing. At one point he gets really angry with himself because he wants to 'dance with a girlfriend without embarrasing her'. Obviously I assure him that he isnt embarrasing me because at the end of the day, the only person he is embarrasing is himself. His dancing just makes me laugh. "Rye?" I ask after we have danced for 2 songs. He looks down at me, after getting frustrated with his own feet again. "I think I'm gonna get Peeta home. You stay here and enjoy yourself. He needs to go home. I'll come by the Bakery tomorrow." I say and he nods.

"Just make sure he gets to bed and has something to eat." Rye says. There are only a few times that Rye actually shows care for his little brother. He might not show it most of the time but its always obvious that he cares for him deeply.

"I know Rye... How many times have I taken him home before now?" I ask with a laugh. I always seem to be the one to take him home because normally, the Mellarks are working at the Bakery and I'm the only one left to take him home. I dont have a problem with it though.

"Fair enough. I should be in the Bakery at about midnight. If youre still at Peetas and awake, ring us to tell us how he is please?" Rye asks. I nod and leave him on the dancefloor to walk back over to Peeta who is almost falling asleep in his seat. I dont understand why his black outs make him really tired but I do know that he needs to go to sleep after one.

When I get to Peeta, I pull him up out of his seat. "Thanks Bailie but you should get back and enjoy the party, I'm just going to get him home." I say to the girl, still sitting on the chair next to where Peeta was just sitting. She's only a year younger than me but acts older than she actually is.

"Okay, I'll see you later Peeta. Bye Katniss." She says with a smile before skipping off to join the others. I watch her go, wondering how she is able to stay happy in a world like this. Each year she faces the reaping just like the rest of us but somehow she is still able to stay happy.

"Are we going?" Peeta asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. He has his arm around my shoulders and is leaning on me more and more, the longer I stand there.

"Yeh, come one lets go." I reply. He nods slightly as I start to guide him through the party to the exit of the square but we are stopped by Delly.

"Hey Peet, whats wrong?" She asks, noticing that he has his arm around my shoulders.

"He blacked out again, I'm just going to get him home." I say to her.

"Do you want some help?" She smiles slightly.

"No, its fine." I say and she nods. "You enjoy your night and could you tell Gale I said I was sorry that I'm leaving early, he will understdand."

"Yeh of course, I'll come by tomorrow and see how he is." She smiles and walks away to dance with Gale.

I lead him away from the party and out of the town square. As we walk down the dirt road, leading to the Victors Village, the sound of the party drowns out and eventually there isnt any sound to be heard. Probably because everyone is still in the town square.

"So... How have you been... Whilst I was on the tour?" He asks.

"I'm not actually sure. I feel like there is something going on with Rye." I tell him truthfully. I still dont understand why he has been dissapearing all the time and he must think I'm an idiot because why would I not notice that he's never aroud. Considering that he used to be around all the time and now he just isnt.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, Ever since you left for the victory tour, he has been dissapearing for, sometimes hours and he wont tell me where he is going. Your dad doesnt know either and I asked Leaven about it but he said that Rye dissapeared all the time when he was younger but I dont think its that. When he gets back he seems really happy and I'm not sure why because I havent figured it all out yet." I tell him and he looks out infront of us with narrowed eyes as if he is trying to figure something out. "He did it again today. No-one saw him leave and when he was coming back he was buttoning up his shirt which he came up with some bullshit story to cover it but I know he was lying." I can feel the tears begin to fall over my eye lids at the thought of him going behind my back. He is meant to be my boyfriend. He's not meant to lie to me.

"Well I'm sure its nothing Katniss. You shouldnt worry. I've seen the way he looks at you and acts around you. He loves you and dont forget that." Peeta says. I notice the gates of the Victors Village infront of us. Its still really quiet but that s normal for the Victors Village because other than the fact that we only have 4 victors. There is also the fact that normally, Delly and Peeta are in town working and Gale volunteers in the mines to fill his time, so its normally just Uncle Haymitch that is here all the time.

"Thanks Peeta. You never fail to make me feel better." I say to him. As long as I've known him he always made me smile when I was down. The week my father died, he spent the whole time trying to cheer me up. It didnt work until 2 weeks later when he finally got me to laugh and we went to the meadow.

When we make it to his, I help him down into on of the chairs in the kitchen and flick the switch on the kettle, causing it to start making a noise as it boils the water that Peeta must have put in this morning. He always has a brew when he gets up in the morning. I grab the chocolate powder out of the cupboard where it normally is and spoon some of it into his favourite cup. I'm not sure why its his favourite cup because its only plain orange. Not like bright orange but mute orange, like the sunset. It is the only one in the kitchen that isnt from the Capitol though, he said he bought it from the Hob about a year ago. Just before he went on his Victory tour last year. "Are you not going to have one?" He asks from the table, as I put his cup next to the kettle to wait for it.

I think about it for a second before agreeing. "I might do actually. I never got to drink that drink you got for me at the party." I let out a small laugh and grab a Capitol cup from the cupboard. I do have a cup that I like to use but its across the Village at Uncle Haymitch's house. I always have a brew or some hot chocolate when I get to his but I've only ever had a couple at Peeta's and I didn't see the point of going over to get it when Peeta has spare cups. This one is a little smaller than Peetas and is decorated with all different flowers. Unlike Peeta's its a weird shape, almost like a triangle. Peeta's is just round. I spoon some of the powdered chocolate into my cup and stand there waiting for the kettle to click, telling me that its done.

"So... Did your father tell you that I'm working at the Bakery now?" I ask him as we wait in silence.

"No, he didnt actually. How did that happen?" Peeta asks in reply. His face holding confusion.

"Well, he said that I was starting on Monday. He said there is a shortage of staff because Leaven will want to spend time with Brooke once they are married and that you arent required to work as much as you used to." I tell him and he nods slightly.

"I knew that there was a shortage of staff but Dad always said that considering it was a family business, it should only be family that work there." Peeta says. I shrug my shoulder in respond, suddenly rather confused at why he hired me. "I guess he sees you as part of the family." He laughs a little.

"Yeh I guess he does." I smile towards him and we hold eye contact for a couple of seconds before I hear the familiar ding of the kettle. "Kettle's done." I say and turn around to deal with the drinks.

"I know that I consider you part of the family so I dont see why he wouldnt." Peeta says from behind me and I smile.

"Thanks..." I say quietly and I can almost hear him smiling.

I quickly dump some hot water in both cups and give them a stir before walking to the table to give Peeta his. I slide it over and he cups his hands around it. "So what job does he have you doing?" Peeta asks as he blows on his drink to cool it down.

"The register. I'm taking over from you. Your dad said that you are useful in the kitchen." He laughs slightly at my job. "Whats wrong with the register?"

He calms himself and looks at me. "Nothing. It just gets kind of boring. Not many people around. Most of the orders are deliveries."

"Well who makes the deliveries?" I ask. I never really asked about work at the Bakery because it was none of my business. All I knew was when it opened and when it closed because Rye told me.

"Whoever is free in the kitchen really. We have to have someone on the register all the time so it was normally Rye or Leaven. Most of the time it was Rye though because Leaven knows more than him so if we needed Leaven and he was away then dad would have had extra work to do and nobody wants that." Peeta says and I nod. Why would anyone want to do extra work. I know that he owns the place but he has three sons that can do it for him. I'm surpised he even works anymore with all the help that he has. "When do you start?"

"6 on monday. He said if I show up at half 5 that you can show me the ropes before I start." I say and he nods.

"I'd be glad to." He smiles.

"Good, well when you have finished that, then you need to go to bed for a while." I say to him and he nods.

"Yeh, I was going to. I dont understand why they make me so tired. Its not like I'm doing anything physical. I'm just thinking about something." He smiles sadly. I know its hard for him to go through it because he keeps missing things and most of the time he's tired because obviously these things make him tired but also he wakes up almost every night with nightmares.

"I understand... But remember I'm always here for you if you want to talk about it." I say to him, reaching across and grasping his hand.

"I know." After a second he pulls his hand away from mine, wiping it on his pants. "Sorry, my hand is sweaty from my hot chocolate." I smile in response with a nod.

"Yeh I think mine is too actually." I say laughing even though mine isnt. I'm just trying to make him feel less awkward. I can feel the awkwardness coming from him.

"Katniss... would you be able yo get the bread out of the oven for me?" He asks me.

"Of course." I reply and walk to the oven to pull out the bread. I'm normally asked to do this a lot at the Bakery if I'm there during open hours.

"Thanks. You just have to turn that litttle nob on the left to turn the oven off." He shouts across the room. I search for it and turn it. This oven is completely different than the one at the Bakery.

I take my seat again and we carry on talking for a while.

When I look to the clock I see that its already 10pm. How did the time go past so quickly. I hardly spent much time in the party but it finishes in 2 hours. "Right come on. You should be getting to bed." I tell Peeta once I notice that his cup is empty.

"Yeh, okay." He replies, pulling himself up from the table. "Do you want to stay over?"

"I cant. I'll need to be home soon so that Prim doesnt worry." I tell him.

"Come on Katniss, you cant get walking through the district at this time of night especially when there is a party going on. Most people will be drunk." He replies as I help him up the stairs.

"I've dealt with drunk people before." There has been parties before in the district. After the games this year, there was a party then and I had to walk home from the square by myself because my mum and Prim had walked home earlier in the day and mum asked Rye to walk me home but he drank too much and passed out in the square so I had to deal with the groups of drunk friends on their way back from the square.

"Katniss, please. I cant let you go out there alone, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He says and I finally nod. I've only ever slept at Peeta's once before and that was with Rye. We where over for dinner one night and once again Rye got drunk. So I had no one to take me home and me and Rye slept here. Rye fell asleep downstairs and no-one could get him upstairs so he stayed on the sofa and I went upstairs to sleep like a normal person. I've tried to tell Rye to stop drinking but he wont listen to me. He doesnt drink as much as Uncle Haymitch did but it wont be long until he will probably drink about as much. Being from town he isnt able to pay for drinks but everytime there is a party or everytime he is at Peetas he gets drunk for some reason. Maybe I'll talk to Peeta about hiding all the liqour in his house.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask him. He lives here alone so its not like I'm going to have to sleep on one of the sofa's downstairs.

He doesn't even think about it, just answers straight away. "I have 5 spare bedrooms so its up to you which one you want to sleep in?"

"You only have 5 rooms? So that means you only have 4 spare rooms?" I ask him a little confused.

"Yeh, I'm giving you the pick of the rooms." He says with a smile. "My room is the warmest in the house and it has to biggest bed so I added it into the amount of rooms because you can sleep in there if you want, I'll just sleep in the room next to mine."

I laugh a little. Why would I sleep in his room? Thats his room and his bed not mine. "Its fine, You could use the big bed, you need more rest than I do but Rye told me to keep an eye on you so I'll take the one next to yours and we can leave the doors open. How does that sound?" I ask as we reach the top of the stairs and I walk him to his bedroom.

"That sounds alright, yeh but I'm really sorry If I wake you up when I have a nightmare." He says apologetically. He doesnt even have to say _if I have a nightmare_ because he has one nearly every night and he's got used to it now. When he first got back, it was horrible. He was so tired that he was snapping at everyone for stupid reasons. He shouted at me for sneezing once, I was so taken back that I kept staring at him for about half an hour because that was the first time that Peeta had ever shouted at me. The second time didnt come long after because he shouted at me for staring at him. I got used to it eventually though and it seems he has too because he doesnt shout at anyone anymore.

"I dont mind. If you wake up from a nightmare, I'll sit and talk to you." I say and we go to our seperate rooms.

He does wake up from a nightmare. Around midnight and I almost fall out of bed because of the screaming. He never screams in his sleep so it must have been a really bad nightmare. I quickly jump out of bed and fly around the corner to his bedroom. "Peeta!" I shout expecting him to wake up but when I get there he is still thrashing around in his sleep.

"Katniss!" He shouts in his sleep. Why is he dreaming about me? _You need to wake him up! Wake him up before it gets worse!_

"Peeta! Wake up!" I run over to the side of his bed and start to shake his arms as he screams and thrashes around. "Come one Peeta! Its a dream!" I attempt to restrain his arms as he throws his arm and hits me across the face. I can still feel it stinging.

"NO! dont..." He's starting to calm down and as soon as he stops moving, his eyes open and he jumps up in surprise when he sees me standing next to his bed.

"Peeta, its just me! You where screaming." I say and he relax's, only to pull me to him a second later.

"Katniss...Oh god... I thought you where dead!" He shouts into my hair. I pat his back a little awkwardly until his breathing finally stops being heavy.

Without realising, I had climbed into his bed whilst he hugged me. He wasnt lying, this bed is really comfortable. Compared to the ones I'm used to anyway which would be mine in the seam and Rye's in the Bakery. I look down at Peeta to find him asleep across my thighs. Well there is no way I can move now without him waking up and if he wakes up then he probably wont be able to get back to sleep so I make the decision to just stay here.

Wait! I promised to ring The Bakery. Luckily Peeta has a phone on his bedside table. I reach out for it, having to shuffle slightly to get the phone in my hand. I remember Peeta telling me that The Bakery is on speed dail number 2. I think he said that Haymitch is on speed dial number 1 because that is how the phone came. I press number 2 and the phone begins to ring. "Hello?" Masan asks after the third ring. "Peeta?"

"Its Katniss..." I whisper through the phone.

"Katniss? What are you doing in Peetas bedroom?" Masan asks me. "I thought you where staying at the Bakery tonight, we where looking for you."

"I'm looking after Peeta. He had a black out at the party again. I've been here since about 8." I say to him. "Did Rye not tell you?"

"No, Rye is currently passed out on the kitchen counter." Masan says and I have to stifle a laugh. "So why did you ring up?"

"Because Rye told me to ring up at around midnight because you would be in, to tell you how Peeta was." I say. "He's fine, by the way. I made him some hot chocolate and then got him to bed. He had a nightmare a couple minutes ago but he's back to sleep now thankfully."

"Okay well thank you Katniss... for looking after him..." He says.

"Its fine. I didnt mind. I didnt really want to be at that stupid party anyway." I say, laughing slightly.

"Okay well you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at Haymitch's for that dinner?" He asks. I completely forgot about that dinner. Uncle Haymitch always invites us all around for a dinner the day after the victory tour. Me and mum normally cook though but this time we are getting help from Peete. He couldnt help Last year because it was a dinner for him for winning the games so he wasnt allowed to help but this time he can help because he doesnt have to work and he lives across the street. But Delly and Gale are allowed into the house until the dinner is ready.

"Yeh, I forgot about that but yeh I'll see you there." I reply.

"Alright and Leaven and Brooke are going to tell us their news at dinner tomorrow so we can find out then and your mum is coming over tomorrow morning. Do you want me to ask her to bring you some extra clothes?" Masan asks. The thought hadnt actually crossed my mind. Before I went to bed, I borrowed some of Peetas clothes. Only a shirt and some shorts but it didnt cross my mind that I would need more clothes for tomorrow.

"Only if its not a problem?" I ask.

"No, its not a problem at all." He replies.

"Thank you. Anyway, I better go before I wake Peeta up." I say.

"Yeh, see you tomorrow Katniss." He says and hangs up.

I place the phone back on the reciever and rest my head against the headboard of the bed. Peeta is still lying across my hips with his arms around me. Its surprisingly comfortable and within minutes I'm asleep and dreaming of the woods.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! I had fun writing it and coming up with it.** **I have quite a few of the chapter already wrote down and I should be updating them soon. Maybe even tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of Broken Strings, I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter, I really appreciate them! Enjoy the chapter...**

 **Chapter 2 - Once Upon A Dream.**

Peeta POV-

 _"Come on Peeta! Hurry up!" Katniss shouts infront of me. We are both running to the park in the school yard. We got permission from our parents to finally be able to do something without them. Obviously being 11 doesnt help because they just want to protect us but its not like we are far from the bakery anyway. "Peeta you're running too slow!" She shouts to me and I laugh slightly. I'm actually running fast for a normal person but Katniss thinks that everyone is slow but thats because she runs like the wind._

 _"I'm coming. I'll meet you there!" I shout back and she runs off round the corner to the school yard. I finally stop to take a breathe before carrying on walking round the corner because I really dont want to run anymore._

 _When I finally get there, Katniss is already on the swings, waiting for me. She has the chain of the other swing in her hands, saving it for me so that nobody else sits on it, even though there is noody else here. "Thanks." I say and she nods as I take a seat on the swing beside her. She begins to swing and I just watch her. The way her hair flows out behind her, picked up by the wind as she leans back looking up at the sky. Her bright eyes, wide open to catch every little bit of the blue above her. I can fell my heart swell slightly. "Come on you try it!" She says loudly and I snap out of my trance to swing forward and back looking up at the sky just like she did but I cant seem to acknowledge the beauty because I can hear Katniss laughing. She always did have a little bit of an awkward laugh but just the sound of it made me happy. I close my eyes and take it all in._

 _All of a sudden the laughing stops and the swings stop moving, just the movement of mine going through the air. She's stopped swinging. I pull myself up and use my feet to stop myself, looking at her. She is just standing there, leaning against the seat of the swing still looking up at the sky. "Do you think I could be a bird?" She asks._

 _"Huh?" I reply. She is making no sense and she kind of looks a little depressed now._

 _"Maybe someday me and you will fly away from this place. Would you like that?" She asks me, not looking in my direction but keeping her attention towards the sky._

 _"Why?" I ask._

 _"Because its horrible here. I want to go somewhere. I just wish that I could fly away." I see the glimmer of a tear falll from her left eye and I pull my eyes away. I know she doesnt like people to see her cry. "I wish I was a bird." Thats when I look back at her._

 _"You are a bird. You can fly away any time you want. Here, lets try it." I jiggle her chain and she smiles at me before pushing up off the ground to swing, I follow behind and we swing together. We get a good couple of swings in before I shout, "JUMP!" Then Katniss flies past me just as I leave the swings seat and the world seems to slow down for a second. She has her arms spread out wide like she is actually flying and the smile on her face could light up the sky. She closes her eyes and I brace myself for impact with the floor. When I hit the floor, I hear a cry of pain but its not from me. Looking up, I find Katniss lying on the ground, cradling her right leg. "Katniss!" I exclaim and fall down next to her, pulling her arm away from her leg. There is blood rushing down her calf and onto the floor. We need to get back to the Bakery, dad should be able to patch her up. "Come on lets go."_

When I wake up I feel strange. I'm in the right room but its not dark outside. That must mean that its not early. It seems like I've had enough sleep for once. Hopefully, I'll be able to concentrate on something today.

I try to reach my arm up to rub the sleep from my eyes but I cant seem to move it. I can feel a small weight on my chest too as I attempt to sit up. Maybe half of my body is just tired. That black out yesterday drained all the energy out of me, I'm actually surprised that I made it back home. I dont really remember much except that Katniss helped me home. I dont know where she went after that, I hope I didnt let her go home by herself. With all the drunken idiots out after the party, she could have been hurt or something.

I remember being at the party and dancing with Katniss and then the next thing I remember, I'm sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, watching Katniss dancing with Rye. Then I was brought home and I think I had some hot chocolate and then came to bed. Then I must have been asleep because I dont remember anything else up until now.

The sound of someone knocking on the door rings out throught the house, making me jump. Who would be knocking on my door now? Nobody ever comes here and if they do then they should be allowed to walk in. Did I lock the door last night? Dad has a key so it cant be him, Rye or Leaven. Haymitch has a key and if Delly had to get in then she would probably borrow it off him. What if its Katniss?

I hear the knock again and I turn to get out of bed. The weight that was on my chest, flops off me and onto the bed when I climb out of my bed. Obviously my body wasnt weak. What is it then? I'm about to find out when the doorbell rings out through the house. I quickly pull on my robe and run out the room flying down the stairs to get the door.

When I finally get it unlocked and open, Evelyn stands there with a bag in her hands. "Hello?" I ask, securing my robe more so it doesnt come undone. I'm only wearing my boxers and a shirt under this.

"Hi. These are for Katniss." She says, handing over the carrier in her hands. I look at it, confusion spreading through my head. "Your dad said she called him last night to get me to bring some clothes over for her. And dont forget, you need to be at Haymitch's as soon as you're ready."

"Okay thanks." I say as she walks away. I stand there for a second, trying to remember what happened last night and why I wasjust given a bag of Katniss' clothes.

Wait... The weight...on my chest? Katniss was in my bed? Why was she in my bed? I'll just ask her when she gets up. I glance at the clock. Its 11:30. How did I sleep that long?

I place the bag onto the kitchen counter and place 2 cheese buns from the fridge into the oven. They are already made, I just need to cook them. They shouldnt take too long and when they are done I can take them up to Katniss. I know that she likes cheese buns so I know that she will be happy with her breakfast.

I collect her clothes from the spare bedroom and throw them in the washer, Ill put them in the dryer when they are done. I quickly look into my bedroom to see her still fast asleep across my bed. Her hair is fanned out behind her and I can see the top of one of my favourite shirts around her neck. Oh god! Shes wearing my shirt. For some reason, I feel like Ive let down my brother. When I was younger Rye used to say to me that when a girl wears your shirt, it means you have officially branded her and she is forever yours. Ive seen never actaully seen her wear one of Rye's shirts, I dont think he has ever given her one but now she is wearing mine. I dont think she knows about the 'branding' thing. Its probably only guys that know about it. If Rye ever finds out he's going to kill me. Its even worse with the Wrestling shirts, which is the biggy that everyone knows about. its pretty much a rule with the wrestling team at school. If you have a big match, then you give your girlfriend, your shirt to wear so that they can sit there and cheer you on. You have to be sure that you want to spend your life with them if you let them wear your shirt. Rye has never let Katniss wear his shirt and he wont tell me why but if Katniss was my girlfriend then she would be wearing it everyday.

The phone starts ringing and I pull my eyes away from a sleeping Katniss and run down the stairs for the second time today. I reach the bottom of the stairs and go straight for the phone. I need to get to it before it stops ringing. If it is important then they will ring my bedroom phone if I dont answer this one and that will wake Katniss up.

Luckily I reach it before it stops ringing and place it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask through the phone.

"Brother!" I hear Ryes loud voice shout back.

"What?" I ask. He never rings me.

"Would my beloved girlfriend be at your house by any chance?" He asks. He sounds happy about something but he's meant to be working and today isnt exactly a happy day. Yeh, we are congratulating Delly but she isnt very happy so why should we be?

"Yeh, she slept over. I didnt want her walking around the streets at night by herself." I say. I think thats true...

"Good. Is she still there? Can I talk to her?" He asks.

"Shes still asleep at the moment but I'll get her to ring you when we get to Haymitch's." I reply. "Now I need to go, I've got things to do."

"Okay thanks Bro. I'll see you at Haymitch's." He says. "Holly stop it! I'll play with you in a minute. I'm talking to Peeta." I hear him say to Holly.

"Can I talk to him!" She screams and I can hear the excitement in her voice. I laugh slightly.

"Yeh... Peet, Holly wants to walk to you." Rye says. There is some muffled sounds and then another voice.

"Hi! Peet, guess what?" Holly says in her little voice. "Sammy had a fight with Harry last night..." She goes o to explain about an imaginary fight that her teddy's had. "Then Sammy almost died, how bad is that!"

"Yeh, thats really bad. Maybe Harry should be punished for what he did." I say, playing along.

"Yeh, he should." She replies with a small laugh.

"Anyway, Hol, Ive got to go now. I have things I need to do." I say but she doesnt reply.

"Peeta?" She asks, quietly. Somethings up, I know it is. "Mummy was being mean this morning." I let out a shaky breath as my hands start to shake, What has she done this time. "When she got out of bed, I heard her going down the hall so I followed her because I was hungry but I heard a big crash from the kitchen and when we went in Mummy started hitting Rye with a rolling pin. It was really scary."

"Is Rye okay?" I ask her.

"He said he was but he has a purple face." She replies.

"Ok well, promise me that you wont follow her like that again. If something happens you go straight to Daddy okay?"

"Yeh."

"Now, please can I talk to him before I go?" I ask her.

"I'll go and get him for you. Bye bye." She says and before I have a chance to say it back, she has left.

A couple minutes later, my dad answers the phone. "Peet?" I hear from the other side.

"What happened with mum this morning?" I ask him.

"Well, I dont know how Rye did it but he was able to break the cupboard door in two and mum started hitting him because of it and Rye said that he saw Holly in the doorway and mum turned around to hit her but Rye stopped her so that Holly could run away. I'm really scared about Holly, Peet. I need to get your mother to see someone about her anger or I'm gonna have to find somewhere else for Holly to live." He says and I can hear the fear in his voice. If mum ever hit Holly then none of us would ever forgive her for it and she knows that but I dont think she cares.

"Well what If I take her for a couple of nights." I suggest.

"Peeta, youre 16, I cant ask you to abandon your life and look after a 3 year old. I know what its like to look after a child at your age and trust me its not easy." He says.

"I'm the one thats asking dad and I dont have much of a life anyway until the games come back around. Plus, I cant stand Holly being in this situation again. Dad, just let me take her, you can come and see her anytime you want and I dont think she will mind it. I have enough food here for her and enough spare rooms and Rye might be able to get out of the attic for a while. I know its cold up there. If I have any problems, Delly is next door, she has had experience in babysitting 3 year olds and you're just a phone call away. Please dad?" I say. He is silent for a minute before replying.

"Yeh, okay we can give it a go, but the moment it gets too hard for you, tell me." He replies. As if it would get too hard for me, I know how to look after her.

"Dad, she is the single most important thing in my life." I say and he murmers an agreement. He knows how much she means to me. Its as if she was my own child but instead she is my sister.

"Okay, I'll pack her some stuff up and Get Rye to bring it over with him when they come for the meal." He says.

"Are you not coming?" I ask him.

"No..." He replies. "I cant, I have to keep your mum under control and the shop is mad today. Rye and Leaven are hear making as much bread as they can and I even got Brooke to work the register so that I can help in the kitchen."

"Well, I could run over and help now if you want? I'll just leave Katniss a note to tell her where I've gone and walk there. I wont be long." I say, ready to put the phone down and run to get changed.

"No, Peet, its fine, we arent far off done now and Evelyn will need you at Haymitch's. Remember how much of a disaster last year was?" He says with a small laugh.

I recall last years dinner. Although it was a very fun night, Evelyn and Katniss didnt do a good job at the food. It was edible, parts of it where nice but some of it was undercooked and they didnt do a very good job at time keeping because by the time we had our first course, Dad had to get going to put Holly to sleep.

"Oh, by the way, Rye just asked me if he would be able to sleep at yours tonight. He said that he doesnt want to be here when mum wakes up." Dad says. Rye tries to act all high and mighter but truthfully he is quite scared of mum, we all are. I went through a hunger games and my mum still scares me, but I guess she always will.

"Yeh, thats fine." I reply. I've already told them that any of them are welcome to stay at my house anytime they like. I did actually invite them to live here when I first got the house but they didnt want to 'bother me'. Dad said I was old enough and clever enough to live by myself and that they had to be up early everyday to work the Bakery and they didnt see the point of living with me when there was a perfectly good house above the bakery and they wouldnt have to walk to work in the morning. I got over it eventually though because the only reason I'm normally in my house these days is to eat or to sleep. The rest of the time I'm out either at the Bakery or somewhere with Delly. She doesnt particularly like staying in her house either. It reminds her too much of everything that has happened. Her family didnt want to move in with her either, Mostly for the same reason as mine. Her brother though, really wanted t move in so their parents agrees to let Delly have him on weekends. So every saturday, other than today, I invite Delly and Harvey over for dinner. Sometimes gale comes too but Saturdays is normally the day he spends with his family, so its very rare that he is here. Delly's whole family is coming tonight though which should be interesting.

"Thanks Peet, I'll see you tomorrow." He says and hangs up.

Its strange how much I know of everyones schedules. With Delly, she works all day Monday, Wednesday and Friday in town, Tuesday and Thursday, she only works half the day and then takes Harvey to the park and for some sweets and then comes over to mine for Saturday and then Sunday she goes out with some of our friends from school. Sometimes I go with her but normally I like to spend Sundays with my family, like I do everyday.

Gale, he has the mines, monday through to Saturday which sounds horrible. I wouldnt even be able to spend one day in them mines and he does it voluntarily. All the money he makes in the mines, goes to his family though which is his main priority. Saturday afternoon when he finishes, he goes straight to his house in the Seam and spends time with them for a while. Sunday, he devotes completely to Katniss and they both go hunting, then she comes over to the Bakery afterwards and Gale goes to find Delly. They spend every night together at his house and I'm actuially surprised that she still owns the other house because no-one is there most of the time. I'm also surprised that their love is still an act. He spends that much time with her that I would have expected him to already fall in love with her, but the last I heard, he was still in love with Katniss.

Haymitch, well he never really has a schedule. He just does whatever he feel right at the time, be it, go to the Bakery for some dohnuts, go to the Everdeens, go into town, pester me for something or just stay home and wallow in self pity. He always was by far the strangest person I have ever met. Thats why I know he looks forward to nights like tonight. Everyone he likes will be in the same house and he will actually be having fun.

I stand there for a second to assess who will be there tonight and how many people I'm going to have to cook for. Me, Katniss, Rye, Leaven, Brooke, Gale Delly, Harvey, Mr and Mrs Cartwright, Evelyn, Prim, Holly Rory, Posy and Haymitch. Thats 15 people. This is going to be a long day. Vick and Hazelle where invited but Hazelle has to work and Vick helps her. I dont understand why Rory doesnt help her, being older than Vick, you'd think that he would but apparently Vick is better at it so Hazelle is trusting Rory to bring Posy to the Victors Village. Posy wanted to come as soon as she found out that Holly was going.

Thats when I hear another knock on the door. I answer it, once again tightening the robe around my chest. Delly stands there with her pyjamas on. "We need to talk." She says. This must be important because if it wasnt she would just say it now but we both know that there are hidden recorders all over each of our houses. We are sure that there isnt any cameras, just recorders.

"Well, why dont you come in." I say to her. Everytime we need to talk, she uses one of my notepads, so that the Capitol cant hear us.

We walk to the kitchen and I flick the kettle on. "So whats up?" I ask her and she pulls a notepad across the counter top and sits down onto one of the stools.

"Its about my brother." She says but starts writing something on the sheet of paper. _We have a serious problem, Haymitch just got off the phone with Effie, The Capitol dont believe our love story._

"Whats up with your brother?" I ask. _Have you told Gale?_ I write.

"He cant come this weekend and I need you to do me a favour... Could you talk to my mum about it please, she likes you." _Its because of Gale, he was seen admiring Katniss and they think that there is something going on._

My face drops as I realise where she is. The capitol are going to have a great time with this. They probably know that Katniss is dating Rye. She has been seen with Gale and now she is in my bed. "Yeh, of course I'll talk to your mother." I say, momentarily forgetting about the actual conversation we are having. _This is bad? What do you think they will do?_ I write.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Anyway, I better go and get ready for this party. I'm going back to town and getting ready with my parents." She smiles at me and I smile back. _I'm not sure, but I'm going to have to talk to him about it. I'll do it tomorrow._ She writes.

"Yeh, Its alright, I'll see you later then." I say and she gets up to leave. "Wait Delly, could you drop this bread off at Gale's before you go? and here is yours." I say, handing her 2 loaves of bread. Its kind of my therapy, baking, so every night I put some loaves in the oven for everyone that lives in the Victors Village plus more if I've had a bad day. "They arent warm because I took them out last night but you can still eat them. I'm going to drop Haymitch's off when I go over there."

"Thanks Peet. I'll see you later at Haymitch's." She nods at me and walks out. I hear the front door go a couple minutes later.

Katniss pov-

When I wake up, I'm in a bed and room that I dont recgonise. The room smells completely different than any room I've slept in and the pillow that my head lies on smells like Bread, Fresh air and some kind of deoderant - Wait, I know that smell. Where do I know it from. I know where I recgonise the smell of Bread from and then the fresh air smell, I smell that eveytime I'm in the meadow. But there is only one place that I would smell both, plus some deoderant but I cant quite put my finger on where the smell comes from. I can also smell some kind of scented shampoo as I roll over onto the other pillow on the bed.

My mind wonders to Rye, Its not his smell. He smells of bread and soap, as do most of the Mellarks. Its just the smell from the Bakery fullstop. I wonder how they all are this morning. Rye is probably nursing a hangover and trying to remember where I am, even though I told him last night that I was going to take Peeta home. Peeta! Where is he? I must have slept over. But I've never slept in this room before.

"Good morning." I hear someone say from the door. I pull myself up from the blankets that are wrapped around my entire being and the pillows that are scattered all around the upper part of my body. Peeta stands at the door with a tray balancing on his right arm and a carrier bag in his left hand. "Sleep well?" He laughs slightly when he looks at me. I must look a fright. By the look of the sky outside, that I can see through a slit in the curtains, its already about midday.

"Apparently, I did. What time is it?" I ask him.

"Its midday." He replies, placing the tray down on the end of the bed. "I brought you some breakfast... Lunch... Whatever..." He laughs slightly and I smile. He drops the carrier down on the chair at the end of the bed and walks over to open the curtains fully. "Your mum dropped off some clothes for you. Said you asked my dad to ask her?" I nod in his direction whilst breaking into the cheese bun on the tray infront of me. "And I put your dress and that from yesterday in the wash for you. I'll put them out to dry before we go to Haymitch's and then they should be done by the time we leave and I can drop by quickly to get them for you.

"How long have you been up?" I ask him. I hope he got enough sleep. With everything that he has apparently done this morning, it sounds like he's been up for ages.

"Only half an hour ago. I had the best nights sleep I have had in over a year." He smiles and you can tell that he has had a good night sleep because he doesnt look annoyed and his eyes are wider than they have been in a while. When someone is tired, their eyes go narrow for ages. "Your mum woke me up when she knocked on the door and You looked really comfortable so I didnt wake you up. By the way, how come you where in my bed, lying over my chest?" Was I really lying over him? Oh god. I can fell my ears turning red at the thought.

"Well, You had a nightmare last night, do you remember that?" I ask him, taking another bite out of the cheese bun to hide the embarrasment.

"Yeh, you woke me up." He says. He takes a seat at the end of the bed and starts to eat the other cheese bun on the plate, leaving none behind.

"Well, when after you had calmed down, you where hugging me and you fell asleep on me and I knew that if I moved then you would wake up and you needed to sleep so I just climbed into your bed and fell asleep after ringing your father to tell him that you where okay like he asked me to. Oh and apparently, Rye was passed out across the kitchen counter." I say, Laughing again at the thought of my beloved Boyfriend, drunk and passed out across the bakery kitchen counter. Peeta joins in laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry about falling asleep on you but I'm not sorry about Rye! He drinks too much!" Peeta says, trying to be serious but he's still laughing. "Now get dressed and meet me downstairs. You're mum wants us over there as soon as we are ready because she needs help." He climbs off the bed and walks out the door, flashing me a smile first.

I'm not sure why but a picture of me and Peeta being married, pops into my head. I know I'm dating his brother but even that had no say in what I think about. If me and Peeta where married, It would like this every morning. Me lying here and then him bringing my breakfast in and talking to me whilst I eat it. He would make a good husband.

 _Katniss stop it! You're dating Rye, Peeta's older brother who would kill you if he found out that you where thinking about this. Who cares if Peeta would be a good husband because you will never find out. You will never marry him._

But why not? He is amazing and I know everything about him and I know that he will never let me down like Rye has been doing recently.

 _BECAUSE YOU ARE DATING RYE NOT PEETA AND RYE WILL CHANGE, HE ALWAYS DOES._

But Rye has been dissapearing recently and wont tell me where he is going. I know that Peeta would never do anything like that to me.

 _Katniss! Listen to yourself, are you really willing to cheat on Rye?_

No! Never!

 _Why not?_

Because I love him...

I do this with myself time after time after time. Constant arguments going on in my head. Its like what you read about in books with a devil version of yourself on one shoulder and an angel on the other, trying to pull you in 2 different direction and neither of them suceeding. Its horrible, I feel like I'm constantly at war with myself and no-one can sort it out but me because I cant talk to anyone about it. They would think I was mad.

"Katniss! come on we are gonna be late!" I hear Peeta shout upstairs, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Coming." I jump out of bed and grab the bag from the chair. Inside is a forest green dress that buttons all the way down to about three quarters down my thighs which is where the dress stops. The arms are full length which is good. There are a pair of black tights in the bag, finished off with my hunting boots. (They are the only pair of shoes I actually own. Other than the ones I wore last night which are considered too posh for a dinner. I only wear them to parties.) Plus, a brush for my hair and my toothbrush. Im guessing Peeta would have tooth paste, who wouldnt?

I quickly get ready in the bathroom, just off Peetas room. When I'm done, Peeta is waiting for me in the kitchen. He's dressed in a black button down shirt which looks really good on him. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and some big black chunky boots which Ive never seen before. His hair is still the curly mess that it normally is and he has a black suit jacket flung over his shoulder, ready to go. "I'm ready." I say and he smiles as he looks me up and down.

"You look beautiful." He says to me.

"And you look quite handsome yourself Mellark." I reply with a small grin. He pulls his jacket on and gives me a little turn, causing me to laugh. "Very nice. I bet that mystery girl of yours is going to like that." I say and he stops as he looks at me.

"Yeh, I know she will." He says with a smile and grabs a bag off the table. I'm about to question him whats in it but he ushers me out the door before I even have a chance. Whilst he is locking his door, I walk down the stairs and across he village to uncle Haymitch's, knocking on the door as I hear Peeta set off running to me from his house.

"Katniss!" I hear my little sister screech from inside. I see her face in the window next to the door with an excited grin on her face. "Peeta!" She shouts to him, who I didnt know was stood next to me, with his jacket over one arm. The door opens a second later and Prim bounces out and gives me a tight hug. Then pulls away from me and does the same with Peeta. "Uncle Haymitch has been waiting for you Peeta, he said he needed to talk to you." I look towards Peeta and his face holds nothing but fear.

"Whats wrong?" I whisper to him as Prim walks back inside.

"I'll tell you later." He says and smiles reassuringly. We follow Prim into the house and through to the kitchen where my mother is. "Hey Evelyn." Peeta says politely, walking over to the kitchen side to help her but as soon as Haymitch comes in to haul him away, he's gone and I hear the front door go a second later. It must be important.

"What do you need help with?" I ask her and she falls into a long list of things that need to be done. I''ll have to fill Peeta in when he gets back.

After that, the day goes by really slowly, as we sort out all the food and the dining room. Prim and Peeta get into a small flour fight momentarily whilst I stand skinning a squirrel. When Peeta throws a big handful of flour at the back of my head and I give him a death look, thats when they stop only to burst out laughing a second later. I have to hide the laugh that escapes my lips because if they see it then they will think its alright to do it again and we cant have that. "You know, you're very childish sometimes." I say to Peeta as he walks over to hand me some carrots that Prim just cut for the stew that I'm making.

"Well if I cant be childish then I would have to be an adult and I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." He says with a laugh. He leans with his back against the counter, abot a few inches to my right and I smile at him.

"You could act your age. That might be good. You're 17 in 2 weeks Peeta." I say and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I am only 17 when I accept it." He says and finally walks away.

"You're going to be 17 Mellark and there is nothing you can do about it." I shout over my shoulder.

"Is that right Everdeen?" He ask, I can hear him stop walking over to the dough that he left on the side.

"Yep." I say over my shoulder, still skinning the squirrel.

"Well we will have to see about that." He says.

"Oh no, you're right, You'll never stop acting like a child." I say and he falls silent. I take it as a good sign and bring the knife down to cut a left over bit of skin off the squirrels back.

Thats when I feel something wet on the back of my neck, scaring me, causing my hand to slip and the end of the blade to slice the back of my hand. I spin aound quickly to see Peeta standing there with a bottle of water in his hand. The same water that I can now feel dripping down my back on the inside of my dress. "You idiot!" I shout, now cradling my hand.

"Oh god! Katniss I am so sorry." He shouts, dropping the bottle onto the floor and trying to help me stop the blood pouring from my hand. "EVELYN!" He shouts into the hallway and my mother appears a second later with a towel in her hands. I'm not sure what she was using it for though. I can see Prim standing, confused, behind Peeta.

"What happened- Katniss!" She shouts, just noticing me. "Prim, go and get the medic kit from the bathroom. Peeta you're gonna have to carry on cooking we only have an hour left. HAYMITCH!" I can now feel the pain shooting up my arm from my hand.

"What?" Uncle Haymitch comes in a couple minutes later. He had been given the task of cleaning the house, considering he is useless at cooking food.

"Katniss has been injured, you're gonna have to take over skinning the animals. I know you have some experience in that. Dont try to mess it up please. I'll be back soon to make the stew." Mum says and then Uncle Haymitch looks at me and then down at my hand. He's about to open his mouth but my mum shoo's him away.

"Evelyn, It was my fault-" Peeta starts but my mum cuts him off. "But-"

"No, Peeta, it doesnt matter whos fault it was, we just need to get this sorted." My mother leads me over to a chair in the corner just before Prim runs back in with the medic kit.

She uses water from the sink to clean up all the blood on my hand but as soon as she has stopped, the blood starts again so is just forever wiping it off. Eventually she gives up and asks Prim to hold the cloth on until she says so and then pull it off when she is going to put the Anitseptic on and asks me to hold on the piece of cloth for a bit so that the bleeding can stop and she can put the stitches in. Then she walks away to carry on with her job. I'm not sure what he job is though. Prim walks away too to carry on cutting vegetables and Peeta walks over to me.

"Katniss, I am really sorry, I didnt mean to do that." He says, kneeling infront of me. Suddenly I feel really sleepy and light headed.

"Peeta, its fine, I dont mind but I dont think your brother will be very happy." I say with a small sleepy laugh.

"No, he probably wont but oh well. I'm not scared of him." Peeta says mirroring my laugh.

"And what about Gale? He wont be very happy..." I say, laughing even harder. Its not like its affecting my hunting because neither of us actually have to hunt now. One of the only reasons that we hunt is for fresh game because its better than anything in this district and Greasy Sae appreciates it.

"Ok, him I'm a little scared of." He winks at me slightly and I know that he's lying. He's not scared of Gale and why should he be? He might be smaller than Gale but he is a whole lot stronger than him.

"Ok well maybe you should get back to what you where doing. We are running out of time." I say to him. He smiles at me and then walks away to carry on kneading the dough on the counter.

By the time our first guest shows up, my hand has stopped bleeding and has been bandaged up. "Could you get that sweetheart?" Uncle Haymitch shouts from the kitchen. It turns out that now I am the only one not doing anything. Uncle Haymitch, Peeta and Prim are all still working in the kitchen and mum is still working hard to make the house tidy. I dont think I've ever seen it this tidy.

When I pull open the door, I find Rye, Holly, Leaven and Brooke standing there with smiles on their faces. Although I'm not really paying attentiong to the smiles. All I'm paying attention to is the bruise spreading across Ryes face. "Peeta, your family are here!" I shout back towards the kitchen, as he wanted me to tell him when they where here.

He comes running in a second later, wiping his hands on his apron. "Hey!" When he gets to the door, his eyes go suddenly to Rye's face just like mine. "Wow! she really got you this time!" Peeta says, hugging his brother.

"Yeh, I know." Rye says, laughing. "Stings a little." He smiles as Peeta pulls away.

"Wait...what happened?" I ask, bringing my hands up to carress his face. Thinking twice about it when I see my bandaged hand.

"Forget about me... what happened to you." He asks, taking my hand in his.

"I asked you first." I say and he laughs.

"Ok fine. Mum hit me this morning. With a rolling pin." He says as his face drops. "Now its your turn."

"It was my fault." Peeta buts in. I start to shake my head but he carries on. "We where cooking in the kitchen earlier and I squirted water down her back and she accidently sliced her hand open."

"Yeh but everything is fine now. My mum sorted it." I say. "Anyway, do you want to come in?" Brooke nods and walks past me, giving me a brief hug on the way in. They all follow her and I lead them into the sitting room. "My mother is still sorting out the dining room but until then you can stay in here."

The next people to arrive are Rory and Posy, who decides to jump straight into my arms excitedly, which knocks me back, taking me by surprise. "Hey Rory. Hows your mother?" I ask over Posy's shoulder.

"Shes good. How are you?" He asks, referring to my hand.

"Oh its nothing. Just a knife mishap this morning. Nothing to worry about." I smile and he follows me inside, where I drop Posy onto the floor next to Holly and rub my hand as its started to really hurt again.

"Are you alright Katniss?" Rye asks, noticing my pain.

"Yeh, its just that carrying Posy has made my hand hurt again. I'll be-" I'm stopped by another knock on the door. I groan slightly and Rye laughs at me.

Its Delly that is at the door, with her little brother Harvey and their parents. "Hi." I say politely. I've never actually met her parents.

"Hello dear." Mrs Cartwright says. "Katniss is it?" I nod and she offers me her hand. I shake it gracefully and she hands me a pie. "I made this, hope you like it." I smile and take it from her.

"Oh god. Katniss what happened to your hand?" Delly asks.

"Kitchen mishap. Peetas fault not mine." I say laughing. "Ask him." She starts laughing and I allow them all entrance. "You can go in here with everyone else, I'll just go and see how the dining room is coming along." I leave them with everyone else and walk to the kitchen and through to the dining room. "Mum hows it coming?"

"I'll be done in a second. Is everyone here?" She asks. I can barely hear her, as she has her face almost against the table as she attempts to see if it is clean or not.

"Almost, we are just waiting on Gale now." I reply, walking out trying not to laugh at my mums position.

Uncle Haymitch and Peeta are still hunched over the kitchen counter but Prim is standing there not doing anything. "Is everyone here?" She asks as I'm about to walk out. Peeta looks up from where he is, waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm just waiting for Gale now." I say with a small smile.

"Is Rory here?" She asks. Her and Rory have been good friends as long as I've known Gale and probably a little longer considering they are in the same class.

"Yeh." I reply and she follows me into the sitting room, going over to Rory and starting up a conversation about Lady. He sits there and listens like a good little gentleman. "The dining room is almost finished, I'll make sure to come and get you when its done. Right now I am needed in the kitchen." I know its a lie but I really dont want to sit in here with all these people. I like them, dont get me wrong but I would just be sat here doing nothing. Also my hand is actually causing me pain now. My mother always said that when you get an injury, after you have got past all the blood and the actual pain, it just aches and that can sometimes become really painful depending on how deep the injury is.

I start to shake my hand to rid the aching but it doesnt work, it just hurts more so I stop and just take deep breathes. In the kitchen, Peeta is taking a break. They should almost be done now anyway. "Hey." I say and he smiles tiredly. "You alright?" I ask, scared that he has had another black out. He has never had 2 in the same week before, let alone the same 24 hours.

"Yeh, just a little tired after slaving away all day in the kitchen." He says with a small laugh. "Its already 5:30." I didnt realise it was already that late. I probably should have guessed when we told all the guests to be here by half 5 and most of them are currently sitting in the sitting room. "Is Gale here yet?" I shake my head, taking a seat on the chair that I was on earlier. "Is he working in the mines today?"

"No, he doesnt start in the mines for a couple days yet." He might have gone into the woods though. I know I cant say it inany of the Victors Village houses though. Even I know that they are bugged.

"Well he probably just went to see his mother or something like that." He replies. I nod. He probably did go to see his mother, why didn't I think of that?

"The room is ready now." My mother says, walking out of the dining room. "Everyone can come in now."

"I'll get them, you just go in there." Peeta says with a smile and I nod in reply. I stand up and walk through the archway to the dining room. My mother has made it pristine. I dont think I've ever seen it this clean before. There are name cards on everyones seat. I walk around the table trying to find mine just to find that I am sitting right where I walked in, next to Peeta and Rye. I look at my mother in question as to why I'm sitting here and she laughs.

"I thought that you would want to sit with your boyfriend and Peeta will need to get up sometimes to check the food and that chair is closer to the door than any of the others." She says with a smile. "Is that a problem?" I shake my head and take my seat.

Its not long before everyone is sat down other than Gale. I'm surprsied that the table is full, with one chair left for Gale. Its like they completely planned the amount of people that where coming. I look around the table at where everyone is sitting. Mr Cartwright, Mrs Carwright, Harvey, Delly, empty seat for Gale, Posy, Rory, Prim, Uncle Haymitch, Evelyn, Peeta, Me, Rye, Leaven then ending with Brooke who is stting next to Mr Cartwright.

Thats when I finally hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say and pull myself out of my chair. I walk through the quiet house, getting further and further away from the only place where the noise is coming from.

Opening the door, I find Gale standing there with a small smile on his face. "Hey." I smile back. "How have you been?" I ask as he walks past me through the door, hanging up his jacket as I close the door. I havent talked to him properly since he got back from the Capitol. We have all been caught up in too much drama.

"I'm good. What about you? ... What happened to your hand?" He asks not even looking at it. Its like he can sense that there is something wrong with me.

"Oh it was just a knife mishap in the kitchen earlier when I was skinning a squirrel." I say, shoving it away like its nothing.

"Well you're used to them arent you Catnip." He says with a laugh. By now we are standing in the kitchen outside the dining room, just around the corner from the arch.

"I've missed you." I say and throw my arms around his shoulders. "But you could have cleaned up more. You dont smell very nice." I hear him laugh into my hair and his arms tighten around me, not letting me go.

"Now, you arent getting free." He says with another laugh. "You've had it now Everdeen." I can feel him start to walk and suddenly everywhere goes quiet. He must have walked into the dining room because I cant hear any voices anymore. "So... Katniss said that I smell... That isnt true is it?" He asks the room and I start to laugh into his shoulder.

"No of course it isnt Gale. But I still believe she should be punished." I hear Uncle Haymitch say.

My mouth hangs open in shock but a smile is playing on the corners of my mouth. "Hey! She should not be punished!" I shout around Gales head.

"Yeh, you watch yourself Hawthorne, thats my girlfriend!" Rye says and Gale finally puts me down.

"Not because I am scared of you Mellark but I am scared of her." Gale says, motioning to me. "Especially with that hair!" He bursts out laughing as he takes his place next to Delly and she kisses him on the cheek.

I take my seat next to Rye and try to stop laughing but it seems to be hard. "Maybe I should go and check the food." I say through the laughs. "I'll be back in a minute."

I leave the room quickly and lean against the counter to stop laughing. I'm not even quite sure why I'm laughing this much. It wasnt even funny. Al he did was laugh at me and now I'm laughing about it. What is wrong with me? Maybe its just been a good day, other than the hand cutting. I mean, come on, I have had a good day of fun in the kitchen which normally doesnt happen. I've talked to Gale properly for the first time since I saw him off to the victors village. And to add onto that woke up to Peeta...

Wait! What has Peeta got to do with it? He is my boyfriends brother. My oldest friend. Why does it make any difference if I woke up to him standing in the doorway and I craved for it to be like that every morning. What does it even matter that he gives me butterflies. What does it even matter that I didnt care if he saw me in the morning. I dont even like Rye seeing me in the morning. What does it even matter that he makes me laugh.

This cant mean anything can it? I'm in love with Rye. He... Erm... He... Thats just it... I dont know anymore. He doesnt make me feel anything most of the time and the times I do feel something for him, Its because he is trying to make me feel better like he did the first time I realised that I loved him. Have I just been lying to myself all this time? Do I truly love Rye? I do love him but in what way?

My Father always said to me that if you have to question that you love someone then you arent truly in love with them. The true question is...Where did it all go wrong? Why did I stop loving him?

It might have been the drinking. I've told him that it annoys me and he doesnt try to do anything about it. He carries on drinking as if I didnt tell him anything. Normally I'm just left to sit with my mother or Prim. He dissapears a lot aswell. He wont tell me where he goes. I can tell that he is lying because his eyes seem to go wider and hie top lip trembles when he tries to lie.

And what about Peeta? Why do I feel so strongly about him? I cant be in love with Peeta instead can I? No... thats not possible. I feel so strongly about him because he is my oldest friend. I grew up with him. He's like my brother. I remember something else my father said. _When you are in love with someone, your heart beats faster everytime you see them and its something that you will never get rid off because its your own way of reminding you that you love them._ I cant think of any time when my heart has beated faster because of Peeta...Except... Once, before the victory tour when he was saying goodbye to us, I felt something but it confused me so much that I pushed it back and didnt think of it again.

"Katniss?" I hear from the doorway to the dining room and I turn around to see Rye and Peeta standing there looking at me and sure enough... My heart starts to beat faster and I assure you that its not because of Rye. Instead of showing it though, I smile in Rye's direction.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." I say with a raspy voice. Was I crying? I quickly recgonise the wet feeling of the tears that where on my face and know that I was.

"Are you sure?" Rye asks sympathetically.

"Yeh, honestly, I'm fine." I say, spinning around and wiping the tears away as if its going to kill me if they stay there.

"Ok, if you say so. Is the food ready?" Peeta asks. I feel my breathe catch in my throat as I try to asnwer. His voice is just as bad as seeing his face. Why have I never felt this way before?

"Dont know..." I finally get out and I feel Peeta at my side, checking the oven for the food.

"Its ready. Rye get the plates. I'll get this out and Katniss, you go and sit back down, we can sort it out from here." He places his hand on my shoulder and I feel something almost like electric run through my arm, I have to hide the goosebumps travelling down.

At the doorway, Rye kisses me and I feel something but its not as strong as what I just felt then. "Have fun." I mumble as I walk back into the dining room and sit down.

The rest of the night goes by slowly. I try to rid my mind of the feeling for Peeta but it doesnt seem to work. So instead, I use alcohol. Whiskey and Cider to be more precise. I've only ever drunk once before and that was for Uncle Haymitchs last birthday and I only actually had a glass of whiskey but this is completely different. Within an hour I've already drank 1 and a half bottles of Cider. It started effecting my a while back and now a lot of things are just blurry shapes. I can barely keep my mind in check.

It seems I'm not the only one drinking though, as Peeta and Rye are also drinking which doesnt help my situation because when Peeta drinks, he starts to get very sensitive and clingy, so he seems to be around me a lot of the time, just talking to me or stroking my arm but its really hard not to just turn around and kiss him. Especially when everytime he leans over to talk to me, he has to talk as closely to my ear as he can because for a while now, the music from the radio has been really loud. Everytime he goes to talk to me, I can feel his lips brush against the bottom of my ear, sending shivers through my neck and making me slightly light headed.

We get some good news off Brooke and Leaven which none of expected. For the past month, Brooke has been pregnant. They are going to have a child. A little Mellark child. Everyone was really excited about it, which is good. I wonder if Masan knows. He is going to be a grandfather. I bet he will be happy. I know that he cant wait to be a grandfather, he doesnt want to be one too young which he isnt. He said that he didnt mind as long none of his boys made his mistake and had a child whilst they where too young. I remember my mum telling me that Masan was 15 when Leaven was born and it was a drunken mistake. Considering that none of his boys are 15 anymore, I dont think that is going to happen. Peeta isnt that irresponsible and Rye... Well I'm with Rye at the moment and I never want children.

"You're really beautiful... You know that?" Rye says to me as we sit in the sitting room by ourselves. Rory and Posy had to leave earlier. Brooke and Leaven left too because Brooke cant drink and she got kind of tired so Leaven took her home. Prim went upstairs to bed, as we are all sleeping here tonight. Holly is upstairs asleep with Prim. She is meant to be staying at Peetas tonight because of something that happened this morning which he wont tell me about. Everyone else is still in the dining room dancing. Its a lot bigger when the table is moved, it automaticaly looks like a dancefloor. Peeta went to get another drink so that just leaves me and Rye.

"Thankyou. And you're very handsome." I say to him. He smiles slightly.

"I'm staying at Peetas tonight and I dont think he will mind if we do anything... What do you say?" He asks, raising one eyebrow, suddenly coming vey close to me. That is the first time he has even tried to get me to do something sexually with him. He knows I'm not like that.

"Rye... I cant... I just... I'm not ready for that with anyone yet..." I reply... suddenly acting quite sober.

"Yeh... I understand, I'm sorry." He says, backing away .

After that, Rye doesnt drink so much. I'm not sure why though. Thats also the first time he has voluntarily stopped drinking. Eventually he asks Peeta for the house key, so that he can get Holly home. Peeta obviously gives it to him and he dissapears up the stairs only to come back a couple minutes later carrying Holly. "Prim wants you to go to bed soon Katniss and I'll see you later..." He gives me a kiss on the head and leaves.

After Rye leaves, I dont seem to leave Peetas side. I know that its a bad decision but I dont really care. We drink and we dance and we just have fun. He makes me laugh and I make him smile and he gives me a lot more goosebumps.

When its time for him to leave, I can hardly kee myself up, I think I've thrown up about 3 times now. I should never drink this much again. "I'll see you tomorrow.." He slurs. I can actually see him swaying from side to side, which is actually pretty funny to watch.

"Yeh... see you tomorrow..." I say and he turns around to leave.

I know that its the alcohol and that I'm going to regret it but I tell him to stop. He turns back around, almost falling over and I fall against him. He reaches out to stop me but ends up falling too and then we are both lying on the floor, me on top of him. "I think its about time we got some sleep." He jokes. Maybe he's right though but I still need to do what I wanted. He's about to speak again but I stop him with kiss. I can feel his breathe falter but within a couple of seconds, he falls into the kiss, probably the alcohol though, and neither of us will probably remember this in the morning though.

I pull away from him when I have run out of air and he still has his eyes closed. "I'm sorry." I say, climbing off him and pulling him up to his unsteady feet.

"I should go..." He mumbles and I walk him to the door watching him until he finally makes it back to his house and stumbles through his door. Thats when I finally relax. No more goosebumps for the night and no more awkwardness.

I go to bed, seriously regretting the kiss...

 **So there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! please review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day arent you guys special. Its the next chapter that I cant wait for you all the read! But please enjoy this one whilst you wait for the next one :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Once upon a dream pt 2**

 _It is night time on the screen as we are all crowded into the square outside the bakery. I'm holding on pretty tight to Rye's arm and I can feel Gale's eyes on me as I watch the screen with tears falling down my face. Peeta is lying on the ground bleeding to death. The Male tribute from 4, Roman, is standing over him ready to stab him through the chest._

 _"Any last words Lover Boy?" He says to Peeta. He got this name because of his interview, where he told everyone that he was in love with me. Even though nobody knew that it was me. "Maybe you can blow your girlfriend one last kiss." He isnt touching Peeta at all to keep him on the ground and I knew full well that if he was able to get up then he would. This is it... He is going to die..._

 _"I wouldnt give you that satisfaction." Peeta snarls at him. I'm pretty sure my grip on Rye's arm is starting to hurt but he doesnt show it. He's too caught up in his brother's final moments._

 _We where all surpsied that he had actually made it this far. Being from District 12 doesnt help when you are in the games. People treat you like you are nothing. The last Victor that we had was Uncle Haymitch and that was 23 years ago. Some of us still have hope that he might survive but it seams inevitable now._

 _"Well say Goodbye Mellark." The 16 year old says and raises his knife up over his head. I watch as Peeta closes his eyes and I feel my eyes close as I turn into Rye's chest with weird sobbing sounds coming from my throat. His arms circle around me as the square falls silent._

 _"Not until you say Goodbye!" I hear a voice say and I look back up to the screen to see the District 5 Male, Watt, springing from the darkness of the trees and stopping The knife as it gets closer to Peeta. My mouth hangs open as he pushes him away. "You killed her and now you will pay!" He shouts and lunges at Roman and and knocks the knife out of his hands. 2 days ago Roman and his district partner Coral had savagaly killed Watt's district partner, Dina. They had been best friends before they went into the games and agreed to stay away from eachother in the games, then the one day that they where together, he watched her get murdered. I really did feel sorry for him but after that he changed and started hunting people down but most of all, district 4._

 _"This is the Hunger Games dude, everyone gets killed!" Roman shouts, throwing his arms up and laughing. I feel so much hatred for that guy. "Haven't you noticed." He rounds on Watt again but Watt doesnt move from his spot. His spear is poised and ready to kill as Roman steps closer. "Go on KILL ME!" He screams, I can see the spit flying out of his mouth. "KILL ME!" Watt doesnt even wait for anything. He plunges the spear straight through Roman's chest._

 _"Now its your time 12. Only one can win this Game. I hope your girl is watching and maybe I will get to meet her on the Victory Tour. I'll say hi to her for you." He says, laughing and turning around to Peeta and my heart starts to beat faster again. "Goodbye." He pulls up his spear and is about to bring it down towards Peeta's heart but Peeta swings his good leg out and knocks Watt to the floor._

 _Watt holds his head for a second whilst he rolls over on the floor. Peeta rolls on top of him, using up most of his energy and holds Romans knife close to his neck. "Dont ever talk about her again. She has nothing to do with you." He spits out. I can see a few tears fall down Peeta's face but the anger is clearly visible. I can't seem to tear my eyes away now. Peeta closes his eyes and presses the knife into Watt's neck. The blood starts flowing out of the wound at top speed. He should be dead in seconds._

 _When Watt finally stops breating, I feel like I'm about to faint because of the amount of blood. Thats when Peeta starts crying as he rolls off Watt. I can't imagine what he is going through right now._

 _The light switched from dark to light as the cannon sounds. Lighting up Peeta's face. There is blood all over him. You can hardly see the normal colour of his face, just red. There is muck in his blonder hair, making him almost unrecgonisable. His eyes close and his breathing almost ceases. My eyes grow wide. He cant die now._

 _The hovercraft appears in the sky and a peackeeper shows up on a ladder to take him up. Thats when the signal goes out. What just happened? Is he even alive? I hear the applause start in the back and make its way forward towards the people who Peeta actually knows. The Mellarks start shouting and laughing in excitement but I cant seem to stop crying. We dont even know if he is alive and everyone is cheering._

 _Prim's small frame, slams into my side and holds onto me tightly. "He's alive! Katniss He's alive." I turn to her and smile slightly, but silently I'm waiting for the announcements._

 _"Well! What an exciting ending to an exciting year!" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms over the square. I look up but most people are still cheering. "Peeta Mellark, The Bakery from District 12 has won the 73rd Hunger Games. Something none of us expected..." His voice is drowned out when Rye finally comes over to me shouting and screaming. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, spinning around. I finally let myself be happy. He is coming home to us._

"Katniss?" I hear someone say in a faded kind of voice. The scene changed and I can feel the soft linen sheets underneath me. The covers are tangled around me legs and it feels a little familiar but not very.

I open my eyes to find that I'm in a room at Uncle Haymitch's. The light hurts my head. How much did I drink last night?

"Katniss?" The voice says again and I look towards the door to see Rye. "How Hungover are you?" He laughs slightly. He's used to this but I am not.

"I feel like someone pushed me off a cliff... twice..." I say, attempting to pull myself up. "Where's Prim?" I ask noticing the lack of her presence next to me. I look down at my hand to see the bandages all messed up from sleeping and i dont remember having any pain from my hand last night but I sure do now. Its almost like pins and needles except really painful.

"She's downstairs with everyone. Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Yeh, actually I'm really hungry." I reply, truthfully.

"Yeh, thats what drinking does to you. It makes you super hungry in the morning." He helps me out of bed and we walk downstairs. "You should see Peeta. He fell asleep on the floor just inside the door. It was really funny. He woke up not knowing where he was abut 15 minutes ago." He says, laughing.

"I dont know how you do it Rye, This is terrible." I say as we walk into the dining room.

"I guess it takes practice." He laughs.

"Ahhhh! Here she is. Hows the head sweatheart?" Uncle Haymitch asks and I laugh slightly.

"Horrible." I reply, taking a seat at the table. I look to my left to see the mess that is Peeta. The events of last night come flying back and my mouth hangs open. The hugs. The closeness. The talking. The drinking. Falling on him. The kiss...

All the feelings come back too and suddenly I'm reminded of my dream last night and the way I felt at the end of Peeta's games. The way I felt when I thought he had died. The way I felt when I found out that he was actually still alive. I feel so many feelings for this boy and I'm only just realising it now. What is wrong with me?

"Dont worry. I made something to help the headache Katniss. But you have to eat something first." My mother says and I pull my eyes away from a surprsied Peeta. Does he remember too. I hope he doesnt hate me for what I did. "Katniss?" She says again as I stare at her. I'm pretty sure I was just falling asleep.

Uncle Haymitch, Peeta, Rye, Holly, Mum and Prim are all staring at me. So technically everyone in the room. Delly would have gone to work and so would Leaven and Brooke. Gale would have gone home to see his family. "Yeh, I'm fine." I say and everyone falls into conversation as we all eat.

I need to talk to him about it. I need to apologize. I dont even know what came over me. I need to tell him not to let Rye find out. If Rye found out then he would break up with me and my head is messed up again, I'm not sure if I want to stay with him or not but I do know that I shouldnt break up with him now because I will regret it one I've done it. "Can I talk to you?" I whisper to Peeta, making him jump slightly. He nods though and follows me out of the room. "I need to talk to you about last night." I say to him, once we are far enough away from the dining room. Which just turns out to be the sitting room where our memorable event happened last night.

"I thought this would come up..." He whispers to himself. I catch it though, not sure that he was meant for me to hear this or if I wasnt supposed to hear this. "Look, you dont have to say anything about last night... we where both very drunk and it wasnt supposed to happen." He smiles slightly and pats me on the shoulder.

"Thank you..." I reply, mirroring his smile. "I dont know what came over me and you have to promise that Rye will never find out about this..."

"Believe me... I will definitely not be the one to tell him about this." Peeta says with a laugh.

"Good..." I say and he brings me in for a hug. I dont know why he does it. After last night, you'd think that he would be awkward around me, I know that I am awkward around him but he still hugs me.

"Maybe we should get back before they get suscipscious." He suggests and I nod. I follow him back to the dining room, noticing what he is wearing as he walks infront of me. He is wearing some Blue tartan pyjamam pants and a purple short sleeved top which doesnt match the pants at all. Neither of them are creased at all, so he clearly didnt wear any of them last night. He must have put them on this morning before he came over. Which means that last night he either slept in his clothes from last nights party or... or...in his underwear. My face grows red at the thought of him lying there with the sun beaming down through his open window and glowing onto his bare muscular chest. His arms up over his head of Blonde hair as he snores slightly, his chest rising up and down as he breathes.

"Where did you two just go?" Uncle Haymitch asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I just went to the toilet and I didnt realise that Katniss had left the room until I came back down and she was in the sitting room. She said she had a headache and had to leave the room for a second." Peeta says, without a fault in his voice. He always was a good liar, just not to me. Everyone nods and we sit down to eat.

After we have all eaten our food and we have had out headache relief, I stand up from the table. "Well, I'm going to get dressed and then I'm gonna get home and have more sleep to get rid of this hangover. Got to make a good impression at my first day of work tomorrow." I say with a small smile to Peeta. He is the only one at this table that knows that I am working at the bakery.

"I didnt know you had a job?" My mum asks.

"Yeah, as of tomorrow, I work at the Bakery with these two idiots." I reply, pointing to Rye and Peeta.

"You're working at the Bakery?" Rye asks.

"Yeh, Your dad asked me the other day. I am working at the register so that Peeta can work in the kitchen." I say, putting my chair back under the table.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Rye asks with a smile, getting up and coming over to me.

"Yeh you will." I say. He kisses me harder than he normally does and at first I'm surprised. "What gotten into you?" I ask once he has pulled away from me. He looks across the room and I take this opportunity to quickly look down at Peeta. He has his head resting on one of his hands and is looking at his soup that he is playing with. Oh great... What have I done? I've messed everything up between me and Peeta... I'm not even sure how I am going to deal with spending half an hour with him tomorrow morning.

"Just thought that I should show everyone here what a real kiss is.." He says with a smirk.

"Yes but I'd appreciate it if you didnt use my daughter to show us, thank you very much." My mother says and I cant even stop the laugh that comes out of my mouth.

I quickly slap Rye on the arm and turn to walk out the room, shouting a goodbye to everyone else as I go to get changed to go home. "The headache stuff in on the kitchen counter!" I hear my mother shout from the dining room.

"Thanks." I shout back, locating it next to the microwave. I grab a cup off the horrible looking green stuff and leave the room, listening to the sound of clanking metal as Peeta walks out of the dining room, presumeably to get some of the drink.

It takes me only 10 minutes to get ready and before I know it, I'm out the door and walking home. I just shouted through the house with a goodbye. I don't think I can stand walking into that room again whilst Peeta is sitting there. I don't know what has come over me recently, I never felt like this before. Well I don't think I have anyway. Peeta is my oldest friend. He is like a brother to me. I need to stop thinking like this.

All of a sudden my feelings towards Peeta have completely changed and there is no reason behind it. He has always been a friend to me until now. I've known him as long as I can remember and not once have I felt more than friendship towards him.

It's not like he has changed, he is the same Peeta Mellark he has always been. Nothing different about him. Just looking at him makes me picture him mostly naked, lying on his bed apparently, just like this morning. I must have seen him naked loads of times when we where children and he must have seen me naked as a child too and I never felt like that then.

Obviously now he is bigger and so am I. We have grown up and we are actually capable of feeling these things now. He has more muscles and is so much stronger than he used to be. He has them arms that you just want to curl up in forever and that hair that you just want to run your fingers through whilst he sleeps and the lips that my fingers will trace before I kiss him...

WHAT! Now I'm thinking about kissing him? What has gotten into me. I love Rye! No-one else just Rye.

But would it be so bad if I loved Peeta. I could just keep it quiet and not say anything to anyone. If I keep it to myself, maybe the feelings will slowly fade and we can go back on with life as it used to be without all this love and confusion and not knowing who to pick. Maybe if my head wasn't so messed up a lot of the time, I could think straight.

My head has never been messed up like this before though. Normally it is just when I think about Gale's or Peeta's games, that's when I start to cry for no reason and over think everything but I don't think I've ever thought about love like this before. It took me about 3 hours to realise I was in love with Rye and an addition 2 hours to tell him about it but with Peeta it's different. Even if I wasn't dating his older brother, I don't think I would be able to tell him.

Peeta used to be in love with me and now he promises me that he isn't anymore. What would he say if I told him that I was in love with him? He would just shoot me down and leave me to date Rye when he knew how I felt. And how would I tell Rye? He would be heartbroken.

Before I know it, I'm already at home. I was too lost in my own head to realise where I was. I dont even remember entering the seam, never mind walking onto my street. I open the door to the house to find it cold. We havent been home since yesterday and in my case I havent been home since before the party. It feels strange. The house is empty and its not right. There is always someone in here to make it feel homely but now that they are all at Uncle Haymitch's, it feels really strange. I'm not used to being here alone.

After I've shut the door and taken my boots off at the door, like mum always intructs, I start a fire to warm up the house with the wood that I collected in the woods not long ago. As the sparks light up the fire, all I can hear is the sound of the house creaking in the wind. It was always a kind of flimsy house. It is a really old house after all. Mum and Dad where assigned this house just after they got married and they have lived here ever since. I remember him buiding an extension on the house, that he worked really hard for, so that Me and Prim could have a seperate room to Mum and Dad. I also remember the fact that he had saved up for about a year to get enough money and in the end he still didnt have enough so Uncle Haymitch had to pay the rest of which he was hesitant about at first but eventually accepted the money and built the extension. Its only an extra floor though, its hardly a room. Very small but it means that me and Prim get out own space. Though its normally just me because Prim normally sleeps in with mum so I usually just get the room and bed to myself.

Its good having a room to myself sometimes, because I can just spread out and not care about making Prim feel uncomfortable but other times, I just want her to be lying next to me. She does sleep in there sometimes, but its quite rare now. Esepecially when mum is having a bad day, where all she can think about is dad. Prim will sleep in her bed for about 2 weeks to make sure that she is okay.

By 3, I'm asleep infront of the fire. Atleast its warm.

 _"PEETA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I hear myself shout. I dont feel myself saying them, infact, I'm pretty sure that my mouth is closed._

 _The scene I see infront of myself is much more important than wether or not I said those words though. Its Peeta, He's standing there in the middle of a field that looks remarkably like the meadow, not far from my house. He's standing next to a fire, a huge fire, looking back at me with his hand reached out towards the fire. Fear coarses through me and my heart stops when he leans closer towards it with a look on his face that shows he needs to do this. Thats when I feel my legs begin to move towards him and within seconds, I'm running._

 _I get there and grab his hand away from the fire. Thats when he starts laughing. "Did you really think I was going to do that?" He asks with a stupid grin on his face._

 _I smack him on the chest but he still carries on laughing. "You scared the hell out of me! What where you doing?" I ask, still hitting him._

 _He grabs my arm and holds on tight to stop me hitting him and smiles, lovingly. "I would walk through fire for you any day Katniss." He says, quietly, leaning in slightly closer towards me. "You're the love of my life." He leans in closer and I feel the heat rising in my face. I know I should stop him but I cant. I cant find the strength to. Its not the grip that he has on my arms, Its the grip he has on my heart. My heart feels like its melting in my chest._

 _I let out a sound that is something between a moan and a laugh. It wasnt meant to be though, I'm not quite sure what it was meant to be though. "You are the most important thing in my life Katniss... You're my baby girl..." He says with a smirk. 'baby girl' Thats what some Townies call their girlfriends. Us Seam folk think that it is an absolutely ridiculous saying though. "I love you with all my heart Kat... I'm never going to let you go again." He is now inches away from my face and I'm prett sure the heat is now visible on my face._

 _"Come here you..." He says and hooks his hand around the back of my neck, bringing me in and kissing me hard on the lips. WOW... Thats all my brain is able to think right now._

 _His lips are so soft and unlike what I had ever expected. Nothing like Rye's._

 _His lips seem to become more distant and I open my eyes to see whats going on...His face is getting more transparent as I focus on him. "I love you..." I hear him say one last time before I'm thrown off my feet and then dropped, for what feels like forever until I finally hit something cold that feels like wood._

I open my eyes to see the dying fire. Its dark outside and I'm still sleeping in the sitting room except this time, I'm lying on the sofa. Mum and Prim must have moved me before they went up to bed. I have one of the blankets from my bed, twisted around my legs. I can feel myself shivering. What time is it?

I pull myself off the sofa and look outside. I'd say, by the look of the sky, that its about 3am. That gives me about 4 hours to get some proper sleep in my bed upstairs.

15 minutes later, I'm lying in my bed with my pyjamas on, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my dream.

I can still feel his lips on mine as he kissed me by the fire and the feel of his hand on the back of my neck as he pulled me in. His hand on my waste, shending shivers dancing up and down my spine. Then his hand in my hair as he kissed me. But most of all the swelling of my heart as he told me that he loved me. The same feeling I have right now as I think about it. It felt so real and I didnt even push him away or anything. I didnt even think about what Rye would think because the dream wasnt about him, It was about me and Peeta. It had nothing to do with Rye.

The next day, I have to do everything I can to stop myself from kissing Peeta. We are standing there in the front of the Bakery, whilst he teaches me about the job that I shall be doing from now on. Everytime he looks at me to see if I got it or am paying attention, I just want to pull him down for a kiss because all I can think about is my dream. I want to feel his lips on mine again but I know that if I did, everything would be ruined. Peeta would probably never talk to me again. He would probably tell Rye and my relationship with him would be ruined so I have to talk myself out of it everytime. I do that much talking to myself that I dont pay attention to most of the things that he has to say.

By 5 to 6, I've learnt hardly anything except how to open the till but luckily Peeta had wrote it all down last night for me incase I forget so I can just look at that. It shouldnt be too hard to find the food that a customer wants. Its all in the cases infront of me and if it isnt then I just have to shout back into the kitchen to get them to bring some through. The good thing is that I am actually allowed to leave the counter, as Peeta brought out a bell that the customer can ring but everytime I leave the counter, I have to lock the register which makes sense because here in district 12 some people are that pour that they can start to steal the money from the registers in town. I've heard about people doing that in town.

"Right, I'll just be in the back. If you have any problems just call me or Rye and we will come straight through." Peeta says for about the 3rd time.

"Yeh, I got it, I'll be fine." I say to him with a roll of my eyes to look annoyed with him but truthfully I just dont want to look at him. This feeling will pass right?

"Okay, I get it. I'll leave now. See you later. I'll come and check on you soon." He then leaves thankfully and I let out a shaky breathe as the clock strikes 6. I walk over to the door to unlock it and turn the sign to open, just as Peeta had instructed. He said that he would do it but I said that I would because I would have to learn to do it anyway, seen as it will be my job for a while now.

My first customer comes in just as I make it back to the counter. Who would want bread this early. It turns out to be Bailie Green, Brooke's little sister. She is a year younger than me and I've only ever talked to her when she has been with Peeta. Which is hardly ever actually. "Katniss? since when did you work here?" She asks, stopping in her tracks.

"Since about a minute ago." I say with a smile. "How can I help you?" I ask as instructed by Peeta.

"Can I get 4 cheese buns and 2 chocolate muffins?" She asks politely. I nod and reach down to grab them out of the display case. "Brooke craves Cheese Buns all the time now and it is really annoying and strange because according to my mum the cravings arent supposed to start until later on in the pregnancy but its fine. I'm really excited about it. I'm going to be an aunt."

"Yeh, it is really exciting." I say, not really listening to her. I always knew that she talked for ages and I wouldntbe surprised if most people just nodded along. She probably knows it too actually.

I place the cheese buns and the muffins into a bag for her and am about to ring up the price on the register but she just hands me some coins and stops my hands. "I come every morning for the same thing. I know how much it is." She smiles and leaves in a hurry. Just to make sure she wasnt lying. I ring it up on the register and she was right. She handed me the correct amount of money.

By 11m, I feel like I've been here for a week. Monday is apparently a really slow day for the Bakery because they dont get many customers. So far I've had about 13 customers and almost everyone of them has questioned why I work here now. I remember one that came in, she was an elderly woman, probably 50s. She looked at me with dead eyes and said. "Since when did they let seam scum work in town shops." I think she tried to whisper it because after that she tried to act nice but she didnt know that I had heard her.

I dont get why some townies think that we are scum. We never did anything to them. It isnt our fault that we where born into the seam. It isnt out fault that we are pour either. My family are only pour because of what happened to my dad, no other reason and that was only an accident.

"How's it going out here?" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn around to see Peeta standing in the doorway.

"Good, I suppose." I answer truthfully. "You know, some people aren't very nice. I've had so many strange looks today for sitting here and one woman called me scum." A sigh falls from my lips and Peeta laighs slightly.

"Who was it?" He asks.

I try to think about the womans face and if I'd ever seen her before but I dont think I have. I normally know people that I see here in the district but I didnt recognise her. "I dont know, she was old. She looked like she was in her 50s. Had a limp. Seemed to have a sour look on her face and had grey hair with a couple blonde parts." I say, re-calling the face of the woman.

"Yeh, thats Mrs Wiserman. She lives in the housing part of Town and isnt particularly nice to anyone so I wouldnt take it persnally. She told me once that I had a very square face and that my teeth where too white." He says leaning against the counter and laughing.

"Well thats not so bad. Atleast you wherent called scum." I say, scowling at him.

"Its fine Katniss, you get used to it. You eventually tune it out and ignore them." He says with a smile.

I'm about to reply when the bell dings again. I'm expecting another horrible customer but its Greasy Sae. "I'll leave you too it then." Peeta says and walks back through the door he just entered through.

"Katniss! I didnt know you worked here?" She says, placing her small bag onto the counter.

"Yeh, this is my first day." I say with a smile. I dont have to pretend to be polite with Greasy Sae because I actually like her.

"Good. Atleast you got a good job. I hope you dont get fired." She says with a smile.

"Hopefully not." I say with a laugh. "How may I help you?"

"Could I please have 2 loaves of the Rye bread, 2 croissants and 1 cheese Bun?" She asks, looking down at the display cases below me. I nod and look into them to get what she orders but find that there arent any cheese buns left so I have to shout for Peeta to get me one.

When he shows up again, I ring up the order and Greasy Sae is gone as quick as she showed up. I could really get used to this job. Its the only Bakery in the district so anyone that wants baked goods will come here which means that I will probably get to see quite a few of the people that I actually like.

"Katniss!" Peeta says from behind me again, this time along with the sound of stumbling as he attempts to get through the door with a tray of something. I have to quickly grab it before it falls out of his hands and hits the floor. "Thank you." He says after he has found his footing again. I tripped over the corner of the door." He laughs slightly and I nod. "Would you be able to put these in the display case at the window please?" He asks and I nod.

When I look down at the tray, I see the most delicious looking think ever. "What is it?" I ask him. He follows my gaze down the delicious looking snack and then looks back up at me.

"They are called Cruffins." He replies with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"They look amazing but why have I never heard of them before?" I ask him.

"Because Leaven invented them last week and me and Rye thought it would be a good idea to try to make them today as we had a lot of free time so this was our finished result. Do you want to try one?" He asks and I can feel my stomach screaming yes but my mind saying no. My stomach growls at the thought of eating one of them.

"I cant. They are for the window." I say. He looks at me funny I wonder for a second what I said wrong.

"No, they are in the back. These aren't real." He says with a small laugh. "Did you really think that we would waste food by putting it in the window?" He's still laughing. "No, these are made out of cardboard and painted. The real ones are back in the kitchen."

"Wait are you trying to tell me that all those cookies that Prim used to want to look at on the way hom from school, the ones that she would drag my over here to see, where always fake?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Yeh, of course. Did you really think that we would waste that much food?" He asks, smiling.

"I never actually thought about that. Normally I just wanted to go home instead of standing out in the cold." I say to him, getting slightly annoyed that he is laughing at me now.

"Well how about a Cruffin to say sorry?" He asks.

I cant say no. Not after almost drooling over a cardboard version of it. "Fine. Just make it quick I have to work remember." I say and he smiles slightly. That is a sentence that I have never said in my life.

As soon as the Cruffin enters my mouth, I know that I will have more of these in my life. Its like an explosion of taste in my mouth. Like I cant even think about anything else now other than this Cruffin. I praise Leaven for creating this. Something along the lines of a groan escapes my lips and I catch Peeta staring at me. "What?" I ask him, taking another bite out of the Cruffin.

"You're so beautiful..." He says, not taking his eyes off me. I raise my eyebrow slightly and he snaps out of whatever trance he was in. "Erm..." he mumbles, clearing his throat and running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry..." he says, looking at the floor.

I'm too shocked to even answer him, I just turn my attention to the Cruffin but my mind is racing. Did he mean to say that? "I'll just go back in there." He says quietly and leaves. I dont look at him whilst he walks out but as soon as he's gone, I collapse onto the chair at the counter and let out a shaky breathe. I cant believe he just said that to me.

Should I just tell him how I feel? Clearly he still has some feelings for me like before or was he just trying to be nice? From the look on his face it looked like there was something but he didnt know how to act on it. Is he just waiting for Me and Rye to be over or is he waiting for me to say something? Why are boys so confusing?

I'm brought back to the real world by a movement outside the front door. Prim is standing there looking at the display cases in the window like she always does. My mother is there too because she would have never let Prim come to town by herself. She catches my eye and waves. I motion for them to come in and Prim all but bounces through the door. "Hi!" She shouts as she enters the door. She is that loud that I can hardly hear the bell for the door.

"Hey Little Duck how are you?" I ask her.

"Good. Hows your first day?" She asks in reply, resting her arms on the counter and looking over at me.

"Boring. I get to sit here all day." I laugh and she smiles. "We havent had many customers today."

"Well how about I help?" My mother asks. " I'd like 4 dohnuts for your Uncle please."

I smile at her and look down into the display cabinet. I know that Uncle Haymitch prefers the jam dohnuts but there are any left here. "I'll be one second." I say and get up from my chair to shout into the back.

"Could you get Masan too? I'd like to talk to him." My mother says. I nod and open the door.

"Masan!" I shout and then hear footsteps but not the footsteps I expected. I know Peeta's footsteps when I hear them, he isnt quiet at all.

"Did you want anything?" He asks. I cant stop the heat that rises up in my face.

"Yeh, I wanted your dad but could you please get some more jam dohnuts and my mum wants to talk to your dad." I say to him, looking at the floor.

He looks over my head and notices my family standing there. "Hi Evelyn, Hey Prim." He says to them and Prim replies to him, I can almost see my mother nod though like she always does when someone says hi to her.

"Could you please do what I asked?" I ask him a little forcefully. He steps back slightly with a laugh playing on his lips.

"Oh okay. Look at you, taking control on your first day." He says with a smile and walks back into the kitchen.

Masan walks out a couple seconds later, wiping his hands on his apron. "Hello Evelyn." He says and my mother motions for him to follow her to somewhere where they can talk privately. I'm not sure what they are talking about though.

When Peeta comes back out he has to restock the dohnuts which are right at me knees and not wanting to get up was a really bad decision bceause as he puts the dohnuts in, his head keeps brushing against my leg which makes my face go redder and my toes curl. I've never actually felt this way around anyone before. He comes back up when he is done with a bag in his hand. "Here you go Primrose." Then he leans in close to her. "And there is a cookie in there for a special little lady. Shhh, dont tell anyone." Prim beams with delight and takes the bag off him. She hands the money to me and skips out of the Bakery to see my mother, who releases Masan as soon as Prim joins them and he walks back inside with a smile on his face. He nods at me and Peeta and walks back into the kitchen. "What do you suppose that was about?" Peeta asks me and I shrug my shoulders. I'll have to ask my mother later on. "Anyway, its lunch time, come on." He says and I shake my head.

"I dont have any lunch, I'll just stay out here." I say, focusing on the door.

"No, we make lunch for all of our employees and now that includes you so come on. Its not going to do any harm its just a sandwich." He pulls on my arm slightly like a little child trying to get to the playground as quick as possible. I'm about to protest but he pulls me up out of the chair. "Come on, lock the register and I'll meet you in there." He says and dissapears into the back.

I lock the register and pocket the key. Then I put the bell onto the side incase anyone comes and walk into the back, leaving the door open so I will be able to hear it better. Back in the kitchen, the Mellarks are all sitting around the table, even Holly. She smiles at me as I sit across from her and next to Rye.

The rest of the day is hectic. It turns out that everyone seems to come after lunch so that they can get food for dinner. For most of the time, there is a line to the door and Peeta has to come out to help me with it all. Its even worse when we run out of food and we have to explain to them that we have run out of food and we will make it as soon as we can and then deliver it to them. None of it is as bad as cleaning up hour though. Its actually more like 2 hours. Normally, Masan and Rye clean up the kitchen and Peeta cleans up out here, taking all the remainins food back into the kitchen and mopping the floor and stuff like that but now that I'm here, I have to help out Peeta which doesnt thrill me.

Its 7 pm by the time we are all tidy but Masan and Peeta are still needed in the kitche to fill in the orders so that Rye can take them out. I decide to lock the doors and walk into the back to sit with Rye but when I get there, all I find is Holly. "Where's Rye?" I ask, poking my head into the kitchen.

"I dont know, he dissapeared when I was tidying up." Masan says. I feel a few tears prickle in my eyes. Why does he leave all the time. He never tells anyone where he is going, he wont even tell me. "Why? is something wrong?" Peeta adds in.

"No, he - he... You know what? it doesnt matter, just tell him that I left." I say. Peeta looks at me funny. I probably look really annoyed right now because I am.

"Katniss are you alright?" Peeta asks. He always knows when something is wrong with me.

"No im not. Just tell him that I've gone home please. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and leave the room, saying goodbye to Holly who smiles at me but then goes back to playing with her teddy that she got for her 4th birthday off Peeta.

Part of me expects Peeta to run after me and offer to walk me home or something like that but the other part of my knows full well that if he came after me, I'd probably shout at him. Luckily he doesnt come after me though and before I know it, I'm wrapped up warm and walking home through the snow that seems to be everywhere at the moment.

By the time I make it home, its pitch black outside. Mum and Prim are snuggled up warm on the floor, watching the fire. "Hey." I say.

"Hi Katniss." Prim Beams.

"You're late. Didnt the Bakery close about 4 hours ago?" My mother asks.

"Yeh but we had to clean up." I say and start walking away.

"Whats wrong? you look depressed." Prim asks.

"Nothing, its just relationship problems little duck. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm going to bed." I leave them where they are and walk off up the 2 flights of stairs to my bedroom and collapse on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **So, Rye and Katniss are having Problems! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review. I always welcome reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAJOR M RATING! MAJOR M RATING! WARNING!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and yes, there is a major m rating on this chapter but please enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Listen to your heart.**

A couple days later when I show up for work, I'm absolutely knackered. For the past nights since I started work, I havent been able to sleep. Rye keeps dissearing more frequently than before and none of us now where he is going. About an hour after I fell asleep last night I woke up from a nightmare and I couldnt sleep after that so I just left the house and walked around. My nightmare was horrible. It was about Rye and where he dissapears off to. In my dream, he always dissapears to work in the mines and then one day the mines exploded again and nobody knew that he was down there we just knew that he had gone missing and then someone showed up at the Bakery door telling us that he was in he mines when they exploded and that he is still unaccounted for.

My walk early this morning took me past the mines and all I could think about was my dream and what would happen if he was actually working in the mines when he left to go somewhere. I would probably never forgive him if I found out that he worked there. He knows what happened to my dad and how much it destroyed my family when he died. And if Rye died, I would never forgive myself for not stopping it sooner.

Eventually on my walk, I got a little bored and decided to go home to get my stuff and then straight to the Bakery. By this time it was 4 o clock and I though I would get there a little early but now I'm standing outside the back door to the Bakery an hour earlier than I should be. The door is slightly ajar and I can hear arguing coming from inside so I decide to stay where I am before I go in. I recognise the two voices as Peeta and Rye. The topic of conversation: me...

"She looked heartbroken yesterday when you dissapeared!" Peeta hisses at his brother.

"I wasnt gone for long!" Rye replies.

"I dont care! And I dont care where you went either! You just need to make it up to her or so help me I'll..." Peeta says but is cut off by Rye.

"You'll what? You going to kill me like you did with them kids? Why do you care anyway?" Rye's voice is rising now. That was a cheap shot, saying something about them kids. He knows how much it destroyed Peeta but apparently no-one actually cares but me.

"You know full well I had no choice to kill them and I care because she is my best friend! And your my brother even if you are acting like an ass!" Peeta shouts at his brother.

"Yeh well she's my girlfriend and I will sort it out when I can!" Rye says.

"You should sort it out as soon as you can because I dont like seeing her like this and I dont want to hate you for hurting her." Peeta says.

"I dont want to hate you either but you need to stay out of my love life." Rye says back.

"I will stay out of your love life when you stop messing it up!" Peeta replies.

"Fine!" Rye says. "I dont mean to-" I take this as an opportunity to walk through the door. They both stop and look at me. Their faces are inches apart for eachother and they are almost completelyred with anger.

"Katniss, you look terrible..." Rye says and I just stare at him.

"Yeh, I couldnt sleep, too many things running through my head." I reply and Peeta glares at Rye who shrugs it off pretty quickly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Peeta asks.

"I've been walking around the district all night since about 11 and then I ended up getting bored and came straight here. I didnt want to go home." I reply, finding it hard to focus on them. God I really am tired.

"Well maybe you should go upstairs and get some sleep before you go to work." Peeta suggests and I nod slightly. Today is a pretty big day. Today is Peetas 17th and the Bakery are throwing him a surprise party and it's my job to get him there. It used to be Delly's but she was needed at the Bakery for something. We do have to work today but normally Peeta stays and we can't have that if they are going to set up for the party. I have to get him out of the Bakery and then being him back a couple hours later for his party. I'm thinking I might just take him for a walk or something and we can talk about random stuff. I don't have any other ideas that will fill that amount of time. My ideas would go over the time limit and mostly include the meadow or the woods. I thought about taking him to the school yard and sitting under the trees but eventually that started to sound like a stupid idea so I just went with walk.

"Happy Birthday by the way." I say handing him the bag in my hand.

He smiles slightly and takes the bag off me. "Thank you but you didnt have to get me anything." He says.

"We go through this every year Peeta and I still get you something." I say to him and he laughs.

He opens the bag to reveal a real art set. I know that he already has some paints but I didnt know what else to get him and he only has the rubbish ones that you can get from town. These are real ones from the Capitol. It took me ages to find them and even longer to save up for them, using the game that I get from the woods. One of the venders in the Hob had said that it has been passed down in his family for generations and noone ever used it because nobody in 12 actually uses art stuff, its just Peeta so I asked him to put them to one side and I eventually got enough game for them. It contains normal paints, Oil Paints, Water paints. Proper colouring pencils and Water pencils (whatever they are.) plus real graphite pencils and a collection of paint brushes. It also has a drawing pad in it that came as a bonus, with thick paper in it that would be perfect for painting on.

"Where did you find this?" He asks, shocked.

"I know someone." I say with a smile.

"This must have cost loads." He says, now looking at me.

"What it matter how much it costs?" I say. It did cost loads but I'm not going to tell him that. If I had sold that to the right people in town, my family wouldnt have gone hungry for a couple of months.

"Thank you so much Katniss." He says, coming over and throwing his arms around me. I respond to the hug and hear a sniffing sound. Did he just smell my hair? My dad always used to do that to my mum. Oh god. "Anyway you should get some sleep and I have some cheese buns to make." He says and dissapears off into the kitchen.

"Come on." Rye says and walks me to his bedroom where I crawl into his bed and fall asleep.

Just before Holly was born, Masan had to spend all of his money on a house extension and they went pour for about 2 months because he had to save up for this room. I mean they where nearly always pour but they lived off scraps like the pourest people from the seam for about 2 months. But now, Rye has his own room because the boys where moved to the attic which had been renovated when Holly was born because their old room was used for her. She had to sleep in the room next to her parent since she was 2. Around about the time Peeta got back from the Capitol, That means that the room was Leavens and Rye's but Leaven will be moving into the housing part of town when he marries Brooke so it will just be Rye's room. It pretty much is Rye's room now anyway because Leaven spends almost every night next door at the Butchers.

Rye is very thankful about having his own room though. Because now whenever I sleep, I am actually allowed to sleep in his room. I've only ever slept in his room once though and we where both extremely tired. Not saying that we would have done anything because we arent like that but I would have fallen asleep anywhere, thats how tired I was. It was only about 2 weeks ago, during the Victory Tour when they where in district 4 and the re-caps went on for a while so we didnt get to go to sleep until midnight. I had also been hunting a lot to save up for Peeta's present and I had school the next day and Rye had to be up early for work so we just kind of fell asleep instantly.

"Katniss?" I hear through my sleep. It feels like I've only been asleep for 2 minutes when someone wakes me up. I look towards the door to see Holly. "Rye told me to get you up." She says in her cute little voice, holding her teddy close to her chest. I believe she called it Sammy.

"Thank you Holly." I say and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I feel movement from the end of the bed and open my eyes to see Holly sitting there watching me.

"Are you and Rye going to fall out?" She asks. That was the last thing I expected her to ever say to me. "I dont want to lose you as a sister." She sticks her bottom lip out and I open my arms for her, she crawls up to me and wraps her arms around my middle. Sammy sandwiched between us.

"I am never going to leave you Holly and everything is fine between me and your brother." I say to her. I cant tell her the truth. She wouldnt understand.

"Good. Daddy said you should come downstairs for some lunch." Lunch! I slept all morning! Holly pulls herself off me and I climb out of bed, pulling my shoes on and straightening down my hair as best I can. I cant believe I slept throug half of the day. "Peet was working in the front. Can you give me a piggy back down the stairs?" She asks. I let out a sigh of a relief, plus a laugh at how she can just change the conversation really quickly.

"Yeh come on." I say and lean down so she can jump onto my back. She giggles as I set off down both sets of stairs.

When I get to the bottom, we are both laughing. "Ahh, here they are. the best girls in the world." Rye says and gets up from his chair. He walks over to us and kisses me on the head, then gives Holly a kiss on the head. He really is trying to make an effort after this morning.

Leaven and Brooke are sitting at the table aswell which is weird because he normally has lunch next door and dinner here. "Hi." I say to them.

"Hey Katniss. How are you?" Brooke asks me.

"I'm good how about you?" I reply.

"I'm great." She says back and I take a seat at the table next to Rye and across from Masan. Everyne is having there own private conversations until Masan speaks up.

"Before we all eat, I would like to say a very Happy Birthday to Peeta, my youngest son and the next adult in this family..." Here in district 12 you are classed as an adult at the age of 17 because thats the age you are finally old enough to get married and move out but you can only move out if you are married. You cant move out by yourself until you are 20. Ive heard that the adult age everywhere in the country is 18. "We wish you all the best of luck in the future and I hope to see Grandchildren soon Mr." He says looking at Peeta and we all burst out laughing. It very normal to have children at Peeta's age and I remember he gave Rye the same speech and Leaven but Leaven is actually giving him a grandchild now. I doubt he will give the same speech to Holly because she is his only girl. He is very protective over her. I remember my dad telling me that he doesnt want me having kids until I was 30 because I was his little girl.

"You're gonna have a while dad, if you want kids from me." He replies. I know that the thought of kids thrills Peeta but after he went through the Hunger Games, he knows that something will happen when they get older.

"I guess I'll have to rely on Katniss then." He says looking at me. My face goes red as Rye puts his arm around me.

"Oh, you wont have to wait too long Dad at the rate we are going." Rye says, sarcastically. I almost fall of my chair from embarrassment. I place my head in my hands and rest my elbows on the table. "At it all time, me and Katniss."

"Rye!" I shout, trying to get him to shut up. He is about to speak again but I clamp my hand over his mouth. I really dont want to hear what he has to say. "Me and Rye have never done anything of the sort." I say to the room.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Masan says because he is the only one avble to speak. Everyone is laughing too much.

Rye pulls me hand away from his face and I turn to him. Then his lips are on mine without even realise whats going on. I link my arms around his shoulders as he kisses me. "I really do love you though." He says when he pulls away.

"I love you too." I reply and we all go on eating.

By the end of lunch, we have all laughing way too much and talking about anything and everything. Brooke told us about the baby plans. Stuff like the name and what they are going to do once its born. Apparently they want Barley if its a boy, keeping the male Mellark bread name tradition, whatever its called. And Poppy if its a girl. They plan to already have moved out by the time to baby is born because Brooke is twenty in a couple months so even if they havent got married then they can still move out.

"Shouldnt we all be getting back to work?" I ask everyone. We have been sitting here for over an hour now. Normally we have lunch as quick as we can so that we can get back to work.

"The Bakery is closed. We always close early on a birthday. The phone orders will still come through though so we have to have someone near it at all times." Masan says. I'm pretty sure they arent meant to closethe Bakery for birthdays but never mind.

"Oh right." I reply and everyone falls back into conversation. Thats when I hear the phone ring. "I'll go and get it." I say and leave the table. "Hello, Mellark Bakery." I say into the phone.

"Katniss?" I hear Uncle Haymitch say. "Is Masan there?"

"Yeh, one minute." I say and walk pull the phone away from the phone. "Masan! Phone!" I shout into the kitchen, where th pull out table and all the people are.

He walks in a minute later and I hand the phone to him. " Its Haymitch." I say and he smiles as I walk away to join everyone else. "What was that?" Rye asks when I sit back down.

"Uncle Haymitch wanted to talk to your father." I reply and he smiles before talking to Peeta again. I sit there and watch Holly playing with Sammy until Masan comes walking back in.

"Right. The Bakery isnt open but there is still work to be done. This place needs cleaning up. Leaven and Brooke would you mind helping?" They shake there heads. "Okay great, Rye, me and you have to go and get something from Haymitchs and Peeta, Evelyn told me yesterday that she wants you to go over to hers to help her with something. Maybe you can take Katniss with you." I nod knowing what he means. I have to keep him away. "It should take a few hours."

We all stand up from the table and we leave the house. Brooke and Leaven staying behind totake care of Holly and tidy up. Mrs Mellark is at her sister's tonight so she should be gone when the party starts. Hopefully she says Happy Birthday to her son first.

As I am leaving the house, Masan grabs my arm and whisperes only one thing to me. "6pm." Then walks away with Rye. We have to be back for 6 pm what am I going to do with him until then. Maybe I can just stall him at my mothers for as long as possible then we will go to the train yard. I also have to make it look like there is nothing going on.

"Come on, lets get going." I say to him, finally catching up to where he stands.

"So we going yours then?" He asks and I nod.

When we get to mine, we have already wasted about an hour. Good, maybe we can waste more time. Prim is sitting on the sofa and mum is standing at the kitchen counter, making some kind of sandwich. "Hi Prim... Mum." I nod at them both and Prim gets up to give me a hug.

"Hey Katniss, Hey Peeta." My mother shouts over and I walk into the kitchen with Peeta walking a few steps behind me. "I made you both sandwiches." Peeta smiles in thanks and we all sit down to eat even though me and Peeta ate not long ago.

After the food, Peeta turns to My Mother. "So what did you need help with?" He asks and she looks at him as if she's thinking it over.

"I was wondering if you would be up for painting Katniss' room?" My Mother asks.

"What!" I say surprised. I didnt know thats what she wanted him for.

"Remember Katniss, you said about 3 weeks ago that you wanted your room painting but you didnt think you would be able to do it by yourself. Prims too young and I'm useless at it, so I thought, 'whos good at painting?' and I got Peeta." She smiles and I nod slightly.

"But my room's a mess, can I atleast have a couple minutes to tidy it-" My Mother stops me with her hand.

"Its okay, I tidied it this morning whilst you where at work." She replies. "By the way, you need to take them books back to your uncle, they cant stay here forever." I nod and we all stand up to leave the room with me leading the way to my bedroom. Prim follows too. She says that she just wants to watch us. Mum wont be helping so she will be running up and down with drinks if we need them or extra paint but mostly she will just be staying out of the way.

Apparently Uncle Haymitch has bought 3 different colours. Forest green, Sky blue and a creamy colour. They are sitting on my double bed. "Right so I'll leave you to it." My Mother says and leaves.

"What colour are we doing then?" Peeta asks, examining each tub of colour.

"I dont know, what do you think?" I ask. "You're the pain expert." I laugh slightly.

"I think we should use the green and the cream colour." he says and I nod. "Okay first we need to move the furniture away from the walls so that we can get to each of the walls. These two that have the bed on and the window -" He points to the correct walls. "- We will paint green and then the one with the wardrobe against it and the one next to the stairs we will pain that creamy colour. If I do the green, you do the cream and we should be done pretty quickly then later we can come and move the furniture back... Primrose do you mind leaving the room for a minute so that we can move all the furniture?" Prim nods and walks down the stairs and me and Peeta get to work on the room.

The next couple of hours go by quite fast and Me and Peeta seem to have a lot of fun. About halfway through finishing the room, Rye walks up the stairs and stops in his tracks. Me and Peet are both covered in paint because of earlier when we decided it would be a good idea to have a paint fight. He only came to see how we are doing and within 15 minutes he's gone again.

When we finish the room, its only 4pm and we are both still covered in paint. The walls need to dry so we all leave the room as it is. "I think we should have showers, you go first and I'll find you some clothes." I say to him, he is about to object but I hold up my hand to stop him and then guide him to the bathroom. "Just go." I say to him and he laughs before shutting the door and I hear the shower run a second later.

I walk into my mothers room. The only clothes that we have in this house that would fit Peeta is dads clothes so I walk straight over to the wardrobe and open the doors. Its mostly just full of mums clothes and some of Prim's clothes. Dad's clothes are stacked at the bottom in a box. I pull out a black button down shirt and some blue jeans which look like they will fit Peeta. I grab him some underwear too and some new socks, before walking back towards the bathroom and knocking on the door. A second later, Peeta answers it, still in his clothes. "Yeh sorry about the water taking so long to warm up." I say with a smile.

"Its completely fine." He replies.

"I brought you some clothes." I hand him the pile of clothes in my hands and he takes them. "There is some underwear aswell. If you give my mother your clothes when you've finished, I'll make sure they're washed for you. Also will you leave the water running once you are done so that I dont have to wait for it to warm up again when I need one. I'll be downstairs when you are done, just shout me and I'll come up." He nods and I walk away towards my stairs, walking up to my room to get myself some clothes. I pull open the wardrobe in my room and take out a nice top and some jeans that go with the top and then walk downstairs and dump them on my mothers bed so that I can take them into the bathroom when I am having a shower.

After we are both clean and finished, we set off walking back to the Bakery. We dont actually have to be back for another hour so I start walking slow and eventually Peeta slows down as we talk about anything and everything.

When we make it to the Bakery, The lights are off which is a good sign. They planned on turning the lights on and surprsing him when he walked in which means they must have seen us coming. I carry on talking to him as if nothing is happening and when we get to the door, I allow him to step in first. "Where is everyone?" He asks as he steps into the darkness and I close the door behind us.

"SURPRISE!" I hear everyone shout as the lights come on and Peeta almost faints in surprise. At the moment he's too surprised to speak and I laugh at him.

"You!" He points at me and my mouth hangs open as I smile. "You where in on this weren't you?" He asks with a smile playing on his lips. I nod and he laughs. "Thank you all so much!" He shouts to the whole room and music starts playing from somewhere.

"Your welcome son." Masan says, walking over to us as the party begins and everyone starts having their own little conversations. Masan hands me and Peeta a drink each and I take a sip from it. Whiskey. I recognise it even though I've only ever tasted it once. I bet its killing Uncle Haymitch being around all this alcohol and not being able to drink it all. When I seek him out, he's laughing at something my mother is saying, so obviously he's fine with it.

"You go and say hi to everyone." Masan says and Peeta dissapears to talk to his friends. I find my way over to Rye where he stands with Bailie.

"Hey." I say to him and he turns around to me, surprise surprise, he's already drunk. The party has been going on for about 3 minutes which means he must have been drinking before I even came here.

"KATNISS!" He shouts, throwing his arms around me, almost knocking me to the floor. A couple people around us are looking at us. I catch Leaven looking at us with a look of dissapointment on his face. I smile at him slightly and then pull away from Rye, still holding onto him so he doesnt fall. He's not completely wasted but he is swaying a little. "I love you so much!" He says loudly and I nod.

"Maybe you should sit down." I say and pull him away towards the sofa without asking his permission. I drop him onto one of the sofa's across from where Peeta sits, talking to River, his friend. "Rye, you stay here." I say to him and he giggles slightly before grabbing my hand pulling me onto him for a kiss. I move at the last second so that he kisses my cheek instead.

"But I want you to stay here with me." He wraps his arms around my waist and doesnt seem to let go until I shout at him. Peeta is watching him with an angry look on his face. He knows that Rye is being a bit of an asshole right now.

"Katniss can I talk to you?" I hear and I expect it to be Peeta but its Leaven. I nod and he leads me into the front of the shop where we cant be overheard. "I want to know whats up with you. I know you wouldnt expect me to be asking you this. You probably expected Rye but something tells me that it has something to do with him." He strokes my arm reassuringly. I'm not sure how the Mellark boys all know me so well.

"I-I dont know what it is but ... He's different... dissapearing all the time and almost everytime I see him now he's drunk and he knows full well what it did to my Uncle and he still wants to be drunk around me." I feel the tears threaten to fall from my eyes but I keep them in.

"I know what you mean. He is different Katniss and I'm not sure why but the best thing to do will be to wait for it. If he gets worse, I'll talk to him but I just hope you know that it might make no difference at all." He pulls me in for a hug when the tears betray me and spill down my face. "Was that all that was wrong?"

"No..." Come on Katniss you have to tell someone. "My... My... Erm... I feel different about him..." I stop myself before I mention Peet and pull away from him, he looks at me.

"Everything will be okay in the end Katniss, just you wait and see." He says to me. "Rye will realise what he's doing sooner or later. Now me and you are going to go back in there and act like nothing just happened and we are going to have a good time for Peeta. I dont normally say this to people but we should get a drink and get you feeling better." I nod and he takes me through to the back, handing me back my drink and I gulp down a mouthful. I glance over to the sofas and Peeta is now sitting with Rye, talking to him. "I asked Peet to talk to him for you." Leaven says in my ear.

"You didnt need to, I would have done it mysef eventually." I say with a smile but he waves it off.

"Its our job to talk sense into eachother." He says with a smile and offers me his hand. "Want to dance?" I nod and he takes my hand, leading me to the middle of the room where room as been made for a makeshift dancefloor.

By 11pm, most of the drinks and food have gone and I can barely stand up straight. Rye passed out on the couch about 3 hours ago and we just left him there. Leaven took Brooke and Bailie home an hour ago. Masan and Holly went to bed. River, Delly and Gale left. Gale has to be up early in the morning for work and Delly is sleeping at his so they both left and River was getting tired so he went home. Gina and Eric left too but that was because they where bored. Haymitch started walking mum and Prim home 5 minutes ago and after that he is going home by himself. Peeta is staying here so that he can be up for work in the morning. So right now its just me and Peeta sitting across from a passed out Rye, the house a mess and reeking of alcohol. Neither of us are talking, just staring around, well Peeta is, I'm staring right at Rye, thinking about what I'm going to do about him. Peeta had made us both brews to try and sober us up a bit so that our hangovers arent too bad in the morning, it has working a tiny bit but I'm still horribly drunk and so is he.

"I dont think I can carry on dating him Peeta." I say to Peeta, still staring at Rye. There is silence for a second before he finally answers me.

"Why not?" He asks, slurring his words slightly.

I need to tell him... everything... "Firstly, he is always drunk and I cant stand it. Secondly, he keeps dissapearing all the time and thirdly..." _TELL HIM!_ "...I think I'm in love with someone else..." I finally look up at him and his eyes show confusion but when I look at his lips I dont care, I want them on mine right now.

"Who?" He asks and I can feel myself leaning in, still watching his lips as he talks.

"Who do you think?" I reply and his lips curl up into a smile just as I kiss him. His lips feel so much different than Rye's. Better actually. After what feels like a lifetime, he pulls away from me. I expect him to say we need to stop but instead he links his arms under my legs and my torso and begins carrying me to the stairs.

Getting up the stairs seems to be fairly difficult for Peeta as he tries to carry me. He falls a couple of times but it only causes a bout of laughter from the two of us as we carry on, eventually giving up and making our way up the two sets up stairs to the attic room, which, incidentally, is Rye's room, but he's passed out downstairs and the attic room is apparently the only empty room at the time.

Trying to get through the bedroom door is loud enough without the laughter from the two of us as it creaks open and we shush one another, but as Peeta clicks the door into place, I look around the room quickly, before turning back to him, letting my instincts take over as I push him against the now closed door, pressing my lips to his. Peeta responds quickly enough as I feel his hands rest against my sides, before they move around to the back of my thighs, pulling me up. I smile against him, complying with the silent request and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Peeta is the one to pull away from the kiss, his eyes searching mine.

"What?" I duck my head, pressing my lips to his jaw, hearing the slight sigh he releases.

"Katniss, are you sure about this?" Ahh Peeta, ever sensible. "Rye is just downstairs, you know." I pull away from him for a moment to hold his gaze.

I have always said that I would never have sex with someone until I was married but there is no turning back now, I want him, I need him. "Yes, Peeta. I'm completely sure about this. Rye will be asleep for at least hours yet." Smiling, I reach down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, not as gracefully as I hoped it would be, but dropping it to the floor none-the-less, and reaching over to pull open the buttons of Peeta's shirt as his hands slowly move up to press against my sides again, his body obviously relaxing as he moves towards me, pressing his lips to mine. He grasps the back of my neck as he kisses me, scratching his fingers up into my hair, effectively turning me on and he messes with my hair.

Smiling, I return the kiss fervently as Peeta pushes off the door, walking us backwards towards the centre of the room, where Rye's bed, well... mattress, sat. I feel us being lowered to the ground as I push Peeta's shirt from his torso, flinging it to the side, uncaring of where it lands. Feeling the bed under my back, I thread my hands through his blonde hair, tightening my grip as we kiss, kicking my shoes off to the side. He pulls away from my lips only to duck his head and start to suck and bite a part on my neck. After a while, he stops and moves down slightly to carry on. He keeps going like this until he reaches my breasts, take them in his hands and sucking and biting until I eventually tell him to stop.

Not caring about much, I slip my hand between us, pulling at the button of Peeta's jeans, pushing at the zip for a moment before giving up and pushing at the waistband of his jeans instead, feeling his hands tentatively reach for my own jeans.

His hands fumble at the clasp on my jeans, so I give him the benefit of the doubt and take over, smiling softly at him as we break our kiss. Pushing down my jeans, my underwear joining them in moments as I kick my bottoms onto the floor by the mattress.

Moving my hands slightly, I tug at the top of his boxers. He smiles down at me, a smile that I return easily, letting him take my hands away and remove his own bottoms as he leans back onto his knees, having to stand to remove his jeans and boxers from his legs. Looking up, I chuckle slightly, moving further back onto the bed as he joins me, leaning over me as he presses his lips back onto mine, softly and briefly, almost possessively even, and I can see his attention is purely focused on me and the here and now. I clutch the back of his neck, digging my nails in as he begins to bite my neck again, this time on the other side. I find myself scratching him, chuckling at the slight moan that he realeses onto my neck.

"Please, Peeta." I look him in the eye as I speak, shifting my hips slightly as I push my body up into his, reaching around me to undo the clasp at the back of my bra, shrugging it from my body and dropping it onto the bed beside us as I see Peeta breathe deeply once before lunging down, pressing a hard kiss to my lips as he guides himself into me, moving slowly, the pain rippling through me as he presses his arms into the mattress under my arms, my own are draped over his shoulders, my nails pressing into the muscles at the back of his shoulders.

Adjusting to the feel of him moving inside of me, I sigh, fairly loudly as Peeta moves down to bury his head in my neck, pressing his lips to the crook just below my ear. Eventually the pain starts to leech out and the pleasure sets in.

Hearing the slight moan that escapes from Peeta, I smile, digging my nails into his shoulders, raking them against the skin on his back, my body involuntarily bucking against his and the urge to flip us over taking over my instincts, as I push against Peeta's shoulders, earning me a shocked look from him, to which I respond with a smile, moving my body slightly faster against his, grinding my hips forward with every thrust of my body.

I hear the small laugh that escapes Peeta as he sits up, nipping lightly at the side of my neck as I moan lightly in an uncontrolled move. He has the nerve to chuckle against my neck as he bites down lightly, causing an involuntary spasm to run through my body at the contact.

Continuing to move my hips, I feel my climax threaten dangerously as Peeta's hands press into my back, holding our bodies together as the euphoria rips through me, my body clamping down around Peeta. I was forced to dig my nails back into his shoulders as I hold down the scream that threatens to escape me, dropping my head down onto Peeta's left shoulder.

Vaguely hearing the loud groan coming from Peeta as he lets it all go, neither of us caring all that much, I fall, my body relaxing against his as we fall down onto the mattress below us, both of us breathing heavily.

"That was..." I give up speaking, and simply flip over, lying back, my hand resting against my belly, smiling widely.

"Yeah. It was." We stayed still for what seems like an eternity, but is most likely mere minutes, before I sighed, closing my eyes to let sleep take me, a smile playing on my lips.

 _The stars. Thats the only thing I can see. The shining of the moon and the darkness of the sky. Its obviously late at night. I can feel an arm around my shoulders as I lie there looking up at the stars. They are so beautiful I could just sit here and look at them forever. But apparently I cant as someone shouts my name. The voice is close but I cant tell how close._

 _"Katniss..." I hear again and I find myself looking around for a person, any person to prove that I'm not going insane. The arm that I supposedly felt around me is not there. It turns out that I'm alone. "Katniss follow me!" I hear someone shout. This time I recognise the voice. Its Peeta. But its not the same as his voice now. I havent heard that voice in about 9 years._

 _I sit up and look around. I'm in the meadow but I'm not alone. A little blonde boy is standing not far from me, with a huge smile on his face. "Peeta?" I ask but end up surprised when the voice that come out of my mouth isnt me but a younger version of me._

 _"Come on Katniss! Dad said we needed to hurry if we didnt want to miss it!" He shouts and I jump up to follow him. Its no longer night time but instead the light of the sun floods the streets of the seam as we run towards Town._

 _Wait, I remember this day. It was the day of the victors Party. One of the Victory Tour's from a district 4 citizen. But not just any district 4 citizen. Finnick Odair. The most desirable person in Panem._

 _When we make it to the town square we are almost too late but we catch sight of him quickly before he leaves and he smiles down at us. I smile back up in return and Peeta does the same. "Someday I want to look that good." Peeta says to me._

 _Suddenly my younger mind takes over and I no longer have any control over what comes out of my mouth. "You will Peeta. I know you will." I reply to him._

 _"But how do you know? I want to be pretty enough to get married and have children. If I'm not pretty what am I going to do?" Oh poor naive little Peeta. He seemed to think that people fall in love with you because of your beauty._

 _"Well if you do end up ugly then I will marry you and we can be ugly together." younger me says and I smile slightly at the memory. Now I seem to be watching the whole event. I'm no longer in my younger body but stood next to her._

 _"Oh no that wont work because I cant be ugly and marry the most beautiful girl in Panem." He says to younger me and my face lights up. Both my faces._

 _"Well if I am the most beautiful girl in Panem then you cant be ugly because I have to marry someone Peeta." Litlle me says._

 _"Katniss... Would you marry me?" Peeta asks me and little me doesnt even look scared or nervous at all. She smiles and reaches out to take Peeta's hand._

 _"Definitely." She says and then drops his hand. "As long as you promise to marry me when I'm 17 and no later?"_

 _"I promise." Peeta replies._

 _"Then I promise too."_

Thats when everything starts going blurry and I'm brought back into reality. I open my eyes into slits to recognise Rye's room. I close them again after I see the light filtering through the window. There is an arm under my head, which could only by Rye's. Who else's would it be? Another arm is draped around my waist and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck as he sleeps.

When I turn around to face him, his breath falters slightly and he reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Thats when I look up at him. When we lock eyes, we both jump away from eachother because the person in the bed next to me was not Rye but was in fact Peeta.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" Peeta asks me, falling off the side of the matress.

I pull away from the bed, taking the covers with me for no particular reason. "Peeta! what are you doing in Rye's bed?" I ask almost too loudly.

He glances down at me body and then down at his own... "W-why are we naked?" He asks, looking around as if trying his hardest not to look at me.

I glance down at my oen body to see that he is right. I'm completely naked, there is not a shred of clothing on me. "Oh! oh no... Dont look at me!" I quickly turn away from him and pull the cover around myself. As I stand up I realise just how painful it is to stay on my feet. There is a horrible feeling between my legs and that can only mean one thing.

Peeta jumps off the matress and starts to pull on his boxers and his jeans from the night before. "There isnt any real evidennce that we did anything last night. We could have just stripped and fallen asleep." He suggests but he knows as well as I do that thats not what we did.

"Oh... we definitely did something..." I say to him and he turns to me whilst I stand there still wrapped in the covers.

"How do you know?" He asks, looking in my eyes.

I groan slightly, why do I always have to explain everything to him. "Peeta...I have never had sex before... with anyone." I say and his face doesnt even change.

"How does that make any difference." He asks.

"Peeta...when a girl has sex for the first time... it hurts and I am finding it really hard to stay stood up right now." I say, motioning to my legs.

"Oh god... maybe you should sit down..." He walks around the matress to help me sit down and then stands back up with his hands on his head and begins to mumble. "What have we done... He's going to kill me... My own brother is going to hate me..."

I try to talk to him but he doesnt seem to hear me. "Peeta... he doesnt need to find out... Its not going to change anything..."

"What if he came in this morning and saw us in his bed... Wow I have a terrible headache...How much did I drink last night...I dont remember anything... Were is Rye? ...Mum is going to murder me...Dad is going to hate me..." He carries on mumbling.

I try again. "Peeta stop mumbling..." This time it works, sort of, and he turns to face me.

"Katniss... we need to get downstairs and act like this never happened...can you walk downstairs?" He asks with pure fear in his eyes for what is going to happen if his brother catches us.

"Yeh... but let me get dressed first..." I reply with the same fear coursing through me. Peeta turns around whilst I get changed and I can hear Peeta straightening out Rye's bed sheets behind me.

I have to hurry getting dressed and in the rush of it, I forget to put back on my shirt and in a couple of minutes, I'm standing at Rye's door, with just my bra on. "Katniss, you forgot your... Oh shit..." His eyes focus on my breasts and I have to sudden urge to cover myself up. "Did I do that?" I look down to see what he is looking at to find marks all down my chest, I can feel the tingling sensation from last night and a slight pain travelling up behind my right ear. I think I remember somebody mention that they are love bites. They look like bruises. Some are purple, some are blue and some are even green or yelloe. A couple of them are even bleeding. He must have done them when he was biting me. How the hell am I going to hide these from my mother? I quickly look at Peeta hoping he knows what to do but he is still staring at my chest. I slap him and he looks in my eyes. All I can see is fear. This is going to ruin everything if someone finds out.

"What am I going to do. They go up my neck, I wont be able to hide this." I ask him. He looks around quickly before focusing on his own torso.

"Here, wear this and keep your hair down." He says and starts to pull off his jumper. I dont object because I know it wont make any difference. Peeta never takes no for an answer. When his jumper starts travelling up his back as he turns away from me slightly, I notice something as his shirt starts going with it.

I fumble with the bottom of his shirt trying to push it up as he finally gets the jumper off. He hunches over slightly so I can get a better look. "Whats up?" He asks and I start to shake my head in fear. There are scratch marks travelling all the way up his back. Most of them are bleeding and I'm surprised that they arent hurting him.

"Peeta, you have scratch marks all the way up your back." I say to him and he bringa his hand around his back to touch one. "Dont let anyone see them." I say and he nods as I pull his shirt back. I pull my shirt on and Peeta's jumper, finishing it off with my jacket. I look at him and he tells me that if I keep my hair down then you cant see the marks. I just have to make sure that nobody moves my hair out my face. Rye seems to have a tendency to do that.

We walk down the two fights of stairs to the ground floor of the Bakery to see Rye still passed out on one of the sofas. "Will you get him some water when he wakes up?" I ask Peeta and he nods, following me to the door.

"Right... you go home and I'll tell them all that we fell asleep down here and then I walked you home... do you want help?" Peeta says when we make it to the back door of the Bakery.

"No... its okay..." I say, looking at the floor and he opens the door for me. I step out into the cold morning air. I havent checked the time yet this morning but I'm guessing its somewhere around 4am because the sun is just making an appearance and the sky is still quite dark.

"Okay well...bye..." Peeta says and starts to close the door.

"Yeh...Bye..." I reply and he shuts the door fully, leaving me by myself, regretting everything that has happened in the past couple of days. How iss Rye going to take all of this if he ever found out. This would kill him. No it wont because he is never going to find out. Me and Peeta can get over this, I know we can. And then everything will be fine. Other than the fact that I just lost my Virginity with the wrong brother.

I make it back to my house as quickly as I can and sneak through the front door. I walk up the stairs and check my mothers bedroom. They are both still asleep and so I walk to the bathroom to use the toilet. When I pull down my jeans, I find blood. Not lots of blood but enough. I remember hearing something about this in our sex education class a couple years ago. The first time a woman has sex, she bleeds. This I could easily pass off as a period though considering I should be due on soon and with all the starvation that I have gone through in my life, my periods have never been regular anyway so it shouldnt be that hard, I just need to wash the blood out of these clothes quick enough.

* * *

 **Wow! I hope all you Everlark fans liked that! My sister had to help me with the sex scene because I'm not very good at them but I think it went well! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Its shorter than the rest of the chapters but please enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Secrets**

"So what happened? I thought you where staying at the Bakery? Dont you have to work today?" My mother asks me over breakfast.

"Nothing happened mum, I just came home is that alright?" I snap back in her direction, playing with the food on my plate. I'm too sick to eat right now as the Hangover from last might has actually started to sink in. "Yes I do have work today but not until later." I dont know how I'm going to deal with work today. I'm gonna have to see Peeta and after last night thats going to be hard.

"What time?" Mum asks me.

"In 2 hours." Its currently 10am. I have been home for 5 hours now and I've cleaned my clothes, cleaned myself up and tried to perfect walking as if nothing happened but there is still a little falter in my step. I took some of the pain killers from mums cupboard but it didnt make much difference to the pain. I also quickly read through one of mums books. It says that the pain should subside in the first 24 hours which is good. I put on a long necked top to cover the marks and I plan on leaving my hair down for the next week.

"Well you better hurry up and get ready then." She says and I smile slightly trying to cover the fact that my mind is racing.

Before I know it, I'm on my way to the Bakery. I still cant stop thinking about last night and the fact that I just cheated on my first boyfriend with his brother and he doesnt even know about it. I dont ever have to tell him but I'm not that good at keeping secrets. I'm tempted to just find Masan and tell him that I'm ill so that I can go home and not have to deal with it but I cant because I could use the money and I'm going to have to deal with it eventually. And besides I start school again in a couple of days so after that I wont be able to work as much.

"Katniss?" I hear and look up to find myself walking through the door of the Bakery. I didnt even realise that I was here. Peeta stands there looking at me with Rye behind him. Heat starts to rise up in my body when I see Peeta's face and I know I need to get out of here quickly. Oh god. I can feel the bile rising up in my throat and I sprint past them, up the stairs and straight to the bathroom throwing up everything. It burns my throat as I see the food that I had eaten just this morning.

"Hey." I hear from the door and I turn around expecting Peeta but Rye is standing there instead. Just the look on his face causes me to break down and I grab hold of him and pull him into a hug, my tears soaking his shirt. "Hey its alright, come on." He says, trying to console me but I just tighten my grip. He sits on the floor next to me and brings me onto his lap. I can hear the pain in his voice as he tries to make me feel better. Its probably hard for him to see me like this because I know for a fact that I wouldnt be able to see Rye like this especially when he is always so strong. I've always tried to be strong but sometimes you just have to let it all out.

"Sorry..." I mumble, pulling away from him slightly and kissing him. My mind is racing with thoughts of Peeta and all I can do is kiss his brother.

"Its alright. You dont have to be sorry." He says, pulling away from my lips. I feel him reach over to flush the toilet which I forgot about. "Come on lets get you home." He says to me and I start to shake my head.

"No I'm fine, let me work." I say with a slight quiver in my voice.

"Katniss you cant work like this." He doesnt let me say anything against it as he helps me up off the bathroom floor and leads me downstairs where Masan, Leaven and Peeta are standing. I focus my attention on Leaven and Masan as to not look at Peeta. I quickly glance at him though and I realise how much of a mess he looks. His eyes are black from lack of sleep or crying and his hair is all over the place.

"Are you alright?" Leaven asks me and I look back at him, nodding slightly. "Can I talk to you?" He asks and I follow him back upstairs and into Holly's room. Its empty as Holly will be downstairs somewhere. "As I said last night, You wouldnt expect me to talk to you like this but I have known you all your life and I know that you need someone to talk to right now so I'm here for you. You're not sick are you? Whats wrong?" He asks. It surprises me that he can see straight through me.

"My head is all over the place Lev and I dont know what to do." I say, letting a few tears fall as I look at him.

"Why whats wrong?" He asks again.

"Its Rye." I lie, partly. It actually is about Rye but its a lot more than that. "He just doesnt know anything. He isnt trying anymore and I'm sure that something is going on."

"Katniss I know what you mean. He was never like this before. I know him more than anyone and he has changed. And Peet agrees with me." I smile at him and nod slightly. He pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Promise something?" I ask into his chest.

"Anything." He replies.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you wont hate me?" I ask and he pulls me away holding me at arms length. If Rye ever found out about me and Peeta, he would hate us both but I dont think I would be able to deal with Lev hating me too. I have to have atleast one of them that I can talk to.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"I did something. Something terrible." I say to him. "I cant tell you what it is because the person involved deserves to know first."

"Ok I promise. I could never hate you Katniss, you're like my little sister and you always have been." He says with a smile and starts leading me to the door.

"Dont let your dad send me home." I say as we walk through the door. "My mum will be asking loads of questions and If she finds out I was sick she will run about a million tests on me to find out whats wrong and I dont want her to make a fuss." He nods and we walk back downstairs.

Leaven talks to Masan about me not going home and he finally agrees but says that I cant be seen in the front of the shop lookng like this so he puts me on cleaing duty. I am to tidy up the back of the Bakery after the party last night whilst the Mellarks run the Bakery. Brooke comes over to assist me.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask her as she walks through the back door.

"I'm alright. You?" She asks in reply and I just nod. We fall into silence as we tidy up the house. She clicks on the radio and the music begins to blare out loudly. "Come one Katniss let it all go!" She shouts, dancing through the room. She grabs my hand and pulls me after her and I almost forget about everything that is going on. That is until one song comes on about cheating with someone.

 _He says his love for me could never die_  
 _But that'd change if he ever found out about you and I_

 _Oh - but the love is cold_  
 _It wouldn't hurt him if he didn't know, 'cause..._

 _When it gets too much_  
 _I need to feel your touch_

 _I'm gonna run to you_  
 _I'm gonna run to you_  
 _Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night_  
 _I'm gonna run to you_  
 _He's got a heart of gold he'd never let me down_  
 _But you're the one that always turns me on_  
 _You keep me comin' 'round_

 _I know his love is true_  
 _But it's so damn easy makin' love to you_

 _I got my mind made up_  
 _I need to feel your touch_

 _I'm gonna run to you_  
 _Ya - I'm gonna run to you_  
 _Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night_

 _I'm gonna run to you_  
 _Ya - I'm gonna run to you_  
 _Oh when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night_  
 _I'm gonna run to you_

Its a very up-beat song but its enough for the questions to find their way into my head again. How am I going to tell Rye about all this? I cant keep it from him for ages. He deserves to know. If he had done something wrong then He would probably be alright after a while but he never did anything to hurt me this bad so I cant tell him lightly. Its going to cause a massive argument.

"Katniss?" Brooke asks, pulling me out of my trance. "You alright?" I nod and she shrugs before going back to cleaing. The music still blasting out from one side of the room.

"Katniss!" Someone shouts over the music and I turn around to see who it is. "Dad says could you please turn it down?" Peeta asks and I nod. He dissapears back into the kitchen and I turn the volume down on the radio.

For the rest of the day, Me and Peeta try out hardest to stay away from eachother but for some reason we keep being brought back together. for example, Masan asks me and Peeta to tidy the kitchen whilst he and Rye sort out the front of the shop and when we are all sitting on the sofa at the end of the day, Peeta walks in and the only free place is next to me. When Leaven and Brooke go back next door, Rye goes to bed and Masan goes to get Holly sorted to go back to Peeta's, where she lives now. Which means that Peeta and me are once again left alone.

When we are leaving, I stand to go and Masan suggests that Peeta get going too so that he can get Holly in bed so we end up walking out together and walking through the square together. When we get out of the square, I know that he walks through the seam to get back to the Victors Village so I just run away. I need to get away from his as fast as I can but I only get so far before my legs start to hurt. I glance back and he's standing there, staring right at me looking confused until his face softens and holds regret. I look back towards my house, igonoring the pain in my legs and I run again.

A couple days later, Me and Peeta are still really awkward around eachother but we have kind of got used to it by now. We are around eachother most of the time considering I'm doing the same kind of job as him and he is teaching me to bake. Rye does sometimes but Rye has a lot more to do than Peeta so Peeta has quite a lot of free time. He hasnt tried to talk to me about what happened, we normally just talk about the Bakery. I think that Masan has picked on something because he looks at us both funny when he sees us talking.

Today, I am starting school again and Rye promised to walk me up even though he doesnt have to go to school anymore. He finished at the end of the last games. He considers his life quite boring now, working day after day in the Bakery and not having much time to himself, thats why I'm over there nearly all the time. "Hey, how are you two?" He asks, adressing me and Prim who is walking quietly at me side as I walk up to him with my hands in my pockets. He's leaning up against the wall of the Bakery.

"I'm good what about you?" I reply to him. He pushes off the wall and takes my hand.

"Yeh. I'm good." He says to me and we set off walking towards school.

For the past couple of days, the marks arouns my chest have faded and now just look like light bruises but I still have to keep them hidden from everyone. The pain in my legs is still there but its unnoticed, as I'm fully able to walk again. I havent thrown up again since that one time and Everything seems to be kind of getting back to normal.

Its only about 10 minutes away and when we get there the school yard is half full. I remember when I used to come here just after I started dating Rye and Peeta used to come with us so that he could see everyone. He didnt have to go to school but he would still walk up with us. When I walked through the gates with Peeta on one side and Rye on the other, I would get such jealous looks but now hardly anyone looks my way except one person: Gina Stratser. Everybody knows she has always had a thing for Rye and he has never actually looked her way. I've told him about it but he doesnt believe it. Now its different though because when I notice her looking at us, Rye follows my gaze and watches her. I focus my eyes on Rye just before he winks at Gina. She smiles at him like I do. The smile you give someone that you love. I quickly look away so he thinks I didnt notice and he doesnt even mention it. Prim runs off the see Rory and Lilly and I'm left alone with Rye, feeling betrayed.

"I'll see you later Kat." He says and I turn around before he gets a chance to kiss me and I walk into the school not far behind Gina. I follow her into the dining hall and watch her walk over to her group of friends and start laughing.

"Katniss are you alright? Is something going on?" I hear from my side and I turn around to see Madge standing right next to me with Peeta's friend River. Madge and River have been dating for a couple of months now. River's only friends where Delly and Peeta so when they both no longer had to come to school, he started hanging around with me and then because I hang around with Madge, he got to know her and everything went from there.

"Yeh sorry, I just have quite a lot going on." I say in reply, still keeping my eyes fixed on Gina who is now sitting next to one of her friends, still laughing about something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Madge asks and I think about it for a second. I can tell Madge. Everything that I have ever told her, she has kept as a secret. I cant tell her about Peeta because I cant tell anyone about that, Peeta wouldnt forgive me but Madge has had quite a few relationships so maybe she can help me with the Rye problem.

"Yeh but can we talk about it in private?" I ask, glancing at River.

"Yeh, River, I'll come and see you before lesson." Madge says and River nods, kissing her on the cheek and walking away. "Ok so whats wrong?"

I explain to her everything that I can and everything that Leaven said to me. Everything that Rye has been doing and the stuff about Gina this morning. "So what do you think I should do?" I ask her to finish off my explanation and she doesnt even think about it before answering me.

"I dont think you should do anything until you are absolutely certain that he is up to something. If it helps I will keep an eye on him for you. If anything happens, I'll come and tell you I promise." She says and I nod in thanks. "Okay well I better go and find River." She walks away from me, once again leaving me alone.

Its still really strange being at school without Peeta, Rye, Delly and Gale. I used to sit with Peeta at lunch because Gale's lunch fell at a different time than hours so it was really the only time that I actually talked to Peeta other than when we traded with the Bakery.

At 9, I walk down to my lesson. Its in the east corridor of the school which isnt hard to get to if you know where you are going. Outside my classroom is a long line of students. Each one of them are in my class. I take my place at the end of the line and wait for the teacher to show up.

"Morning class!" My Teacher says from the down the hallway just as my back hits the wall behind me.

"Morning miss!" Some of the students at the front of the line say. The ones that kiss up to her to get good grades and stuff like that. I'm definitely not one of them students.

"Now students we have a guest coming in today and I will tell you more when we get in." Miss says as she unlocks the door. We all file in and take our seats. Me in my usual seat at the back near the window. "Anyway, today we have someone coming in , you all know him very well and he will be spending the week with us as we have an art project to complete. And who nows more about art than Peeta Mellark." Oh great. I thought I would be able to get away from him at school and now he's coming here. Everyone is going to realise that something is going on when I cant talk to him properly. "Now he has agreed to do this on his own terms. We didnt ask him, he just heard that we had an art project to do and volunteered himself. I dont want any of you to give him a hard time."

"Yes Miss." Chimes out through the class again and then someone knocks on the door. I hold my breathe as Peeta walks through the door.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I had a problem at the Bakery." Peeta says, stepping further into the room and smiling at us all. He focus' on me and nods awkwardly. I reply also with a nod and he turns back to the teacher.

"Thats quite alright Peeta." She says to him and he walks further towards the teachers desk. She tells him to sit wherever he wants whilst she introduces the project and he sits in his old seat right at the back next to where Delly used to sit. Apparently he's here to help with the art work not to teach us anything. He has also bought us a large canvas to do it on and is offering some of his paints to use. I notice that he didnt bring the paints that I bought him only the ones that he bought himself so my paints must be important to him.

By the end of the day, My hands are covered in paint and I'm really tired. Its been a pretty fun day and that hardly ever happens these days. At the beginning of the day, we spent it coming up with the idea for the project and then for the last hour of the day we started it. Me, Madge and Gina where left with the job of mixing the paints so we ended up covered in the stuff and me at first I didnt want to be near Gina after this morning but after talking to her she seems quite nice. We talk about everything and anything. She tells me that she used to be in love with Rye which I already knew. She also expresses a likeness towards me. She says that she always admired me and my strength with everything that has happened. Obviously I thanked her.

Currently we are walking down the corridor towards the doors. Madge is at my side and Gina is walking quite far ahead of me. If you ask me, I dont think she liked me much at all, I think she was just playing. I dont really like her that much anyway. Peeta and River are walking just behind us, catching up. Madge and River are leaving us at the school gates so I get to walk to work with Peeta. Maybe I can ask him why he didnt tell me that he was coming in.

"Right well we will see you tomorrow then." Madge says as we get to the school gates. They will probably be going back to Madge's house. Her father is hardly ever in and its not like the do anything anyway. Madge likes to tell me everything so I just normally know everything that ever happens in her life.

"Yeh, see you tomorrow." Peeta says and we start walking towards the Bakery. "Katniss... I need to say something to you." He says to me but I keep looking at the floor. "I just need you to know that I'm about as awkward about this whole situation as you are but we are letting it show too much. Everytime you see me, your face goes red and you look like you're about to pass out and the other day when you threw up? What was that about? Anyway, I just want to say, how about we forget the whole thing and never think about it again? Maybe we can try and lead a normal life again?" I can feel his eyes on the side of my head.

"None of this is normal Peeta!" I shout slightly. "I cheated on my boyfriend! And whats worse is that it was with his little brother! What does that make me look like? He's going to hate me Peeta! I can't just forget about it!" We are both standing there looking at eachother now.

"Okay fine, we dont need to forget about it but remember Katniss that we are best friends and I just wish that we where again. I dont want this to stand in the way of it. Please just think about it please?" He purses his lips and sets off walking infront of me towards the Bakery.

He's right, we cant let this stand infront of anything, It's not like it changed anything. They only people that know about it are me and Peeta and its going to stay that way. Nothing is going to change if we dont tell anyone so if me and Peeta forgot about it then it would be gone completely and we wouldnt have to deal with it ever again. We where and still are Best Friends so maybe we can be again. I just need to learn to let go.

"We have a big haul coming in tonight, dads going to need all our help." Peeta says to me and I nod.

We make it to the Bakery just in time. Rye and Leaven show up with the trolley full of all the ingredients. Without even thinking about it, Peeta picks up 2 of the sacks of flour and walks through the back door of the Bakery. I follow him inside and open the door to the store room for him before quickly running upstairs to go to the toilet.

When I get back down, nothing has happened except the fact that Peeta has now taken off his shirt. I feel my blood start to pump faster and my heart picks up beats. My hands are sweating and I cant seem to take my eyes off Peeta. His muscles across his front, tensing and un-tensing as he moves the sacks around. His face, beads of sweat pouring down from his curly blonde hair, which he brushes out of his face as he goes to get another sack from outside.

"Peeta?" Rye asks, walking through the door, stopping Peeta in his tracks. He turns around to face Rye. "How did you get those scratches all over your back?" Oh no! I find my legs moving me down the stairs and I walk over to where Peeta stands, facing Rye. "Has the one and only Peeta Mellark finally got a girlfriend? Had a little bit of fun did we?"

"No, I-I-I erm..." Peeta struggles for words. There is no way that you can lie about scratches on your back because you cant get scratches like that any other way. Why did I have to scratch him?

"I knew it. So who is she? Do I know her?" Rye asks, now excited.

"I don't have a girlfriend, nothing happened, can we just drop it please?" Peeta asks and Rye shrugs his shoulders and throws his right arm around my shoulder.

"As long as it isnt my Katniss." He jokes but neither me or Peeta can laugh, I can see the same fear in his eyes, that I feel right now.

When Rye has finally gone to get another sack, I walk over to the kitchen counter where Peeta's shirt is and throw it to him so that he can put it on. We cant afford someone else noticing the stratches. Just like I can afford for anyone to see my love bites. Not that anyone will as long as I watch what I wear.

* * *

 **I guess Katniss and Peeta are just destined to be together ;) hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that I am sorry and I hope you dont hate me for it... Here it goes...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Blood, Tears and Gold.**

For the next month, life goes on as it had done before. Me and Peeta learn to forget. The memory is still there but we are learning to forget about the awkwardness. We have still been able to keep it a secret from everyone, even Prim who nearly always knows when something has happened. I've been getting the hang of working at the Bakery which is helping. Peeta has been teaching me to bake but I'm still not very good at it. The other day we started getting in a flour fight and when Masan walked in we got shouted at which was actually pretty funny because I have never heard Masan shout before.

Holly still lives with Peeta in the Victors Village and she loves it there. Peeta is spoiling her rotten which nobody in this district gets and she is really happy about that. He has built up her room, with Rye's help sometimes. I went to see it the other day and it was amazing. He has given her the second biggest room which is next to his and the wall's are all pink other than one on the left side which is painted with a picture from the meadow. You can see the forest in the background and the sky up above. Holly always loved going to the meadow. Me and Rye took her once and she couldnt stop smiling.

Now that Holly's room is free, Leaven and Brooke moved back in. At the butchers they had to share a room with Bailie but there was still more room in there than there always was here. Now though, they have their own room. It means that I no longer have to work that much anymore but its getting kind of fun so I'm over there a lot of the time. Atleast when I'm not working, I can talk to Brooke, who by the way is taking this whole Pregnant thing really lightly. She seems to be having a great time other than the cravings. Sometimes she has cravings of food that she cant eat. The Mellarks are doing their best though to help her and when I have a break, I have to get her things. She tries to tell me not to because she 'isnt Ill' or 'theres nothing wrong with her' but I do it anyway.

They wont be here for much longer anyway. The Mayor came around the other day to let them know that now that Brooke is pregnant it is possible for them to move out early. They dont have to be married and they dont have to be 20 either. So they are only here for another week. Me, Rye, Bailie and Peeta have been helping them move out and into one of the houses further into town. They are really thrilled about it and cant wait for it to happen. Apparently they have been wanting their own place for a while which I can understand.

Also, the district has changed a lot too. The Capitol sent us new peackeepers. The new head is called Romulus Thread. He has worked quick. Whipping posts up in the square and around the clock peackeepers just about everywhere. He has already started whipping criminals even if they didnt do much to become criminals. Everyone is under curfew, we all have to be inside when it goes dark, anyone found outside will be whipped in the town square. Peeta and Uncle Haymitch think it has something to do with Gale and Delly. Gale is not doing very well at making the Capitol believe that he is inlove with Delly and he is apparently defying them at the moment with everything he is doing. Uncle Haymitch says that he isnt meant to work in the mines and the Capitol are seeing it as some kind of rebellion against them. Peeta is worried about everything, particularly me. He hasnt told me but I can see it in his eyes that I am in trouble for some reason.

A week after Peeta's birthday, My little Primrose, turned 13. She's now a teenager. 4 years away from being allowed to get married and it pains me that she is growing up too fast. She has become a young woman in no time at all and I can now have full conversations with her about serious things instead of what colour bow she wants next time I trade for one. She has actually stopped wearing bows in her hair and is now normally just wearing her hair in one braid instead of two like I did when I started growing up. I hate how fast she is growing up.

"Katniss, could you get the bread out of the kitchen for me please?" Masan asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeh sure." I reply and stand up from my place at the register. Masan is restocking the cabinets and Leaven, Rye and Peeta have gone to pick up their usual haul of ingredients from the train station. They should be back soon but until then its just me and him. Brooke is here but she isnt allowed to help out unless we absolutely need it.

When I get to the kitchen, Brooke is there, making herself a brew. "Hey." I say as I pick up the tray of bread from the side.

"Hey, hows it going out there?" She asks.

"Hectic as usual." I reply with a small laugh which she returns easily, pouring the hot water from the battered kettle into the cup.

"Would you like one?" She asks, motioning to the cup on the side. I nod with a smile in reply as I start walking out the door. "I'll bring it out to you. Tell Masan I'll make him one too."

"Thanks." I say and leave. Everybody in the house has made me enough brews to already know what I have without even asking me.

I walk back into the shop and place the tray on the floor next to Masan just as the front door opens and a 'ding' sound fills the air. "Masan, Brooke is making you a brew, she should bring it out." I direct at where he is crouched on thr floor next to my stool. I look towards the person who came in to see Gina Stratser standing there. "Hi Gina." I say. After that time when we where doing the project and she started to talk to me, she hasnt shown any interest in me at all. She might have smiled at me a couple of times but thats about it. The only time she talks to me is when she comes in here for food.

"Hey Katniss. Can I have 4 of them Cruffin things?" She asks me. I nod and collect them from the cabinet bellow. She takes the bag off me and hands me the money, dissapearing as quick as she came.

"Here you go." Brooke says, walking through the door behind me and placing 2 cups onto the the counter infront of me.

"Thanks Brooke." Me and Masan say at the same time and she smiles before walking back through the door.

A second later, I find myself yawning and my eyes hurting from the tiredness. For the past coupld of nights, I have found it hard to sleep. I've been feeling quite sick recently and I'm not sure why. I might have picked it up from school or something like that but I do know that it better go away soon as that I'm able to sleep. "When the boys get back, you can go on your break if you want. I'll just have Peet take over here. After that you only have 2 hours left of work so I'll have him teach you some stuff in the kitchen." Masan says to me and I nod. I know he isnt looking at me but he probably knows I'm nodding to him.

The boys dont get back untl hakf an hour later. They all have bags of flour slung over their shoulders when they come in the back entrance. I'm only in the back to take my cup back into the kitchen. Masan comes running in to help them with it and I dissapear back into the front to lock the register. The bell is on there almost 24/7 now so I dont have to put it away or pull it out.

I walk into the back and when I get there, the boys are already done and are taking a mini 5 minute break before they carry on working. They dont get much ingredients from the Capitol anymore. They are cutting down on everything that they are sending to the districts. Its ruining the shops in our districts. They hardly have anything to sell or customers coming in. "I'm taking my break now Masan." I say to him and he smiles slightly. "I'm just going to get something from the farmers market do you want anything?" I ask the room. I got my first pay check a week ago. I didnt get much but I got enough and I am proper craving some strawberries right now and I'm not sure why.

"Yeh what are you going for?" Masan asks me.

"Just some Strawberries." I reply.

"Actually yeh we need some milk if thats okay, I'll just go and get some money." He says and leaves the room.

"Would you be able to get me some chocolate?" Peeta asks, handing me a big pile of coins and I nod.

"I dont think chocolate is this much Peeta." I say, looking up at him.

"Yeh, I also want some strawberries and a bottle of milk." He says and I narrow my eyes at him. "I have more money than I know what to do with." I see what he's getting at.

"Fine but only this once." I say.

"Okay and could you also get Brooke a lot of chocolate, I know she has been craving it but Leaven wont let me buy her any." He whispers to me and I nod.

"Tell Masan than you gave me some money. Ill be back soon." I say.

"Wait do you want me to come with you?" Peeta asks.

"No, I'm sure I can cope, thanks anyway." I reply. I know he's still worried about me.

"Okay." He says and I walk away from him and out the door. As I walk the 5 minutes to the Farmers Market, I find myself looking for any changes. The square looks the same as it always does these days but I do notice the lack of people. Even with the changes, the square is still normally bustling with people. There is no-one around now though.

When I pass the shoe shop, I smile at Delly who is standing at the register. She smiles back and I carry on walkng. A couple seconds later, I turn off onto the road to the farmers market which I'm glad about because Romulus Thread was watching me and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

Its not long before I am back at the Bakery with a bag in my hand. I all but ran back here. "Hey." Peeta says from the register. He is serving an oldish woman.

"Hi." I reply and walk into the back and into the kitchen, putting the bottle of milk into the fridge. The strawberries are already half gone and the chocolate, I'm sad to say that I actually ate a bar of that too. I bought 5 though so It shouldnt be a problem. I place the left over strawberries in the fridge with the milk and then walk out the kitchen and hand Brooke the chocolate, making sure she knows that some of it is Peeta's.

Only half an hour later, we have to close the Bakery. We have run out of the ingredients that we had for today. Every month, Masan shares the ingredients out so that we have fair amount for each day and today he went over slightly so we had to close down early.

Then the day desides to get a lot worse. We are sitting in the sitting room, knackered when it happens. The sound of an explosion can be heard from far off which shakes us all up slightly but the sirens dont go off so it cant be bad. But then the ground beneath us starts shaking and all the windows blast open, covering the entire room in coal dust. My heart seems to drop into my stomach as I pull myself up on shaky legs. I cant see a thing.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Peeta ask through the darkness.

"The mines." I answer quietly.

"Oh god... not again..." Masan says.

I'm not really listening to anyone else though because there is only one person that my mind is on right now, "Gale." I say and start moving towards where I know the door to be. I can hear the footsteps of them as they follow on behind me. As soon as I make it out the door, I set off running, bumping into a distressed looking Delly on the way there. She grabs my hand and drags me along with her. I've never seen her run so fast before.

The mines are in uproar. Everyone is here, Seam people and Townies alike. "Katniss!" I hear my mother shout and a second later, I'm engulfed in arms from her, Prim and Uncle Haymitch. I know that mum is thinking about Dad.

"Mum! Has Gale come out yet?" I ask her, holding her at arms length. The tears falling from my eyes now.

"No..." She says. "But I'm sure they will find him Katniss."

I push away from her and walk away. The last thing I need right now is false hope. I see The Mellarks enter the square in a big group of people, Leaven holding onto Brooke and Masan carrying Holly. Rye locks eyes with me but I look away and walk over to Delly. She is standing there by herself, with he face in her hands. I pull her into a hug and we both just cry on eachothers shoulders.

We all spend the rest of the day, sitting outside the mines, watching to see if Gale will come out. I'm starting to loose hope as everyone has come out except 3 people, including Gale. "I brought you both a drink." Peeta says, handing me and Delly a drink each. I dont even look at it though, I just place it on the floor next to me and focus all my attentiong back on the mine opening. Everybody has cleared out now and its just Me, Delly, Leaven, Brooke, Masan, Mum, Prim , The Hawthornes and Uncle Haymitch and a couple of people still coming in and out of the mines. Rye took Holly back to Peeta's because she needed to sleep. Masan told Peeta to take her back but he said he couldnt leave until Gale was out which I was very thankful about and since then he has hardly left my side. We've been here for 6 hours altogether and its around 10pm. If I wasnt so worried, I would be knackered.

"Hey! We found someone!" Somebody shouts and I'm on my feet and running towards the mines before anyone can stop me. The miners place them on the floor and I drop down next to him only to find out that its not Gale. "Its Kolton." The man says from the left of me.

My mother comes running over and Delly shows up a second later with Peeta behind her. Mum starts to check him over and his eye open. "Kolton?" My mother asks. "Can you tell us what has happened to Gale?" She asks. None of us are sure about the other guy that was down there and I feel sorry for his family who arent here.

"Im sorry... The w-wall Collapsed... Crushed him... He's dead." He gets out and then his eyes close. My stomach twists and the bile rises up in my throat. I spin away from him and throw up everything in my stomach.

PEETA POV-

I watch as Delly collapses to the floor infront of me and the sound of her sobs fill my ears. My hands find my hair and I stumble back slightly. I cant believe he's dead. President Snow did this, I know that he did. Gale was always rebellious towards him and this is how he is repayed.

Katniss pulls herself away and onto her feet and I glance at her. She locks eyes with me and shakes her head, 'I cant deal with this.' Is what she's trying to say. I reach out for her but she pulls away from me and starts running back the way we came. I turn around and start to run after her, just as she pushes past Leaven, knocking him backwards slightly. "KATNISS WAIT!" I shout but she doesnt stop. I stop running when I reach my family and they all look at me in confusion. Haymitch is now standing with them.

"Whats wrong with Katniss?" Leaven asks. I think he knows deep down whats happened but he doesnt want to believe it. "I saw her throw up and then she ran past me?"

"Gale's dead." Is all I say and Brooke bursts into tears. I can tell by the look on Haymitch's face that he knows it was Snow.

"How's Delly." Haymitch asks.

"Not good." I reply and he nods in understanding.

"I'm gonna go and see her." He replies and walks past me, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he does so. I can now feel the tears falling down my cheeks and the tiredness of the day finally catching up on me.

"How are you Peet?" Dad asks me and I look at him and I cant even control myself, I just fall to peices. Everything about today is just one big giant mess. "Hey, Its gonna be alright." He puts his arms around me and starts to pat me on the back as I cry.

"No its not." I say and pull away from him. I cant tell him about Snow, not here, Its not safe. I know that If I told anyone about any of this then I would be signing my own death warrant. "I need to go and find Katniss. I'll see you tomorrow." I pat him on the shoulder and start to run in the direction that Katniss ran. I cant think of anywhere she could have gone other than the woods but I cant go into the woods and if she had gone into there then she will come back, I know she will.

She might have gone to the meadow though. She always liked it there and always told me that it calmed her down when something had happened. I start in that direction and get knocked back off my feet by someone running in the opposite direction. I dont stop to see who it is, I just carry on running mumbling a 'sorry' to the air behind me, hoping that the person will hear me. "Katniss!" I shout through cupped hands but I get no reply.

I quickly take a break, placing my hands on my knees and taking a breath. When I am finally able to breath again, I carry on towards the Meadow, this time walking instead of running. The amount of people kind of thins out when I get closer. I finally make it to the meadow but its that dark, I can hardly see anything. "Katniss! Are you here!" I listen for a reply, or any type of noise but I dont get one. "Please talk to me!" I shout but still get no reply. But I cant stop there, I know Katniss and I was there when her father died. She ran away and his in the meadow. When I called her, she didnt answer but when I started looking she was hiding in the trees along the side. So I begin to look for her.

Every Bush, Every tree, Every little inch of the field in the middle. I cant seem to find her anywhere. It gets to about 2am before I finally give up. She wouldnt do anything stupid. She has Prim to look after. She is going to come back no matter what has happened. She always comes back. With that in mind, I set off back towards the Victors Village with tears still in my eyes. My legs are hurting from all the running and my eyes are hurting because of how tired I am.

When I get back to mine, the front door is unlocked. I walk straight in and collapse onto the sofa, watching the fire in the fireplace die down. Rye must have only recently gone to bed. Oh no, he doesnt have any idea whats happened to anyone. He doesnt know that Gale is dead and he doesnt know that Katniss is missing. The phone rings.

I get up and walk over to it. "Hello?" I ask, rubbing my eyes slightly.

"Peet! Finally, I've been trying to get hold of you or Rye for ages now." I hear my dad say. "Did you find Katniss?"

"No. I'm sure she'll come back though." I say.

"Yeh, I'm sure she will." He replies. "They have taken Gale's remains that they found to the Justice Building to be Buried and The Hawthornes have gone with him. Posy is staying at the Everdeen's house for the night because she isnt allowed to see anything. How's Holly, is she sleeping?" I was even aware that they found any remains.

"Yeh, I think so, I only just got in." I say to him. "I didnt know that they found any remains?"

"Yeh, just after you left, someone came out with a couple of bones. Apparently, the wall crushed him and broke his legs off, the fire from the furness' burnt all his skin off. The coudltn find the rest of him because of the second explosion that happened just after you left, it must have blasted the rest of him further off into the mines but they are sure that it was Gale condidering that everyone else got out of the mines."

"Okay. Will you ring my bedroom phone if you happen to see Katniss?" I ask him. He obviously agrees to do so, I know he cares about her too.

"Okay well maybe you should get some sleep. Work is cancelled tomorrow after everything that has happened and plus, I need to clean the place, its covered in coal dust so I'll see you on Monday." He says and I agree. I hang up the phone and set off up the stairs. I doubt I'll be able to find sleep tonight but I have to try.

 _I'm standing in the Town Square. Except that its not me, its 8 year old me. I'm just watching overhead as if I'm flying. Suddenly a girl comes into view. Katniss Everdeen. She flies right over to younger me, knocking me to the ground, where we both end up laughing. "Hey Peet." She finally says and Younger me replies with a smile. "You wanna race?" She asks and they both stand up to set off running. "Wait one sec." Katniss says as Younger me gets ready to run. She looks forward and then back at me and then runs away. I follow her and she carries on running as I run after her._

 _We run through the town square and then into the Seam, past all the kids and down onto one of the streets that leads to the poorest part of the District. "Katniss wait!" Younger me says and she glances back at me but doesnt stop._

 _"I dont think so Peeta. Not until I've won." She replies and we carry on running. I actually remember this. This actually happened about 9 years ago. It was my birthday and she was meeting me in the Town Square so that I can have my birthday party because I wasnt going to have it without my best friend there. But it went wrong and we ended up in the Meadow until it got dark. By the time we got back, Rye and Leaven had ended up eating most of my birthday cake but I didnt care because I had a good day anyway._

 _When we finally stop, we are on the lush green grass that makes up most of the meadow. I had finally caught up with Katniss but when she saw me she pushed me to the side to knock me over but we both end up toppling over and laughing again._

 _"I won! See I told you I was faster!" Younger me shouts as Katniss pulls herself up off the floor._

 _"No I won!" She argues back._

 _"No I did!" Our childhood was always like this._

 _"Well lets call it a draw then." She says, putting her hand out for me to shake. I look at it and then back at her and what I say next still embarrases me._

 _"Well if its a draw and we both win then does that mean that I still get that kiss?" I'm not sure why I said that but I did and it was a stupid idea because why would she actually kiss me?_

 _"You can keep your kiss for yourself." She says to me and then we set off running through the meadow until we get to the fence where we drop onto the floor and tell jokes to eachother like we used to do._

"Peeta?" Someone asks and I open my eyes. "You awake?"

"I am now." I say in reply, recognising the voice as Holly. "Come here!" I say quite loudly and she runs over with Sammy trailing on the floor behind her and climbs up into my high bed where I bury her in the covers.

"What happened yesterday?" She asks, facing me.

"I cant tell you Holly but I can tell you that everything will be alright." I say in reply and she nods slightly.

"I'm hungry." She says and I smile.

"Well what do you say, I make you some pancakes?" She nods exciteadly and jumps out of my bed. "Okay well you go downstairs and sit at the table whilst I get dressed." She dissapears out the room and I climb out of nbed, throwing my legs over the edge and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Thats when the phone rings, scaring me to death. "Hello?" I ask through the reciever.

"Hey Peet, Its Lev." I hear back. "I thought you'd be in bed so I rang this phone."

"Well you where right. I was just getting up to make Holly breakfast." I say back.

"Well dad told me to ring you. Katniss showed up about half an hour ago thinking she was at work today." He says.

"How was she?" I ask.

"Not good at all. She looks horrible and I dont think she had any idea what she was doing at all. Plus when she left, I'm pretty sure that I could hear her throwing up outside the back door. I think she might be ill aswell." He says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Ok I'll let Rye know and then I'll go round to see her later on." I say.

"Okay well dad wants you to come round to the Bakery later so that he can see you and Holly." He says. Dad always wants me to go to the Bakery.

"Okay, I'll see you all soon then, I'll come round after breakfast so that Holly has somewhere to stay whilst I find Katniss." I reply to him. Its better than dragging Holly around after me when she would probably very much rather do something else.

"Okay well I'm gonna go, we have tidying up to do. I'll see you later." He says and hangs up the phone. I decide to get dressed so that I can do Holly's breakfast.

When I get downstairs, Rye and Holly are both sitting at the table laughing about something. "Hey." I say and they both look at me.

"Hey Peet." Rye replies, standing up and walking over to me. "What happened last night?" He asks, with a worried look on his face. "I tried to ring dad last night to ask him but he didnt answer."

"Erm... Gale died." I say, running my fingers through my blonde hair.

"Oh god... How's Katniss?" He asks me. He looks as if he's going to cry.

"I dont know..."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"She ran away last night... Nobody saw her this morning. Lev rang me to say that she showed up for work when she didnt need to be and that she was weird. She apparently looked horrible and looked as if she didnt know what she was doing and then she threw up outside so I dont think she is doing very well." I confess.

"Okay, well I need to go out. I'll see you later." He says and runs to the door, pulling on his shoes and leaving. I walk to the kitchen and start to make pancakes for me and my baby sister.

I just spend the rest of the day worrying about Katniss. I wonder what she is doing? Is she okay? Has she gone over to see the Hawthornes? Has she gone to the woods? Did Rye find her? Is he helping her through this? I hope he is.

I find myself at the Bakery until it gets dark and I'm unable to leave the house because of curfew. It looks like I'm staying here tonight. The one thing I do realise is that Rye isnt here. I wonder where he got too. He's been gone for almost 10 hours and he didnt tell me if he went to Katniss' or not. I hope he did and he didnt dissapear again at a time like this.

He really needs to realise that whatever he does now will come back to haunt him. Katniss will act on her temper soon and Rye wont be happy when she does. I'm pretty sure there is something wrong with Katniss these days. She has been ill quite a lot recently and she seems to be crying a lot. She has also been finding it hard to sleep, she hasnt told me but I can see the tiredness in her face when she is at work. I just hope that soon, this will all go away and she can be like the Katniss that I know.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please drop a review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter and the aftermath of Gale's death. Everyone starts to get suspscious about Gale's death and the cause for it. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Metal and Dust.**

"Look, Peeta we both know that this wasnt by accident." Haymitch says to me as we sit in the sitting room of the Bakery. Everyone is working and its my break so its just me and Haymitch. It has been 2 days now since Gale died and everyone is still in mounring. They found some remains in the mines that they are sure are Gale's and buried them in the hallowed ground behind the Justice Building and I went to visit them yesterday to find Delly standing there crying. Delly hasnt left her house either. Her parents have given her as much time as she needs off from work.

"Yeh, but why, what did he do other than the arena?" I ask. We all know that he defied the Capitol when he was in the arena by what he did for Rue and the end when he told Delly to let him die. Normally you wouldnt think that they would see that as a rebellious act but this time they did and none of us are sure why but the Capitol have their eyes on Gale and Delly and even Katniss just because they think that Gale loves her instead of Delly.

"Well... I found him about 2 or maybe 3 weeks ago, he was on the phone when I walked past his open window. He was shouting. I eventually got that it was President Snow on the other line and he was telling him that he couldnt deal with the whole Delly/Gale love because he was in love with Katniss..." Haymitch says and I nod. We all knew that he was in love with Katniss but we didnt think they would kill him unless he acted on that love.

"Well what can we do now?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure Peeta, there isnt much we can do but we have to look after Katniss and make sure that he doesnt get to her. I know he's been watching her. He should leave Delly alone for now because he has hurt her by killing Gale so Katniss is our main worry now." He says. I know he is worried about Katniss. Obviously, she is his niece after all.

"Ok. Can I talk to you about something? I want to talk to Rye about it but I dont want to worry him and I'm not quite sure where their relationship is at the moment so I was wondering if I could tell you?" I ask and he nods, leaning in. "Its Katniss, she's been acting strange. Before Gale's death she was ill quite a few times and I've hardly ever known Katniss to be ill. Plus she always seemed to be tired and she is crying a lot and Katniss never cries. I'm just worried about her, I dont know what it is but I know that something is wrong with her." He starts to run his fingers along his chin whilst thinking and I wait for an answer that he doesnt give straight away.

"I'm not sure actually. I could talk to Evelyn about it if you want? She always payed more attention to our mother than I did. She probably knows more than Mother did." He laughs slightly which I return. "I'll talk to her later."

"Good thanks." I say with a smile.

"So why do you think that Rye never noticed?" Haymitch asks.

"I dont know, I dont think he notices anything anymore. He isnt here much and when he is, Katniss doesnt really talk to him. I know it sounds bad but I think their relationship is failing. Katniss still loves him but Rye is acting like an asshole, I think thats part of the reason why she is acting strange." I say.

"Yeh maybe... Anyway... I have something that I need to give to Katniss and Rye. Its something from Gale and The Mayor says that we need to clean out his house soon so that we can sort it all out. I was wondering if you wouldnt mind helping. I was going to ask Delly and Katniss but I dont know if they would want to help." He asks.

"Yeh of course I'll help." I reply.

KATNISS POV

"Katniss I have a letter for you. Its from Gale. He wrote you a letter the night before he went into the arena." Uncle Haymitch says pulling a couple envelopes from his pocket. We have all finished our day of work now and where sitting silently in the sitting room until Uncle Haymitch started talking now we are all looking towards him. "I have never read it because I wasnt allowed but I kept it incase something happened. I guess that was a pretty good idea but here you go." He hands it to me and I look at the name scribbled along the envelope in Gale's scruffy handwriting. 'Catnip'. "He wrote you one Rye aswell."

I rip mine open using my finger and unfold the paper, beginning to read the scruffy handwriting. I find myself already crying over the picture of him sitting there at some desk in the Capitol writing this out especially for me.

 _Catnip,_

 _If you are getting this letter, it means that I'm dead. Haymitch promised that he would give it to you. I don't know how I'm going to die but I hope it isnt too hard for you to watch. Please dont miss me too much, I know that I already miss you and it feels horrible, I could never wish that upon you._

 _I'm going into the arena tomorrow. I can't say I'm not scared because then I would be lying. I'm terrified. I know that you wouldn't be that scared if you where here. You would be determined to come back to your mother and your sister but I'm nothing like you and I never will be. You are the strongest person that I have ever known and I know that you will get over my death eventually. Just remember that the good days still outnumber the bad._

 _There will be days when you feel all alone and thats when Hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me that you will hold onto hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater then what we suffer. My wish for you is to become hope, people need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live?_

 _I know you probably want to know about what I've been doing for the past week and how it has been. It hasnt been at all fun. I've grown closer to Delly. She is amazing and I hope you understand that I won't be able to watch her die in that arena. I'm not saying that I will do anything to save her but if it comes down to the 2 of us then I dont have a choice but to let her win. I hope you understand and don't hate me for what I do._

 _Training was boring. Me and Delly spent most of the time together because we didnt really like any of the other tributes. The worst ones where from 1 and 2. Always looking down us like we where nothing but I expected that. My private training session was horrible, none of them payed attention to me so I did what I had to but Haymitch says that I'm not allowed to tell you what I did._

 _Interview training was almost as bad. Haymitch told me that I was really stubborn so I shouted at him but I assure you he was doing everything he can to save my life. He said that you would never forgive him if he let me die. Just promise me that you will forgive him, he thinks very highly of you Katniss._

 _Effie Trinket, was really annoying. All she cared about was her schedules or us getting up on time and stuff like that. She only got sensitive this morning when she realised that we would be in the arena tomorrow. I honestly will feel sorry for you if you ever have to spend a week with her._

 _Have fun with the rest of your life. You deserve it. Enjoy the little things because one day, you may look back and realise that they where the big things._

 _Tell my family that I didnt want to leave them. Make sure that Posy grows up right into a very intelligent little girl and seen as I can't do it myself, I want you and Rory to interrogate her first boyfriend. If he isnt good enough for my baby sister then he can get lost. Remember to tell Posy all about me because I doubt she will remember me very well._

 _Make sure that Rye knows that I never actually hated him. I just made it seem like I did because he is dating my best friend. I was always very happy for you guys. Have fun with him... BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN! I'm watching over you remember._

 _I will always be waiting for you but please take your time because I cant bare to see you here with me until its your time. I love you Katniss Everdeen and I will always be watching over you. Dont ever forget me._

 _Be Happy,_

 _From... Gale.. xx_

My eyes are completely clouded by tears now as they drop down onto the letter that lies in my hands. I drop it onto my knees and cry into my hands, feeling a hand stroking my back. I just wish that I had had time to tell him goodbye. I never got to tell him that. I hope he knows that I loved him, like a brother anyway. He was the brother than I never had, I hope he knows that. I know that he was in love with me and I could never give him what he wanted but I still loved him in some ways and I never told him.

RYE POV

 _To Rye,_

 _I know that I was the last person you would have expected to get a letter from but If Haymitch sticks to his word and give you this letter then it means that I am dead and there is something that I needed to tell you but I clearly didnt get the time._

 _I've never shown any likeness towards you but that was only because you where dating my best friend and sometimes you can be a little horrible towards her..._

 _Just answer me one question? How many guys do you think want to be with her right now? How many guys do you think are in love with her smile? That smile that only she has. There's a lot of them isn't there?_

 _You dont know what she feels. She cries a lot when you fail on her... However... She chose you! To her, you're the most perfect guy in the world. She loves each one of your flaws. With your bad days and your attitude. And she still calls her her 'king'. She loves you just the way you are. She loves you even when you're the one that starts the fighting. She loves you and only you even though you dont trust her. She even loves you... when you cant control yourself and start yelling at her._

 _Now... I just want you to APPRECIATE what you have. So many people want to be with her. They want her so badly that they are waiting for your first mistake, to get at her. And if you mess up, you'll see her in someone else's arms and that is when you will realise... That she is the most perfect girl you've ever met. But guess what? It will be too late..._

 _Look after her and make sure she stays happy. Thank you for being there for her Rye..._

 _From,_

 _Gale._

I must read through the letter about 3 times before it actually sinks in that Gale is gone. I didnt actually believe it until now. Before this, I just expected him to walk back through the streets, talking to Katniss or laughing with Delly. I think about him and all I get is the guy that I would see walking through the halls in school and the one that would sit at the back of our classroom staring out the window at the tree's. Then it makes me think of Katniss. She used to talk about him all the time and when he went into the games she was so depressed and when he almost died at the end, I honestly couldnt even look at her because it hurt me too.

I can see her now out of the corner of my eyes, with her head in her hands. Her letter was obviously depressing for her. I reach over and stroke her back, looking around the room at everyone. I'm surprised to see them all looking back at me and Katniss. I look back towards Katniss and I pull her into my arms. "Its gonna be alright Katniss." I say and she falls into my, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder and I bury my face in her hair.

DELLY POV

As we all sit there and watch Rye and Katniss falling apart, I can feel the tears threaten to fall again. Great I was only just able to stop crying. The only reason I actually showed up here was because Haymitch rang me telling me that it was important I came. Its the first time I have left my house since it happened. _It... Gale's death..._ It still sounds foreign in my head. I can't believe that he is gone.

"Delly, he also wrote one for you." Haymitch says and I look at him. "The only difference is that he didnt write this before he went into the arena, he wrote it about a week ago. He told me that he needed to admit something to you but didnt know how to say it so I suggested that he write it down into a letter and give it to you like that. He agreed and went to write it but when I went to his house this morning to start sorting his stuff out, I found it still in his bedside table." He looks at the envelope in his hands before holding it out towards me. "But here you go."

I take it off him and stare down at the letter, taking a breathe before I open it and start reading.

 _Delly,_

 _I can literally see you out of the corner of my eye whilst writing this and I just want you to know that I cant even explain how beautiful you are. After what you said in the interview, I havent been able to stop thinking about you. I realise now that Its never going to happen with Katniss and that means that my heart is more open to other girls. Most specifically you._

 _Now, I know you think I dont like you but sometimes I just look at you and think... 'Wow, how have I noticed how amazing she is?'... Honestly, you are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. You have no idea how to hunt and you're useless with surviving techniques but thats what makes you so special. You are a completely different part of my life and I like that. You gave me a whole different life when I'm with you. You are... the woman beyond my dreams..._

 _The closer I am to you, the happier I am and I'm pretty sure that these feelings just kept growing while we where in the arena and afterwards when we came back to the district. Just seeing you laugh puts a smile on my face. My father told me that to make someone fall in love with you all you have to do is make them laugh but everytime you laugh, I'm the one that falls in love. You dont have to be perfect to be perfect for me_

 _I love you! Just writing that puts a smile on my face. You put a smile on my face._

 _I love you because of your sweetness, your kindness, your tenderness and your thoughtfulness._

 _I love you because you are my dear friend and my loving companion. You smile at my silly jokes and always listen to my stories even when they are really boring._

 _I love you because I have a longing to be close to you and you long to be close to me. I love snuggling infront of the fire and cuddling with you as we watch TV. I love to be near you. I love holding your hand on a walk during the day and holding your hands across the table during dinner._

 _I love you because you listen to me as I share the small triumphs or struggles of the day._

 _I love you because in the moments of friction between us, you hear me out. Even when you dont agree with me, you listen with a longing to understand me._

 _I love you because you respect me. You honour the man that I am, rather than try to make me into something that I'm not. You suffer my imperfections and shortcomings largely without complaint._

 _I love you because you appreciate me. You enjoy my attentiveness and appreciate my attempts to make you happy. You appreciate my generosity to yourself and to others._

 _I love you, Always... thinking of you..._

 _Love From,_

 _Gale._

The sobs building in my throat are making it hard for me to breathe. The letter, no longer in my hands but now lying on the floor at my feet. My throat tightens and I start choking on the cry that is pushing its way out of my throat. The tears fall from my eyes from the pain that is breaking my heart even more. I start to choke again and I hold my hands close to my chest in and attempt to help my breathing.

"Dell? whats wrong?" Peeta asks me as I look around the room at everyone. He can see that I'm finding it hard to breathe.

I look up at him and start to shake my head, "He- He l-loved me..." I say through the tears and I notice Katniss and Rye now looking at me.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"It wasnt an act, he just couldnt tell me the truth... H-he was i-in l-love with me..." I say and drop my head into my hands.

"Oh god..." I hear Peeta say and his arms encircle me a second later. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sure meant to tell you... " He says and I cry even more.

"Gale was never good at saying the truth." Katniss says, now from infront of me as I feel her drop ontot the sofa next to me and place her arms arouns me. "I know that he used to love me, he could never tell me. But I'm telling you now Delly, the way he looked at you was... magical... It was like you where the best person in the world. He never looked at me like that." I look up at her and she nods at me with tears in her eyes and I throw my arms around her shoulders, Peeta's hand still stroking circles on my back.

"Oh god... Why did the stupid mines have to collapse again!" I say into Katniss' shoulder.

"I know... its horrible." She replies to me as we cry.

KATNISS POV

I hold onto Delly for as long as I can and eventually the sobs subside but she doesnt let go of me until a couple of minutes later when her body suddenly goes limp. The crying tired her out. "She's asleep." I say to Peeta over her shoulder. I pull away from her slowly and lean her against the back of the sofa. Peeta then stands up and picks her up off the sofa, telling me to get up and he lies her back down on the sofa where she curls up and carries on sleeping. Masan leaves for a second to get her a blanket and when he returns with it, he places it on her and then leaves to go to bed.

Considering that its dark outside, we all have to stay here tonight. I will be sleeping upstairs with Rye and it will just be me and him in his room because you cant fit anymore matress' in there. Peeta and Holly will be sleeping in Holly's old room with Leaven and Brooke. Holly's old matress is still there so her and Peeta are sleeping on that. Uncle Haymitch and Delly though, have to sleep down here because there isnt any other places to sleep. They have a spare matress if its needed but they should be fine with the sofa's.

I'm about to get up to go to bed when Masan comes back in with the tv in tow. I didnt even know he actually left. "Mandatory Message." He says and I make myself comfortable again. What could they possibly be doing a mandatory message about?

Caesar Flickerman's face comes on the screen and I focus on him. He looks horrible. Well not horrible but he doesnt look his usual self. "People of Panem, I come bearing grave news." He says and silence falls through the room as we all watch. "Gale Hawthorne, Victor of last years Hunger Games has sadly passed away in a terrible accident. It appears that the mines in district 12 have fallen again, which means that we will all be going without Coal for some time now, along with the loss of a dear Victor. Lets show the footage shall we?" He asks someone off camera and I'm confused at what footage they could show until the Mines come into view. "Here we have it folks, footage from that day." The camera focus' in on Peeta. "There is the one and only Peeta Mellark, sat next to a girl who I believe is called Katniss, Mr Abernathy's neice. And next to her is none other then Star-Crossed lover Delly Cartwright. Our hearts go out to you Delly in this hard time."

"I think I might go to bed actually, I'm pretty tired." I say and pull myself up. "Are you coming Rye?" I ask and he nods.

We say goodnight and then walk up the 2 flights of stairs to his room. When we get there, I stop dead. The last time I was in this room was that night with Peeta. "You alright Katniss?" Rye asks as I stare at the unmade bed.

"Of course I'm not alright." I reply, focusing my attention on him. "I just need to cheer up."

"Well I know a way to do that." He smiles at me and I return it easily. He walks towards me slowly and when he finally stands infront of me, he starts kissing my neck. "Is this helping?" He asks into my skin.

"Yeh..." I reply and he picks me up, carrying me towards the bed. I guess tonight isnt going to be that bad.

The next morning when I wake up, I'm alone. Rye must have gone downstairs to work or something. Why didnt he wake me up? I work here too. I glance up at the clock... 5:38am. Good, the Bakery hasnt officially opened yet so I have time yet. I climb out of the covers, looking down at my naked frame and I smile at the thought of last night. Me and Rye had sex for the first time last night and it was nothing like I had ever expected but I cant help but compare him to Peeta and I know thats bad but I couldnt help it. But you know what they say, _Comparisons are easily done when you've had a taste of perfection._ The only question is, is why am I comparing Rye to Peeta. Shouldnt Rye be my perfect guy? Or has it changed?

Peeta was more attentive and cared more about me. Rye was different. I'm not saying he wasnt attentive but he was quite a lot more rough than Peeta was and he hardly ever asked me how I was about it. Peeta was constantly asking me if I was alright with it.

I pull myself up onto my feet and pull on my underwear and jeans from the floor. Then I clasp my bra around the back and take a shirt out of Rye's drawers along with a wooly jumper and pull them both over my head before walkking downstairs. My shoes are still by the backdoor if I need them but I shouldnt do.

"Hey Katniss." Peeta says as I walk into the kitchen. I nod in reply and he smiles before going back to his work.

"Theres my beautiful girl." Rye says, walking over and pulling me in for a kiss which I return quite easily. "Last night was great." He whispers trying to make sure only I hear it but I can see Peeta start to laugh behind Rye. "Whats up with you?" Rye asks turning around towards his little brother.

"Nothing." He says with surprise written all over his face. I'd laugh but I think I'm still too depressed to cry. He nods towards me and I look back at Rye. I know that Peeta is thinking about our night and I cant stop myself from thinking about it either. However much I dont want to believe it, it was one of the best nights of my entire life. I'm not sure why but I decide to say something about it.

"I've had better." I say, focusing on Rye as his face mouth almost falls down to the floor. Peeta chokes on his drink and I let out the laugh I was holding. Luckily Rye was too focused on me to notice though.

"What?" Rye asks almost falling over.

"What!" Peeta exclaims and my smile widens at the horrified look on both of their faces.

"Im kidding!" I say, nudging Rye slightly. "You know I never slept with anyone else." Rye lets out a breath and I hug him, looking at Peeta over his shoulder. He still looks horrified and I have to stifle my laugh.

"Good beceuase I'm afraid I'd have to kill him." Rye says seriously and Peeta almost faints. I decide to change the conversation.

"Where is everyone?" I ask them both and Rye finally lets me go.

"Your mum and Prim went home not long ago and Haymitch is in the sitting room with Brooke and Holly. Dad went into the front to open up, I think your needed out there actually." Peeta says to me and I nod before leaving the room and walking into the front. That was really embarrasing. Being in the room with my boyfriend and the person I cheated on his with when we where talking about sex.

"Hey Katniss." Masan says when I get through the door and I take my seat at the register like I normally do. "How you feeling?"

"Im alright I suppose." I reply to him. He knows that I'm not full alright, my best friend died a couple days ago and thats going to take a while to get over.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and help in the back, if you need anything just shout." He says and I nod. I already know that I have to shout but I seem to be reminded every morning.

The rest of the day goes by really slowly. I just feel sick most of the day which doesnt help because I have to sit here and a couple of times I feel like I'm gonna throw up but I cant leave my post. A couple customers say that I look a little green but I just wave it off when they ask me if I'm alright. When Greasy Sae comes in, near the time we have finished, she tells me that I should see my mother about it so I just nod. The last person I want to see about this is my mother, she will end up making a big deal out of it and its not actually that bad. I could just be getting a cold or something like that. It will go away soon, I know it will.

"Come on Katniss, the day has finished." Peeta says, waving his hand infront of my face to get my attention as he walks to lock the door. "You alright?" He asks and I nod. "So I hear about what happened with you and Rye last night. He decided to tell me everything when dad left the room." He says to me and I watch him. "Not something I really wanted to know to be honest." He laughs.

"Okay." I say. I'm not really up for a big conversation right now.

"You could have hidden it a little better though." He says and I look up at him, he's watching me. "You have a love bite behind your right ear." He laughs again and I quickly whip my hair around to hide it. Has it been there all day? I hope nobody else noticed it. Its not like anyone would be surprised that I slept with Rye but It would be better if I wasnt asked about it. "I dont think anyone noticed though." Peeta says as if reading my thoughts.

"Thats good." I say and walk away from him, into the back, straight through to the sitting room and I sit down onto the sofa next to Uncle Haymitch, with a really loud groan.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asks and I shake my head, face planting the cushion off to my left. "Whats up?" I hear him asking as I tuck my legs underneath me.

"I feel sick." I say and he chuckles slightly."Hey its not funny!" I shout to him but he still carries on chuckling so I just leave him to it. Its not long before I've fallen asleep on the sofa next to Uncle Haymitch.

 _A field. Thats all I can see. Fields as far as the eye can see. There is nothing but the green grass and the blue sky. I feel tired, like I've been walking for years but yet I also feel like walking and it makes no sense. Where am I and what is going on. I cant hear anything either, just the beat of my heart. Then a sound fills the air. A voice. "How could you?" They ask and I look around for the person who said it but I'm still alone._

 _"Hello?" I ask, loudly._

 _"How could you do this to me?" They ask again but still no-one appears. "This is all your fault!" This time they are shouting. I spin around again and this time come face to face with Rye._

 _"You scared the hell out of me!" I shout at him and he just stares at me with dead eyes. "Rye?"_

 _"This is your fault!" He says as if reciting from a script or something. He looks strange. Not like the normal Rye. His hair is all over the place and his clothes are all dirty and ripped like he has been attacked. His eyes are staring right through me and when I reach out to touch him, my hand goes straight through him._

 _I turn around to see what he is staring at. "Peeta?" I ask as I look at the youngest Mellark standing there._

 _"You stole my girlfriend!" Rye shouts from behind me and then I get a strange feeling in my body as Rye 'passes through me'. He now stands infront of me and his fist is raised to punch Peeta in the jaw. "You will pay!" He shouts and his fist collides with Peeta's jaw. Peeta just stands there and lets it happen. Knowing that I'm completely useless as my hands just go straight through them both, I cover my ears and close my eyes, waiting for it to be over._

 _The atmosphere changes and the wind picks up. I open my eyes and everything has changed. Rye and Peeta are still there but now standing side by side. There are trees everywhere and then I notice Gale standing not far from me, covered in coal dust. "You have to pick one Katniss." Gale says, staring at me. I look back at Rye and Peeta, fear coursing through me. I cant pick between my boyfriend and my bestfriend. "If you dont pick, they die." He says in a menacing tone. 2 guns appear infront of Rye and Peeta and my heart all but stops._

 _"No... I cant..." I mumble and Gale starts walking over to me. He places his hand on my shoulder but it doesnt feel like Gale. I'm scared of him and I was never scared of Gale._

 _"Are you sure?" He asks._

 _"I cant pick..." I say again and drop my head in regret. The tears start to fall from my eyes. I hear 2 gun shots and I fall to the ground but for some reason, I just keep falling until I feel something soft beneath me and hear a voice I recognise._

"Katniss?" I open my eyes to see Rye standing over me. "You where having a nightmare." He says and I pull him in for a hug. He seems shocked at first but falls into after a second or two. "You alright?"

"Yeh, I am now." I find myself saying and I sit up so that Rye can sit next to me.

PEETA POV

I leave the Bakery quite early. When I get outside, its hardly even dark. The streets are still covered with coal dust. Its normally like that in the seam but here in Town, its not normally this deep in Town. Every step I take, my feet bury into it and Holly starts to complain that it is going to get all over her new jeans that I bought her yesterday so I pull her up onto my shoulders which she laughs about, waving Sammy around like she is having the time of her life. I smile at it, the last thing I want is for Holly to have a bad life, thats why I try my hardest to make her life worth living.

For the past couple of days whilst the mines have been closed, Holly hasnt had any idea what is going on and whilst we have been having our little conversations about what we are going to do about it, she has been running around trying to cheer us all up and I thank her for it. She is one of the only things that actually keeps me sane right now.

It used to be Katniss aswell but after our 'night' a month ago, everytime I see her, I just want to kiss her. It has hightened my affections for her by loads and Its hard for me to be alone with her now but everything keeps dragging us together as if its meant to be. If she wasnt dating my brother, I'd do something about it but I cant do that to Rye. But then sometimes I remind myself that I already have done that to Rye by having sex with Katniss even if we where drunk. I should have said no, I should have stopped it. I do remember it and I did know what I was doing but my brain decided to tell me that it was a good idea. Now because of that stupid decision, everything is messed up and I've destroyed my friendship with Katniss, however much I like to think that it will be okay, I know it wont.

When we get home, I let Holly down off my shoulders and walk to the kitchen to start making Dinner. Its nothing special, just pasta. I normally bake something to go with it but I didnt have any ingredients this morning. I had to give it all to the Bakery to help them out. So its just Pasta tonight but Holly doesnt mind which is good.

The pasta doesnt take long to make and before I know it, we have already eaten it and I'm helping Holly get ready for bed. She might be 4 but she always asks for help when getting ready for bed. I dont question it though. "Goodnight Holly." I say to her as I shut the door and walk to my room, stripping my clothes and climbing into my bed in just my underwear. No doubt Holly will crawl into my bed half way through the night, complaining she doesnt want to be alone. She does most nights so I let her now. Its better than sleeping alone I guess. Especially in this house. Everywhere I go, I feel like I'm being watched. I normally prefer to stay at the Bakery but now that Leaven and Brooke have moved in there, its hard because they isnt any room for me and Holly anymore, so I just come back here unless I cant because its too dark.

 _The sirens, Thats the first thing I hear. Then the sound of people screaming enters my ears. I spin around quickly to see People running in every direction. What the hell is going on? I try to see someone I recognise but I cant see past the amount of people walking past me. I know where I am though. Its the Town Square. I can feal fear coursing through me but I dont understand why. Then a new sound comes. The sound of an engine running but not your average car engine. Its up above. I look up to see the hovercrafts coming._

 _"PEETA!" I hear someone shout just as the hovercraft drops its first bomb. I turn arouns frantically trying to find the person who shouted, finding Holly sitting on the floor crying._

 _"Holly! What Happened?" I ask, dropping onto the floor next to her to assess her injuries. She looks fine to me. "Come on." I pull myself up off the floor and lift her up, carrying her along with the crowds. There is just people and smoke everywhere. I hear the sound of an explosion from behind me and picture part of the district going up in flames._

 _"Hey Peeta over here!" I hear and I run towards the voice to find Rye, standing with Katniss and her family. "Dad already got Leaven and Brooke out now we need to go." He shouts and I look at Katniss for the first time. Her pregnant belly, produding out through her tatty shirt. I stare at it for a while before snapping back to Rye._

 _"Go where?" I ask him. I dont have any idea whats going on so why would I know where I have to go?_

 _"The Woods. Everyone is evacuating!" He pushed me forward, then Katniss and he family just behind me and finally Rye bringing up the rear. As we run through the crowd, I start to loose them._

 _"Katniss! Rye!" I shout but get no reply. "Prim!" Still no reply. Where are they? I run back through the crowd and I finally see them. Standing there looking around. I grab Prims hand and she grabs Katniss', who grabs Evelyns and Evelyn grabs Rye's and then I run again, with them in a line behind me._

 _When we have finally made it through the mass of people and through the Meadow, out the fence and into the woods. Katniss shows us where her and Gale's rock is, where we all sit and watch the district burn. I cant believe this happened. I'm not quite sure how or why anyone would ever want to do this. Of course I do. The Capitol would do this to any of the districts. They already did it to district 13 and killed all the citizens there and nobody had any time to even think about getting out alive but now, we are standing here by ourselves, free from the bombs but with no chance of survival._

"Peeta?" I open my eyes to the voice, to see Holly standing next to my tall bed with a scared look on her face. I pull up my covers for her to climb in but she shakes her head. "I heard a noise downstairs." She whispers. Did I forget to lock the door when I came to bed?

"Okay, You get up here and wait, I'll go and see what it is." I smile at her, trying to reassure her that everything is fine but I'm not so sure that it is. I've never had anyone sneaking around downstairs in my house before and I have absolutely no idea what to do. She pulls herself up onto the bed, hiding in the covers and I climb out of the other side, pulling on my pants and walking out the door. The clock notifies me that its 2:34am. Why the hell would anyone want to be in my house this early in the morning.

As soon as I get out the door, I can hear the noise of someone walking around downstairs, it sounds like they are looking for something. I take a step down the stairs and feel my heart hammering in my chest. I can see the front door wide open and I move to shut it. The sound is coming from the kitchen so I walk through to the kitchen door, as quiet as I can. I poke my head around the doorframe to see a black shadow standing next to the fridge, they arent taking anything, just standing there, staring at the wall as if they are thinking about something. I reach over to the little table just inside the door and take the knife of it that I had luckily left there before I went to bed and I slide my hand across the wall and switch on the light, all but ready to have a heart attack right there on the floor in my kitchen doorway. That is until I find Haymitch standing there, shielding his eyes from the light that floods the room.

"What the hell Haymitch!" I hiss. "What are you doing here?" I ask, finally stepping into the room. Dropping the knife onto the table.

"What where you going to do? Kill me?" He asks, raising his eyebrow and stifling a laugh.

"Maybe... I dont know. I didnt know who you where." I say, trying to calm my heart beat.

"Did I scare you?" He asks me and I shake my head. Although he did scare me, I'm not going to admit that to Haymitch, I'd never live it down.

"No but you scared the hell out of Holly." I reply. He nods in understanding.

"Do you have any dohnuts?" He asks and I narrow my eyes at him. He came here in the middle of the night, scaring Holly just for dohnuts. "I wanted a drink this morning and I know I couldnt have one and the next best thing is dohnuts so do you have any?" I have been told that since Haymitch had to come off the alcohol, he learned to have something else whenever he needed a drink and that is dohnuts so he made sure that he always had dohnuts in his house but apparently he has run out and is searching my house for some. He knows I make dohnuts now and then but always presumes that I have some around.

"I think there are some in the end cupboard." I tell him and he moves for the cupboard. "Then can you please leave and lock the door on your way out. Dont come round here at night again please or I'm gonna have to take my key back." I say and he nods, so I just leave the room. He's probably going to eat everything but I dont care, I need to sleep.

When I get back upstairs, Holly is still hiding under the covers. "Holly?" I ask and she pokes her head out of the top of the covers. "Its alright, it was just Haymitch. I told him not to come back once he's gone." I say to her and she relax's slightly.

"Good. I was really scared." She says and I let out a small laugh.

"I know but right now we both need to sleep." I climb into bed and we both fall asleep again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, who liked the letter to Delly, I thought it was good. So Gale and Delly's story finally came out. They where forced to be together but secretly loved eachother :) Hope you liked it.**

 **So Rye and Katniss had sex for the first time and that part in the kitchen the morning after, I just read over it and I couldnt stop laughing at Peeta's reaction!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it! Its quite a lot shorter than the other chapters but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A bad idea.**

PEETA POV (still)

The sound of a whip. I can hear it coming through the open door in the kitchen. I step outside to assess where the sound is coming from to gather that its coming from the town square. The good thing about where my house is located is that the shops on the oposite side of the Town square than the Bakery are just over the wall at the back of my backyard so I can normally tell what is going on. Today it seems to be a really bad whipping. I wonder who it is today? I normally go to see who it is everytime incase its someone that I know. With that in mind, I walk back inside to get Holly ready. I can drop her off at the Bakery, whilst I'm seeing who it is. "Come on we are going to see Dad." I say to her and she smiles at me. She loves it when we go back to the Bakery.

I help her get her shoes and coat on and we leave the house, walking in the direction of the Town Square. Its only like a 5 minute walk and the horrible sound of the whip gets louder as we get closer. I wince everytime I hear it. This must be a bad whipping because he doesnt seem to be backing down anytime soon. We make it to the square and I cant see over the amount of people. I walk forward and start to push through them. People see me, recognize my face, and then look panicked. Hands shove me back. Voices hiss.

"Get out of here."

"Only make it worse."

"What do you want to do? Get her killed?"

But at this point, my heart is beating so fast and fierce I hardly hear them. I only know that whatever waits in the middle of the square is going to be horrible. And when I get there, I see that I am right and those voices where right too.

Gale's wrists are bound to a wooden post. A wild turkey she must have shot earlier hangs above her, the nail driven through its neck. Her fathers jacket's been cast aside on the ground, her shirt torn away. Her Bra, holding on by tiny little threads at the back. She slumps unconscious on her knees, held up only by the ropes at her wrists. What used to be her back is a raw, bloody slab of meat.

Standing behind her is a man I see just about everyday as he stands at his post in the town square. Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread.

"Katniss?" I hear Holly say from next to me. I had momentarily forgotten that she was there.

"Holly, go find Rye, go to the Bakery." I say to her and she runs off into the crowd. I know she will find her way there, she does it all the time.

I turn back around to Thread, just in time to see him raise the whip. "No!" I cry, and spring forward. It's too late to stop the arm from descending, and I know I won't have the power to block it. Instead I throw myself directly between the whip and Katniss. I've flung out my arms to protect as much of her broken body as possible, so there's nothing to deflect the lash. I take the full force of it across the left side of my face.

The pain is blinding as I fall to my knees. One hand cupping my face whilst the other is keeping me from tipping over. The floor below me, wet with Katniss' blood and the scent of it seaping through the air around me. I choke slightly as I get back up to my feet, fighting hard to see Thread through the welt that is rising on my cheek. "Stop it! You'll kill her!" I shout but he steps forward, gun at the ready.

"Move." He barks but I stand my ground. "I said move!" This time he has the gun raised but I still dont move. He raises the whip, still with gun in hand and brings it round on me again this time ripping away my shirt and my skin down the middle of my chest, causing me more pain than last time. I fall backwards,using the whipping post to stand my ground but he raises the gun on me again and is about to pull the trigger when someone comes running over.

"Wait!" Somone shouts off to my right and Rye comes running into view. "Stop!" He shouts and I reach out to push him away but he shakes off my touch.

"Get out of the way boy! This doesnt concern you!" Thread shouts, lowering his gun and raising his whip instead. Rye stands his ground infront of me. I try to get him to move but the hit I took to the face is making my head spin and I fall to my knees once again.

"I think you'll find it does concern me." Rye says, standing his ground. Thread punches him in the face, knocking him to the floor momentarily until he's up on his feet again a couple seconds later and standing back infront of the new head peackeeper.

"Hold it!" A voice barks and Haymitch appears through the crowd. Tripping over an unconscious Darius who is growing a massive welt on the top of his head. He regains his footing, walks over and pulls me roughly to my feet, trying to keep his eyes on anything but Katniss. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks letting me go. Rye comes over and grabs my arm to stop me from falling.

"They interrupted the punishment of a confessed criminal." Thread barks in Haymitch's face.

"I dont care if he blew up the blasted Justice Building!" Haymitch snarls.

"She was poaching. What business is it of yours anyway?" Thread snarls back, pointing the butt of the whip at me and Rye.

"He's her best friend, its completely his business." Rye says. "And 'he' if you dont recognise is the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games. The worst ones to date. So I'd show him a little bit of respect if I where you." I see a glimpse of recognition in Threads face as he glances towards me. "And he's my brother, if you want to get at her then expect to go through both of us." I catch sight of my family standing off to the side, all looking quite scared. Maybe we're it. The only 3 people in the whole district that are willing to make a stand for what we believe in. To cause some sort of rebellion.

One woman from the crowd steps out, I believe her name is Purnia. "I believe, for a first offense, the required number of lashes has been dispensed, sir. Unless your sentence is death, which we would carry out by firing squad."

"Is that the standard protocol here?" asks the Head Peacekeeper.

"Yes, sir," Purnia says, and several others nod in agreement. I doubt they actually know what they are agreeing too though.

"Very well. Get your friend out of here, then. And if she comes to, remind her that the next time she poaches off the Capitol's land, I'll assemble that firing squad personally." The Head Peacekeeper wipes his hand along the length of the whip, splattering us with blood. Then he coils it into quick, neat loops and walks off.

"Katniss." I turn, my hands fumbling at the knots binding his wrists. Someone passes forward a knife and Rye cuts the ropes. Katniss collapses to the ground.

"Better get her to her mother." says Haymitch.

There's no stretcher, but Mrs Stratser at the clothing shop sends Eric to go back into the house and get the board that serves as her countertop for the time being until she has it fixed. Haymitch gives her some money and Eric appears not long after carrying a board. Most of the square has emptied, fear getting the better of compassion. But after what just happened, I can't blame anyone.

By the time we've laid Katniss facedown on the board, there's only a handful of people left to carry her. Haymitch, Rye, and a couple of miners who work on the same crew as Gale did in the mines lift her up.

Brooke appears at my side and I look down at her, or attempt to atleast. "Could you go and get Evelyn please. Tell her to meet us at Haymitchs's?" She nods and sets off running towards the seam. I grab Katniss' jacket and shirt and let Leaven guide me to catch up with the others.

"Get some snow on that," Haymitch orders over his shoulder. I scoop up a handful of snow and press it against my cheek, numbing a bit of the pain. My left eye's tearing heavily now, and in the dimming light it's all I can do to follow the boots in front of me.I cant apply snow to my face and my chest at the same time so I just alternate between the two.

As we walk I hear Bristel and Thorn, Gale's crewmates, piece together the story of what happened. Katniss must've gone to Darius' house, as she's done a hundred times, knowing Darius always pays well for a wild turkey. Instead she found Romulus Thread who wasnt actually meant to be there but was meant to be either at his post in the Town Square or at his own house. Thread put Katniss under immediate arrest and, of course, since she was standing there holding a dead turkey, there was little Katniss could say in her own defense. Word of her predicament spread quickly. She was brought to the square, forced to plead guilty to her crime, and sentenced to a whipping to be carried out immediately. By the time I showed up, she'd been lashed at least forty times. She passed out around thirty.

"Lucky she only had the turkey on him," says Bristel. "If she'd had her usual haul, would've been much worse." I'm actually surprised at the fact that they both know her.

"She told Thread she found it wandering around the Seam. Said it got over the fence and she'd stabbed it with a stick. Still a crime. But if they'd known she'd been in the woods with weapons, they'd have killed her for sure," says Thom.

"What about Darius?" Rye asks.

"After about twenty lashes, he stepped in, saying that was enough. Only he didn't do it smart and official, like Purnia did. He grabbed Thread's arm and Thread hit him in the head with the butt of the whip. Nothing good waiting for him," says Bristel.

"Doesn't sound like much good for any of us," says Haymitch.

Snow begins, thick and wet, making visibility even more difficult. I stumble up the walk to Haymitch's house behind the others, using my ears more than my eyes to guide me. A golden light colors the snow as the door opens. Evelyn, who I didnt know was here, is standing there with a look of shock on her face, waiting for an explanation as to why there are so many people in the house but she sees Katniss, her mouth drops.

"Thread," Haymitch says, and she gives him a curt nod as if no other explanation is needed.

They place Katniss on the kitchen table once its been cleared and Evelyn carefully unhooks the remaining threads of her bra so that she can get to her back. Thats when Katniss wakes up and screams fill the room. Rye runs over and grabs her hand. "She needs morphling!" Evelyn shouts but I know that there isnt any. Why would there be any. "Haymitch get the sleeping syrup. We will combine it with anti-biotics and it should last for now." Haymitch runs round Evelyn to get to the cupboard behind her and takes out 2 bottles and handing them too her.

Prim is now stood infront of me, pulling my face up to meet hers, with her finger under my chin. "Didnt cut your eye but you'll still need stitches." She says to me and turns to my chest. "Could you get your top off please?" She asks and I nod, taking off my jacket and pulling the ripped shirt over my head, gritting my teeth through the pain. "Leaven, could you get me a bowl of warm water from the sink and a cloth?" Lev walks off towards the sink and I look at Prim, I'm surprised at how grown up she is. Its like I'm talking to her mother. "I'm gonna clean it up and look at the wound but I can already tell that its worse than the one on your cheek." She says and I nod.

When I'm finally all cleaned up, she begins to stitch up my wounds. I couldnt have any anti-biotics because Katniss needs them and Evelyn said that she might be able to spare some sleeping syrup of I wanted to be asleep for it but I told her to use it for Katniss and not to worry about me. She agrees and now I'm going through the pain of the needle every couple of seconds. Its not that painful, I've been through worse but Prim is still learning so she is quite slow at doing it which is worse than a skilled hand. This is going to leave a horrible scar. I dont think Portia is going to be happy about the one on my face.

"There you're all done." She says and starts cleaning away everything. By now Katniss is completely knocked out andhas a snow coat on her back to reduce the swelling. Prim hands me the left over bowl of snow and I apply some of it to my face. "Just hold that on there until it melts, we will see what its like after that." She walks away to help her mother clear away all the stuff used on Katniss and then her and Prim dissapear off to bed upstairs.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I say to everyone. Dad, Leaven and Brooke are all sitting on the dining room chairs. Holly is lying asleep in the corner with a couple of blankets from upstairs. Brooke looks like she is going to fall asleep at the table and I can tell that dad and Leaven are tired too. "You can go next door if you want." I say to them and Leaven nods, helping Brooke up from the table. "You'll have to be careful. There arent ever any peackeepers around the Victors Village but you never know. I'm just gonna stay here." I say and dad follows them out of the house after I give him my key.

Rye doesnt move away from Katniss' table so I take my chair and put it on the other side of Katniss' table so that I'm facing Rye. He has tears in his eyes. I've never seen him like this and its quite strange seeing your older brother crying but I guess when your girlfriend is close to death you do cry. "Thanks Peet, for what you did back in the square." He says to me.

"I would do anything for her Rye, you should know that by now." I say to him. He smiles slightly.

"Thanks Peet. I'm glad that I have a brother like you." I nod at him and focus my eyes on Katniss. She looks peaceful, despite the pain that her body is going through right now. "Maybe you should get some sleep." Rye says to me and I shake my head at him. "Peet you need rest." I shake my head again but I am really tired. My head is just about staying up but I dont want to leave her. Its not long before I'm asleep on with my head on the table.

KATNISS POV-

 _We where starving. My dad had just been killed in the mines and we has run out of the money that the Justice Building had given us for compensation. My mother was supposed to get a job but she didnt. She could have just gone to the Apothecary in town and asked for a job because thats what she knew most about so it only seemed right but she was still too caught up in my dads death to actually get out of the rocking chair that sits in the corner of the living room, next to the fire._

 _Me and Prim where dying and she still doesnt get up. I had come up with a plan to sell some of Prims old baby clothes. Peeta had agreed that it was a good plan and he had told me that if he was older or if he had won the hunger games then he would give me some money and help me out but I told him that he wasnt allowed._

 _Anyway, I went to the market to try and sell the clothes but when I got there, no-one would take the clothes. I would have gone into the Hob but I was too scared without my dad. He always made the trades whilst I followed him around. I was actually kind of scared going in there with my dad but i felt better knowing that he was beside me. I left the market and some Townie kid knocked me into a puddle and the clothes got all wet. I knew that no-one would buy them if they where like that, so I just left them there and started walking down the alleyway behind the shops of the Town Square and I found myself sitting at the back of The Bakery, under a tree._

 _The day before, Uncle Haymitch had said that he would help us but mum told him to get lost off the porch when he came knocking. I think she was just really upset. She would never say something like that to Uncle Haymitch normally. A week later they sorted out though and he started to pay for us which eventually started to annoy me but I got used to it when he told me that he made a promise to my dad to help us if anything happened._

 _Inside the Bakery someone started screaming. Mrs Mellark, it always was. I've only ever been in the Bakery twice because of her. Peeta tells me that she doesnt like people from the Seam so I normally just stay away from The Bakery but today, I dont really have much strength to move. Mrs Mellark came flying out of the Bakery with Peeta by the ear. He was holding 2 loaves of bread in his hands and he had tears streaming down his face. "You little Brat! No-one is going to buy burnt bread! Feed them to the pigs!" She screamed at him and he fell forward as she pushed him and stamped back inside._

 _He got up to start throwing the bread into the pig pen off to the side but then he saw me and without even thinking, he threw them to me, motioning for me to pick them up, so I did and I ran as fast as I could, away from The Bakery and away from Mrs Mellark. Truthfully, that woman terrified me._

 _The next day when I went to school, I felt better after the bread but I was still hungry. After school I had gone to meet Prim at our usual spot when I saw him. Peeta, sitting on a bench at the far back of the yard, staring at me. He smiled at waved but all I could see was the big welt on the side of his face and the thought that I had done that. He was waving me over but I couldnt go over, not after what I had caused. I averted my eyes towards the floor and found a batch of Dandelions and I knew what I had to do to survive. Hunt._

PEETA POV-

"Peeta?" Someone says and I find myself opening my eyes. "You awake?" Its Leaven.

"Yeh." I reply. I seem to have fallen asleep on my swollen side of my face and pain is shooting through my skull. I grit my teeth through the pain and look at Leaven. "What time is it?"

"Its about 5am, me, dad, Brooke and Rye are all setting off back to the bakery soon but Evelyn asked me to wake you up, she has breakfast out. Her and Haymitch made it." He says and I nod, pulling myself up from the table. "Everyone is waiting for you in the dining room."

I follow him into the dining room, just now realising the pain in my chest. After my injury in the games, this one is really not going to help it. I still feel the pain of it sometimes, causing me to find it hard to breathe and now I've just gone and got another injury on my chest. This will not be good. "Peet, you alright?" Rye asks me, I hadnt realised that I had walked into the dining room but here I am and everyone is looking at me.

"Yeh... sorry I was just thinking." I reply to them. If I told them about the pain then they would only worry and I dont want them worrying about me when Katniss is in there, the way that she is. I quietly take a seat at the table and start to eat the food infront of me, not realising how hungry I actually was.

For the rest of the day, we mostly just sit in silence, waiting for Katniss to make some kind of miraculous recovery. But it doesnt happen. When Rye shows up, he goes to mine to get me some more clothes. He is worried about Katniss as much as I am but I know full well that we both have the same way of dealing with it and right now I cant do anything because I am not allowed to leave the house until I'm healed. The way we both deal with things like this is to keep busy thats why Rye went back to the Bakery. I'm not dealing with it very well because Evelyn is ordering me to stay as still as I can and not move around a whole lot so that my chest can heal. She says that after my injury in the games, I could stop breathing at any moment so I have to have someone near me all the time incase I do. I went to bed earlier because I was tired and they actually had to have Delly and Prim take shifts on watching me sleep. It was embarrassing when I actually feel fine, physically, just a little pain but Evelyn says thats bad because I should feel a lot more pain. She knows what she's talking about though so I dont question it.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me what you thought in the reviews. It doesnt take long to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Waiting Period.**

KATNISS POV-

When I open my eyes, the room is dark and I dont know where I am or what happened. I can feel a cold wood beneath my stomach and breasts and freezing cold water dripping down my back, sliding onto my stomach and making me shiver. I try to bring up my arm to rub the sleep from my eyes but there is something stopping me. I lift my head up to turn it around to see a head of blonde hair and the sound of snoring. He is asleep on my arm and his hand is hanging limply across my thighs. "Rye?" I croak out and his snoring slows almost to a stop as his eyes open and he looks up and around to find the voice. I reach up my arm to caress his face and he almost collapses.

"Katniss!" He shrieks, leaning forward to kiss me almost straight away. "Oh My God I was so worried. How do you feel?" He asks but doesnt even wait for a reply as he turns away from me to talk to someone else. "Peeta!" He hisses through the room and I hear a groan come from the mouth of my best friend. "She's awake." Another blonde head appears next to Rye and I focus on Peeta's face.

"What happened?" I ask as I notice the big welt on his face and the bandages that dissapear under his shirt. His left eye is almost completely swollen shut and there is dry blood still on his jaw line.

"Katniss, you where whipped. You almost died." Peeta says to me. "We where all so scared."

"And what happened to you?" I ask him, motioning to his injuries.

"Well Peeta being the hero that he is, stepped in to stop it and got a slash in the face and a slash across his chest which has effectively made him a cause for concern. He has to have someone near him at all times incase he stops breathing." I look up at Rye, about to ask where his black eye came from that I only just noticed, then he puts his hand up to stop me. "He punched me. Romulus Thread, then he was about to shoot me but Haymitch stepped in. I'm glad he did actually. I think he got about 40 lashes on your back or something like that."

"But thats illegal." I choke out and Rye nods.

"Yeh, but he didnt know that but Purnia from the hob put him in his place and then we brought you back here using the wood from the stratsers makeshift counter at the clothes shop." Peeta says and Rye walks off, claiming that he is going to get my mother. Peeta takes his seat on the stool and takes my hand in his. "You dont understand how scared I was Katniss, when I saw you tied to that post, I thought I had already lost you." He says to me and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Its alright Peeta, I'm here." I say and he smiles sadly. He is about to say something else that could be pretty awkward but is stopped by my mother and Rye coming down the stairs. My mother pulling her robe around her chest tighter. I try to look up at her but thats when the pain starts. Beginning in my lower back and shooting all the way up to my neck, I have to bite my lips to stop from screaming and my grip on Peeta's hand has probably become deathly as I try to stop moving and calm myself down.

"Right Katniss, I'm gonna use some Morphling if thats okay with you? I used some when you where asleep but clearly you need some more." My mother says and I nod as she quickly injects the clear liquid into my back. I wince at the pain and grab Peeta's hand again. I can feel Rye at my head, keeping me steady and also stroking my neck a little bit which I appreciate. "Now, it should kick in in a couple of minutes, you should feel relaxed but with all the sleep you have had, I doubt you will want to sleep, I think one of the boys will probably keep you company. Maybe both of them will but I have to be up early in the morning so that I can go into town to get some stuff I need with Haymitch but I'll come and see you in the morning." She is walking away when she turns around to look at me. "Oh and Katniss?" I focus my eyes on her. "Dont ever scare me like that again please? I thought I lost you."

I can feel the tears threaten to spill. That is the first time my mother has actually shown me any compassion since my father died. "I'm sorry." I say to her and she smiles slightly. "Mum... I love you." Her smile grows wide and she walks over to kiss me on the head. I havent said them words to her in 5 years.

"I love you too Sweetie." She says and walks away again, leaving me with Peeta and Rye.

"How long was I out?"I ask them both as they sit there looking at me, as if expecting me to die at any moment.

"Only a day or two. Peeta has not left your side once." Rye says to me. "I would have stayed but I have work at the Bakery." I nod in understanding. He doesnt like working there but he has too.

"Well maybe you should both go and get some sleep in a proper bed." I say to them and Rye looks at Peeta.

"I wouldnt worry about me. I'd worry about Peeta. This is the first time he has slept since it happened and he only got about half an hour I think when you woke up. Maybe you should go on home Peet." He says to his brother but Peeta just shakes his head. "Come on you need to."

"No Rye, I'm not allowed to leave this house remember. Evelyn needs me to stay here." He says with a small laugh. "So I'm staying here." Rye shrugs his shoulders and turns back to me with a slight smile on his face as he was just laughing at his younger brother.

"Okay well, I was going to go back to sleep but I have to be at the Bakery in 2 hours so I dont see the point." Rye says and I nod, placing my head back down on the table. The Morphling kicks in and I find myself closing my eyes to the sound of Rye and Peeta talking quietly about work.

It takes me 2 weeks in total to fully heal and even after that my back is still a little bit sore. After 4 days, my mother let me finally get up. It was hard at first but eventually I got used to being on my feet again. My mother had me do some walking excersises to see if the whip had injured my spine which luckily it hadnt. It was hard at first but eventually I go used to it. I still cant walk for very long though. Mum says I'm healing quite fast but that doesnt make any difference, to me, I still feel useless and I'm finding it hard to not be able to move around much.

Peeta has been keeping me company most days because he is still healing slightly. My mother gave him permission to leave the house a couple of days ago but he still hasnt. He will go back to his to sleep but other than that he is over here most of the time. Holly sometimes comes with him aswell. Uncle Haymitch has started getting annoyed with the amount of people in his house but I'm thankful for it. Atleast this way I have company other than my mother. Prim is at school most days so normally its just me, mum and Uncle Haymitch whilst Peeta goes to work but everytime he is here on his days off, I'm thankful for it.

"Katniss?" Peeta says from the door and I turn around with a smile on my face. "Rye is coming by later, after work. I just needed to let you know that dad needs help at the Bakery and I talked to your mum and she is letting you come back to work. I know you have wanted to get out of here. You can start now if you want. I'll wait for you to get changed?" He asks and I nod in excitement. Not that work thrills me but I'm glad to be getting out of here and back to somewhere where I mostly have fun, as long as Rye doesnt dissapear again, I'll be fine. I pull myself up to my feet way to fast and my aches shook through my back and I have to take a moment before walking up the stairs.

I dress in record time and before I know it, I'm leaving the door with Holly and Peeta. It feels good to be getting some fresh air. My mother will let me sit outside sometimes but not a lot so normally I just sit infront of the fire in the sitting room. I suppose its better than sitting at home by myself. Atleast there is people over here most of the time.

When we make it to the Bakery, its opening time. "Hey Katniss. I didnt realise you where coming in today?" Masan asks me when we walk through the back door. Holly runs off to the sitting room so its just me and Peeta standing there.

"Yeh, Peeta told me that you needed help today so I came in." I tell him. "Dont worry I did ask my mum first." He laughs slightly and I carry on walking towards the register. Realising too late that I have a shadow. I turn around to see who it is, expecting Peeta instead I find Rye. "Hey."

"Hello, Pretty lady." He says in a really creepy voice. I'm about to laugh but his mouth is on mine before I can and I fall into the kiss. When I used to kiss Rye, it was like the whole world just slipped away and there was no-one here but us. Now though, its like I cant stop thinking about the fact that it is Rye kissing me. I dont know what is happening to me.

"Rye!" Holly shouts and I pull away from him, just in time to see Holly jump up into his arms. Well, she jumps half way, Rye has to catch her and bring her to his face so that she can have a big kiss on the cheek from him. I ruffle up her hair slightly and then do the same with Rye who sends me and evil look when I do. Rye never liked to have messy hair. The first thing he does in the morning when he wakes up is sort his hair out. He always told me that he didnt like the fact that he has curly hair even though I told him that I love it. I wouldnt say that its curly. More like wavy. Its Peeta that has the curly hair. I love Peeta's hair too and he knows that. Leaven just has flat hair though so its just like the Mellarks hair has just got curlier, the younger they are.

I leave Rye and Holly in the hallway outside the kitchen and walk out into the front, just in time for the first customer, who just so happens to be Uncle Haymitch. "Hey Sweetheart. 3 dohnuts please." He asks and I look down to the cabinets to see that nothing has been put out yet.

"One minute." I say to him and dissapear into the back. This never happend. Masan always stocks the cabinets before he opens the doors. "Hey." I say once I'm in the kitchen. "Why are the cabinets empty?" I ask.

"Sorry, Rye and Peeta are going to do it right boys?" Masan asks his sons and they both nod before leaving the room with trays in their hands. I look at Masan and see that he has gone pale. There are dark circles around his eyes and his breaths are coming out all jagged and horrible.

"Masan, you alright?" I ask him. He starts to nod but then shakes his head. He really doesnt look good.

"I dont know, I feel horrible. I think I might just lie down for a while. Is that okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeh of course it is, I'll just ring Leaven." I say and he walks up to me and pats me on the shoulder. He nods thanks and dissapears from the room. I dont know why but I feel quite scared that there is something very wrong with him.

I find myself leaning on one of the counters with my head ducked when the boys come back in. "Katniss, I sold Haymitch his dohnuts..." Peeta says when he is coming back in and I snap my head up to look at him. "Whats wrong?" He asks. He always did know when something was wrong with me. Rye walks in a second after him and they are both just looking at me.

"Nothing, I need to ring Leaven." I mumble as I try to walk past them but Rye stops me.

"Why? Wheres dad?" Rye asks.

"He is ill so he went to bed. I'm calling Leaven so that he can help." Normally today is Leavens day off but it looks like we need is help anyway.

"Dads never ill." Peeta says.

"I know but he went to lie down. Will you let me through." I push through them both and go to the phone.

The rest of the day goes by really slowly. Brooke comes to keep me company whilst the boys work in the kitchen. I dont really feel like to talking to her or anyone really after everything that has happened over the past couple of months, I just dont want to. We dont get many customers so most of the day, I just sit there and wait. I cant learn any baking today because the kitchen is hectic whilst they try and get all the orders filled. One of the ovens stopped working for a while so they had to put up with only one oven but after a call to the Justice Building, they sent someone over and it was fixed.

PEETA POV-

By the end of the day, I'm absolutely knackered and I cant wait to go to bed tonight. We had so many orders to fill that I cant even tell who wanted what anymore. Leaven and Rye went to give the orders to the right people so they should be gone for a while. Brooke went home so she could get her dinner so that just leaves me, Katniss and Holly who all have to go back to the Victors Village anyway. "My back is killing." Katniss complains, dropping into the seat next to me.

"Here, lie on your front." I say and she looks at me strange before doing so. I only need to check her back to make sure it hasnt got worse. I pull up her shirt and she shivers at me touch as I trace my fingers up her back starting from the bottom. Quite a few of them are just scars now but most of them are still a little red and inflamed. It looks as if it has got worse. "It looks like we are going to have to get you a better chair for reception." I joke as I pull down her shirt again and help her up. The redness still visible on my cheeks from seeing her bare skin. She laughs at my joke and starts to pull on her shoes. "You going?" I ask her. She normally sits here for a while before leaving.

"Yeh, I need to get back to Uncle Haymitch's, I think its about time that I went to sleep." She says with a laugh. "It is almost 7?" She says and I find myself looking at the clock, I did not know that it was that late. What have I been doing all day? It will go dark in about 20 minutes.

"That doesnt sound like a bad idea actually. I'll just go and say goodbye to my dad and I'll walk with you." I say to her and pulls myself up off the sofa and walk off up the stairs. I dont ever go into their bedroom during the day because last time I did, I got a mouthful off my mother.

I creep down the hallway to their bedroom across from the ladder to the attic. I can feel my palms sweating. Come on Peeta! You've been through a hunger games and you're still scared of your mother? Do it. I pull open the door slowly and focus on my dad lying in his bed. "Dad?" I whisper and he stirs. "Me, Holly and Katniss are going now." I say and he smiles. "Rye and Leaven are delivering the orders. I've locked up and I'll see you tomorrow." He nods and turns back around towards my mother and falls back asleep.

When I get back downstairs, Rye and Leaven are here with Brooke. "Hey guys, me and Holly are going now." I say to them and they all nod, turning to Holly to say goodbye.

"Peeta, Rye just asked me to stay here so it looks like its just you and Holly walking back by yourselves." Katniss says to me and I smile.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiles at me and leans in for a small, quick hug, which I oviously return. "What about your mum?" I ask, knowing that her mum will be pretty angry that she hasnt gone back to let her check her back.

"I'll ring her when you're gone." She says and I nod.

"Peeta?" Holly says and I turn around to look at the tiny little girl. "I'm tired. Can you carry me?" I laugh slightly. She is always like this. It just hits a certain time and she is automatically tired. Its quite funny actually.

"Come on then." I say to her and she jumps up onto my back with Sammy slung over my shoulder as her hands connect at my neck. I pull myself back up to my feet again and turn to the others.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright carrying her?" Katniss asks, motioning to my chest. Since I got injured at the whipping post, My chest has been aching but it hasnt been bad.

"You're one to talk." I reply, smiling, which she returns. "Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow?" I ask the room and they all nod. I know I'm gonna see them tomorrow because I have to work but since my games, it has always been a question.

I leave them all standing there and walk out into the street, carrying Holly on my back. It wont surprise me if she is asleep within a couple of minutes of walking. She never was good with walking. She is normally alright walking to mine considering that its only round the corner but clearly she is quite tired today. I once took her to the meadow on the other side of the Seam but she starts whining half way there though and I had to carry her the rest of the way.

As I walk into the Victors Village and pass Gale's house, I feel a chill as I see that it looks cold and unwelcoming. After he died, Delly spent all of her time there but eventually she had to leave the house when we cleaned it out so we gave her most of the belongings that he had that didnt go back to Hazelle and she made her peace with not being in his house. She got most of his clothes which she claims still smells of him. Since that day, I havent seen her wearing her own shirts. She always seems to be wearing Gale's oversized shirts. I dont blame her though, I could never understand what she is going through, I dont know what I would do if I lost the one person that I loved more than anyone. We are all just giving her as much time as she needs.

Haymitch's house looks dark as it normally does. Apparently it used to look horrible when he used to be drunk all the time but since he quit drinking, his house has normally looked welcoming, I suppose but he must have gone to bed. Evelyn and Prim must have gone to bed too unless they have already gone home which they might have done. I hope Katniss was able to call them before they left. If not then I'm sure that Haymitch would have gone to tell them, to stop them worrying about where Katniss is.

Delly's house is also dark but with one light on. Her bedroom light. I'm surprised at that because normally when she is in her house, she is in her bedroom, with the light off. I go to check up on her all the time to make sure she hasnt done anything stupid and she never lets me turn the lights on, so its really strange. I might call her later and see if she is alright.

When I get to my house, Its dark inside and the faint smell of Bread is wafting through the gap under the door. I smile lightly at the smell and slide my key into the lock. I go to put Holly down on the floor, so that I can get at the lock better but as I turn around to pull her down, I find that she is asleep. I make sure she is steady before leaning over and pushing the door open. The smell of bread blasts through the doorway and I breathe it in. I place Holly down on one of the chairs in the sitting room and drop her bag and coat onto the other chair before dropping my key into the little bowl by the door with all the keys that I own in it. There is one for Delly's house which has a blue keyring on it. One for Haymitch's which has a black keyring and one for the Bakery which doesnt have a keyring. Mine has an orange keyring on. I used to have one for Gale's house but the Mayor came and took them all off us so that we could no longer go back into that house.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. I move over to it quickly so that it wont wake Holly up. She cant stay asleep for long because I need to give her some Dinner but if she is tired then I'm going to let her sleep. "Hello?" I ask through the phone when I finally get to it.

"Hey, have you got the letter yet?" I hear Finnick Odair say from the other end. He was probably the last person I expected to call me. We are good friends but he never calls.

"What letter?" I ask in reply. I dont think I have got a letter in about a year.

"That means you havent. well as soon as you-" I'm pretty sure he carries on but I pull my ear away from the phone at the sound of the door. What is with everyone talking to me today?

"Wait a sec, there is someone at the door." I say to him and place the phone on the table next to it before going to answer the door. When I pull it open, a man stands there with an envelope in his hands. He holds it out to me with a smile and starts to walk away. I push the door closed again and start walking back to the phone, looking down at the envelope in my hands. _Peeta Mellark, Victors Village no.4, District 12._ It must be important if Finnick is talking to me about it. "What is this letter?"

"So you got it then?" Finnick asks.

"Yeh, that was the postman." I say in reply, still looking at the letter in my hands.

"I chose a good time to call then. Just read it and then we will talk." He sounds so much like Haymitch when he tries to be serious.

I follow his instructions and slide my finger under the flap, ripping it open.

 _Dear Peeta Mellark,_

 _I bet youre wondering why you have a letter from me on such a random day. It must confuse you. I was going to make the trip myself and talk to you about it but I have work to do here, I hope you understand why I wrote the letter. It wont be a long letter._

 _I am just writing to let you know that I am auctioning off your body to the highest bidders and it would make me really happy if you would agree to this, as long as youre comfortable of course._

 _Finnick will fill you in more. I believe he has to talk to you about it. Anyway, I wont keep you, just keep in mind that I will be watching._

 _Kindest personal regards,_

 _President Coriolanus Snow._

I almost feel my heart drop into my stomach. I cant believe he would actually do this to me, I didnt do anything wrong. "Finnick what is this?" I ask him. If anyone can explain this then he can. I know for a fact that he has got one of these letter before.

"So you read it? First of all how you feeling?" He asks even though I'm guessing he already knows how I'm feeling.

"Confused, Annoyed." I answer truthfully. I'm confused at why he would do this and annoyed at the fact that I'm confused.

"Well as the letter says he plans on selling your body like he does mine. It turns out that the people in the capitol have found you desireable. I cant talk about it much over the phone but he has agreed to allow me to come to 12 and talk to you about it in person. I'll be there in 2 weeks and I'll be staying for about a week if youre alright with that?" He says. Why would Snow pllan on selling my body and send Finnick to tell me about it. If it was really important wouldnt he come over himself? I know that Finnick has been through this but I didnt even think that he was allowed in this district, never mind stay here for a week.

"Yeh of course." I answer him. It might cause a lot of trouble but I cant wait to see him. He is my best friend in the Capitol. He stood by me last year when Delly and Gale where in the games and he has done quite a lot for me in the past. When I was on my Victors tour, he showed me a room off the main staging room, where it was really quite which was nice. Last year when his tributes died, he helped mine.

"Well I'll see you then. I'm sorry about this Peeta and I'll help you with it I promise." He says seriously and I smile slightly.

"Thanks Finn." I say back, he pauses for a second to say hi to someone, Annie, I think.

"No problem. Goodbye for now." He says.

"Bye." Then I hang up, staring at the letter in my hand as if its going to kill me. I need to hide this. Nobody can know about this. I cant tell my family or Katniss. One person I do need to tell is Haymitch. He needs to know. I can tell him tomorrow.

That night I have a great dream. Well it was great to me anyway. Most people would say that it sounds kind of sissy, Thats why I never tell any of my friends about my dreams. Most of them include Katniss and last nights was one of the best so far. It was a very simple dream. Me and Katniss where sitting on the sofa in my bedroom, next to the bathroom door and she had her legs over mine. Its not like we where kissing or anything like that. I had my head leaning back on the sofa but I could still see the sun filtering through the bedroom window and illuminating her face as she sat there and read a book to me. One of her hands was in my hair and the other was holding the book down on her legs. I remember being so happy up until the moment that I woke up and I was forced to deal with reality again.

The next day, I find myself in a little bit of an awkward moment. I show up to work to find Katniss sitting on Rye's lap in the sitting room. Its early so the Bakery isnt open yet. Dad, Leaven and Brooke are in here too but all my attention is on Katniss and what she is wearing. She is in her own jeans but she's wearing one of my jumpers and I'm surprised that Rye isnt blowing his top right now but he seems fine with it.

"Is...is that my sweater?" I ask her when I walk through the door, letting go of Holly's hand. She runs straight over to Dad and jumps up onto him.

"Yeh, I'm sorry, I borrowed it, I was cold. I hope thats okay?" Katniss replies and I nod slightly, still a little confused. My face goes red as I remember my dream last night, she was wearing my sweater in that too.

"Yeh well... If you where someones sweater... shouldnt it be your boyfriends?... And I'm not him..." I sputter out, she narrows her eyes at me slightly

"I'm sorry, I'll give it back to you..." She says, starting to pull it up from the bottom. Rye is staring at me as if he cant believe what he is hearing. I put my hand up to stop her and she looks at me.

"No - No... Then will all be smelling like Katniss..." ' _Smelling like Katniss?' What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you saying I smell bad?" She asks in reply. _Idiot! What did you say that for?_

"No... you smell like a -a Meadow..." I get out but nobody reacts, they are all still staring at me like I've gone mad. "I'm sorry." I turn to walk away, letting a sigh of relief as I walk towards the door. "I need to go and talk to Haymitch."

"Wait, I'll come, I need to go home and see my mother." Katniss says from behind me and I turn back around hoping that nobody is looking but everyone is still staring at me.

"Oh okay well... erm... Do you wanna... walk with me?" I ask her as if it wasnt obvious that she was going to anyway.

"That was actually the plan." She laughs slightly and I smile awkwardly.

"Oh right..."

"What is with you?" She says, pulling herself up off Rye to get her shoes.

"Erm... Well I kind of had a dream last night..." I decide to tell her the truth because I know she can tell when I'm lying and I wouldnt be surprised if she told everyone that I was lying.

"What kind of dream?" She asks.

"Well and dont kill me for this because I dont have a say in what I dream about but I had a dream that me and you where dating and you where reading a book to me." I say, regretting almost immediately when she and Rye start to laugh at me. "Fine, laugh at me... I'll see you at Haymitch's." I start to walk away again feeling more embarrassed that I ever have before in my life but am stopping again, this time by Rye.

"Wait Peet!" I turn around to face him and he points at Katniss. "Look at Katniss now. Are you attracted to her right now?" He asks and my face goes even redder. Rye has no idea how attracted I am to Katniss right now but I cant tell him that. Just looking at her, I want to kiss her right now but I cant and I have to remind myself everytime I see her.

"Erm... no - no." I say, focusing on Rye.

"Good then we dont have a problem, now wait for me, Let me put my shoes on first. Or attempt to atleast." Katniss says, grabbing her shoes and sitting down next to Rye. She tries to bend over to put her shoes on but cries out in pain when she gets so far down. I didnt know she was finding it hard to bend down. She must have done something last night that hurt her back more. I wonder what she was doing. No, infact I dont actually want to know. With the look on her face when she was looking at Rye and the fact that they where closer than they normally are, I think I already know what they did last night and it is something that I dont want to think about.

We finally make it to Haymitch's and Evelyn takes Katniss into the kitchen to check her over. Which means that I get to talk to Haymitch. "I have something I need to give you." I say to him and he watches me as I take the letter from my pocket.

"Arent you meant to be at work?" He asks me as I hand him the letter.

"Dad let me have the morning off because I needed to talk to you and Katniss' back was hurting this morning so she is off today." I reply, truthfully.

"Okay so what is this?" He asks, waving the letter around.

"I got it last night whilst I was on the phone to Finnick. You have to read it." I urge him. He nods and pulls open the letter and read it through.

"What did Finnick say?" Haymitch asks, now looking at me.

"He is coming to the district to talk to me. I havent told anyone yet so please dont mention it to my family or Katniss." I say to him and he nods. Haymitch has always been good at keeping secrets.

"We will talk about this when Finnick arrives." He says and I nod, pocketing the letter again just as Katniss and Evelyn walk back in.

"So what where you boys talking about?" Evelyn asks and Haymitch shakes his head in reply. That way both Evelyn and Katniss know that we cant talk about it in here. Plus he promised not tell them, well Katniss atleast.

KATNISS POV-

Its been 2 weeks since I finally went back to work after my injury and I feel alot better. I have come out of work a couple days because of my back but Masan obviously understands and is alright with it. Infact he's the one that told me to go home when he saw how much pain I was in.

I've been spending my days off at Peeta's house. My mother is still next door at Uncle Haymitch's with Prim. She said that Uncle Haymitch enjoys the company so she is staying with him for a while but I've still been sleeping at home because I prefer it there. I just dont like the loneliness during the day so normally I would spend my time at the Bakery but its been getting quite hectic around there these days and its better at Peeta's because Its warmer and quieter.

I actually slept here last night because I was walking back with him anyway. By the time I got to the Victors Village, the sun had set and curfew was in order so I wouldnt be able to walk to the Seam anyway. I rang my mother to tell her and she suggested thay I sneak next door to sleep at Uncle Haymitch's but I said that I would be fine. It was only the two of us here last night anyway because Holly stayed at the Bakery. Peeta just went to get her.

I am currently standing in the Kitchen, putting some bread in the toaster. I already made myself a brew, and Peeta. He might have gone to the Bakery to pick up his sister but he said he would be back any minute now so I made him a brew about a minute ago. I'm startled by the sound of the doorbell. I walk to the door and open it, my mouth hanging open at the man that stands there. I havent seen him in person since I was 7 and even then I never actually talked to him. **"** Hello? Finnick Odair? What are you doing here?" I ask. He looks really strange dressed in everyday clothes, He is normally in strange Capitol clothes that look really stupid.

"Hi, is Peeta in?" He asks with a look down at me. The way he does with so many women on television.

"He just went to the town square to pick up his sister why?" I say in reply, pulling my robe tighter around myself, feeling self conscious because of his eyes.

"Because I am meant to be staying here for a couple of days. Can I come in?" He asks, now focusing on my face.

"Yeh sure, I'm sure he will be back any minute anyway." I say, moving aside to allow him entrance, walking back towards the kitchen. He follows behind me and takes a seat at the table, dropping his bag on the floor beside him.

"So are you his girlfriend?" He asks me as I walk to the the toaster to get my toast.

"No actually I'm his brothers girlfriend." I say without turning around.

"Katniss Everdeen is it?" How the hell does he know me. Most girls would start screaming if they found out that Finnick Odair knew them but it just makes me feel creaped out.

"Yeh how did you know?" I ask, trying to hide the confusion in my voice.

"Peeta told me about you. Arent you Haymitch's neice?" He asks. Yeh that makes sense.

"Yeh."

"Yeh, everyone knows you." He replies. I turn around to face him and he is just watching me.

"What?" I ask. How does everyone know me. I dont think Peeta would have told everyone around me. Neither would Uncle Haymitch.

"Well, I heard about you off Haymitch and Peeta but considering that the Capitol have cameras in all the Victors homes and it seems you have a connection with each one of the victors of the district so we have all heard of you. Haymitch's neice. Peeta's best friend. The President thought you and Gale where having some sort of affair and thought that it would break up Gale and Delly. There is quite a lot of rumours about it all and youre involved in quite a lot of them." He says. I'm surprised that People I have never met actually talk about me.

"Rumours?" I ask, a little intrigued.

"Yeh, that you where dating Peeta and Gale at the same time or that you where cheating on Peeta's brother with Peeta, stuff like that. You know, just girly gossip. I didnt care for it much myself. I didnt think you would be that kind of person." He waves it off as if its nothing but its actually quite important.

"Well none of its true. Firstly, Gale was my friend. Secondly Peeta was my best friend and I would never dream about cheating on my boyfriend. Gale and Delly loved eachother I would never break that up." I find myself thinking about Delly and how she has hardly left her house in days.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone then." He says with a smile. A somewhat sarcastic smile. "You know you really are very pretty." Is he hitting on me?

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes, taking a sip from my brew.

"Thats a compliment, I'm not hitting on you or anything." He says raising his hands slightly in surrender.

"I find that hard to believe." I reply, finishing off my brew that I didnt realise I had drank so much of.

"Well would you like me to hit on you? Because I could." He asks, turning even more sarcastic.

"I think I'll survive without it." I roll my eyes and finish off my toast.

"Thats good. I really dont want to. You not really my type and maybe a little young." He says and I laugh at him.

"Well youre not my type either." I reply to him, catching sight of Peeta walking through the kitchen door. I didnt even hear the front door open.

"I'd prefer it if you didnt hit on my best friend thank you very much." Peeta says, startling Finnick and I have to hold in my laugh. He says it calmly but I can tell he is slightly annoyed by the look in his eyes.

"But its just too hard to resist. You know how I cant help but tease you Peeta." Finnick says, pulling himself up to his feet to greet his friend.

"And hitting on Katniss thats meant to annoy me is it?" Peeta asks. Sadly enough, he isnt that good at hiding his feelings.

"I'd say it does by the look in your eyes." Finnick says with a laugh which Peeta returns.

"Its good to see you Finn." Peeta says, sticking out his hand for Finnick to shake.

"Its good to see you too Peet." He ignores Peeta's hand and goes in for a hug instead, patting him on the back. Thats when Holly walks in and Finnick pulls away from Peeta and looks at the little girl. "Is this the one and only Holly that I've heard so much about?" He asks and Holly smiles, slightly hiding behind Peeta's leg.

"How do you know me?" She asks.

"Your brother has told me all about you." Finnick replies, squating down infront of Holly to see her better.

"Who are you?" Holly asks.

"My name is Finnick but you can call me Finn if you like and I'd really like it if we could be friends?" He sticks out his hand slightly for Holly to shake and she takes it after hesitating.

"Okay. I've never been friends with a man before." Holly says and I let out a laugh, handing Peeta him his brew as he leans against the counter next to me.

"What about Peeta?" Finnick asks her, glancing over at us.

"He is my brother, he has to be my friend." Holly replies and Peeta laughs.

Finnick pulls himself back up to his feet and turns to us. "Peet, how about I get settled in and then you take me for a tour around your beloved district. Maybe the beautiful Katniss and your little sister could come too?"

"I'd rather stay here." I say, narrowing my eyes towards him.

Peeta laughs at me. "She can be stubborn sometimes. Holly would you like to stay here or come out with me and Finn?"

"I want to stay here." Holly replies to her brother and I smile at her.

"Okay well I'm sure Katniss would like to look after you. Isnt that right Katniss?" I nod. I would love to look after her.

"Yeh sure. Peeta would I be able to talk to you?" I ask him. I need to find out if these rumours are true.

"Yeh just let me show him to his room." Peeta replies and leaves the room with Finnick, taking Holly with them to put her bag in her room.

When he finally comes back downstairs, I'm still standing where I was when he left. "Whats up?" He asks me, taking his brew again.

"Finnick said that there are rumours about me in the Capitol. Is that true?" I ask.

"Yeh, I'm sorry I didnt tell you earlier but me and Haymitch thought it would be better for you if you didnt know." He looks scared about something.

"Okay well how come you didnt say anything against the rumours. You know, tell them that they arent true?" I ask. I though that he would stand up for me.

"I've tried but nobody is going to listen to me, I'm all younger than them." He says. Yeh thhats true. I can understand that.

"Peeta?" Finnick asks, now walking back into the kitchen with Holly. "Would it be alright if we dropped by to see Delly? I want to see how she is coping and I want to see Haymitch. I ould also love to see this family that you talk about so much. Katniss are you sure you dont want to come?" He asks. I think about it for a second and realise that it might actaully be fun.

"I might do actually, but if my back starts to hurt then I'm coming back. Holly will you come too please?" I ask, looking down at her.

"If youre going then yes." She replies with a smile.

"Good, I'll go and get changed and we can be off." I say and set off for the stairs, catching something that Finnick mentions to Peeta which confuses me so much. "We can talk about the Capitol later." He says to him.

PEETA POV-

I'm standing in the kitchen with Finnick when I hear it. The sound of a scream, but not just any scream, Katniss. Finnick looks at me in horror and I run out the door like a bullet. I can hear him running behind me and eventually infront of me as my leg still holds me back. What the hell is happening upstairs. "What is that!" Finnick shouts behind him as we bound up the stairs and start down the hallway to the room that Katniss was in.

"I dont know, just keep going!" I shout back to him. He might not know it but me and Haymitch have realised that there is someone in the Capitol out to get Katniss so neither of us actually like it when she is alone. I know that she could have screamed because she had fallen or something but something inside me is telling me that it is something more than that. Hopefully not something to do with the Capitol.

I run down the hallway and top speed and try to knock through Katniss' door, but its locked. I didnt even know that this door had a lock. Wait a minute, the only room in this house that has a lock is mine and the bathroom. There must be something on the other side of this door, stopping it from opening. I hear a loud scream again. "KATNISS!" I shout through the door but she carries on screaming.

"Move out the way!" Finnick shouts from behind me. I quickly throw myself against the wall to the side just in time to see his foot fly forward and kick just next to the door handle, knocking the door completely off its hinges. I push off the wall and climb over the knocked over door and the chair that was stopping it from opening.

Katniss is lying on the floor with her head in her hands. She has gone completely pale and I can almost feel the terror coming from her. I drop down next to her and pull her into my arms. "What happened?" I ask Finnick. I'd ask Katniss but I doubt she is up for talking right now.

He walks over to the window and looks out of it. I wasnt aware that it was open until now. "There is someone there." He says quite loudly. I think about getting up but I need to be with Katniss. "They where definitely here." He says. The only thing that confuses me about this is that why would Katniss be this scared of him? Katniss is never scared of anyone. I tell my thoughts to Finnick and he looks at me in worry. "I dont know." I can feel the tears faling down my face now as Katniss is still crying in my arms. "Do you want me to call your brother?" Finnick asks and I nod.

"Number is on speed dial number 2 on my bedroom phone if you dont mind?" I say and he walks out the room.

Rye doesnt show up until half an hour later, "sorry I was dealing with a customer. There was no one to take over." He says, taking a place on the end of Katniss' bed where I had put her when she finally calmed down. "What happened to her?" He asks, smoothing down a little piece of hair that found its way onto her face.

"She was attacked. I dont know who it was." I cant tell him about the Capitol. I dont want to worry him and that would definitely worry him. "I dont know why they did it but we found a 5 inch gash across her right arm. It was pretty deep. I think they meant to do it. I have never seen her so scared. You know Katniss, nothing scares her, but this was different, we found her in a ball on the floor shaking." I can still feel myself shaking from the sight of her.

"Thats not like Katniss at all." Rye says and I nod.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. Do you want something to eat? I was just going to make Lunch." I ask him whilst turning around to leave the room.

"It sounds like someone already is making you Lunch." Rye says, looking at me.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"I heard someone moving around in your kitchen when I came in." He says and then it clicks that there is more than one person in this house. Finn must be downstairs with Holly.

"Yeh, thats Finnick. I was just about to bring him over to meet you guys. He's staying here for a week." I say.

"Finnick Odair?" He asks and when I nod his mouth drops open. "What is he doing here?"

"Victors Business you wouldnt understand. You can come down and meet him later if you want to." He nods and I leave the room. I cant believe I just said 'you wouldnt understand' to my older brother. I have never said that because he nearly always understands what I am going through, unless it has something to do with the Capitol or the Games.

I cant believe that Katniss was attacked. I knew that they wanted to get at Katniss but I didnt think for one minute that they would hire some kind of assassin to come and hurt her, or worse, kill her. We need to get this sorted somehow but I cant think of anyway that we can. What if I made a deal with him that I would become a prostitute if he left Katniss alone? Yeh, that might work. Its going to be hard and I know that I could become this broken shell of a person just like Finnick is but its all worth it, for her.

 **So, the attack was strange :) I hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know a couple of you have kind of figured out that this chapter was going to happen sooner or later. If this comes as a shock to you then I hope you like it :) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Birthday week.**

KATNISS POV

Since I was attacked, Peeta or Rye wont leave my side. Its rather annoying. Peeta says that it was some guy dressed in black but I dont remember much about it personally. He said he found me in a ball on the floor shaking and crying but I dont remember it at all. All I remember is waking up with a dead arm and My Mother and Rye standing over me. I do remember being really confused though and really terrified. Peeta has also appointed Finnick to stand with me whilst I work which is also very good for business. When people find out that you have Finnick Odair at the register, they come in alot more. Masan put a sign up on the door saying that you cant come in unless you are buying something so its even better for business. We are already out of the share of stock for the day by midday, so the rest of the day we just spend talking.

Sometimes when we dont have customers, me and Finnick just sit there and play thumb wars or something. It sounds really childish but when you have a dead arm and a still sore back, there isnt much you can actually do, plus I have to stay here. Its quite hectic in the back. Some people have been ringing in orders and asking if Finnick can deliver them. I bet it annoys him but it cant be different than the publicity that he gets in the Capitol but atleast he has some friends here.

He seems to be having fun here. That much fun that it wouldnt surprise me if he ends up staying later than he was meant to. He has only been here for 3 days and we are all already used to his presence. He is so funny and charming at the same time that he automatically fit in. Especially with the Mellarks. They dont know him very well but you wouldnt believe that if you saw the way they are around him.

Rye is a different story, he seems intimidated by Finnick. The fact that he seems to be spending a lot of time around me but that is only because Masan asked him to stand behind the register and Peeta has asked him to watch over me. Its quite funny how jealous he gets. Then he tries to make me jealous by asking Finnick for tips on how to get a better girlfriend but it just makes me laugh.

"Katniss? you coming through?" Peeta asks from behind me and I focus back on reality. Finn seems to have already shut up the shop and now I'm just sitting here in an empty room. I lock the register and hand the key to Peeta to put on the key hook. Masan has a safe that he puts all the money in at the end of the day.

I follow Peeta through to the back and then into the kitchen. As soon as I walk through the kitchen door, I feel the heat hit me. "God its hot in here." I say, pulling my jumper over my head and placing it on the side. Rye turns around towards me and focuses on something that isnt my face. Its a little bit south of my face, turning my ears red. His eyes grow wide and I feel the need to pull my jumper back on. "Rye! could you not look at my boobs please?" I ask him. He lets out a slight laugh but just motions towards them as if thats going to make me feel any better.

"Did they... grow?" He asks me and I raise my eyebrow at him. He just laughs at me more.

"Yeh they did..." I hear Peeta say from my side and I follow Rye's gaze as he looks at his brother in surprise. "What? so I notice things, so what?" Peeta says to us both and I start laughing at the look and Rye's face. I think he's going to end up having some sort of jealous overload.

I find myself looking down to see if they are right and see that my boobs have actually grown bigger. "I guess they did. is that bad?" I ask them as if they would know.

"I dont know. Maybe you should ask your mother about it? You've been throwing up alot too, ask her about that." Rye says. I knew that someone was going to get me to go and see my mother about that eventually.

"I'll do it tonight." I nod and walk back out of the room, pulling my jumper back over my head, I dont want anyone else noticing things about my body that I am not comfortable with. If Finnick saw my boobs, I just know that he would make some sort of snarky remark.

When the time comes to leave, I'm actually quite worried about what my mum is going to tell me about it. What if she tells me that there is something wrong with me? I guess I'll just have to face the music, as my dad used to say. "Dont forget to talk to your mum." Peeta says as him, Finnick and Holly leave me at the road to the Victors Village. He offered to walk me home but I told him I'd be fine. I'm actually glad to be left alone for a while. Besides, I'll be home soon anyway. Then I'll have to deal with my mother.

"Hey, sweeties, how was your day?" She asks as I walk into my house. Her voice sounds calm.

"Good. Wheres Prim?" I ask, noticing that my younger sister doesnt seem to be in the house at all. It feels strange when she's not here, almost empty.

"She went to the Hawthornes." My Mother replies. "Rory invited her over for Dinner and then he is going to walk her back with Vick." I nod.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something?" I ask her and she sits down on the sofa, noticing my urgent tone.

"What wrong?" She asks, patting the seat next to her, which I take.

"It might be nothing but Rye told me to ask you." I say and she nods. "Well, I've been feeling sick."

"Did you catch a bug of anyone?" She asks.

"No, I dont think so. Its not that type of sick. I'm not actually sick, I just get sick and its been happening for a couple of months I think." I say and her brows crease in concentration.

"Any other symptons?" She asks and I think about it.

"Well, Rye told me that My boobs are looking bigger. Thats all I cant think of." I say and she looks up at me, slightly terrified, I'm about to ask her whats wrong but she speaks again.

"You had any cravings for food that you dont normally eat?" She asks.

Come to think of it, I actually have. "Strawberries." She nods and then pulls me up and walks me over to the table, asking me to climb up onto it which I do and she pulls my shirt up, assessing my stomach. What is she doing? Is this meant to be important? "What wrong?" I ask her as her face turns from terror to worry.

"I need to talk to you about something." She says and helps me sit up so that we can go back to the sofa. "Now, you should know that I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way, whatever you choose." She pushes me down to sit on the sofa.

"Mum, whats going on? Whats wrong with me?" I ask her and she takes both of my hands in hers.

"Katniss...You're pregnant." She says and my mouth almost drops to the floor. She tries to keep me steady as I start to shake but it doesnt seem to be making any difference. "I need to know when the last time you had sex with Rye was?" She asks.

"A-About 2 weeks ago..." I mumble.

"And when was the first time?" She asks.

"A month ago I think... Why?" I ask. She looks confused about something.

"That cant be right." She says and my eyes grow wide. Where is she going with this? "From my assessment, I got that the baby would have been conceived about 11 weeks ago. Not 4." Thats when everything inside of me seems to collapse. "Around the beginning of february." She finishes, looking at me. "Katniss?" I'm about to answer with some sort of noise when the room starts to go dark and my eyes cloud over. I lean forward to put my head between my knees and thats when everything goes black and I fall, head first onto the floor.

When I wake up next, the first face I see is my Mother. "Hey." She says, stroking a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out. You have a bruise on your forehead." She says with a sympathetic smile. I can feel bed sheets beneath me.

"How did I get here?" I ask her. I know that she wouldnt be able to carry me up here by myself.

"Your Uncle brought you up when he visited. You've only been out for about 2 hours... Katniss? Do you remember what I told you earlier?" She asks, now watching me.

I think back to earlier, trying to get the memory of what she is on about. "What about?" I ask. Everything is kind of fuzzy. I remember sitting with her and being really scared.

"About the Pregnancy?" Thats when everything comes rushng back. Everything she told me and horror shoots through me.

"This cant be happening, this has to be a dream." I say, trying to rub my eyes but my mum wont let go of my hands so I just let the tears fall. "Mum, you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone?" I ask and she nods. I remember her telling me about the 11 weeks thing and I remember why I originally passed out. Its Peeta's baby.

"Katniss, what?" My Mother asks. I need to tell her the truth.

"About 11 weeks ago, I ended up sleeping with Peeta, the night of his 17th." I say to her and her eyes widen.

"11 weeks? but that means?" I nod and she pulls me to her. "Oh Katniss... does Rye know." I shake my head. "You need to tell him, Peeta too."

"I know." I say and she lets go of me.

"Right come on, I need to tell you a story." She says and she pulls herself into my bed, wrapping her arms up around me, shuffling slightly to get comfortable, like dad would when I was a kid and he would tell me a bedtime story. "I'm gonna tell you something that I know you have always wanted to know and it should help you. You have always wondered about my past so here you go." I smile and look at her. She has never told me anything about her past because she never thought it was relevant. She never even told me how her parents, my grandparents died. Uncle Haymitch would never tell me either, all he would say is that it was all his fault. Which I never understood.

 _It was horrible when my parents broke up. I was sitting in my bedroom at 11pm at night. Haymitch was here as he always was. Well we shared the same room why would he not be here. I was attempting to sleep in his bed with a pillow wrapped around my head and me wrapped up in his arms. I couldnt stop crying though. The sound of Mother and Father arguing in the other room was absolutely horrible. I know that Haymitch was trying his hardest to block out the noise and keep me calm but it wasnt working, I could feel myself aching from the inside at the thought of my mother and father fighting._

 _"You cant just sleep with someone and think that everything is going to be okay!" Father shouts._

 _"I didnt sleep with him!" Mother shouts back. "You're just being an idiot!" I might only be 8 years old but I can tell that she is lying. You see, my mother was never really nice. She was nice to me and Haymitch but not to dad. He always seemed to do little things wrong and mum would get really angry with him. I felt sorry with him, I really did because my dad was probably one of the most amazing men in the district. He just married the wrong woman._

 _"I'm not being an idiot! I saw you with him and in our bed! Did you really think that you would get away with it! I WAS IN THE HOUSE WITH OUR KIDS! Who, by the way, are going through a hard enough time as it is. Haymitch is facing another reaping in a week and you are not helping the whole situation!" Father shouts. Haymitch holds me tighter as the tears come by the bucket load._

 _I know that Haymitch has been scared about the reaping, who wouldnt be. But being 16, he wont admit it. "When will it stop?" I ask Haymitch through the tears._

 _"Soon hopefully, They can't go at eachother forever." Haymitch replies. "Just try and get some sleep." He probably knows that I wont be able to get to sleep. We both have to go to school tomorrow and I wont be able to concentrate if I dont get any sleep._

 _"How did you do it! Seriously, how could you think for one minute that its the right thing to do!" I hear Father shout._

 _"Well maybe I did it because you never want to have sex anymore. I wanted to feel loved." My Mother replies._

 _"I do love you but we have more people to think about now! Like our children. One of them is terrified and the other is only young!" My Father shouts._

 _"I understand that! I love them with all my heart! I JUST DONT LOVE YOU!" My mother shouts. The house falls silent for a second before I hear the sound of a hand hitting skin at a remarkeable speed. "NO! YOU CANT JUST KISS ME AND EXPECT IT TO BE ALL BETTER BECAUSE ITS NOT!" She shouts again._

 _"I dont expect everything to be better! I expect you to stop shouting! You're gonna wake up the kids!" My Father shouts back._

 _"I dont care if the kids wake up. I dont care if the whole of the goddamn square wakes up! You shouldnt be screaming at me!" Mother shouts._

 _"Can we leave?" I ask Haymitch. "I cant stand this any longer!"_

 _"Yeh, where do you want to go?" He asks me._

 _"The Bakery? I'm sure they will let us stay over." I reply to him._

 _"Okay, put your shoes on and grab the blankets. I'll write dad a note so he's not worried." Haymitch says and climbs out of bed. I grab my shoes from under my bed and the blankets from both of our beds, handing some of them to Haymitch once he's finished with the note._

 _We walk outside the room, luckily Mum and Dad are in the their bedroom so we dont have to deal with sneaking past them, we just have to make sure that we dont make too much noise whilst passing through the ustairs hallway. We walk down the stairs and out the back door quietly and the quickly run through the square. Luckily there arent any peackeepers around. Its not illegal to be out at night but if they see you outside then they ask a million questions. I can sense that they are nearby though so we have to run fast. Haymitch grabs my hand and drags me along._

 _We make it to the bakery silently and run around the back. I know which window leads to the kids bedroom because I've been in there quite a lot of times because I'm friends with the daughter of the family. Haymitch picks up a small stone and throws it against the window. Nothing happens. He tries it again and a tired looking Masan shows up at the window. "Haymitch? Evie? What are you doing here?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. His 11 year old frame looks alot smaller at night for some reason._

 _"Will you please come to the door? We need to talk to you." I say to him._

 _"Its late?" He replies._

 _"It will only take a second, just come downstairs. If you get into trouble, I'll talk to your parents." Haymitch shouts up and after a while, Masan nods._

 _We stand there and wait for him to show up at the back door and when he does, I notice that he is wearing full pyjamas. I dont know why I notice what he's wearing, its just something you notice sometimes. "Hi, sorry for bothering you Masan but we where wondering if we could stay here for the night?" I ask him._

 _"Why? whats wrong with your house?" He asks, in a tired croaky voice._

 _"Our parent are arguing. Can I talk to your parents please?" Haymitch asks him._

 _"They're asleep." Masan answers._

 _"Look, I know they are asleep could you please get them up, tell them its important and could you please be quick about it, there are peackeepers around and we arent meant to be out right now?" Masan nods slightly and runs off back up the stairs that he came down._

 _I've been in the Bakery loads of times but never at night. Its strange. The ovens arent on and you cant hear a sound. Normally there is always the sound of someone talking here but there isnt anything in fact I'm pretty sure that I can hear the sound of people breathing as they sleep upstairs._

 _A few minutes later Eli Mellark, The Baker, comes downstairs, securing his robe around his waist. He's followed shortly by his wife, Daisy. "Haymitch Abernathy? What can I do for you. Do you know how late it is?" Mr Mellark asks._

 _"Yes, I understand how late it is but I need to ask you a favour." Haymitch asks. I take hold of his hand and grasp my blankets close to me as the cold wind picks up, blowing cold air up my nightgown._

 _"Whats wrong Haymitch?"_

 _"I was wondering if me and Evie would be able to sleep here tonight. You where the only people we could think of that are actually kind. It was either this or we went into the seam to stay at the Hawthornes and the place is crawling with Peackeepers and they live at the back of the seam. It would have taken us atleast an hour to get there." Haymitch says._

 _"Whats up with your house?" Mrs Mellark asks politely._

 _"Mummy and Daddy are shouting at eachother." I reply to her, with tears forming in my eyes once again._

 _"Yeh and Evie is really upset about it so we needed to get out of there." Haymitch says and Mr Mellark moves aside for us to come in. "Thank you so much."_

 _We walk over the threshold and Mr Mellark lead us upstairs to the sitting room. Masan is sitting there when we get up the stairs and Mrs Mellark tells him to go to bed._

"What has this got to do with my problem?" I ask her, interrupting her story.

"Just wait for it." She smiles at me and carries on.

 _The next day, we have to go to school but I cant really tell whats going on because all I can think about is Mummy and Daddy. They have to get through this, they are parents, they are meant to stay together forever and ever. Thats what everybody says. If not then I'm gonna be the only person in my whole year that has 2 seperate parents._

 _When we get home, we find mummy in tears. I know straight away that they have broken up and I walk up and crawl into her lap. Haymitch, however dissapears out of the house, probably to find Daddy. "Everything is going to be okay mama." I say to her as we watch Haymitch go._

 _"I know baby." She replies and holds me tight, crying into my hair._

 _6 days later, Daddy moves out. He talks to the Mayor about getting a house in the seam and then he's gone, just like that. He also takes Haymitch with him. Which I get worked up about. I have lived with Haymicth all my life and I've shared a bed with him since I was old enough to sleep in a bed. I had my own bed but I always preferred to sleep in Haymitch's bed because I felt a lot safer. How can they expect me to get used to the fact that he wont even live in this house anymore? "Evie, I'll come and see you every day. I'll walk you to school, everything will be okay, I promise." He says as he is about to leave with Daddy._

 _"I love you, Haymitch." I say to him and throw my arms around his shoulders._

 _"I love you too Evie." He says and then he's gone too. It tore my heart in 2 watching them both walking out that door._

 _He told me that he would come back and see me and would walk me to school but he doesnt. The simple reason is because the morning after he is picked to go into The Hunger Games. I'm not going to lie, it is really hard to watch him in the games. To watch him killing people and people trying to kill him. During his interview for the Games, he gets asked if he has a special girl back home and he mentions me, which made me smile through the tears that had permantely found a home on my face. Everyone was trying to help me through the hard time but it never seemed to work, the only person that I wanted was Haymitch. The only person that I ever wanted was Haymitch._

 _When Maysilee, one of the girls from this district and the girl that my brother was in love with, dies, it shakes us all up. But not as much as it shakes him up. He looks as if he cant go on for a couple of hours before he is attacked again and even then he looks like he plans on giving up, so I sent him a little prayer, like I had done ever morning and night that he was in that arena. I dont know what happened after that but he started fighting against the girl and eventually he won._

 _After he arrives back home, he's different. He drinks a lot of the time and he hardly ever leaves his house. A couple of weeks after, I come home from school to see the Apothecary up in flames. It turns out it had both of my parents in. They both died that day so I ended up living with Haymitch. After a lot of asking, It turns out that it was Snow that had the Apothecary burnt down. Apparently,it had something to do with how he won the games._

 _4 years later, at the age of 15, Masan Mellark gets his girlfriend, Aymee, pregnant. Everyone is shocked by it because its not normal for a guy to get a girl pregnant at that age. None the less, the baby is born and 'Leaven' lives at the bakery with his parents, grandparents and aunt Lily._

 _3 years after that they have another baby. 'Rye' Thats when Eli, Daisy and Lily move into the housing part of town, to let the new family take over the bakery. Thats the year I start dating Asher Everdeen, a boy from the seam. He might have been 18 and I was 15 but I knew straight away that he was the one I would marry one day. Not long after I started dating him, he started working in the mines. Being from the seam, he had to._

 _2 years later, Aymee had another child. 'Peeta' Everyone knew that she wanted a daughter and we all know how annoyed she was that he was a boy. The bad thing was that I was also pregnant that year. With Ash's baby. I couldnt have been happier but Haymitch was more annoyed than I have ever seen him. He got used to it eventually though and soon enough, I gave birth to the most beautiful girl ever, Katniss Everdeen. I couldnt even put a marker on how much I loved her. As soon as we could, we introduced her to the Mellarks, her and Peeta hit it off straight away and I couldnt be more happy, she had a friend._

 _The next year, Me and Ash got married and moved into a house in the seam. Down the road from Cole and Hazelle Hawthorne and their 3 year old son Gale Hawthorne who later became friends with our Katniss._

 _3 years later, we where blessed with another daughter, Primrose Everdeen. the Hawthornes also had another child, Rory Hawthorne. I knew that these two would get along even if they didnt. Everything was great and we couldnt be more happy._

"Anyway, the moral of the story is that no matter how bad life seems, it will get better and trust me when I say this. This could turn out bad and Rye and Peeta could leave you but me and Prim will always be here for you no matter what." She says to me and I smile wider than I already was.

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around her and allow myself to cry into her shirt. "I love you mummy." I havent called her that since I was about 7. Prim will still call her mummy from time to time but only if something is wrong with her but with all the anger that I have felt for her over the years, I could never bring myself to do it before now.

"I love you too Baby." She replies, stroking my hair. "I need to explain some stuff to you and then you can get some sleep." I pull away from her and look at her. "Ok, now for most women, sickness is natural. But when you live in district 12, you dont have much food going into your mouth so you shouldnt have anything to throw up so depending on how much you throw up, you are going to be very hungry and it will be struggle but we will cope with it. I can make something to stop the sickness which will help but you will still throw up from time to time. It is also quite common for the mother to not get that big of a bump until later in pregnancy, so we should be able to hide it for a while, just borrow some of your dads shirts to hide the bump when it starts growing. The baby will still grow properly as long as you get food in you, the movements will come soon too but most importantly, you need to tell Peeta. Maybe not Rye yet. You need to tell Peeta first though and take it from there." I nod at her and she gets up out of my bed. "Now you get some rests. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for some food." She leaves me and lay my head down on my pillow. The tears come without my allowing them too. Before I know it, I've fallen asleep.

* * *

 **I know it was short but I didnt have anything that I needed to right in this chapter but I promise you will like the next chapter. I'm surrently writing it now but I'm going on holiday in a couple of days. I'll be able to write it whilst I'm there but I wont be able to update. Anyway, Please leave a review, tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _I dont know where I am, I dont know whats going on and I dont really know if I should be moving. I'm scared that if I do move then I will fall. I do know one thing though... Its dark. Darker than I have ever seen, I literally can not see a thing and that never happens, not even in the woods. I take a hesitant step forward, regretting it as soon as my foot touches something sticky on the floor. I wouldnt say its very sticky, just slightly sticky and very wet. It takes me about 2 seconds to realise that I dont have anything on my feet, not even socks. The liquid is warm against the bottom of my foot. "KATNISS EVERDEEN!" I hear the voice that I know so well._

 _Suddenly, a blinding light floods the room and I have to take a minute to allow my eyes to get used to the sudden change in scenery. Once I have, I look forward to see Rye standing infront of me. He looks pained, angry even, maybe a little bit viscious. Something I have never seen in Rye's face before. Its startling. "Rye?" I ask him but my voice seems to escape me and all that comes out is a squeel, which Rye laughs at._

 _"You are so pathetic. I cant believe I actually dated you." He says, smiling evily. He takes a step forward but I stand my ground, now noticing that he has a knife in his hand, as he twirls it around his fingers as if it was just a pencil he is using to write down orders at the bakery._

 _"What?" I ask him, confused. I dont know whats going on here. Is he mad at me for something?_

 _"If you had just loved me and stayed with me then this wouldnt have happened and I wouldnt have been forced to do it." He says, stepping closer towards me, this time I take a step away from him, suddenly loosing my balance on whatever liquid covers the floor and landing with a crash on what feels like kitchen tiles. "But no, you had to go and have a baby with HIM!" Rye says again, motioning to the floor next to me but I'm too scared to take my eyes off him. "YOU BROKE MY HEART!" He screams. "So I cut his out." This time when he motions the side of me, I peal my eyes away from my boyfriend to see his brother lying on the floor, surrounded by blood, a great big hole in his chest, approximately where his heart is, or would have been. His heart however is lying in his hand._

 _I feel the bile rise up in my throat but I fight to keep it in as I crawl through the blood to Peeta's side. Covered in his blood and shaking like hell, I lean down to him and take his head in my hands. "I couldnt let him live after what he did to me." Rye says from behind me and all the sorrow, all the sadness all just turns to hatred as I turn to my boyfriend, finding myself on my feet again._

 _"You son of a bitch!" I should, lunging at him. I throw my right arm out and my fist collides with the side of his face, knocking him back slightly before he regains his footing again, watching me with a smile on his face. "I HATE YOU!" I shout, kicking him hard in his left shin, he doesnt even react, not even a flinch. I stop and look right back at him through the tears in my eyes._

 _"I just have one last order of business." Rye says and I look down at his knife, ready to kill. He wouldnt kill me, would he? "I want to be with you Katniss, I love you, but sadly I cant be with you when you are carrying my brothers baby." I narrow my eyes in confusion, just as I feel a pain like no other. His knife his now sticking out of my produding belly. He takes hold of the handle, pulling it to the side, creating a big slice across my stomach. Thats when I fall and everything goes black._

I wake with a start, shooting up in my bed. I vaguely remember the sound of screams, realising quickly that they where my own screams. That was by far the worst dream I have had so far, since I found out about the baby just over 2 weeks ago. "Katniss? You alright?" I hear someone say and I turn to see my mother and Prim standing at the top of the stairs that lead to my bedroom.

"Yeh, sorry, bad dream. Go back to sleep little duck." I say to her and she smiles at me before retreating back downstairs. My mother however, comes in and sits next to me on my bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks. I shake my head and she nods in understanding. I have been talking to her about everything this past week but I have never told her about my dreams, she would probably think I was insane or something and that is that last thing I need right now. "Well maybe you should get more rest." I smile at her and lie back down onto my pillow. "You want me to leave?" I think about it for a second before shaking my head. I've become so close to her recently and I really dont want to be alone. She smiles back and climbs under my covers, taking me in her arms like my dad used to when I was a child.

The next time I wake up, my mother is gone. I'm glad that I didnt have another nightmare though. I pull myself up out of bed and change into some normal clothes, not that I have anything other than normal clothes though. Today is the day that I tell Peeta. I had it planned. I had to tell him before my birthday tomorrow and today is the only day that we both have off work. I've put it off long enough as it is, I cant keep it from him forever and I know that, I'm just scared to tell him. I told him that I am going to spend the day at his so he already knows that I am going around there but he doesnt know why. Plus in a couple of days, he has to leave. He wont tell anyone why but President Snow wants him to be in the Capitol for a week. Its probably something to do with the Victors because Finnick is going too. Uncle Haymitch isnt though, I've asked Peeta loads of times but he refuses to tell me what is going on. Says it would be better if I didnt find out. I know I'll find out eventually though, he cant keep it hidden forever.

"Where you going?" Prim asks as I walk past the sitting room to the front door.

"I'm going to Peeta's, I have to talk to him about something." I reply to her and she smiles a goodbye. My mother raises her eyebrow in question and I nod, she should understand what I mean. We havent told anyone yet, not even Prim. I know she probably suspects something though, I can see it in her eyes. I've been acting strange and we all know it. Rye and Peeta have probably picked up on something too. I really hope none of them find out before I tell them though, It would be easier if I didnt have to tell them but it is the decent thing to do. I dont know who I'm more scared about telling though. Peeta will find out that he is going to be a father and Rye will be finding out that his girlfriend is having a baby with his brother. This is going to be hard but I have to do it.

I leave the house without another word and walk through the streets of the seam. I found it really hard to get to sleep last night, I couldn't come up with a way to tell Peeta about it. I was even more worried to tell Rye but I think part of that worry is from telling Peeta so I need to get this one out of the way first. I just need to come out with it and tell him. I thought about it long and hard and even though this baby was very unplanned and will change everyones lives, I couldnt ever kill it. It would be easier on us all if I got rid of it but then I would be no better than the Capitol and I know that neither Peeta or Rye would agree to it and my mother would probably have a heart attack if I told her I was planning on killing it.

Before I even know what is happening, I'm knocking on Peeta's front door. My heart starts to race as I think about whats coming. I know that Peeta has enough money to look after a baby and that he has wanted children most of his life but this is no doubt, going to ruin his life. Mine too. I'm not saying it wont be good because it will eventually, I'm just saying that out lives are going to change completely, the real question is... are we ready for this?

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, pulling me out of my thoughts and allowing me entrance into his home. I nod and walk over the threshold. Before I even have a chance to say hello, he starts talking, whilst walking me to the kitchen like he always does. "Right, I've been thinking and I know that you have been very down lately, its your birthday tomorrow and I wanted to take you somewhere. I know that Rye should be the one taking you somewhere but he is working today so I thought that I would. I talked to your sister and she told me about a lake in the woods and I was wondering if you could take me there if I prepare a picnic and we make a day of it." He looks at me with a smile on his face and I smile back.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you about something." I say to him and he puts his hand up to stop me before I can carry on.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it can wait till tonight, right now, we will forget about everything and just have a good day." He smiles and I nod. That is one of the only things I need right now, a good day and strangely enough I'm happy that its with Peeta and not Rye. Dont get me wrong, I like spending time with Rye but sometimes all you need is a friend and Peeta gives me a type of happiness that I dont think I have ever gotten from Rye. "I have already taken Holly to the Bakery so we have all day to spare."

He leaves me standing there, to walk away and get the picnic sorted, so I take a seat at his kitchen table and watch him work. He must have baked some bread this morning because he already has a couple loaves on the side. "Could you do me a massive favour and take a loaf over to Delly?" He asks me and I nod as he wraps one up. "I was about to take it over when you showed up." I take it from him and leave the house, walking over to Delly's. I dont really go over there anymore. I know that she is hurting and I know she needs time. She does leave her house sometimes, like to go to work or to go and see Hazelle. She has stopped going over to Peeta's for dinner at the weekends. Her brother no longer stays at hers and every time has to herself, she spends in her house.

I run across the Village to Delly's house and let myself in. The place is dark and cold, unlike Peeta's which always seems to be warm and welcoming. I walk across the threshold and check the kitchen for Delly. Its empty. I leave the bread on the table and go upstairs where she spends most of her time. I find her sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. She looks better than normal but I dont think she has taken Gale's hunting jacket off since we gave it to her when we cleaned out his house. "Hey. I brought you some bread from Peeta." I say to her.

"Thanks. And tell him thanks." She says, only looking up slightly before looking back down at her book.

"How are you?" I ask. I havent really had chance to talk to her since Gale died.

"I'm alright." She replies but she doesnt look so sure. I raise my right eyebrow at her and she lets out a shaky breathe. "Honestly?" I nod. "I'm fucking furious... I'm so uninterested in a life without Gale."

"I understand. I dont know what I would do if I lost Rye." I say and she smiles. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone. I left the bread on the table."

"Okay thanks. I'll see you later." I nod and walk out the room, then through the house and finally out the door.

I'm glad that she is doing better than she used to be. She is just a couple of steps away from being like she used to be. She used to always be so happy and always trying to cheer everyone else up but now she is just broken and I know that it takes time. I doubt she will ever stop wearing his jacket, I mean, come on, I'm still wearing my dads and I doubt that I'll ever stop wearing it. It means more to me than anything that I own.

"Done?" I hear from infront of me. I look up to see Peeta standing there holding a basket. "You wanna go?" I nod and he joins me at the bottom of the steps and we set off out of the Victors Village.

It takes us almost 2 hours to get to the lake but it was so worth it. The lake looks amazing today and the sky is unrealistically beautiful. There are only a few clouds in the sky but they are so perfect and the sun beaming down onto the clearing that the lake sits in. "This is amazing. I can see why you like it so much." Peeta says to me and I nod.

"I always feel like my dad is here when I come." I say to him. He doesnt reply but I know him well enough to know that he is smiling. "You're the first person that I have ever shared this with. I never brought Gale or Prim here." I look towards him and he's still smiling.

"Well I'm honered and I think I'm gonna have to come back here again sometime. Only with you though. I would never show anyone your secret place." He laughs slightly. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"I could... teach you to swim?" I ask and he looks a little scared at first. "Come on, its not that hard." He nods slightly and I take the basket off him to put it in the cabin. We dont want it to attract any unwanted animals. When I come back out, Peeta is standing on a rock by the lake watching me. The sun from the sky is reflecting off his blonde head and his blue eyes are shining more than I have ever seen before. "You ready?" I ask, ignoring how beautiful he looks right now.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I laugh at him ad he beckons me over. I strip off my top on the way there and I can feel Peeta's eyes on me. "Do I have to be in my underwear?" He asks.

"Well, its up to you. I prefer to swim in my underwear but if you want to swim with your clothes on then you will have to sit in your underwear for a couple hours, later to allow them to dry by the fire so its completely up to you." He nods, before coming to a conclusion that it would be a better idea to take off his clothes and he begins to undress himself. I have to use everything in me not to turn around and look at him as I untie my shoes and pull off my jeans. I do turn around though but only to run past him and jump in the lake. Its cold but not as cold as I expected it to be.

When I pull my head out of the water, Peeta is still standing on that rock, now in his boxer shorts. "Come on in. Its not that cold." I say and he dips his foot in it. Then his whole leg is in it. Then the water is up to his waist and eventually his whole body is in other than his head. I reach out and grab his hand and pull him closer to me so he is no longer standing on the bottom of the lake. He struggles at first and I have to grab hold of both his hands but within minutes of my instruction he gets the hang of floating. It is probably a lot harder for him because of his leg. He wouldnt be able to swim with just one leg though so he cant take it off. "You alright?" I ask but he just nods his reply. He still looks a little scared. "Its alright. Just take my hand and I'll guide you." He clamps his hand around mine and I start to swim backwards slowly. He follows, sort of. Its more like I drag him along.

It takes a good 2 hours but eventually, I'm able to teach him to swim. He still has difficult staying afloat because of his leg but he's getting used to it now. He can swim on his own but he cant stay still without standing on something. So he mostly just stays by my side.

By 4pm, we are both still in the water. I duck my head and swim under the water. I love doing this because it feels like its just you thats there. You cant hear anything else, its just you. That is until I feel something snake around my ankle and I jump up out of the water, only to be dragged backwards but whatever it is that has got me. Then I'm lifted up out of the water by strong arms. I realise now that the thing that snaked around my ankle was infact Peeta. He puts me up over his head and I dont even need time to know what he is going to do. I'm flying away from him before I even have time to protest. I hit the water and sink into it, quickly bringing myself back up to get payback but Peeta is already running away from the lake, leaving behind a trail of water. I swim as fast as I can to water edge and climb out onto the rock, setting off running after Peeta who seems to be laughing.

It doesnt take me long to catch him and I throw myself at him but he doesnt stumble much, just stops. I have my arms latched around his neck and my legs hanging as he is quite taller than me. "What are you doing?" He asks, placing his hands on his hips. I let go and put my feet back on the ground. He turns to me with a smile on his face. "Shall we go inside, its getting kind of chilly." I nod and we both collect our clothes before going inside to get started on our picnic infront of the fire. Peeta also brought his radio so that we can listen to some music. That is if we get any signal on it all the way out here, we should be able too though. The electricity tower that works all the districts technology is somewhere nearby, thats what my dad said anyway.

In the basket, there is a selection of sandwiches. Cheese, Ham, Jam, everything. With some chocolate biscuits that Peeta must have bought somewhere. He has also brought some cheese buns, 'especially for me'. There are 3 of them and I'm completely sure that I can eat them. I am surprsisingly very hungry, I doubt he will have any food left after this. "You want some?" Peeta asks me holding out a metal canteen full of something. "Its tea." I nod and he pours me a glass. I'd talk to him but my face is now full of a cheese bun. He laughs and pours my a cup, putting a couple sugars in and leaving his free of sugar.

After all the food is eventually gone, we get dressed again and sit infront of the fire, finishing off the last of the tea. "I had fun today." Peeta says to me and I smile in his direction.

"Me too." I reply. I glance out the window to assess what time it is. The sun is setting and it will be dark soon. "You know, we will have to set off for the district in a minute if we want to make curfew." After my last 'infraction' I dont know how they are going to deal with me being out past curfew.

"Well why dont we stay out here?" He asks.

"In the woods?" I reply. There are a lot of dangers out here at night. My dad never even wanted to stay out here.

"Yeh, there is a matress. We have clothes. A fire." He saying, nodding to the things on his little list.

"But its dangerous. What if something notices that we are in here?" I ask. I quickly glance over at the door and my bow that is standing up against the wall next to it. I'm gonna need that next to me if we do sleep out here.

"Well we will just have to be extra quiet and I think we will be fine with the best huntress in all of Panem." He winks slightly and I laugh, finally giving up.

"Ok fine, but if I die then you will have to explain to your brother what happened." I say. He laughs and gets up, leaving me on the floor by myself.

"Deal." He sticks out his hand to help me up off the floor and I take it. "I'm getting quite tired so what do you say we get this matress over here so we can get some sleep. We will have to set off early in the morning to get back to the district in time for work." I nod and we get to work on the matress.

Eventually its infront of the fire and we have all the blankets from the picnic and some that we found in the bathroom of the little cottage and a couple cushions from the corner where the matress originally was. The fire starts dying out so Peeta gets some of the wood that me and my dad must have put here years ago to get it going again. I start tidying up the food and and then we both collapse onto the matress. I fall asleep almost instatly, leaving Peeta to actually pick up the blankets and get them on the matress.

The next time I wake up, its light outside, which means we are late. "Peeta!" I shout, shooting up in bed and turning to see Peeta just waking up. "We're late!" He shoots up after me and I pull myself to my feet, forcefully shoving my shoes on my feet. Atleast we dont have to get changed or anything. That would just take too much time. The down part is that we are gonna have to run through the woods to get back to the district.

"Come one!" Peeta says. He's already at the door holding my coat for me. He already has his on. "We will leave everything here." I nod and we are out the door in a flash.

The woods are quiet this morning except from the hurried footsteps of my and Peeta running. I think I hear something running in the oposite direction, trying to get away from us but I cant be sure. It could have been anything. By the position of the sun, I'm guessing that it is already 8 in the morning, which means the Bakery opened 2 hours ago. I wouldnt be surprised if Rye is freaking out.

I stash my bow and arrows in its usual log and we slide quietly under the fence in the seam. We could have gone through the fence near town but then we would have to run all the way round and we dont have time for that. We can just run through the seam and get to town this way. I dont think I have stopped running since we left the cottage. I've had to slow down to let Peeta catch up a couple of times but not much. He seems to have got the hang of his leg finally. All this running and stress can not be good for the baby.

We make it to the Bakery by half 9. There isnt anyone in reception which I kind of expected considering it is actually my job and if I'm not in its Peeta's job. The odd thing is how quiet it is. I cant hear the usual chaos in the back or the sound of the ovens going which you can normally hear from outside, let alone in here. "Whats going on?" Peeta asks by my side and I shrug my shoulders. We walk through to the back and I hardly have any time to call anyones name when I feel a pair of arms being thrown around me, knocking my off balance.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Rye asks, pulling away from me and looking from me to Peeta. He is holding me at arms length and I can feel him trembling slightly.

"We were in the woods. We feel asleep. Dont worry we were safe next to a fire." I reply.

"Dont do that to me! I seriously thought something had happened. I was ringing Peeta's like crazy since yesterday afternoon when you didnt show up like you promised. I rang Haymitch who told your mum." He says and my heart stops slightly. I cant believe he told my mum, she must be worried sick. With the whole baby thing aswell.

"What! You told my mum!" I ask him, pulling away from him completely.

"I didnt know what else to do!" His eyes are wide now as if he is still scared about something even though I'm here and I'm standing right infront of him.

"You could have left it alone! dont you trust me at all?" I ask him. I know he trusts me but he cant trust me completely if he didnt think I would come back.

"Of course I do! I was just scared!" He tries to reach for me but I push him away. After all those times that he dissapeared, I never said anything about it to his face and I leave for one night and all hell breaks loose.

"Well dont be! I dont need you looking over my shoulder every minute of everyday! I was with Peeta! We were fine, we had eachother!" I shout at him and his face softens slightly but there is still a flicker of something across his face, jealousy.

"Just you two? Alone?" He asks and I sigh.

"You getting jealous?" I ask him. I would normally say that in a playful tone but I cant muster it with all the anger surging through my body right now.

"Jealous? About what?" He asks, trying to brush it off like its nothing.

"About the fact that it was me that dissapeared for once instead!" I shout louder and walk away from him. I know he isnt following me, probably too startled to say anything. I can hear Peeta walking behind me though as I walk up the stairs to get changed into some of the clothes that I have left here over the past year and a half. And its not until now, where my anger has reached its hottest point and I feel like I'm about to explode with insults at whoever is around, that I realise that its my 17th birthday.

We all spend the rest of the day, working, just like anyother day. I spend all my time in the front this time. After my fight with Rye, I dont think I want to see him right now. Peeta keeps coming out to check on me though. Everytime I see him walk through the door, I think about telling him about the baby but everytime I'm about to do it, something happens, like his dad calls him back into the kitchen or a customer walks through the door. I have to tell him today though and I plan too. I'm still mad at myself that I didnt tell him yesterday, I cant be more mad at myself.

I'm actually more scared to tell Peeta than I am Rye. I dont care if Rye hates me, I dont care if he ridicules me and tells me that he never wants to see me again as long as I have Peeta. If Peeta told me that he hated me I dont think I would be able to go on living to be honest. All the hatred I feel for Rye right now just makes me want to tell him even more so that it would make everything so much easier and he would just break up with me and leave. But the only problem is that I dont want to do that to either him or Peeta. I cant make them hate eachother, they are brothers, that would be wrong. I would be completely broken if my sister hated me.

"Katniss, we have run out again, time to close up." Masan says from behind me and I glance up at the clock. Its only 1:35pm. Its quite early to be closing up now. I guess if we dont have anything to give, we cant keep it open though.

"Okay, you need help?" I ask. I normally do help but sometimes he tells me that he doesnt need help.

"If thats not a problem?" I nod and get up to shut the blinds on the door and the windows next to the door. "Happy Birthday by the way. I didnt have time to tell you this morning with everything that happened and with all the customers we seemed to have today but happy birthday anyway. I got you a present."

"You didnt have too." I smile. He gets me a present every year even though I tell him not too. I think I have only ever got him one present in my life but that is only because I never have enough to get him anything but now that I actually have a job I might be able to pay him back for all the presents that he has bought me over the years.

"Well I wanted to." He smiles back at me and I nod. I never win this fight so what is the point in starting it again.

After all the closing up and tidying up is done, we go into the back for something to eat. As soon as I get through to the kitchen where the table has been pulled out for our dinner, I come face to face with Rye. "Katniss, I'm sorry." He says and I cross my arms over my chest and look at him. "I shouldnt have told your mum, I know I shouldnt, and I do trust you. I just need to know that you dont hate me?"

"Rye, I dont hate you, I just got annoyed, I'm sorry too." I wrap my arms around him middle and he buries his face in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies. I dont know if it was being annoyed at him or wether it was just my imagination but he said it weird. It was almost as if he didnt mean it, but with further thinking and analysing myself, did I mean it?

"You want some food?" He asks and I nod. I take his hand as he leads me to the table and sits me down in my usual place next to him. Everyone else joins us with the food and I'm about to dig in when Masan raises his glass.

"This is to Katniss Everdeen, the daughter I never had. Happy 17th Birthday. Big day for anyone planning on getting married. Rye you better get your thoughts together and be a man." Rye lets out a laugh. "Anyway, we have all been through a lot recently and I am so glad that nothing happened to you. To Katniss Everdeen." Everyone raises their glasses and I smile, raising mine too. 'Katniss Everdeen' everyone says in unison.

The meal goes on, well it was only one course so I dont think you can call it a meal but it was still really nice and really fun. After the food was gone, we all just sit there and talk just about eveything. The whole time, I'm just letting everyone else talk. I cant stop the thoughts running around in my head. I've just turned old enough to get married and I'm here torn between 2 men. One: I am still dating and he might have done wrong but he is one of the nicest people I ever met and he has always made me so happy. The other: He is my best friend. We know literally everything about eachother, he never lies to me. We have a connection that not even Rye understands, he would never leave me and plus, I'm carrying his baby.

This past couple of weeks though, Rye has been distant. He might not mean to, or he might mean to but he has. He made me feel like it was my fault when I havent been doing anything different. Peeta though has this massive past which still affects him more than I would ever understand. I dont know wether I would be able to deal with that forever. Maybe the reason that I never wanted to love him was because I was with Rye. I do remember a time when I loved him even if I was just a child. Could it be that I started dating Rye because I thought that I was never going to see Peeta again? I need to tell him about all this. The baby, the thoughts, Everything, before this gets even worse, maybe he can help me sort it out. "Peeta? Can I talk to you? In private?" I whisper to him so no-one else hears. They would just ask questions. He looks up from pulling faces at Holly and nods.

"Yeh." He replies and we both pull up from our chairs. Rye, Masan and Leaven are all deep in conversation though so they dont even notice. "Whats up?" He asks me once we are out of the room.

I decide to just tell him off straight away. There isnt any way to sugar-coat it. "Peeta... There is no easy way to say this but... I'm pregnant." He doesnt react at first but when he does, its not surprise I see in his eyes, Its hurt, jealousy.

"Well, why are you telling me and not your boyfriend?" He asks, stepping away from me slightly as if I was some sort of disease. suddenly, I feel so alone.

"Because its not his..." I say rather too quickly and Peeta's face grows pale. I have to hold his arm to stop him from falling backwards.

"Wait... Erm... Wait, W-What?" He mumbles.

"I'm Pregnant with your baby Peeta." I feel he already knew that.

"Yeah... Erm... Oh god..." Despite my hold on his arms, he loses his footing and falls backwards into a table, stacked with pans that someone forgot to put away. The pans fall off the table, clattering loudly on the floor.

"Is everything okay out there?" Rye shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah... Peeta slipped." I shout back, not pulling my eyes away from Peeta's face, remembering how I reacted when I found out. What am I going to say to everyone if he faints?

"Clumsy idiot!" Rye shouts back and then I hear him spark up another conversation with his father.

"Peeta, say somthing?" I say to him, all he can do though is stare at my stomach.

"How did this happen...How could we let this happen?" He gets out. I step closer to him and help him to his feet off the table that he is cuurently sat on.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that Peeta. We where in the same class when we learnt it." I say, slightly sarcastically.

"Very funny. What are we gonna tell Rye? He's gonna kill me." He's now looking at me.

"We dont."

"What?"

"Peeta, I already talked to my mother about this. She says with the correct plants and the right amount of time we can make this whole thing go away..." I say to him. I've been thinking about this since I found out. I never actually talked to my mother about it, I just looked through her old books that she let me read about pregnancy. I still have them on my nightstand at home.

"Katniss... No..." He replies. His eyes are really wide now, almost scary.

"This baby cant be born Peeta, you and I both know that." If I got rid of this baby, all our problems would go away and we can carry on living like we did before.

Peeta regains his footing fully and grabs me by the shoulders. His face slightly less pale than it was before. "Katniss, you haven't seen what I've seen, You havent been through what I've been through. Killing children is wrong and there is no way in hell that I am letting you kill my child. It is not going to happen." I can feel my heart breaking at every syllable. I dont want this baby to die either but its for everyone else's benefits not my own.

"Then that is why you should think this is a good idea. I'm not killing the baby, I'm saving it from this world." I point out. I'm surprised he even wants a kid in this word because I sure as hell dont.

"This isnt going to solve anything Katniss. You know its not." He says.

"Peeta, You are not going to change my mind, My mum already knows and I'm collecting the plants tomorrow." I know its a lie but I was actually going to talk to my mother tonight so that I could collect the plants tomorrow so my mum could make the stuff tomorrow night and then it will be sorted within the week.

"Katniss please?" I can see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Thats when I feel myself break.

"I - I cant do this..." I get out as the tears begin to fall. "Its tearing me apart inside. I dont know what to do anymore."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest, buring his face in my hair, I can hear his heart beating fast in his chest and I wrao my arms around him. "We can get through this Katniss, Come on, this is me and you we are talking about, remember, we can do anything. You have to promise me that you will not do anything to that baby."

"Ok." I say finally giving up.

Suddenly, he pushes me away and holds me at arms length, making me miss his arms and his warmth."What if you say that its his?"

"Because its not his and I couldnt do that to you." That would kill Peeta, watching his own brother bring up his child.

"Well How do you know that its mine and not his?" He asks, letting my arms go.

"Because my mother told me that the time of that the baby would have been concieved was about Febuary and I didnt sleep with Rye until a couple of weeks ago." I reply and he nods.

"Oh ok well we need to say that its his." He says.

"Peeta I cant lie to him like that!"

"Well what else do we have?"

"Why cant we just tell him the truth. He deserves to know." I ask. However much he has lied to me over this past couple of months about where he has been, I wouldnt be able to do that do him.

"As much as it pains me. Considering its mine, I cant do that to him. He's my brother and he's important to me Katniss!"

"He's important to me too Peeta! Thats why we need to tell him!"

"Okay well we can figure it out later. Lets just enjoy your birthday." Oh yeh, my birthday.

"Okay. Thank you." I reply and we walk back into the kitchen. I can see all this blowing up in our faces. It cant stay hidden forever. Rye is going to find out eventually and me and Peeta are going to be in huge trouble. Rye is going to hate us bothe forever, I just hope that the time we tell him is sooner rather than later, I wouldnt be able to watch him bring up the baby and then learn that it was never his.

"Katniss, we have one last birthday surprise for you." Masan says as I walk through the door to the kitchen. "If you would follow me." He lead me back out the kitchen door and over to the back door. Rye is standing at my side. Peets is behind us with Leaven and Holly who is on his back as he offered her a piggy back ride. "Ready?" He asks and I nod slightly. I have no idea what to expect right now. He pulls open the door and before my eyes can actually adjust to what is happening, I hear a very loud "Surprise!" ring through my ears. I cant believe it, nobody has ever thrown me a surprise party before.

I assess who is here. Mum, Prim and Uncle Haymitch are standing at the front with bags in their hands. Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazelle are here, standing off to the side with Delly and Harvey. Madge is here with River Cassus, Peeta's friend. I didnt even know they knew eachother. Logan and Rosie from the blacksmiths are here. Brooke, Bailie and their parents are here. Well Brooke was here earlier but she left when we where having our meal so that she could go and see what her parents where doing.

Masan ushers everyone inside and I'm almost showered with Presents. I think I'm living in a dream, this cant be possible. I cant be getting this many presents. Rye has to help me carry them all upstairs to where Peeta, Rye and Masan put theirs for me. Which is actually on the matress in Holly's old room. When I get back downstairs, there is music on and a couple people have already started drinking and surprise, surprise, Rye leaves me and goes straight over to the drinks. I follow him and grab some orange juice. He picks up a whiskey and offers me one which I decline obviously. Then I leave him by himself and retreat to the sofa's where I sit and drink my juice.

"Katniss?" Someone asks from the door and I look up to see Peeta. I smile and he comes in and sits next to me. "How are you?" He asks.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the party and everything. I have a feeling you had something to do with it." He smiles, playing with the drink of Cider in his hands. "Dont get too drunk."

"I wont." He laughs and I laugh along. "Do you want to dance?" I dont even have to think about it before I nod. We leave our drinks on the coffee table and join everyone else, dancing.

For the rest of the night whilst Rye gets drunk, I talk to just about everyone and dance with a couple of people, like Uncle Haymitch, Masan and River at one point because he said that he wanted to get to know me properly so that we could be friends. I can see why Peeta chose him as a friend, he is actually very nice. Peeta had become friends with River around the time that I became friends with Gale and Madge so I never got to talk to River properly. About halfway through the party, Aymee came down and started shouting, scaring just about everyone. Until Masan told her to go back upstairs and he gave her some pills. She agreed and left luckily. At the end of the party, we say goodbye to everyone. They all had to leave before it got dark. Logan and Rosie leave first. Then Madge leaves, her father comes to pick her up. Thats when The Hawthornes leave. Then River. Delly and Harvey go back to the Victors Village with Uncle Haymitch and lastly, Mum and Prim leave just before it gets dark. I hope they make it home inside. Thats when I get to open all my presents which it wouldnt surprise me if I needed some help with.

Rye is almost passed out on the sofa, not far from me, so Peeta and Leaven go upstairs to get my presents. Its only 8pm so Holly is still down here and Brooke is still awake and she keeps looking at me like she knows that something is wrong with me. Mother always said that other Pregnant women can tell when someone is pregnant. I might have to stay away from Brooke for a while. Bailie is still here. She isnt sleeping over though, Leaven is going to help her jump the backyard fence later. That should be funny to see. Apparently she does it alot though.

"Right here they are little miss birthday girl." Leaven says from the door and he comes in dropping some presents on the table, followed by Peeta who only has a couple presents in his arms.

First I open the one that I got from Masan. Its an apron. On the front, It says Katniss. "I thought that you might want your own now that you are a full time employee. He smiles and I smile back. All the Mellarks already have their own that has their names on the front and now instead of using the old tatty one, I have one of my own.

Second, I open the one from Peeta and Holly. Its a little bracelet made of string, with a little metal arrow in the middle of it. The string is tied around it to keep it in. "Thank you." I say to Peeta and Holly. Holly bouncews in excitement and Peeta just smiles at me.

From Rye I got bouquet of flowers. Autumn Hawkbit to be precise. I'm about to ask him how he got them but he's already passed out. Normally, you can only get these from June to October and they only grow in the depth's of the woods. It must have been hard for him to get. He always did know that I love yellow flowers. Mainly dandelions but these are also great.

From River I got just a simple book about flowers. From Delly and Harvey I got a foret green long sleeved button down shirt and some black jeans to finish it off. From Brooke and Bailie I got a wolly jumper, a blue one. Leaven got me a pair of grey socks, the same wooliness of the jumper. Madge got me a new leather jacket. Leather unlike anything I have ever seen in the district. Logan and Rosie got me or made me a little metal Katniss tubor on a key ring. From Uncle Haymitch I got my very own radio, a battery powered one so I dont have to worry about the electricity going out. Lastly, Mum and Prim got me a picture. Not just any picture. A picture that I remember being taken. My Mother, My Father and Masan stand at the back of the picture smiling. 14 year old Leaven is standing at one side of them and 10 year old Rye stands at the other. 8 year old me and Peeta stand in the front, in the middle with our arms around eachother. Then you get 4 year old Prim sitting in the front playing with some bricks. It was the day of my 8th birthday. One of the best days of my life. Before all this mess happened and before my father died. The thought brings tears to me eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Peeta asks me, obviously seeing the tears. In answer I hand him the picture and watch as his eyes flicker towards my father. He knows how much I went through when my father died. Infact he would come with me every day for a year after school to wait outside the mines to see if he would still come out. "I remember that day. It was really fun."

"Yes it was." I reply and silence falls for a minute before Masan speaks up.

"Okay well now thats over, what do you say we all go to bed. Peeta, you can sleep in Rye's room with Katniss and Holly. There is still a matress in there from last night." We nod and Leaven starts to help me clean away all the rubbish on the table. "We will just leave him down here." Masan says, motioning towards Rye who seems perfectly comfortable passed out on the sofa. I feel my face fall and the tears prickle my eyes. I ha tried to shut out the fact that he is drunk but its becoming quite hard now. He needs help. I need to talk to him about it.

"Its gonna be alright." Leaven whispers in my ear before leaving the room.

"Trust me, nothing is going to be alright." I reply. Something inside of me is telling me that nothing is going to be alright for a long time yet. Its just going to be one bad thing after another.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I ejoyed writing it. Next chapter is realy interesting!1 Please leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what! I'm nominated for an Energize W.I.P Award for this story! How cool is that! I would absolutely love it if you would all please vote for me! The category is 'Most Promising Hunger Games FanFiction' Please I've never been nominated for something before?**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Crumbling down.

When I wake up, the first thing I see is a head of long blonde hair. Sometime during the night, Holly had climbed out of Peeta's bed and into mine. After what happened last time and what I told Peeta yesterday, we didnt think it would be a good idea for us to sleep in the same bed. Its Monday today so I have to go back into school. Luckily, it should be an easy day though. First though I need to talk to Rye. I told myself that I would talk to him this morning. Not about the baby but about everything else. All the drinking. I have talked to him about it before but I wasnt harsh and I think that was the problem. I pull myself up, leaving Holly in bed. She should be able to make her own way down. Peeta's bed is empty which means he is probably already downstairs. He doesnt have school so he has to help open the bakery. The alarm clock on Rye's floor alerts me that its already 5:23am. They will be putting the finishing touches on the baked goods and getting ready to open the bakery.

I pull on my clothes from yesterday and walk down the teo flights of stairs. I'm not surprised at all to see Rye still passed out on the sofa that we left him on. Normally if he has been drinking the night before, Masan just leaves him to wake up by himself. Not me though. I walk over and kick his leg. He jolts awake, then complains about a headache. **"** What the hell!" He shouts, looking up at me with one eye open and one eyes closed. HIs hand on his forehead.

"Get up! I need to talk to you." I reply to him.

"Whats the problem?" He pulls himself up into a sitting position and looks at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is really annoyed with me waking him up like this but I dont care because I'm annoyed at him too.

"You are." I say and his brow furrows.

"What?" He asks, obviously confused. I dont see why he should be though. He should know by now that he is irritating me.

"You're the problem Rye, I'm serious I dont know how much longer I can keep this up. For the past few months, all I've ever done is pick you up off the floor and be there when you dont have a clue wants going are always drunk and I would have thought you would know by now how much that hurts me after what happened to my uncle. You need to quit drinking Rye." I say straight. He looks at me for a second before answering.

"Its not like I drink all the time." As if. Thats the best thing he could come up with? Shows how much he cares.

"Yes you do Rye, everytime I'm around you, you always seem to be either drunk or hungover. I've talked to your brothers and your father about it and they all agree with me. You need help Rye, this cant carry on because I cant stand to be with someone who I can hardly even talk to properly."

"Its harder than you think to stop drinking Katniss. Its not easy." He says, ducking his head in either shame or fake shame.

"Yeh but thats the problem. You're not even trying. Thats what really annoys me." I say and his head shoots up, hatred in his eyes. I feel like I should step back before he hits me or something but instead I stand my ground.

"I'm going through a hard time right now Katniss. And you are not helping at all." Is all he says.

"What hard time?" I ask.

"Its just that my life is hard."

If he knew everything I have been through recently, he would feel different. "And mine isnt? Everything in my life is messed up! YOU NEED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF RYE AND THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE! LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" My voice has become really loud now.

"I DO THINK ABOUT YOU KATNISS! ALL THE TIME!" He pulls himself up to his feet, his face inches from mine, I can pretty much feel the anger coming from him.

"Well you dont show it." I say a little quiter, making sure not to annoy anyone else but its too late, I hear someone walk into the room. I can tell by the footsteps that its Peeta. "I HATE THIS RYE! I HATE WHAT YOURE DOING TO ME!" I shout, poking his chest. I feel on the verge of tears now but I hold it in.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CANT GET A HOLD ON THINGS AND DEAL WITH LIFE!" I can feel my anger bubbling over the top now.

"AND ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ARE A DRUNK ASSHOLE THAT DOESNT THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF!" I dont even regret saying it. He never thinks about anyone else but himself and he probably knows that deep down somewhere in there. Suddenly, I feel a a stinging sensation on the side of my face, knocking my head to the side. Did Rye actually just slap me? I'm pushed back by a body, Peeta probably. I pull my face up and all I see is the back of Peeta's shirt as he stands between me and Rye. I see Rye storm past me and a couple seconds later, I hear the back door slam, rattling the floor beneath my feet. Peeta turns around to me and my legs buckle underneath me. Peeta catches me and helps me to a chair just as the tears fall. Thats when Leaven, Masan and Brooke walk through the door.

"What the hell was that." Leaven asks and I bury my face in my hands so that none of them can see me cry. Peeta on the other hand has seen my cry quite a few times.

"Whats wrong?" Masan adds.

"Katniss its going to be alright. He will come round." Peeta says from infront of me. He is knelt on the floor and I can feel the warmth of his hands on my knees. I let go of my face and throw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Leaven asks.

"Rye hit her. They had an argument." Peeta replies over my head.

"Oh god. I'll go and find him." He replies. Brooke lets out a sigh as if she knew this was going to happen eventually.

"No Lev leave it. If he wants to come back he will." Masan says. I can tell by his voice that he is rather annoyed.

A couple minutes later, Masana and Leaven leave to open the shop and Brooke goes to wake up Holly. I stay there with Peeta with his arms around me. "I cant believe you would want someone like that bringing up your child." I whisper into his shoulder.

"I guess thats something I will have to put up with." He replies but I can hear the hurt in his voice.

When I have calmed down he pulls me away from him and assesses my face. "Okay its still very red. He must have hit you really hard. That might leave a mark around your eye." Oh great. My mum is going to be asking questions. What the hell am I meant to say to her?

"I guess this means that me and Rye are officially broken up." I say to Peeta and he laughs. I laugh in return. Not because its funny but mainly because I need to try and cheer myself up. I cant afford to fall apart, not now.

"Do you want me to walk you up to school?" He asks me and I smile slightly. He is so caring. Why in the world did I choose Rye when his little brother is and always has been so much better.

"Its up to you. Do you want to?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I'll be completely fine walking up by myself but it would be nice to have some company for once other than Rye who insists that he walks up with me every morning. Unless he is passed out obviously which seems to be most morning these days.

"I can." He replies and I nod. "You know if you ever need to talk to someone then I'm here for you." I cant help the smile that creeps up onto my face and his lips curl up into a smile that I'm sure mirrors mine.

"Shall we go?" I ask him. Its too early to be setting off but I do need to talk to him about baby stuff. He catches what I mean and nods, pulling himself up as I do the same.

We leave the Bakery as fast as we can and set off down the road out of earshot of anyone and keep walking until we are on the back alley of the shops on this side of the square. Peeta stops me and I turn to him. "Whats up?" He asks.

"I just need to talk to you about all this. I need to know, are you sure about me telling Rye its his?" I ask him.

"Yes. I can't have my brother hate me Katniss and its not like I wont be able to see my child, they just wont know who I actually am but I can live with that." He says but I can sense a litle break in his voice. I dont even know why he tries to lie to me.

"Okay well, I know you will never agree to my mums help so it looks like I'm gonna have a baby but what about school and everything. I'm gonna be giving up everything to take care of a child and I'm gonna have to get a job so that I can pay for it all. This is going to change my life completely. I dont even know how Rye is going to take it, what if he doesnt want to be a father? What if he wants to get rid of it?" My head is racing with thoughts and Peeta is the only person I can talk to about it. I hope he knows that and doesnt think that I am just shouting at the closest person.

"Then, you have to promise me that you will persuade him against it?" Peeta says. "You have to promise me that nothing is going to happen to that baby?" He looks desperate now.

"I promise but I cant promise for Rye. It seems that recently, I dont know his mind. I dont know wether he is lying anymore. He seems to have got really good at it." I say to him and he nods. Atleast he has noticed it too.

"Well, I will be here for you every step of the way and besides if he wants to get rid of the baby, its not his decision, its yours. He doesnt have to raise this baby if he doesnt want, I will always be there for you to fall on if you need me." I dont say anything in reply, I just wrap my arms around middle and his go around my shoulders, his face in my hair. He squeezes but I let out a yelp of pain. Its seems I made the stupid decision to place my sore face against him. "Anyway, lets get you to school." I pull away and nod at him and we set off walking back down the back alley an up the dirt road to school where I find Prim.

"Hey, Little Duck." I say to her and she smiles. When she turns around and looks at me, her face falls in shock.

"What happened to you?" She asks, trying to poke my cheek but I swat her hand away slowly so that she cant.

"Oh nothing, I just fell at the Bakery this morning." I lie. She would freak out and tell my mum if she found out the truth and my mum would kill me and Rye.

"Katniss?" She raises one eyebrow in question. I forgot that Prim can see right through me.

"Okay fine." I lean in close to her. "Rye hit me but you have to promise not to tell mum?"

"I promise." She smiles sadly and I smile back. If Prim promises something then it is a promise forever thats one of the things I love most about her. I cant tell you how many secrets I have told Prim and she has kept. "Hey Peeta."

"Hi, Primrose. How are you today?" Peeta asks.

"I'm great what about you?" Prim replies. They always act so formal around eachother and its quite funny actually. I dont know wether they are doing it on purpose or thats just how they talk to eachother because neither of them do it with anyone else.

"I'm good but anyway, I better be going, School is starting in a minute and I'm not actually meant to be here anymore." He laughs and leans in to give me a hug. Luckily Prim turns away and runs off when Peeta says, "Look after you both." Then kisses me on the head. I pull away first and nod before he leaves the school gates just as the bell rings and I'm pretty much pushed into the school doors by the crowd and doomed to another day of boredem.

For the rest of the day, I just watch out windows like I normally do. The class' going on around me. At dinner, I sit with Madge but I normally do anyway. I have a visit from Delly at dinner who just came over to see how I was because I looked 'away with the faries' apparently. It sounds like something you say to your children when they dont pay attention to you but oh well. She left not long after and let me enjoy my food. Which went really quickly by the way and I ended up getting some of Madge's that she didnt want. She does sometimes give me here food. As she puts it, she has a lot of food at home so I can have this. Its also quite helpful to me because I'm nearly always hungry these days.

After dinner, I have lessons again. I dont even pat attention to what lesson I have never mind what they are talking about in the lesson. I just want to get out of here and go home. Everybody knows that nothing interesting ever happens in school. Except one thing that I kept hearing about today. First I heard someone mention it whilst we where waiting outside out first classroom and then at Dinner. Then at break just before our last lesson. They where all talking about some sort of an important message by the president himself that should be on tonight. It might have something to with why Peeta has to go to the Capitol tomorrow. I'm sad to see him go but if he has to go then he doesnt have a choice. We have made arangements to talk though. He secretly gave me the key to his house so that I could go to his house at a certain time on 3 nights the week he is away because he can only ring the Victors Village's houses from the Capitol.

When the day finally finishes, I'm one of the first out of the door. I just cant wait to go back home after work. I'm only working for a couple of hours though so it shouldnt be too long. Hopefully, we run out quickly like normal. They might have already run out. I just want to get into my own bed for once. It feels like a lifetime ago when I slept in it.

At the Bakery, the place is quiet. I check the front of the shop, everything has been closed up and the lights are off. The sitting room is empty and I check upstairs quickly, thats empty too except from Mrs Mellark who is out cold. Thats when I hear the downstairs phone ring. I run to answer it, as Masan said that this phone must be answered everytime it rings. "Hello, Mellark Bakery?" I say through the phone, catching my breath.

"Katniss? You alright?" Peeta asks from the other side.

"Yeh, fine... I just ran down the stairs to get the phone. Where are you guys?" I ask him.

"We are all at mine. There is some kind of mandatory message tonight. Your mum and sister are here too. Haymitch too. And Delly. I'd like it if you could join us. I've made Dinner, I know you must be hungry." I am very hungry but do I really want to go over to Peeta's now? "Come on Please Katniss. I know you and I know you're questioning it right now but I made cheese buns? Plus I'm leaving tomorrow." I sigh. He knows how much I love cheese buns.

"Ok fine but not for long, I'm really tired."

"Great! Well, could you do us a favour and lock the back door for me when you leave the Bakery, The key is on the table in the sitting room. We left it open because we knew you didnt have a key. I'll see you soon, Bye, Be careful." He hangs up and I groan. He knows that I'm careful and of course I'm going to be careful, I dont have just myself to think of anymore, does he really think I'm that selfish.

I grab the key from the sitting room and gulp down a glass of water from the kitchen. Then I take one of the leftover cookies from the side and I leave the Bakery. Its only a 10 minute walk to Peeta's but I dont like walking through the square anymore, not after my whipping. I always feel like the peackeepers are watching me and they probably are, it wouldnt surprise me, I did technically commit a crime, even I didnt own up to it. I walk faster and am in the Victors Village in no time, plus I've also tired myself out even more and I have to lean against the door frame after I've rang the door bell. Peeta answers and I stumble through the door. He grabs me a chair and which I take. "I'm fine, just tired." I tell him and he gets everybody else so that we can start dinner.

Peeta did me a huge favour and hid all the alcohol so that Rye cant touch it, so that means that Rye ends up on hot chocolate which he apparently 'adores'. I dont think I've ever heard him use that word before. Normally because he's too drunk to say anything other than my name. I laugh at him as he devours the cup and has to make another one. I glance to the side of me and catch Holly singing a song that I've never even heard before. She catches my eye and stops singing and pulls a face as if she never was, causing me to laugh at her. I reach over and start tickling her. Watching her like this, without a care in the world is probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen. How hard can this child thing be really? I always had a way with Holly and I've always looked after Prim well enough, she turned out more compassionate and caring that I could have ever hoped. Could it be that I'm looking forward to being a mother? The only problem is; How is Rye going to take being a 'father'? I need to tell him now! I'm about to get up to talk to him when he pulls me away and out the room to talk to me.

"Katniss, about what I did earlier, I just want you to know how sorry I am." He says to me, I can see real sorrow in his eyes. He really is sorry about it.

"I dont care about your apologies Rye. I still stick by what I said. You need help." I reply. Its true he does. I am determined to get him help too. I dont know where I'm going to find it though. Maybe Uncle Haymitch could help.

"I know Katniss and I'm gonna try. Honestly I will but if you dont like it then I think we should break up. I love you so much but all we do is argue all the time and i dont think thats gonna work." Now that I was not expecting.

"We cant break up." I say but he starts shaking his head.

"Look I dont want to either but you dont seem to like me anymore." He says. I do like him but I liked the old him more than this drunk who always seems to be dissapearing.

"I do like you its just that sometimes you can be an ass." I tell him. I expect him to get annoyed but he doesnt.

"Yeh I know." Is all he replies with.

"Then you need to sort it out. I dont want to break up with you Rye, you know I dont." I say a little more harshly than I meant. Its the damn hormones.

"Ok good. If we are going to make this work and I'm going to try to quit drinking then you need to start opening up to me." Oh great, now he is getting angry.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Youre different Katniss. There is something wrong with you, I know there is. You've been acting strange and you havent told me what is wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me." I say, standing my ground but I've never been a good liar and I know that he can see right through me.

"Yeh there is."

"No there isnt."

"See this is what I'm talking about! You cant keep lying to me Katniss!" He shouts in my face, I back off slightly, afraid of a repeat from this morning and I hear the door pen behind us and not just one set of footsteps but 4. Great now we have an audience.

"I'm not lying to you! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm completely fine." I say to him.

"Katniss!" He shouts. He's demanding now and I know I'm not going to lie my way out of this one.

"There is nothing wrong with me-" I try again but he stops me with a hand which he has never done before.

"FINE! IF YOU DONT WANT TO TELL ME THEN I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME WE-" I stop him before he says break up with the same way he did, by putting a hand in his face.

"RYE LISTEN TO ME! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME EXACTLY. ITS NOT SOMETHING WRONG ITS SOMETHING GOOD." I shout back with the same intenstiy as he's using.

"What do you mean?" He asks, atleast he has finally gone quiet.

"I'm pregnant..." I say and brace myself for the amount of shouting that is about to come from behind me, I'm scared to turn aroud because I know for a fact that Peeta is behind me.

"What?" Rye asks, stunned.

"What?" Leaven says from behind me.

"What?" Masan adds.

"Scuse me?" That was Brooke.

I take a chance and turn around, hoping that I dont come face to face with Peeta but I do. He has a tear in his eye but his mouth is happy. A smile that I never expected to see on his face in this moment but a smile that I also know to be fake. He's used that smile on me so many times. "I'm sorry you didnt learn about it earlier but I am pregnant. I havent been for long, I didnt know how to tell any of you." I say to them.

"Did anyone else know?" Rye asks. I turn back around to face him.

"My mother." I reply. I wonder where she is actually. I'm surprised her and Prim didnt come out to hear the shouting. Unless Masan asked them to stay with Holly.

"I cant believe this." Rye says and I'm half expecting him to start talking to me about getting rid of it.

"I know." I say still looking at him.

"This is... AMAZING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He shouts, taking me by surprise and picking me up, spinning me around then placing me back on the ground and kissing me with such intensity that its easy to forget about everything for atleast a second.

At 7pm, we all gather around the tv for the message from Snow. All night the only talk around the table has been about me, which I expected but it got very annoying after a while. "Good evening Panem! Caesar Flickerman here, coming to you live from the Capitol where President Snow is just getting ready for his speech. Now I know that many of you have been wondering what this is all about. Well I am here to tell you. Tonight the President of Panem will read the card with the twist for the third quarter quell but before we do so , lets take a re-cap of the other two..."

"I didnt think they would be doing that until about a month before the games." Peeta says.

"I guess they changed it this time." Uncle Haymitch replies.

Caesar Flickerman starts talking about the first Quarter Quell where all citizens over the age of 18 had to vote for which child should go into the Hunger Games from their district. I bet that was horrible, I'm surprised anyone was actually able to vote. Except in District 2 they probably had no problem with it. Infact some of them probably voted for their own children so that they could be popular around the world which is just downright sick.

The second Quarter Quell, the one that Uncle Haymitch won wasn't as bad but twice as harder as twice as many tributes went into the Hunger Games. I bet they where all surprised when a tribute from District 12 made it out of that alive. Well I guess they are, Uncle Haymitch is somewhat of a nationaly celebrity in the Capitol. Not as much as Finnick but I guess he has his own reasons to be famous in the Capitol. "Now for the reading of the card." Caesar Flickerman says and the screen cuts to Snow standing on a stage. We all hold out breathes.

"On this, the 75th Year of The Hunger Games. We mark the Third Quarter Quell with a twist, as usual." He slips his finger under the lid to the envelope and pulls it up to open it. Then takes the card out and I can feel my pamls sweating. "This years tributes are to be doubled just like last time but oh, there's another twist. 2 are to be reaped amongst the citizens of each district with an age stretch of 11 to 20." Only one thought runs through my head. Rye. We thought it was over for him and I guess it isnt anyore. "The last 2 tributes are to be reaped on the existing pool of victors." I feel the tears fall from my eyes.

"No." Masan lets out in a sort of moan. I glance at Peeta. His eyes are glued to the tv set. Then I glance around the room. There is only one person in this room right now that is definitely going back into the arena, Delly. She lets out a cry. "He's doing this because of me and Gale, I know he is. We both survived and this is our reward; to die."

"Delly, its not just your fault. I'm caught up in all this aswell." Peeta says. How is he in all this? He had nothing to with both of them surviving.

"Me too." I say. "He thought I was having an affair with Gale. He's coming for us all." I say and climb up off the sofa, leaving the room and falling onto the stairs. I cant believe this is happening. After Gales death, you would think that he would leave us alone for a while but no, he had to pull a stunt like this. What about Uncle Haymitch, he wouldnt be able to stand going into that arena again, not after what it did last time. I can hear someone walking towards the door I just came out of and I move to run up the stairs but then Peeta walks out the door. "How is everyone?" I ask.

"Scared. Listen Katniss, I'm gonna make this right." He says to me.

"What? How?" Snow has already announced it. He's not going to change it.

"I'm going to the Capitol tomorrow, I will make sure he doesnt pick you."

"What? How can you change it?" I ask, intrigued even though I dont care if I'm picked.

"You have to promise me that you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I nod. "Snow is dragging me to the Capitol with just Finnick, its not some Victors thing. Haymitch knows. Snow plans on ... selling my body to Capitol citizens, the same way he does with Finn." My mouth drops open. How can Snow think thats acceptable to do?

"But Peeta, you cant. Tell him you wont do it. Just stay here please?" I ask.

"Its not that easy Katniss. I cant say no to the President of Panem." He says and I fall silent.

That night, I spend the whole time, disbelieving that he is actually leaving. Rye is out cold in the bed next to me and I cant find sleep at all. The thought of Peeta having sex with someone he doesnt even know, just for money. What is he going to do with the money he makes from that anyway? He already has enough money. Anyway, thats not the point. This is going to send him mad. he still has the blackouts. If he has to go through this aswell, he's going to be nothing like the Peeta that we all know and love. What is eventually he is asked to move to the Capitol? Would I be able to live with him being in a completel different place of the country? Tomorrow morning, I have to say goodbye to him. What am I going to say?

The next morning, we all join at the train station to say goodbye to him. Finn is here to collect him. Whilst everyone is saying goodbye to Peeta, I walk over to Finn. "Hey, I heard the great news, congratulations." He pulls me into a hug which I'm confused about at first but then he whispers to me. "Peeta told me who the real father was. Dont worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." I pull away and smile at him.

"I want you to promise me that you will look after him for me. He told me the truth too." He nods in understanding.

"I promise. Now go say goodbye to him."

"I will. Goodbye Finn." I say and turn to go to Peeta who is walking towards me as he has already said goodbye to everyone else. They have all started walking back but Rye stays to walk me home.

"Bye Katniss." Finn shouts and I hear him walk away to board the train.

"Peeta, you be careful." I say as I reach him. He places his bag on the floor and lifts me up into his arms.

"Take care of you both and dont do anything stupid. I want you to tell the baby that I love it every night." He says and I nod into his hair. I can feel the tears falling down my face, dropping onto his shoulder. I dont know why but I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen in the Capitol whilst he is there. "I will miss you so much. Dont take any more from Rye. I cant see him doing anything else but you stand up to him Katniss Okay?"

"Okay. Now you get going, they are waiting for you." He smiles and grabs his bag again, moving past me to walk to the train, I turn to watch him go and he waves to me just before he gets on the train. I feel Rye's arm around my waist as the door slides shut on the train and just like that he's gone.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it late at night. Its almost 3 in the morning in england so I'm knackered. Dont forget to Vote and please leave me a review! I love waking up to nice reviews in the morning. Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- The signs**

When Peeta returns from the Capitol, he looks drained. Ill even. I'm not sure what they did to him or who they made him have sex with but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he hasnt slept. I am the only person to meet him again at the train station. The first thing I notice though, is not the bags under his eyes or the tired facade he has going on. Its the bruises that cover most of his face. His right cheek has been split open and has stitches in it to keep it together. One of his eyes is completely swelled shut and he has to be guided off the train by Finnick. "He had a run in with some Mystery Midnight party crashers." He says to me as he hands me Peeta's bag. "We dont know who it was but last night we where at a party in the training centre with the new head Game-Maker and one minute he's going to get a drink and next I find him knocked out on the floor in the bathroom. He's a bit shook up so be careful."

"Okay. I'll look after him." I say to him and link my arm around Peeta's to guide him back to his house. When we get there, I help him to a chair and drop his bag on to the kitchen table, get him a glass of water and hand it to him. "Right, tell me what happened."

"I refused the last charge. She was abusive the first time and I didnt want to do it again. That night I was at the party and I only went to the bathroom and 3 guys attacked me. One of them said that he is going to hurt you." I see a tear fall from his swollen eye and I move a little closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I reply and he attempts to smile. "You know, your family will want to see you." He starts to shake his head.

"Not tonight. I cant be around too many people." He says and I nod in understanding. After everything he has been through this past week, I'd be surprised if he is ever able to have sex with anyone that he actually likes again.

"Atleast let me get my mother, so she can look you over?" He turns his head towards me and after a couple of minutes, nods. "Okay, she's next door, I'll just use your phone." I leave him where he is and walk to the phone in the hallway. The number is speed dial number 1 so its not exactly hard to find. It rings about 3 times before someone answers.

"Hello?" I hear Uncle Haymitch ask from the other side.

"Hi. Its Katniss. Is mum still there?" I ask.

"Yeh, hold on a second." Whilst he goes to get my mother I think about the possible culprits behind this. I dont doubt that it was Snow's doing but It can't have been for the simple reason that he wouldnt have sex with one of the women. It must be something more. What if this is his way of torturing us all. Something inside of me is shouting and I dont want to listen to it. What if Snow was planning on killing Peeta? Why would he when the Games are just around the corner though?

"Katniss?" I hear my mum say, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Everything alright?"

"No, I'm at Peeta's can you come over. Its really important. Bring the medic kit." Then I hang up. She doesnt need anymore explanation than that. My mother knows that I will only ask for her help if it is really important.

When I walk back into the sitting room where Peeta is, I hear snoring. About time he got some sleep. I take my seat next to him and wait for my mother to come over. I cant stop thinking about how much this is going to wreck him. He is going to be different after all this and I know he is. He already is. I mean, he changed after the games but this is different. When he took my arm at the train station, I felt him stiffen at my touch. This is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Katniss?" I hear from the hallway. My mum is finally here. I go out to meet her as to not wake Peeta up. "Hey, whats wrong?" Her eyes flitter to my stomach and I shake my head quickly.

"No, its not me, Its Peeta. Something happened to him whilst he was in the Capitol and I need you to take a look at him." She nods and follows me into the room. When she sees his face, hers drops and she lets out a gasp.

"Who would do this?" She asks, shocked. I shrug my shoulders and move aside to let her get on with the work. Surprisingly, he doesnt wake up at all whilst she looks him over, not even when she lifts up his pant legs to assess his legs. It turns out that his only good leg has been broken and nobody even realised. Its not a major break that stopped him from walking but one of the bones in his knee has snapped, compeltely in two. My mother shows me and I can see it moving underneath his skin. Thats when he wakes up with a cry of pain. "Calm down Peeta, Its fine." My mother says and I reach over and stroke his half leg. he freezes at my touch again and I pull away. He shoots me a look of sorrow and I smile sadly. I know he doesnt mean it but he has been through a lot at the hands of women, it is undertsandeable.

"Right, I'm sorry Peeta but its gonna have to moved back into its place. This is going to hurt!" My Mother says and I reach for Peeta's hand but he pulls away from me until My Mother actually clicks it back into place and his hand finds mine and squeezes tight. I have my own problem though. I can feel the sick rising up in my throat from the sound of his knee clicking. I pull my hand out of his as quick as I can and run from the room, down the hallway and into the bathroom. Before I know it I'm throwing up everything I had for Lunch about an hour ago.

I sit there for a while before my mother comes in to see how I am. "I'm here on request of a concerned boy." She says and I laugh slightly. Peeta cant make his own way here so he sent my mother.

"He's concerned? I think he needs to look in a mirror." I say and now its my mums turn to laugh. "Is he alright?" I ask her as she takes a seat on the edge of the bath.

"Yeh, he should be fine. When he wakes up, we will help him upstairs. He just needs rest. I brought sleeping pills. They should help." I nod and she smiles. "What about you? How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just sick 24/7. Its getting quite annoying actually." I say with a laugh. I dont know how much more of the throwing up I am actually going to be able to take. Ever since I've been pregnant, I've been throwing up almost every morning.

"Yeh it does. I remember when I was pregnant with you, all you ever did was kick and all I ever did was throw up. But once you hold the baby in your arms for the first time, all of it is worth it, trust me." She replies. I shut the toilet lid and pull myself up to sit on it, pulling the cord behind me to flush it.

"I do trust you. Can I ask you a question?" She nods. "When I read your book about pregnancy, it said that I should have already started growing a belly but I havent yet, is that normal?" Her eyebrows crease in concentration.

"I wouldnt say its normal but it can happen. I've only ever come across one case of it. Do you mind if I check?" She asks and I nod, my heart starting to pound in my chest. What if something is wrong with my baby? She pulls herself up off the bath and walks over to me, pushing me back against the toilet and pulling up my shirt. Her hands find my stomach and I wince slightly at how cold they are. "Hmm." She mumbles and one of her hands moves to my back. Then her face softens. "Well, it seems that everything is alright, its just that the baby is growing a little further back than normal. Which means that you will hardly get much of a bump during your entire pregnancy. It will come further on when you're at about 7 months and even then it will only be really small. Its nothing to worry about and the good news is that in about 2 weeks, I will be able to tell you the sex of your baby." She smiles as I pull my shirt back down.

"Really?" I ask. "How?" I know that normally the only way to tell the sex of a baby is throught an x-ray machine which no-one here has.

"Well, Boys and Girls sit differently inside your stomach but I'm warning you now, my predictions only have about 90% chance of being right." I smile at her and she nods before leaving the room again to check on Peeta.

I can't believe in 2 weeks, I'm gonna find out if I have a son or a daughter. She said that it might not be right but I trust her predictions and I know that whatever she tells me will be right. I just need to tell Peeta before Rye finds out. Maybe I could get my mum to do it here so that Peeta can be with me when I find out and we can find out together. I'd like that and I know that he would. I would like either sex but I would prefer to have a boy. I know that Peeta wants a little girl though.

"Katniss!" I here from outside the door and I walk out the bathroom to see who wants me. Mum is standing at the end of the hallway. "He's awake. You want to help me?" I nod and follow her into the sitting room. Peeta is sitting there, looking around. "Peeta, we are going to get you to bed. You need rest." He looks like he tries to answer but I guess the tiredness overcomes him and he just nods. I walk over to his side and pull him up off the sofa. My mother starts shaking her head. "No, thats my job, you dont need any more stress." She says and I am pretty much forced to pass him over to her. She is the only person that I ever tell anything to these days. I have told a couple things to Prim but she doesnt know anything about Peeta yet. She thinks the baby is Rye's just like everyone else.

My Mother helps Peeta up the stairs and I follow on behind. I dont understand why she asked for my help when I am literally doing nothing. I walk up behind her, regardless and follow her into Peeta's room where she drops him into a sitting postion on the edge of his bed. "Peeta, I got you some pills to help you sleep. I know you havent slept in a while." Mum says and dissapear into the bathroom to get some water. Peeta, however reaches down to take his shoes off but I put my hand up to stop him. He shouldnt be doing that now, so I do it for him. "Katniss, why dont you get back to the bakery, I'll finish up here. Tell Masan about Peeta will you?" I hear my mother say behind me but I dont turn around to look at her. I just cant seem to stop staring at Peeta.

"Okay, mum just promise me something?" I ask, finally turning around and leaning in close to whisper to her. "Dont leave him alone and ring me if anything happens?" She nods and I leave with one last look at Peeta.

"Hey Katniss, I thought you went to get Peeta? Where is he?" Rye says as I walk through the front door to the Bakery. I was so lost in thought that I didnt even realise I'd walked out of Peeta's house never mind walked all the way to the Bakery.

"I did go and get Peeta, he is at his house. I need to talk to your dad first though." I tell him and I see a flash of worry across his face. He can tell something is up.

"He's in the back with Lev." He motions towards the back with his head and I nod. "We shut the shop about half an hour ago so they are either tidying up or in the sitting room." I move to walk past him but he puts his arms on my shoulders. "Katniss, I know something is troubling you and I'm not going to ask questions because I know you dont like it so just know that I'm here for you forever." I nod again and he dips his head to kiss me before letting me go.

I find Masan in the sitting room by himself which is good. I dont have to ask anybody to leave or anything like that. He's hunched over, watching the floor and suddenly I'm brought back to the night of the Victory Tour when I found him crying in the kitchen. "Masan? Everything alright?" His head shoots up and he looks at me. I smile in reassurance.

"Where's Peeta?" He asks it so forcefully that I know he was thinking about Peeta when he was looking at the floor.

"Thats actually what I need to talk to you about." I say and take a seat across from him. "Something happened. Finnick had to bring him back to the district because 3 men attacked him. My mother looked him over and said that he should be fine as long as he has a lot of rest. I dont think he has slept since last time he was in the district. He can hardly see and his knee is broken. He said that he doesnt want to see too many people so it would be better if you go round to see him tomorrow." Masan nods in understanding but I can tell that he just wants to see his son.

"Thanks." He says and I smile before leaving the room. It just seems like all of our situations just keep getting worse and worse as time goes along but I have a feeling that whatever is happening is a lot bigger than any of us. I know that Uncle Haymitch and Peeta know something about this. Delly probably does too. I know that the Capitol have something to do with it but I'm not quite sure whats going on yet. I know that Peeta wouldnt tell me because he wants to 'keep me safe' or whatever. Uncle Haymicth doesnt like telling me anything about any of that. Not even his games. He told me once that he cant afford anymore mess ups because he has kept me and my family safe this long but he doesnt know how much longer he can and he also blames himself for me fathers death. He says that it wasnt an accident, it was all Snow. I hope to god that I never meet the President of Panem.

3 and a half weeks later, Peeta has almost completely healed but still finds it quite hard to walk. He is able to walk but has a limp in both legs so he just looks like an idiot. He still has a couple of bruises on his face though but my mother says they should be gone in a couple of days, which he is glad about. Too many people have been asking about what has happened to him. Plus, most of the school have found out that im pregnant so when Peeta ends up walking me to school on his days off, we get stared at by just about everyone. Snow rang him yesterday and asked him to come to the Capitol again, this time without Finnick and for 2 weeks instead of one. I'm really worried about him because I know that Snow ont let him get away with anything this time. Peeta is probably going to have to have sex with a lot more people and they will probably by worse than the other ones. He leaves in 5 days and I plan on spending as much time with him before he goes because who knows if he is even going to return alive.

About a week ago, Rye asked me to move into the Bakery. Brooke and Leaven finally got married and moved out only a couple days ago so I moved into the Bakery. Its going alright too except from the other night, Rye dissapeared again but this time he didnt come back until the next morning and he was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Katniss, lunch is ready?" Peeta says from the kitchen. Its my day off and I have the day off school too because my mother rang up. Rye thinks I'm at school though, mainly because today is the day that I find out the sex of my baby and what am I supposed to tell Rye. 'I was ill so my mother let me off school'? Then he would want me to stay at thr Bakery and I wouldnt be able to come here. My mother is due in about an hour so Peeta made me food before she gets here.

"Coming!" I shout back. As I leave the door, the phone rings. I check the tiny little screen to see who it is, mainly so that I dont answer the phone to the Bakery. The screen reads 'Finn.' So I pick up the phone off the reciever and place it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Katniss?" He asks. "I thought you would be there, Peeta told me about what is happening today. Good luck. Anyway is Peeta there?" I forgot that Finnick knows about who's baby it is. I also know that he is great at keeping secrets though.

"Yeh, but he's busy in the kitchen at the moment, do you want me to give him a message?" I ask.

"If its not a problem. Its not important. I just want him to know that I talked to Snow and I persuaded him to let me come to the Capitol for the last week that Peeta is there. After what happened last time, I'm worried about him. How is her by the way, he hardly ever answers his phone anymore." I hear Finnick asks.

"He's fine. Still a little off with people, which is completely understandeable. He's fine with me now though. His leg is better but he's still limping, other than that he's fine." I tell him.

"Well thanks Katniss, that means a lot that you told me that. Just make sure you tell him. Tell him that I will meet him on the Monday at the Hotel, He'll know which Hotel I mean."

"I will. Bye Finn." He hangs up and I put the phone back on the wall before joining Peeta in the kitchen.

When my mother shows up, we are still in the kitchen. We finished our food a while ago, we have just been talking since then. "Hey, You ready?" She asks, walking through the door and I share a look with Peeta, he nods and I smile. I cant believe we are going to find out today. Peeta clears the table so that I can lie on it. Then he takes a seat next to it and holds my hand in his. I squeeze his hand as my mother cold hands touch my belly, taking me slightly by surprise. Her hands stroke around for a while an then I feel her push into my side slightly and a smile appears on her face.

"What is it?" I ask her. She looks up at me with the smile still on her face and Peeta looks up at her too.

"I am delighted to say that you have a baby girl." I feel the tears come to my eyes and I look down at Peeta. His face has completel lit up. I know that he always wanted a girl. "Peeta, come and feel this." My mother say and Peeta pulls himself up and stands next to my mum. She guides his hands towards the correct place and shivers spread through my body. I dont know wether its the hormones or something like that but I just want his hands on my for the rest of my life. I want to feel his kiss atleast once more. "You feel that?" She asks and Peeta nods. "Thats your baby." The tear well up in Peeta's eyes and I'm about to smile but I feel something move in my stomach, shocking me. Peeta pulls his hands away quickly and my mother laughs.

"What was that?" Peeta asks, his eyes on my stomach like he just got hit in the face with a pan or something.

"That was your baby girl kicking." My mother says. "Has she ever done that before?" I shake my head and Peeta places his hands back on my stomach just as the baby kicks again. He smiles and I reach down to place my hands on top of his. She kicks again and I shiver. Its just like getting butterflies but a little harder, I dont think I'm ever going to get over this feeling. I dont think Peeta will either.

"This is amazing!" He says but then the baby stops kicking. He keeps his hands on my stomach for another minute, waiting for something else to happen but he gives up and pulls his hands away, I automaticaly crave his touch. I pull my shirt back down and Peeta helps me sit up even though I dont need his help.

"Okay, Now from what I can tell, the baby will be growing further back than normal for nearly all its time in there. Which means that you wont get a bump until you make it to about 7 months but I assure you that nothing is wrong with the baby and its very healthy. Also I think maybe you want to start thinking about baby names now." My mother says before walking over to the kettle to make herself a brew. She doesnt even need to ask, Peeta told her a while ago that she can just get whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

"I think tht maybe you and Rye should talk about the baby names." Peeta says, his smile dropping.

"I dont want to pick a name with anybody but you. I'm not even goint to tell him about it being a girl. Only you deserve to know that Peeta. I also need to talk to you about something." He nods and I pull myself up off the table. "Mum? Can you give me and Peeta a minute please?" She leaves the room once her brew is finished and I take a chair, pulling it round to sit next to Peeta and I take his hand. "I only figured this out today but you should know."

"Know what Katniss? Whats wrong?" He asks.

"I dont know wether its the hormones for the baby or something but I need you to know that I have started having feelings for you. Now you can try and talk me out of it but its not gonna work. I think its about time I broke up with Rye. I need to tell him everything Peeta and I know deep down, you know that too. The only person I want to raise this baby with is you Peeta. We could have a family. We do have a family."

"Oh come on Katniss, this isnt a family, this is the worlds worst hangover." He says a little harshly and every word he says goes straight to my heart. I thought he was excited for this baby but I guess not.

"Peeta please." I keep my eyes on him but his head drops and he looks at the floor.

"Katniss, this is just the hormones speaking. You dont mean any of this." He says and I feel the tears falling from my eyes. "We cant. You mean the world to me but I cant do that to Rye, I promised him Kat, that I would never date someone he has been out with and you are the only person he has ever loved, I cant do that to him."

I pull my hand away from him and stumble off my chair. "Yeh sure, whatever." He reaches out for me but I back away. "I think I'm gonna go now." He stands up aand walks over to me but I just walk away. I cant believe he said any of that to me.

"Katniss wait. I'm sorry, dont go." I know he tries to reach for me but I just grab my shoes and walk out the door as fast as I can. As soon as I set foot outside the house, I cry probably more than I have ever cried before. The tears get in my hair and on my clothes and most of all, stop me from seeing properly. "Katniss, I'm sorry, come back please!" I hear Peeta shout behind me but I just carry on walking faster until I'm out of the Victors Village. I know my mother is going to ask me about this later but I need to get away from here. I cant go to the Bakery because Rye will ask too many questions so I go to the only other person that I have, Prim. I know she's at school but I can just wait for her. Ita only half an our until she finishes anyway and its going to take me 15 minutes to get there anyway.

I know that deep down, Peeta still loves me. If he truly loved my enough then it wouldnt have gone away so quickly. I know that he doesnt anymore because if he did truly love me then he wouldnt have said that to me. He should be happy that we are having a baby not unhappy. I know that Rye was happy and if Peeta wasnt happy, is it really him that I should be in love with and not Rye? Rye has given me everything that I wanted and after one stupid little mistake, I fell in love with a different person. Rye can change, I know he can. He just needs support, which I havent been giving him because I have been totallu hung up on a different person and I know that now. Maybe now I can give him the support that he needs.

"Katniss?" I hear and look up through my tears. I'm in the school yard and Prim is standing infront of me. "Whats up?" She knows that I was off today but we didnt tell her why. I wipe away the tears on my face and walk over to her.

"Look, Prim. I need to talk to you." I decide to come out with everything. I dont even understand why I didnt tell her before this. After Gale, she was always the person I went to and now I've been keeping so many secrets from her that I'm surprised she still likes me. "I'll walk you home."

On the walk home, I tell her everything. About Peeta. About what has been happening with Rye. About how I felt about Peeta and what he did. How I'm going to fix things with Rye. After I finished, she smiles and stops to give me a hug. "I didnt realise you where going through so much but I promise that I'll be here for you." She says and I bury my face in her hair. I'm really surprised at how she has grown up so quicky. She used to be only up to my breasts but now I can lean my head on hers.

"Oh and on baby news, its a girl." I say and she sort of squeels. I smile and she throws her arms around my shoulders. "You're gonna have a neice."

"Can you stay the night at ours tonight?" She asks. I know she has been heart broken since I moved out. She probably knew that the day was going to come when I moved out.

"Of course I can Little Duck. How's having your own bedroom?" I ask. After I moved out I talked to my mother about giving Prim my bedroom because she is growing up and cant sleep with my mother her entire life.

"Its alright. Some nights I get lonely and have to sleep with mum though. I wish you where there more." Her face drops and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Well what do you say, I spend every weekend with you?" Her smile appears again and she nods. "I used to leave my days off to go to Peeta's house but considering that we are fighting at the moment, I can come to yours." Its really strange not calling that house home but I guess it isnt my home anymore. I officially live at the Bakery.

"I'd love that!" She beams and hugs me again before we carry on walking into the Seam.

The next day, I have to work. I fell asleep with Prim last night without telling Rye so I'm expecting a mouthful from him. He's allowed to dissapear but I'm not,thats just how our relationship works apparently. I leave my Mother and Prim at about Midday as I'm only working half the day today. They are both still at Uncel Haymitch's so I wont feel bad when I leave them. It was horrible the first time. Prim didnt want to let go of my arm.

The cold air hits me and I tighten my jacket around my neck. There ar ekids running arouns playing. Its Saturday so everyone always has fun on a saturday. No school and only one parent to boss you around as most of their fathers are down in the mines all day. I remember being like that. Not thinking anything of my father going into the mines.

I make it to the Bakery at half 12 ready for work in half an hour. I sneak through the back door as quickly as I can but am caught straight away by Leaven. "Katniss? What are you doing?" I notice my position as I'm crouched almost too the ground. Lev looks down at me like I've one completely mad.

"Where's Rye?" I ask. Leaven knows that he goes off his head when I dont tell him where I am.

"Its alright Katniss, you dont have anything to worry about. He stayed at a friends last night, I stuck up for you when he got back, said you went to see your family for the morning. He's gone to the train yard with dad to pick up the Haul. I am just about to leave. I had to wait for you first." What friend? Rye never stays over at a friends house. Its starting again isnt it? Him dissapearing all the time?

"Where's Peeta?" I ask, remembering that I'm trying to hide from two of the Mellark boys.

"He's in the front, waiting for you. Why? Did you two have another falling out?" He asks. Peeta and I havent fallen out for a couple of years now but we used to fall out over stupid petty little things when we where younger.

"Something like that." I say with a nod.

"Well, good luck." He laughs and walks away. I know that I have to go and see Peeta. If I dont, I'm just gonna run into him anyway.

I walk into the front and almost bump into Peeta, he's standing that close to the door. "Hey." He says quietly.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask.

"Alright, I suppose. Has Leaven left?" I nod. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didnt mean it. I am happy about all this. You mean more to me than anyone in this whole god damn place and if you say that telling Rye is the right thing to do then I support you."

"Really?" He nods in reply. "I promise you Peeta, If Rye falls out with you then I will be there every step of the way and I will not leave your side."

"Thanks Katniss." I smile.

"This is all just going to go downhill from here isnt it?" I ask and he smiles sadly.

"Everything will be fine." He says, moving cloer to me.

"But, what if Rye does actually hate you? What am I going to do then? I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I caused that." I collapse onto the little stool next to the cash register and drop my elbows onto the desk, placing my head in my hands. Why does everything have to be so complicated these days?

"I promise it will be fine in the end, you will see." I feel his arms slide around my shoulders, sending goosebumps trailing throughout my body and just to make it worse he kisses me on the side of the head and leans in close to my ear. "I'll be fine Katniss."

I keep my eyes closed, enjoying every little bit of it. "No you wont Peeta. You seem to forget that I know when you're lying. All out lives we have been best friends, You dont think I've noticed how much you love Rye? If he stopped talking to you then you would be a mess. Even more than you already are. I'm just scared." The tears fall from my eyes and Peeta's hold on me tightens. He always hated seeing my cry, he told me himself that I was the strongest person that he knew but he probably already knows that I just push all my feelings down. He is probably the only Mellark to ever see my properly cry.

"I know. I'm scared too. I told myself when I was younger that I would never date one of the people that either of my brothers have ever dated and now look what I'm doing..." He buries his face in the crook of my neck and I can feel his breathe on my bare skin, sending shivers through my body.

I pull myself up to stand infront of him. "This is all my fault. I'll take the blame." I say. As I recall, that night, I was the one that came onto him.

"Katniss you cant do that. He will hate you..." He says.

"Its not going to make any difference if he hates me but he is your brother Peeta and thats not right for him to hate you." I point out but he just starts shaking his head.

"Its both of our faults. It takes two people to make a baby Katniss. We share the blame." He says and I know that in no way am I going to win this argument. I quickly glance down to his mouth and I get a straneg sensation in my own body, almost like my mouth has gone dry but it hasnt.

"Can I just do one thing? Before this gets worse and everything falls apart?" He nods and before he even has time to process what is happening, I smash my lips into his, my hand on the back of his head, fused into his hair like my hand was made to be there. He is taken back at first but eventually he falls into the kiss and pulls me closer to him with his hands on my waist. Everything around me just falls away except from the feeling of his lips on mine. My whole body trembles with happiness. I havent felt this happy in 5 years. Rye has never made me feel like this. He kisses me with such gentleness and intensity at the same time that I know I will not be the first person to pull away.

"Katniss! Peeta! What is going on!" I hear from the door. I didnt even hear it open. But then again, I'm not surprised. I quicly pull away from Peeta and turn towards the door to see brooke standing there. My legs are still like Jelly and my head is racing but my face, I'm sure is covered in a look of shock.

"Brooke its not what it looks like! That wasnt meant to happen!" I say quickly but she just laughs slightly.

"Look I know the difference between a kiss that was meant to happen and a kiss that wasnt." She says.

"Okay fine, it was meant to happen but I started it. Peeta had nothing to do with it." I feel myself moving closer to the cabinet to try and reach over for her even though I know I cant. To be honest, i'm not really sure what I want at this moment in time, half of me just wants to feel Peeta's touch again but the other half knows that Rye cant be told second hand about this.

"I dont care but maybe you should find a better place to do it because if you are trying to keep it hidden from Rye, maybe the front of the Bakery isnt the best place." She laughs again and I glance quickly at Peeta.

"So youre not going to tell him?" Peeta asks.

"Of course not... but you should..." Brooke replies and I let out a sigh of relief. It actually feels quite good to not have to keep everything a secret from everyone.

"I know and I'm going to tell him as soon as I find the right time." I say calmer than before.

"Good... but I promise I wont mention anything. What about the baby?" She asks and my heart starts to race again.

"Its confusing." I say quietly.

"I got time." She shrugs her shoulder and moves closer to the counter.

"Okay. Erm... Peeta can I tell her?" I ask, turning towards him, trying not to look at his lips which probably feel as swollen as mine right now.

"If you want." He says and I look back to Brooke.

"The baby isnt... Rye's... Its Peeta's" I mumble. I'm not sure she caught it until I look in her eyes and see surprise there.

"Oh..." Is all she says.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I quickly say to her.

"I promise Katniss." She gives me a small reassuring smile and I nod.

"Thank you so much." Peeta replies and takes me hand. Thats when the baby starts to kick again, harder than last time and taking me by surprise. Wow! This little girl really does recognise her daddy.

"She's kicking." I say and Peeta's other hand shoots towards my belly.

"Let me feel!" Brooke shouts coming over and placing her hand on my stomach. I feel like some kind of Freakshow. But it also feels quite good. "Wow!" She looks up at me but Peeta's hand is still on my stomach. "How did you know it was a girl?"

"My Mother told me." I say. "Why dont you ask her?"

"I'm alright not knowing." She says and I nod.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write this chapter and I'm sorry for that but I didnt really know what to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter. We finally find out where Rye keeps dissapearing off to. Is it going to destroy his relationship with Katniss? Will anything ever be the same again? Will she tell Rye about the baby?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter! I hope you like it! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE FIRST MOCKING PART 2 TEASER TRAILER? IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING I HAVE NO WORDS AND I CRIED FOR ABOUT 3 HOURS STRAIGHT! I CANT BELIEVE THE FRANCHISE HAS ALREADY FINISHED FILMING COMPLETELY! TOO MUCH HEARTBREAK!**

 **Talking about heart break...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14- Not the only one**

When Rye, Leaven and Masan get back from the trainyard, me and Peeta have already closed up and are just sitting in the sitting room talking. We where talking about the baby but they dont need to know that. Brooke went for a shower not long ago so it wont be long before she comes back down. After they have put away all the stuff, I plan on telling Rye but when I walk out of the room with Peeta in tow, he is gone. Leaven informs me that he just left somewhere. I feel the anger bubbling up to the point where I could probably punch Peeta in the face. I wont but I could.

I was going to tell Rye tonight and now he isnt even here. I know its not something that he wants to hear but he needs to know about it. "Its alright Katniss, we can just wait for him." Peeta says from my side. I guess that wouldnt be so bad. Gives me time to figure out what I'm going to say to him. It should be alright, Peeta is here and I dont think Rye has ever expressed a need for children so its not like he really wanted them. Its not going to change his life that much, yeh he's going to be an uncle but he was going to be an uncle anyway. But then again, I would be heartbroken if I thought I was going to be a mother and then I was told that I wasnt. He is going to hate us both.

I follow Peeta back into the sitting room and we take our original seats, followed not long after by Masan and leaven, who sit across from us on the other sofa. "How long do you reckon he will be?" I ask them both.

"Dont know. He shouldnt be long. It would help if I knew where he went." Masan says. I nod in understanding and am about to reply when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Leaven says, leaving the room. When he comes back, he has Madge in tow.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you now! Its really important!" She says to me as soon as she steps through the door. I register shock on her face and my heart starts to pound.

"Whats up Madge?" I ask a little scared myself.

"Its Rye!" She says louder. "You asked me to keep an eye on him remember and I thought you would like to know what I just saw."

"What did you see?" I ask. I feel Peeta move closer to the edge of the sofa in interest.

"I'm really sorry Katniss but I just went over to the clothes shop to drop off some clothes that Idont wear anymore and no-one was there. so, me being a regular customer, I walked into the back but what I saw was something that I hope to never see again." She says and I stand up to face her.

"What did you see Madge?" I urge.

"I saw Rye... and Gina... Having sex..." She mumbles and I feel my legs turn to jelly, almost like before when I kissed Peeta but this is worse. My legs give way underneath me and I fall backwards onto the sofa again. Peeta reaches out to comfort me and I feel his hand on my arm. Unlike last time, I dont feel goosebumps or electricity or anything. I just feel anger towards Rye.

"Thats impossible... he couldnt... he wouldnt..." I get out. When Rye dissapears, a thousand things run through my head but him cheating was never one of them.

"Im sorry Katniss..." Madge says. I know she wouldnt lie to me. She promised to keep an eye on him for me and she did her job.

"Wait, my son, was caught cheating?" Masan asks and his face drops as he looks to the ground. Rye might be a flirt but apparently he was never capable of cheating until now.

"Yeh. He tried to stop me but I had to tell you because it was the right thing to do." Madge says and I nod.

"Thanks Madge..." I reply.

"I'm so sorry k-" She starts but is cut off by the back door being swung open and someone shouting my name.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" I hear Rye shout as he comes flying into the room, pulling his shirt over his head, almost knocking Madge to the ground. His hair is a mess and his pants arent even buttoned up. "Katniss! dont listen to her, she doesnt know what shes talking about. Its not what it seems." Madge catches her footing and slides back into the corner of the room, as if she didnt exist.

"Then what is it?" I ask, standing up to face the one person I did trust most in the world.

"Erm..." He cant even tell me anything now.

"SEE! I KNEW IT!" I shout, loosing my temper.

"Katniss, i didnt know what I was doing! you have to trust me." He starts stepping closer to me but I just keep stepping away which wont last for very long in this tiny little room.

"How could I ever trust you again Rye, you let me down and here I am waiting for you to come home so that i can spend the night with my boyfriend and youre out there screwing someone else." I shout at him. I can feel the tears falling from my eyes, I'm not even sure they are tears of saddness either but tears of anger.

"Im really sorry Katniss... please believe me!" He finally grabs my arm and all I feel is betrayal. As if he thinks he can touch me after he has just been having sex with someone else. A thousand thoughts run through my head. All those times he kissed me and he would have just got back from kissing Gina. Those times I had sex with him, he had already had sex with Gina. I might as well as gone with him and had sex with Gina myself. The thought makes my whole body shake with disgust, I cant believe I had that little bitch near me at all. She wanted to be friends and all along she was sleeping with my boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk to you tonight about something really important but what does it matter anymore. You seem more interested in Gina. Why dont you just go back over there and leave me alone." I say to him, pulling my hand out of his grasp. He finally gets the picture and stops moving, rooting his feet into the ground.

"Please, can we just work through this?" He asks. Looks like he has run out of things to say now. Serves him right. If he cared enough then he would have more to say.

"NO RYE! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT NOW IM NOT SO SURE!" I scream. For the past year and a half I had put all my trust in him and now that he betrayed me, I dont think I'm gonna be able to trust anyone ever again.

"You can trust me. please Katniss." He says, reaching out for me again but I just shove him away. His shirt is still really ruffled ans the entire time we have been talking, he hasnt even buttoned up his pants.

"Thats just it Rye... I cant trust you... ever again..." He says and I can now see the small tears forming in his eyes. I cant feel any sorrow though because I'm still overcome with rage and all I want to do it rip his head off.

"Please Katniss...I love you..." Them words sound so foreign now, coming out of his mouth. How many times has he said that to Gina?

"Somehow, i find that hard to believe." I say and the rage is leeching out now, the heart break is kicking in. I wrap my arms around myself and let the tears fall, wanting nothing than to be in my bed with my sister.

"It wasnt meant to happen. Look Katniss... I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't... I didnt know how." He says, now fully hold of my arms. I dont have any energy to shove him off now or the ability to say anything back as my throat is overcome by sobs. "I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Katniss, I love you so much." His forehead falls against mine and I keep my eyes glued on the ground as I feel his lips on my head. He always used to kiss me on the forehead when something was wrong. His lips move down my face, kissing me right between the eyes, then on my right cheek, taking one of my tears with him and the I feel his lips on mine, thats when I pull away. All I can think about it Gina.

I push him away from me and he almost stumbles backwards over the table. "No rye! you cant just kiss me and think that everything will get better because it wont. You crossed a line that should never be crossed! I never slept with anyone else, just you!" I feel my voice tremble a bit but nobody would have noticed because my voice has been trembling for a while now. "And now look where we are!"

"Katniss please?" He asks.

"I think i should go..." I reply. I need to see my family.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"I really think I should go now..." I say quieter, trying to push past him but he holds me steady.

"Wait! there's got to be a way we can work past this. I cant imagine my life without you!" He says, keeping hold of my arms. I feel my baby kick, stopping me in my tracks. This can in no way be good for the baby. I glance down at Peeta as my hand finds my belly and he notices, looking at me with a worried looks.

"No I cant. You're a totally different person to me now and I used to think of you as someone who would never ever hurt me and now I just cant stop picturing you with her. Why was I so stupid. It was so obvious. All the times you left me here alone and all the times you came back looking a mess. YOU WHERE OUT WITH HER! WHILST YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND WAS AT HOME WAITING-" I shout but am stopped by him.

"Katniss... Think about the baby. I didnt mean to do it, you need to believe me. I love you and I love our baby. I cant wait to be a parent." He says. I need to tell him. Even If he is a cheater, he needs to know what I did. Make him feel what its like.

"Youre not going to be. I dont want this child anywhere near you!" I shout in his face.

"Katniss you cant do that!" He backfires. As if he thinks that I cant do that, its my baby, I can do what I please.

"I can damn well do that!"

"Katniss that is my child."

I look up at him for what feels like forever before I finally get ahold of myself. I quickly glance down at Peeta again. He's watching intently, probably incase rye hits me again but I doubt Rye will hit me with what I'm about to tell him, if he hits anyone, it will be Peeta but I know that Leaven can stop it. "Actually I think its time you found out the truth." I say, trying to sound calm.

"What do you mean?" He asks, now backing away slightly.

"Its not yours..." I say and he almost stumbles back.

"W-Whos ... is it?" He mumbles.

"Peetas." I say with hesitation.

Thats when the anger comes. "What!" He shouts, facing Peeta. I look around the room to see everyones eyes on Peeta. Who is now looking at the floor. The one thing I did not expect though and the one thing that is going to destroy him the most is the dissapointment on his fathers face. Half of it though I think is for Rye.

"He didnt have anything to do with it... it was all my fault, I was the one that got him drunk!" I reassure everyone. I cant bare the thought of all the Mellarks hating Peeta.

Rye looks back at me but only for a second before looking at the floor and poiting an acusing finger at me. Good let him be angry with me, he wouldnt hurt me because of the baby. "Wait?... You had sex with my brother?" He asks, trying to be calm but its not working, I can hear that he has his teeth glued together behind his lips.

"Yeh." I say, noy caring anymore.

"I cant believe this." Rye says, still looking at the floor, his face has gone pale.

Peeta stands up and faces his brothr. "Rye, It wasnt supposed to happen. We Where both drunk, we had no idea what we where doing. We just woke up upstairs and we didnt have any memory from the night before." Both him and I know thats a lie, we both remember that night but its better if Rye doesnt know that.

"UPSTAIR!? THE ONLY BED UPSTAIRS IS MINE! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND ON MY BED?" He shouts and I swear, I couls feel the ground rumble underneath my feet. Sensing something bad about to happen, I plant my feet between Peeta and Rye.

"IT WASNT MEANT TO HAPPEN!" Peeta shouts from behind me, knocking into my back as he goes for his brother.

I feel a hand on my right arm and I'm pushed off to the side just before his fist collides with Peeta's jaw, knocking him slightly off guard. Leaven steps beside me ready to stop the fight. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rye shouts.

"Rye! calm down!" Peeta gets out of his now bleeding mouth.

"I will not calm down!" Rye shouts back.

"Yeh! Now you know how I feel!" I say to him, the anger coming back.

He's still talking to Peeta though. "IM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY RELATIONSHIP!" Peeta starts walking away towards the door, probably just to get out of it.

"Rye calm down now!" Leaven shouts, pulling me out of the way slightly. He knows that I would try to stop it.

"PEETA!" Rye shouts and Peeta stops in his trakcs, just as he gets to the door. "I HATE YOU!" Rye lunges for him, giving him another blow to the jaw and then a really hard one in the chest, which he knows is Peeta's weak spot after the games and whipping.

Peeta puts his arms up to protect his face. "RYE! STOP IT!" Leaven moves away from me and I take this chance to run over to stop it. I push past Rye and plant my feet infront of Peeta but a little too late as Rye was just giving him a blow to the stomach and his fist swings out and his me instead, straight in the side of my stomach, knocking me sideways and I feel my head hit the floor, making everything blurry for a second. I finally get my eyes ofcused again to see a pair of feet and a hand ready to help me off the floor.

Leaven is standing over me and I take his hand. He pulls me up but when I get halfway, a blinding pain starts right where Rye hit me. He hurt the baby. My hand flies to that place as a cry of pain comes out of my mouth. Thats when Masan runs over to get me off the floor and help me to the sofa. It doesnt work though and tears of pain fall from my eyes.

Leaven leaves my side and grabs Rye by the shoulders, pushing him away from Peeta forcefully. When all said and done, Leaven is still the strongest out of the three. "STOP IT NOW!" He shouts but its noe use, Rye lunges for Peeta again, knocking Leaven backwards. Rye headbutts Peeta in the nose, knocking Peeta to the grouns, where Rye climbs on top of him, punching him in the face and chest area.

Thats when Peeta starts showing his true strength, he cocks his leg up slightly and in a flash he is on top of Rye, pinning him to the ground, his legs clamped arouns Rye's arms. Rye is trying to fight his way free but its clear that he's not moving anytime soon. "Stop it now! I didnt meant for this to happen!"

"Stop it! Now look what you just did!" Leaven shouts, pointing to me. Masan has had to kneel on the floor to keep my up but eventually he just gave up and sat down on the floor with me, grabbing my hand to help me through the pain. Madge is now at my other side, stroking my arm.

"STOP IT! IT WASNT PEETA THAT DESTROYED OUR RELATIONSHIP IT WAS YOU!" I shout to Rye and he stops fighting for a second to look at me. Masan finally helps me up off the floor but I have to keep hold of him and Madge to stay up, ignoring the shooting pains in my stomach.

"How is this my fault?" Rye asks.

"What do you mean how is it your fault? Youre the one that cheated first!" I shout back at him.

"Well i didnt know you where having sex with my brother!" There is nothing but pure hatred in his eyes now.

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! WE WHERE DRUNK!" I shout.

"WELL I GUESS WE ARE BOTH IN THE SAME BOAT NOW HUH?" He asks, now fighting his way out of Peeta's grasp.

I feel another shooting pain through the right side of my body, it almost feels like electricity, either way, its really painful and it doubles me over again and despite Masan keeping hold of me, I feel my body hit the ground again but this time, its a very familiar hand that I feel on my shoulder, Peeta. "Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, i-i'm fine." I say but when I try to pull up again, pain shoots through my body again, not as bad as before but still painful enought to keep me on the floor.

"Youre obviously not fine what happened?" Masan asks, I guess he never saw waht happened.

"He punched me in the stomach. I need to get to my mother." I say to them both. I can feel sweat pouring down my face now.

"Oh god. We need to go" Peeta says, grabbing my arm to help me up off the floor.

"Wait..." I push Peeta aside slightly and face Rye. "This cant carry on." I say to him and scrambles up off the floor.

"Wait... I mean... i still love you Katniss... we can get through this cant we?" He asks , the tears back in his eyes.

"I dont think we can Rye. Mine was a mistake yours was not..." I say bitterly.

"Katniss, we have been together for more than a year... we cant just throw all that away... I can change!" He says, now coming over to help me but Peeta just nudges him away.

"People dont change Rye, feelings change and Im not saying it wont be hard but it will be harder to keep this relationship going." I tell him, trying to keep my eyes fixed on him but everytime I do, I see Gina. He starts to cry. "I think im gonna go." I say once Peeta has me up on my feet.

"No wait... this cant be it... I mean... this cant be over..." He says.

"Then how come it is?" I ask and he turns to leave but Peeta stops him.

"Wait, one more thing." He hands me over to Masan and turns to Rye who faces him strongly but as soon as their faces meet, Peeta's fist collides with Rye's jaw and just by watching it, I can tell that that punch was harder than any punch Rye threw at Peeta. "I will never forgive you if you have hurt the baby in any way. NOW GET OUT!" Peeta points towards the door and a couple seconds later, I hear it slam as Rye walks out. I finally let myself cry properly and I collapse against Masan who tries his best to hold me up but eventually helps me over to the sofa.

"Katniss, its going to be okay.." Peeta says, coming over to me. The little bit of anger I have left in my body makes me push him away.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shout at him and he looks stunned but still comes over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Katniss, come here. Its okay..." He says and I cry into his shoulder. Thats when Brooke comes back from upstairs.

"What the hell is going on? I heard all the shouting?" She asks.

"Katniss and Rye broke was cheating on her." Leaven tells her.

"I didnt know he was cheating on her. I'm so sorry Katniss." She says but I dont lift my head up off Peeta's shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you knew about Peeta and Katniss?" Leaven asks her.

"Yeh but I only found out earlier today." Brooke replies and then silence for a moment.

"Something is wrong with the baby, Rye hit her." Masan says from next to me and I pull my head away from Peeta and look at him.

"I just want to go home." I say to him and he nods.

"Come on then, i'll get you home." He replies and helps me up off the sofa into the best standing position that I can get.

"I'll go and find Rye, try and get him to come home so we can talk about this. I'll be back as soon as I can. Dad you stay here incase he comes back. Katniss, I'm so sorry that any of this happened and I Want you know that me and Brooke will be here for you every step of the way if you need us." Leaven says to me before running out of the house after his little brother. We leave not long after to get to my mother.

2 hours later, its about 7pm and I'm being assessed by my mother. After all the poking and prodding and a lot of explaining about what happened, her and Prim have finally come to a conclusion. "Right, I'm sorry to tell you that your baby is in distress, this can happen and it is quite common if a heavy blow comes to the baby or if the mother is going through a lot of stress. She has a 98% chance of survival, I am so sorry." I can see the tears in my mother eyes. Peeta's head drops next to me and his hand squeezes mine tighter.

"What can I do?" I ask, There must be a way to stop the baby from dying.

"Bed rest and lots of it. I'm not letting you leave that bedroom of yours. We will bring you your food and you will listen to me for once." My mother says and I nod. "Peeta would be so kind as to carry her up? Prim you follow to get her changed, I'll clean up here." She says to everyone and Peeta slides his arms under me, pulling me up off the table.

When I'm finally upstairs and changed, Peeta pulls off his shoes and climbs into bed with me after a lot of questions from my mother. She still not happy about the idea of him sleeping in my bed but she knows that we arent going to do anything and I need him right now.

"Everything will get better Katniss..." He says, stroking my hair away from my face.

"As if I thought that it would be a good idea to try and convince him that the baby was his when apparently he had other plans than to be with his girlfriend and i now realised what is the point in lying and saying that Rye is the babys father when the baby's real father is so much nicer and would never do anything to hurt me." I say to him. He kisses me on the head.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Katniss... I love you..." I think that is the first time he has ever said that to me and meant it properly, not just kid talk. But I dont think I can reply with the same, not after everything that happened today. I do love him but Rye's betrayal is still in my head.

"I know you do Peeta but I just got out of a relationship. Just give it time and I might be able to date you. Once i get over your asshole of a brother..." I tell him, my eyes closing from tiredness.

"Yeh he is a bit of an asshole... I was seriously debating wether to kill him right there and then. The fact that he could do something like that to someone as perfect as you is something that I'll never understand. Seriously, if I ever had you I would never let you go. I would never cause a problem and I would always try my best to forgive you." He says and I look up to him, now more awake.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeh." He replies, still strkoing my hair.

I stare into his eyes and do something that I didnt plan and I'm guessing neither did he, I kiss him. His lips are really soft against mine and his hand on the back of head, keeping me in place just makes me want him more. "I'm sorry." I say once I've pulled away.

"Its fine." He replies and suddenly my thoughts go to the baby. Now that I have the Rye problem gone, I'm just gonna start worrying about my little girls future. Being a child of a victor will not be good for her.

"What about the baby Peeta?" I ask, snuggling back down into the covers with my head on his chest where I can hear his heartbeat.

"What about the baby?" He asks in reply

"Ive been thinking about it for a while now, The world she is going to grow up in is going to be horrible. What if she is picked for the Hunger Games?" I ask. It wouldnt surprise me if she was picked on her first year. I already know that President Snow doesnt like either me or Peeta.

"Then, I will save her, no matter what... You have to have Hope Katniss... Because Hope is the only thing stronger than fear ..." He says to me and one word rings out more than the other, 'hope'.

"Hope..." I mumble. That would be a great name for a girl. Maybe a little girl and maybe one that hasnt been born yet.

"Huh?" Peeta says.

"Hope... Thats her name..." I say and he falls silent for a second.

"Hope? ... I like it... Middle name?" He asks.

"You pick..." Well I picked the first name, its only fair if he picks the middle name.

"Leigh?" He asks and I think about it for a second.

"That didnt take long to pick..." I say with a laugh.

"I love the name..." He replies.

"Hmmm... Hope Leigh Mellark... Its amazing..." I say, finally coming to an agreement.

"Mellark?" He asks in disbelief. Why would my child have any other name.

"Of course. Do you like it?" I say as if it was obvious.

"I love it. Its the most beautiful name in the world for the most beautiful girl in the world." He says and I laugh slightly If my child looks like Peeta she will be beuatiful but not if she looks like me. "Dont worry about her, she will be absolutely fine, I will make sure of it."

"Thank you." I mumble and not long after I'm asleep, ignoring the shooting pains through my stomach and I doubt Peeta stays awake for long after I'm asleep, he has had a long day too. Bruises are spread out across his face again and mother had to do a thourough examination on his chest to find that everything was okay. She also had to stitch up a tiny cut on his eyebrow and one on his chin. Rye also broke his nose which he will prbably get a mouthful about tomorrow. My mother had to snap it back into place and it should take about 2 weeks to heal. I think He's gonna have to talk to Snow about getting his Capitol visit pushed back a few weeks.

* * *

 **I know that this is something quite a few of you have been waiting for. LET THE EVERLARK BEGIN! I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to write. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**HIIII, I already uploaded this file once but after a message I READ IT OVER AND FOUND OT THAT I PUT THE WRONG FILE SORRY THIS IS THE REAL ONE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Blank Space.**

PEETA POV!

Katniss looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I just want to sit here and watch her all day but its already half 5. I'm gonna be late for work, I dont want to be any later. Truthfully, I would rather not go at all. Normally, the Bakery is my favourite place in the world but its not even hard to compare it to lying in bed next to the girl I have loved most of my life. I wouldnt be able to compare anything to it. Plus, there is the whole Rye situation. I am really not looking forward to seeing him today and I'm gonna have to tell the rest of my family what is going on with the baby which will be hard because I cant even think about it without wanting to cry. I will never ever forgive Rye if my baby dies.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and drop my bare feet onto the cold wooden floor, bending over to kiss Katniss on the head. Just as I get an inch away from her, she moves. "Where you going?" She asks, groggily without even opening her eyes.

"I've got to go to work. I'll come back later, I promise." I do what I intended and kiss her on the forehead but just as I'm pulling away, her eyes open. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay but you need sleep."

"Be careful. Dont start any fights. If you get one more bruise I'm gonna go over there and kick him in the head." I know she is on about Rye.

"You're not going anywhere, not for a while." She nods and I kiss her again on the forehead and pick my shoes and socks off the floor. My jacket is downstairs by the front door so I might as well put my shoes on there. When I get to the stairs, I glance back at Katniss to see her asleep again. "I love you." I whisper. I know she cant hear me but I tell her anyway and walk down the stairs. Its probably gonna be a while before she says those words back to me.

One the first floor of the house, its quiet, which I expected. The ground floor is quiet too as I tiptoe to the front door to sit on the chair just outside the sitting room where Katniss probably sits to put her shoes on in the morning, as they are the only ones next to the front door. I'm going to guess that her mother doesnt like her to walk through the house with her shoes on when she has just got back from hunting. "How is she?" I hear someone say, making me jump. I poke my head around the doorframe of the sitting room to find Evelyn, sitting in a chair, drinking what I assume is Tea.

"She's gone back to sleep." I say in reply.

"Thats good. How are you?" I assess my injuries quickly.

"I'm alright. My face hurts and my knee is still aching slightly from a couple of weeks ago but other than that I'm fine." I smile at her and she nods.

"Thats good. I dont want you getting anymore injuries today."

"I wont." I say with a small laugh. She turns away from me so I leave the door and walk out into the cold morning air. I could feel it through Katniss' bedroom window which I opened whilst she was still asleep last night but it always feels colder when you're actually out in it.

The streets are usually full of miners but the mines are still undergoing reparement so until then I fear that its going to be very quiet around the seam and there might be quite a lot more deaths considering the only money they get is from the mines. I think about the Hawthornes and how they dont get any money from Gale anymore. Katniss was hunting for them but she cant at the moment. Maybe I should drop by and give them some money. No, it should be fine, Delly has been helping them out and they got some money from Gale's death. Plus, Hazelle has her laundry business. I just hope she is getting customers.

When I get to the town square, I get a few funny looks of people. Probably the bruises on my face. I'm not surprised either. People in town arent accustomed to seeing injuries. Its people in the Seam that are used to it. "Hey Peet." I hear Delly say and I follow her voice. She is standing there by herself, in her jacket, probably on her way to the shoe shop. "What happened to you? Bailie told me that she heard shouting coming from the Bakery last night."

"I had a massive fight with Rye and he did this." I say back, motioning towards my face. "Him and Katniss broke up. He was cheating on her with Gina Stratser." I never keep any secrets from her anymore. Everything that ever happens to me I tell her, especially when its a Katniss problem because normally I tell everything to Katniss but I cant when it is about her. Thats where Delly comes in.

"So why did he fight you?" She asks, reaching out a finger to prod my nose slightly. I pull back from her when I feel pain shoot through my skull.

"Well, I havent told you yet and I dont know wether you know that Katniss is pregnant." Her face falls in shock, telling me that she didnt know. "And its not Rye's, its, or she's mine. Evelyn told us it was a girl. Me and Katniss had sex on my birthday, after my party and thats when it happened."

"I... I cant believe this. I'm so sorry Peeta." She says. "How's Katniss?"

"Not good. Evelyn has ordered her to bed rest. Last night when Rye was fighting me, Katniss tried to get in the way to stop it but Rye accidently punched her in the stomach and the baby has gone into distress, she needs to stay calm. Evelyn said that they baby has 98% chance of survival or something like that so we are a little bit on edge at the moment." She nods in understanding but I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry." Delly has always known how much I wanted kids, especially a little girl and she always knew that I wanted one with Katniss. 'A little Katniss to call my own' as she used to put it. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you. Wait yes, If you see Haymitch today will you be able to let him know. Dont tell him about the baby or anything. Just tell him that Katniss and Rye have broken up and that he should go over to offer his help. I was going to ring him but I have a lot to do today." I ask and she nods. Katniss never told Haymitch about the baby and everyone knows thats. She didnt want him to hear it second hand. There is only a handful of people that actually do know. Mainly just my family, her mother and sister, Madge and now Delly. She didnt know How Haymitch was going to react. Which is understandeable because apparently they night she found out she was pregnant, her mother told her about her past and Haymitch wasnt very supportive when Evelyn ended up pregnant with Katniss when she was 17. This is going to be even worse because Katniss is his neice, not his little sister. Infact, it might not be much different. Plus, apparently, Haymitch didnt really like Ash or know him very but he knows me and I like to think that he atleast likes me a little bit.

"Of course, I have free time when I get to work because we dont have much today so I'll ring him then for you. I'm gonna have to go but be careful Peeta." Delly says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Dont tell anyone about this Delly." I say and she nods before running off. I doubt she would have told anyone anyway. She only talks to her family and The Hawthornes nowadays. I carry on walking towards the Bakery and walk through the door, hearing the familiar 'ding' of the bell as the door opens.

"Hey Peeta. I didnt know if you where coming in today." Brooke says. Dad must have got her running the register, he only does that when we are very short staffed. #

"Why are you working where is everyone?" I ask.

"Oh right yeh. Well Katniss is obviously at home, we didnt know if you where coming in and Rye hasnt been home since last night. Leaven got a call late last night from him, saying that he was staying at Gina's which made Masan really angry. How's Katniss doing anyway?"

"Not good at all. Where's Holly." I feel the guilt creaping up for the reason that I have hardly even noticed the presence of my little sister, my favourite person in the world. She stayed here last night whilst I was at Katniss' and I guess she will be staying here tonight too. Leaven and Brooke dont live here anymore she Holly has her room back. All of her stuff is still at mine though so I'm gonna have to talk to dad about where she is living.

"She's in the back." Brooke says but she is still watching me, probably waiting for an answer about Katniss.

"The baby is in danger." Brooke almost starts crying straight away. "She's heartbroken from what happened and Evelyn has put her on immediate bed rest. She's not allowed to get up. When me and Rye where fighting, he punched Katniss by accident and he dislodged the baby slightly and she's in distress with a 98% chance of survival." I tell her and she has to wipe the tears away from her face. "Its going to be alright Brooke dont worry, Evelyn knows what she is doing."

"I know, its just... s-so s-s-sad." She stutters. I feel the tears prickling my eyes and walk around the counter to hug her. She drops her small head onto my shoulder and I stroke her back as she cries. Leaven should really be doing this but if he's busy then its my job to keep her happy, I suppose.

"Right, why dont you go into the back and spend some time with Holly, she always makes people happy. I'll take over here, how does that sound?" I ask but she pulls away and shakes her head.

"I cant. Your father doesnt want you working out here today because of your face." She replies. Dad doesnt like us working out here like this, people ask too many questions and we have had our fair share of bruises in our time, all three of us being on the wrestling team and everything. We used to come home with bruises like everyday.

"Okay, well I'll bring Holly out here." She smiles at me and I walk into the back.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asks me as soon as I step through the door.

"Working." I say and he starts shaking his head.

"Peeta, you dont need to work. You can have the day off. I'm not letting you work." He adds the last bit on because he knows that I would fight back.

"Ok let me go and see Holly." He smiles slightly and I'm about to walk away before he stops me.

"How's Katniss?" He asks so I explain everything to him. He doesnt react like Brooke did, he just takes my arm as I'm the one that looks like they are about to cry. I could hide it very well but my father would always know. "I'm so sorry son. I'm always here for you if you need anything. Just go back and look after her."

"I will, thanks dad." I say and he nods. I walk away from him and into the sitting room to get Holly. She is sitting on the floor playing with her little teddy, 'Sammy'. "Hey Hol." I say and she jumps up in surprise. I catch sight of Rye sitting in the corner of the room. The look on his face is one of sorrow but there is also a little bit of anger there too. I catch Holly in an embrace and she throws her arms around my neck. "I think you should go cheer Brooke up. She could use some cheering up." I tell her and she bounces off me and leaves the room, dragging Sammy along the floor behind her. "So I heard you stayed at Gina's last night?" I ask Rye without looking at him. Instead I busy myself with watching the fire.

"Well, you stayed at Katniss' so why cant I stay at Gina's?" He asks, bitterly.

"How do you know I stayed at Katniss'?" I ask him. I didnt even tell dad until about 2 minutes ago.

"I figured you would have gone to Evelyn to get your nose fixed. Yes, I felt it break under my knuckles and trust me I wanted to do alot more than that." He says.

"I know you did Rye. Do you not think I recognise the look in your eyes?" I ask, laughing slightly but he doesnt laugh back.

"You dont know how much I sacrificed for Katniss and then you just come in and take her away." He says to me and I feel my anger boiling up slightly. What the hell does he know about sacrifice?

"Sacrifice? Rye, you dont know anything about the word sacrifice. I sacrificed ever dating anyobdy else for Katniss. I have been in love with her since I was 4. Every waking moment of my life has been about Katniss. I'm not getting into an argument with you about this because there is no point. Whats done is done, we cant change the past. Just think before you use words you dont understand." I never told him that I had loved Katniss that long and I doubt he had figured it out from my interview. Katniss did though, I know that much but I dont think she would ever tell Rye that.

He doesnt seem bothered by it though and carries on speaking. "I do understand the word sacrifice Peeta. Yes, you went through a Hunger Games but you dont think I've sacrificed things too? I bet you dont even love Katniss, I bet you are just messing with her. I bet you only told her that you liked her because I was dating her." How can he think something like that?

"Do you remember when you and Katniss started dating and she didnt want you going to anymore parties with your friends because everytime you do, something happens?" I ask, remembering the anger that I had to deal with when he came to me with problems about Katniss. "And then you got really angry with her because you wanted to have a life. You thought it was just her being horrible and that she was trying to control you or whatever but thats how Katniss is and if you cant see that then what was the point in your relatinship." He doesnt say anything, just looks at the floor, so I carry on, now looking at him. "She is the most kind, selfless person on this planet and every minute of every day, I have her in my mind. Her smile lights up the world around me and whenever her hand grazes my skin or she speaks to me or anything like that, shivers go throughout my body. Everytime she looks at me, my heart skips a beat. She is the only thing keeping me alive. If she wasnt here then I wouldnt be. I wouldnt have come back from that arena because she is all I came back for and when I got back from the Capitol and found out that she was dating you, I was heartbroken. I spent every day from then, trying to get used to it because you where one of the only people I trusted with Katniss other than myself, which has changed now. So dont ever say that I dont love Katniss because I love her more than anybody has ever loved and I'm sorry if that pushes you out of the picture but thats just the way it is. I know that she will never love me as much as I love her but I know she still loves me and nobody can help who they love." I didnt realise I had stepped closer to him now, my voice rising and my finger in the air, pointing at him accusigly. My father is standing at the door with Leaven, they probably heard the raised voices.

"I know that Peeta. I loved her and I know that at one point, she loved me." He says, hardly any anger in his voice.

I think back to last night when I admitted that I loved her and she said that she had to get over Rye. "She still does Rye. She wont love me until she is over you but thats alright because I dont care as long as I can look after her because thats what love is. You dont mind if they dont love you back, you become whatever they need you to be, wether it be a best friend, someone to talk to or someone to date. You only ever saw Katniss as your girlfriend and dont even try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at her, you did love her but not for the right reasons." I shout the last sentence at him. The entire time he was dating her, I was a little jealous of him but I was more angry with him. The way he treated Katniss was horrible. If I had Katniss, I wouldnt be able to keep my eyes off her but Rye could never keep his hands off her. He saw her as someong that he could have sex with whenever he wanted and when she wouldnt have sex with him, he went to Gina and that is what really annoys me about this entire situation.

He stands up to face me and I stand up straight incase something else happens. He's only an inch taller than me but he's definitely not as strong as me. "I dont care what you are saying Peeta because at the end of the day, you still stole my girlfriend from me and that is something that you promised you would never do. I hate you for what you did and I dont know if I will ever be able to forgive you."

"I didnt steal her Rye. She's still yours, she only loves you, it boggles my mind that she can love someone like you right now after everything you put her through but she does and thats out of my control." I reply. He might have loved her for the wrong reasons but I know that she put all her trust in him and loved him properly.

"Well maybe you should give her back and we can go on with our lives." He says.

"Rye, you make it sound like I tied her up in a sack and took her from you. She chose this. I wouldnt stop her if she chose to come back to you because I can let go Rye but you cant! You need to let her go. If you truly did love her then you would be able to do that. Because you would just want the best for her but since you got with Gina you havent loves Katniss and dont try to deny it because I know. Ever since I got back from Gale and Delly's Victory Tour, you havent done one thing right for Katniss but she was so caught up in her love for you that she didnt realise but I did. All the days you dissapeared to go to Gina's, she cried and cried Rye and you would have known that it hurt her if you payed attention. For the past couple of months she has been going through hell. Her best friend has died and the mine explosion would have brought so many memories back from her dad. All she ever wanted was for you to be there for her and where were you? At Gina's! You dont understand what its like to lose someone Rye, but you could be there for her once in a while! I dont know how you can call yourself a man!" I say to him. "Now, I'm gonna go and leave you to think." I walk past him and out the house before the tears fall. Watching Katniss go through all those months of torture was heartbreaking for me and for her but she never realised because she was in love with Rye. I guess love really does overcome everything else.

I go to my house before I go back to Katniss'. I need to ring Snow about getting my trip pushed back and I also need to get some more clothes for tomorrow so that I dont go another day wearing the same clothes. On the way back, I re-call a conversation I had with Haymitch.

 _"So, how do you feel to be back?" Haymicth asks as I make us both a brew in my new kitchen. I moved into the Victors Village 2 days ago and I'm still not used to the fact that I live alone._

 _"Its alright." I reply._

 _"You talked to the mystery girl yet?" He asks, referring to the girl I mentioned in my interview. I never told him that it was Katniss and I think that maybe it was about time that I told him._

 _"Haymitch, that mustery girl is-" I'm about to tell him but he answers for me._

 _"Katniss, I know. I have known since you where younger." He laughs slightly. "I also know that she is dating your brother. I bet thats horrible to see." He says with a smirk._

 _"Yeh, I just need to deal with it but I dont know how. I love Katniss and I have for as long as I can remember but she is dating my brother and I know that. When I won the games I had gained so much courage and that entire train ride home I was just thinking that I was going to take her in my arms and kiss her as soon as I saw her because I learnt that life might be hard and horrible but it is still short so you have to make the most of it. When I got off the train and saw her in my brothers arms, it broke my heart. I just dont know what to do about it anymore." I say, facing him, waiting for the kettle to boil._

 _"I can't believe I'm talking to anybody about dating my neice but If it is anyone then I'm glad its you. I think you should just wait. The time will come when it will resolve itself just wait." Haymitch says to me and I smile._

I never actually believed him. I had hardly any hope that Katniss and Rye would break up but I guess that I should have listened to him at the time. I unlock the front door to my house and step in. Its feels cold and unwelcoming like it always does when I havent been here all day, or in this case, in 2 days.

I decide to go to the phone first but after a lot of conversations with Capitol Citizens about who I am and what I want, I finally get to the Presidents Mansion to be put through to a woman, with a high pitched voice. "Hello? President Coroilanus Snow's assistant." She says.

"Hi. Would I be able to talk to the President please?" I ask, now getting really agitated with this whole process.

"And who is this?" She asks.

"This is Peeta Mellark." I say.

"Oh yeh. Mr Mellark. I heard you will be visiting us again soon. Maybe you could leave a night open for me and we can go for round two? You left me quite suddenly." She asks, a hint of seduction in her voice but my whole body cringes. She was the one that was horrible to me, I recognise the voice now but I had no idea that she was the Presidents assistant.

"Maybe I could leave a couple nights open for you." I reply, trying the seduction technique that Finn helped me with. Just think about something else and pretend that you are not talking to the person that you are. It was so embarrassing talking to Finn about it because I had to talk seductive to him and it was horrible, he kept laughing at me. "If I talk to the President, I can sort it out with him."

"I'm sorry Mr Mellark but the President doesnt take calls from the districts." She says.

"Could you give him a message from me?" I ask and she mumbles a 'yes'. "Could you tell him that I got into a fight with someone and I'm going to have to push my visit back maybe a couple of weeks please?"

"I will give him that message as soon as I can. Goodbye." Then the woman hangs up. If she actually gives that message to Snow then I should get a message from him eventually.

Then I ring Finn. He needs to know so that he doesnt show up when I'm not there. "Hello?" He asks throught the phone.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something." I say and he sighs.

"As long as its not another Katniss problem. I dont think I can take another minute of your love problems." He laughs slightly. Everytime I have a problem with how I feel about Katniss then Finn is the one that I go to and I'm not surprised that he is annoyed with me. One day, I rang him at 3 in the morning because I couldnt sleep because Katniss was in my head. This was just after last years games.

"Not exactly." I say quickly.

"Okay, whats up?" He asks.

"I left Snow a message about pushing back my visit. I got into a huge fight with my brother." I say and he starts to laugh.

"Why?" He asks.

"He found out about me and Katniss." I can hear him laughing on the other side of the phone. "Dont laugh Finn, this is really serious." I say and the laughing stops. "He was cheating on Katniss for about 7 months now. Then Katniss told him who the real father of the baby is and we got into a fight. He broke my nose and he knocked Katniss to the ground. The baby is in danger Finn." I say to him and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes again and despite being alone, I dont want to cry right now.

"Seriously?" Finn asks. His voice now worried.

"Yeh, Katniss' mum said that the baby has about a 98% chance of survival and Katniss is in bed right now but thats also part of the reason why I want my Capitol visit pushed back. I cant leave now. I can't leave her do deal with this alone." I say to him.

"Well I'm so sorry Peeta. I'm sure that everything will turn out for the best. You look after Katniss. If Snow has a problem with all this, I'll talk to him but I wont give away anything if you dont want me too." He says to me.

"Thanks Finn."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" He says. He's never classed himself as my best friend before. "Because you are my best friend Peeta. Why would you not be? We have been through the same things and we're always there for eachother. You're like the brother I never had." I cant believe he is saying all this.

"But you do have a brother Finn." I reply with a laugh. Nobody other than his close friends know about his brother, not even Snow. He is just trying to keep him safe. His brother is called Kai and he lives along the coast of district 4 in a really small house that Finn got for him and it sits on its own. He is 17 now I think.

"You know what I mean." He says, there is no hint of laughter in his voice.

"Thank you. You dont know how much it means to me that you said that. I've only ever had 2 best friends. Katniss and Rye but I guess Rye isnt anymore. Thanks for everything Finn."

"So does Haymitch know about Rye cheating on Katniss yet?" He asks, trying to distinguish the awkwardness in the air. He knows how hard Haymitch can be when it comes to a Katniss problem.

"No, we havent even told him about the baby at all. He doesnt know anything. I'm gonna tell him today." I say with a small laugh.

"Well, good luck with that Peet. Anyway I've got to get going to meet Annie." He says and hangs up before I get a chance to say goodbye. I heave a feeling that our little heart to heart made us both really awkward.

I run upstairs and grab some more clothes from my drawers. Coming back down and grabbing 4 cheese buns from the kitchen side and I leave the house, locking the door and pocketing the key.

Its already 12 when I get to Katniss' house. Was I really waiting for the president that long? Haymitch is sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, leaning over and ringing his hands together. This should be fun, he already looks really pissed off. "Hello?" I ask into the room and Evelyn turns around to smile at me. "I brought you some cheese buns. There's 4, one for each of us but you can give mine to Katniss." She graciously takes the bag from me and I nods.

"She's still asleep." She replies to me and thats when Haymitch shoots to his feet and grabs my arms, causing me to drop the bag in my hand.

"You tell me what you did! Now!" He shouts in my face. "Evie tells me that you have to explain this to me so get explaining!" There is nothing but anger in his face.

"Maybe you should sit down." I offer but he just shakes his head and pulls me into the room. Prim walks through the door leading from the kitchen, holding a bowl of water. Her mother whispers something to her and she hurries out of the room.

"I will not sit down. You tell me what is going on!" Haymitch shouts and I take a breathe. Now or never Peeta.

"Okay well, Katniss is... Pregnant." I mumble and his face falls. I know he thinks very highly of Katniss and because her father isnt here, he is filling in the slot.

"What?" He asks quietly, stumbling back from slightly.

"Haymitch, i'm sorry, we didnt want you to find out this way but its true, Katniss is having a baby." I say, grabbing his arm to stop him falling over.

"We?" He asks.

"Yeh, erm... Her and Rye broke up, he was cheating on her. Its his fault that she is in bed. He hurt the baby by accident when he found out that the baby is... the baby is mine... It happened on my birthday and I promise that it wasnt meant to happen." I say and he looks up at me. "Dont be angry with her, she didnt want this, none of us did."

"I'm not angry at her and I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Rye. I thought he was better than that."

"Trust me, so did I." I reply. He nods and Evelyn touched me shoulder, mumbling for me to leave for a while which I do, picking my bag up off the floor and climbing the stairs to Katniss' room.

She still looks really peaceful and I'm so glad that she didnt have to tell Haymitch herself, she would have just put more stress on herself. I take off my boots at the top of the stairs, hoping that it will make it wasier to sneak across the room to put my bag on the chair over the other side of the bed but I was wrong, with my metal leg, it makes it even harder to sneak and Katniss has incredible hearing, so I'm screwed. I hear her stirring and I freeze until the noise stops when I let out a shaky breathe. I feel like I did when I was trying to sneak round my sleeping mother when I was younger but now its different, I find myself wanting to smile. I take another step forward with my eyes on Katniss.

My foot slips on something and before I know it, I'm lying on the floor, pain rippling through my back. The pain is giving me a headache and my eyes go blurry for a second before I rub them and my vision comes back mostly. I open my eyes to see someone standing over me. "You okay?" Katniss asks.

"Yeh I'm fine. What did I fall on?" I ask her, pulling myself up. It felt a little like some kind of cloth. I dont think it was water or anything because whatever I slipped on, went with me.

"It was the pyjama shirt I was wearing last night, sorry about that but I tried to throw it to the wardrobe but it didnt go far enough." She lets out a small laugh and I try my best to lead her back to bed.

"I need to talk to you." I say, changing the conversation completely. I need to tell her about Haymitch. "I told Haymitch. He's downstairs right now. He knows everything." Fear flashes across her eyes. I know she didnt want him to find out yet because I think we all knew that he wouldnt take it very well. "Its okay, he's not angry with you or me, he's angry with Rye. For what he did to you." I reassure her and she smiles but I dont think it was a real smile. More like she is trying to hide something from me but I know her really well and I know that she is still worried. "Trust me, everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right." She climbs under the bed covers and leans back against the headboard.

"I'll come back up in a minute, just go and get something to eat for you." She is about to object but eventually nods. She must be really hungry because she never lets me get anything for her.

I walk back down the stairs and find Evelyn in the sitting room with Prim. Haymitch must have left, I hope to god he hasnt gone to the Bakery. The last thing we need right now is Haymitch causing more problems. "I came for something to eat for Katniss. She's awake." I say to Evelyn and she nods before going into the kitchen and coming out a second later with 2 cheese buns on a plate. "Thank you." I reply and she nods again. She seems very quiet today and I'm not sure why. Maybe I could ask Katniss about it. What if she is having one of her days again, sometimes when we were younger I would ask to go over to Katniss' but she would say no because her mother was having an 'off' day and I didnt know what she meant until I was 14. I hope that she doesnt shut off again and leave Katniss to fend for herself because even though she is on bed rest she is still going to need the help of a doctor if anything happens and Evelyn is the only one left in the district.

At around 6 there is a knock on the door. I had brought Katniss down for a change of scenery, Evelyn said that it might help her. We all exchange looks as whoever it is knocks again. Despite the fact that its not my house, I'm the first to stand. Its not like we have done anything wrong, its just that none of us understand who would be here at this time. I grab the door handle and pull slightly, waiting for someone that I dont know, only to find Leaven and Brooke. "Hey Peet. We came to see Katniss." Brooke says and I nod before allowing them entrance.

"Its Leaven and Brooke." I shout into the house.

"Hey Kat, how you feeling?" I hear Leaven say as I am still shutting the door, they went in ahead of me.

"I've been better. How's Rye?" She asks. It breaks my heart that she is still in love with him and I know she is because I can tell in how she says his name. There's a hint of anger but her voice was full of worry. She still cares alot about him. I quickly slip into the room and stand in the corner next to the dining table, behind Prim.

"He's not good. about 2 hours ago, he completely trashed the sitting room at the Bakery. Dad had to lock him in the store room. It was really scary. Holly was crying and I had to take her to the park to get her away from it." Brooke says. I forgot about Holly. She cant be doing well with the circumstances. She probably knows that something has happened and after today she will probably be scared of Rye for a while. I'm gonna have to get her out of there as soon as possible. "Holly is staying with my mum tonight just in case. Rye said he wanted to leave but Masan knew that he was going to go to Gina's so he isnt allowed to leave the Bakery. He wants to talk to him about it. Honestly, I think he's just lost his mind." I see tears form in Katniss eyes and I quickly move to comfort her. We cant have more stress on her, its not good for the baby. "I'm sorry. But hey, we bought you a present." I face Brooke to see her pull a tiny little teddy bear out of her bag. It looks old but new at the same time and is a faded black colour, more like grey though.

"Its for the baby. We dont believe that anything is going to happen to her." Katniss smiles slightly, taking the bear from Brooke. As she looks at it, she starts crying again. I wrap my arm around her, perched on the edge of the sofa next to her as there is hardly any place to sit down anymore.

"But what if-" Katniss starts but is cut off by Brooke.

"No, I dont want to hear any 'what if's, that baby is a fighter, I know it. I mean look at you and look at Peeta, of course she's a fighter, how could she not be. I'm not scared for your baby because I know that in a couple of months you will be holding her in your arms and she will be playing with my little present." Brooke smiles again which I return but Katniss goes in a hugs her, crying on her shoulder. I guess that was a little bit more hope for Katniss.

"Anyway, we better get going. Brooke has to go home and I have to get back to keep Rye under control." Leaven says to me and I stand up to walk them out. He leans down to give Katniss a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he follows me to the door. "God she really doesnt look good Peet." He whispers once we get to the door.

"What do you mean?" I honestly hadnt noticed how she looked.

"Come on Peet. She is as white as a sheet, her eyes are really dark and have bags under them. She looks weaker than I have ever seen her. I'm surprised she is able to stand up." Come to think about it, I did actually have to carry her downstairs this after noon. "I think you need to talk to Evelyn about it because it doesnt seem right." I nod. "Good luck. I'm so sorry about everything Peet. After everything you have been through, you never deserved anything like this. I hope everything turns out alright. Let us know if anything changes."

"Thanks Leaven, for everything." I say and he gives me a quick hug before walking back off towads town with Brooke close to his side. I've never told them but I envy their lives so much. All I ever wanted was a family and why did I not see that it was all going to go wrong? Nothing else in my life has ever gone right, why would this? I must be the least unluckiest person in all of Panem.

"Peeta?" I hear behind me and I turn around to see Evelyn stood there. "I'm sorry, I heard your conversation and there is something I need to talk to you about." My heart starts to beat inside my chest. "Shall we go outside a minute?" She asks a little louder and I nod before moving aside so she can walk out and following her just a litte down the small street. "Look, its not that bad at the moment but it could get worse. I took some blood from her yesterday and i ran a few tests on it with some stuff that I got from the apothecary and all the tests came back bad. Katniss has really low blood pressure and normally its something that goes away with everyday life but this hasnt."

"So what can we do?" I ask, my voice failing on me.

"Well normally, you have to exercise and eat healthy and them kind of things but Katniss cant, she needsa balanced diet and even if we did get the right food, it wouldnt be enough, she needs to get up and around but not for a couple of days yet, we dont know what would happen if she did. But if she doesnt get better soon then her heart could fail. Your heart need oxygen and with low blood pressure, its not getting around her body as well. Thats why she's so weak." I have to take breathes now to stop myself from crying. "From now on we have to have someone watching all the time. If you dont mind, we'd like you to do it. You're sleeping in the same room as her anyway. If you need to go hom for whatever reason, I'll just get Prim to do it but Prim is a really heavy sleeper and wouldnt notice anything wrong."

"Yeh, I'll stay, I can't leave her." I say and she nods. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I think its best if she didnt know, for the babies sake. Dont want to give her more stress." I smile in understanding and follow her back down the street and in the house.

That night, I find it hard to sleep. I can't take my eyes off her incase anything happens. About 1 am, she wakes up from a nightmare almost knocking me off the side of the bed which she ends up laughing about until she gets a headache and falls back asleep again. I dont actually get any sleep until about 7 in the morning when Katniss wakes up with the promise that she will wake me if anything happens.

KATNISS POV.

I dont know how much longer I'm going to be able to stay in this house. I need to do something other than eat and sleep. I am scared for the baby and I dont want to make it any worse but I think I'm gonna end up loosing my mind if I stay in here any longer. The only problem is that I'm weaker than I have ever been before and for some reason my chest hurts. I dont think I would even make it to the front door. I havent told anyone that my chest hurts because I dont want to make them worried. I dont think its anything to be worried about anyway, it might justbe because of all the stress I've been under because it happened a little when my father died.

I glance over at Peeta beside me, lying on his front, his bare back showing. This is the first bit of sleep that he has had all night and I dont doubt that he could be asleep for a while, which means that I dont have anyone to talk to or anything until he wakes up. Prim is going to school today as far as I'm aware and I know that my mother has to go and see Uncle Haymitch as she always does on Mondays.

I come up with a plan to get downstairs so that I dont disturb Peeta. Prim should already be at school so she wont be able to help me. Mum will probably be in the kitchen making herself a brew or something and Peeta is asleep, which means I've got to do this all by myself. Plus, I also need to have a bath today. On Mondays we have running water in the seam so this will be my only chance until next week. Normally I would have one at the Bakery or at Uncle Haymitch's but it looks like I wont be leaving this house for a while.

I slide my legs over the edge of the bed and pull myself up to my feet slowly. When I'm fully stood up and I glance at Peeta to see that he is still asleep. His breathing is slow, showing that he is still asleep. I smile at him and grab some clothes up off the floor. The walk down the stairs is tricky but eventually I get there and walk into the sitting room. Its empty but I can here someone moving around in the kitchen which is obviously my mother. "Mum?" I shout and the moving stops before I hear someone walking across the wood and towards the door.

"Katniss? What are you doing up?" She asks, helping me over to the sofa.

"I was bored and I didnt want to disturb Peeta, he hasnt has any sleep, he just went to sleep when I woke up. I also need a bath today." I say and she nods.

"Well, I'll help you have a bath if you want?" I think about say no or that I'll be fine but I really could use the help.

I dont get to leave the house until a week and a half later when we are all meant to go to Uncle Haymitch's for Dinner. Peeta's face has completely healed and he will be setting off for the Capitol in a couple of days, then I'll be all alone again. For the past week, he has hardly left my side. I'm glad for the company though because normally I would spend my time at the Bakery but I cant so Peeta has stayed with me. He has stayed at mine every night and I think my room is now actually full of his clothes. He hasnt taken any of them back to his yet, he just keeps going to get more. Mum has been washing them for him though so he doesnt really have any reason to take them home just yet.

As for me, I feel a lot better than I did. Mum says the baby will be completely fine and that I should be able to get out and about in 2 days. From what Peeta tells me, the mines have re-opened and everyone is going about their business again. The fence has now been turned on permanently which means I wont be able to go hunting but atleast I will be able to get out, even if its just for a walk. I'd really like to go and see Hazelle.

Peeta also tells me that now everyone knows that Im pregnant and that Peeta keeps getting stared at everywhere he goes because they also know about me and him. That should be fun when I go back to school. I also have to put up with Gina who I havent seen yet since the news. I am kind of worried about what I'm gonna do when I do see her.

"Katniss? You ready to go?" Peeta asks from the bottom of my stairs.

"Yeh, I'm coming." I shout back down to him. I think we all just treat him like he lives here now becuase it actually feels like he does. My mother is already at Uncle Haymitch's with Prim. They have been there all day, helping set up as Uncle Haymitch still has no idea what he is doing when it comes to cooking.

Peeta is taking all of his stuff back home tonight, which is actually double the amount of clothes that he would have have to wear because I've been wearing his pyjamas, mine are all still at the Bakery which Masan is bringing with him to give me later. He already put his stuff in this huge bag that he brought this morning and its all already downstairs near the door.

I pull myself up off the bed and walk down the stairs to Peeta. I can feel the heat coming in from the open windows, its horrible. I dont know how I've been able to stand this heat whilst I've been in bed, especially with Peeta next to me who is by far the warmest person ever. I dont think he is ever cold to be honest.

"You alright?" He asks when I get there and I nod in reply. He leads me out the door and into the heat. Its even hotter than it is inside. I pull off my cardigan and try my best to shove it in Peeta's bag with the rest of my clothes. My Mother is allowing me to sleep at Peeta's tonight as they are sleeping at Haymitch's and my mother wants me to go to sleep early and I wont be able to do that when they are all listening to music downstairs so me and Peeta will be going back over to his house at about 9. Masan, Leaven and Brooke are also sleeping at his because the Bakery is closed for the rest of the week. I dont know where Rye is staying and frankly I couldnt care less, probably at Gina's. The thought makes my skin crawl. As if I ever let that lying cheat touch me at all.

The Bakery have run out of stock and dont get any more until Monday morning. By then Peeta will have already left for the Capitol. His father will be given a key though off Uncle Haymitch because the wont be coming back until later and Peeta doesnt want us going to sleep with the door unlocked so Uncle Haymitch agreed to let Masan borrow his key.

We get there in about an hour and a half. It normally takes quicker than that but mum told me to take it slow and even though I dont feel like I need to, Peeta wont let me walk my normal speed. Peeta holds the door open for me like a gentleman and drops his stuff on the inside of the door, saying that he will take it back later. "Mum!" I shout through the house and she almost suddenly pops her head around the door frame from the kitchen.

"Oh great, you're the first ones here. Masan isnt here yet." She says and pulls her whole body around the doorframe so she can see us properly. "You two look good. I'm surprised Peeta had anything to wear." She laughs at him slightly.

"Yeh, I picked it up a couple of days ago because I knew that we where coming here and I didnt think I would be going back home." He says and I smile. I didnt know that. I thought he just went back and gone some normal clothes.

"Well thats good. This dinner is for you after all. Wouldnt want you showing up like yourself." My mother jokes and I find myself laughing. A laugh that I cant seem to control and Peeta has to pat me on the back because it causes me to cough. Wow, thats the first time I've laughed in 2 weeks and it actually felt really good. Almost like, my world isnt crumbling around me."Well, you can go and sit in the dining room if you want, I'm sure everybody else wont be l-" I hear a knock behind me, making me jump and stopping my mother talking.

Peeta turns and opens the door, almost suddenly, I feel arms around my shoulders. I recognise the arms as Masan. He hasnt seen me since me and Rye broke up, he's been too busy with keeping the Bakery going now that Rye is distant and choosing when he works, (apparently) and Peeta wasnt working so he could look after me. "How are you feeling?" He asks in my ear.

"I'm okay, I suppose." I reply as he pulls away.

"Hows that granddaugter of mine?" He asks, taking me back. I havent told him that its a girl yet.

"How... H-How did you-" I stutter out.

"Brooke told me and I couldnt be more happy about it." He says. "How is she?"

"She's fine for now. Getting a lot better and I'm even starting to grow a bump." I say. Its true. Over the past week, my mother has been feeding me a lot more with the help of Peeta and its taking its effect on the baby as my bump has started to grow. Its only tiny and you cant see it through my clothes but I remember Peeta getting really excited the first time I noticed it before I was going to get in the shower. Since then he has liked referring to the baby as his 'little peanut'. Its quite funny actually.

"Well, thats good and you take it easy from now on." He says with a smile.

"Hows Rye doing?" I ask. I do hate him right now but at the end of the day, he was still the first person I ever loved and your first love doesnt go away that easy. I feel a few tears prickle my eyes and I can see Peeta over Masan's shoulder with a hurt look on his face. I know that he doesnt like that I'm still hung up on Rye but he never told me.

"Honestly, I dont see him enough to tell you Katniss. He is only really at home to work and its really hectic and then he's gone again but I'm sure he is heartbroken too." Masan says to me and I quickly wipe away the stray tears and the anger sets in.

"I doubt it. I bet he never gave a crap about me, would rather go around gloating that he has a girlfriend to get someone to sleep with him. Well you can tell him next time you see him that no matter what he put me through, I loved him." I say through gritted teeth.

He looks like he is about to say something but changes his mind and says something else instead. "I'm sure he knows Katniss but I'll tell him." He kisses me slightly on the cheek and starts walking towards my mother but not before giving Peeta a quick hug.

Another knock on the door, surprises me and I go to answer it as Peeta is still talking to Leaven about something. I'm expecting Delly but instead I get Rye. "What is it?" I ask, my mouth suddenly dry, I havent seen him since that night and I can see why. He doesnt look the same as he used to. He looks tired. He has bags under his eyes and his cheeks are all flushed from something. His breathe is all jagged as if he just ran here. I feel Peeta's presence behind me and also feel Brooke, Leavens and Holly's eyes on the back of my head.

"Excuse me Peeta? I want to talk to Katniss, not you." Rye says to his brother.

"Actually I think you'll find that I have to help her around after what you did so im not going anywhere." Peeta replies. He's lying though as he doesnt really need to help me around anymore, especially when I'm just standing at the door, he probably just wants to stay incase Rye tries something.

"What do you mean? what did i cause?" He asks. Did nobody tell him? I would have expected somebody to tell him.

"When you where fighting with Peeta, i tried to stop you but you hit my in the stomach, the baby was in distress. Peeta has been more help to me than you ever have." I say bitterly.

"Katniss, im so sorry..." I can hear the sympathy in his voice but I'm too angry at him to care about it. If it wasnt for what he did, he wouldnt have a need to be sympathetic.

"What do you want Rye?" I ask.

"I came because I was invited to Dinner." He would have been invited when we where together and my head spins at the thought of me and Rye showing up here together with his arm around my waist, if we hadnt broken up.

"Yeh well consider yourself uninvited." I shout and slam the door in his face before he has the chance to say anything else to me. I feel the tears fall before I even have a chance to stop them. I let myself fall into Peeta's arms, as he slides them around my shoulders like he always did when I cried. This time I feel him kiss the top of my head though and bury his face in my hair as I soak his shirt. It feels good, almost like its helping me heal or something like that.

"How about we get dinner started?" I hear Uncle Haymitch ask from the kitchen doorway. I look up to see him, mum and Masan all looking at me sympathetically. I had no idea they where all standing there. Prim walks up from behind Brooke and Leaven where I had no idea she was and takes my hand, leading me to the dining room to sit down.

The phone rings just as I'm walking past it, so I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice asks on the other side. They sound rushed and I cant seem to figure out who it is.

"Who is this?" I ask. I'm not telling them who I am until I know they are.

"Finnick." He says and almost instantly I recognise the voice.

"Hi Finnick, its Katniss." Peeta appears at my side again as if he was expecting a call off Finnick or something.

"Oh hey Princess, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Better. Whats up?" I ask. He only rings when its important.

"I need to talk to Peeta if he's there. I tried his house but got no answer for the past week." he says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeh, sorry, he has been at mine, but he's right here. See you Finn. Good luck for next week."

"Thanks Princess." He says with a laugh and I hand the phone to Peeta.

"Hey... Whats up?... What?... Wednesday?... Okay so what time are you going back to 4?... Well, I'll get my driver to bring me to the train station to pick you up... Okay well I'll see you there... Yeh, how's Annie?... Well I hope she gets better soon... Tell her I said hi...thanks... See you Finn." Then he hangs up the phone. What happened to Annie. Something tells me that it was a Capitol problem again. What could they have done to Annie.

"Whats wrong with Annie?" I ask Peeta. I've never met her but from what Finnick told me, she is really important to him and Peeta tells me that she is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet.

"She got really sick from something. About 8 days ago, Finn found her passed out on her bedroom floor so he's been taking care of her, but she's getting better now." I turn towards my mother as she moves behind me and she has a confused look on her face. To me it doesnt sound like any normal illness and I know that she is thinking the exact same thing. I suppose if she is getting better though then it isnt anything to worry about. "And Finn is going to the Capitol a little earlier than expected because has has a 'charge' a couple days before he was first scheduled to arrive. Last minute things." He says the 'charge' a little quiter than the rest of it because even though everyone knows about what Finnick does in the Capitol, he cant say it too loud or his family might figure out that he is doing the same. They are bound to find out eventually though and when it comes down to it, there will prbably be a lot of sadness and a lot of 'how could you not tell us' by his father.

"Well I'll leave you too it then." I say with a small sad smile and follow Prim into the dining room. She shows me to my seat and Uncle Haymitch brings all our food out once everyone is seated. I can tell this is going to be a good night. Well compared to everything else recently anyway.

After all the food is gone, we are all just sitting in silence until Masan speaks up. "So Katniss? Now that I know that you are having a girl, any thoughts on the name?" I glance at Peeta and am about to answer when he speaks for me.

"Actually yeh, we thought about Hope Leigh Mellark." He replies and I look back at Masan.

"Hope?" Peeta nods. "Where did you come up with that?" Masan asks.

"We where talking the night that Katniss got hurt and I said to her that she needed to have Hope and thats when Katniss said that it would be a good name so I got to choose the middle name which I chose Leigh." Peeta explains and I nod along.

"Well its really nice, I love it." He smiles.

When the music starts, courtesy of Leaven, most people are up and dancing. Trying to make the day as happy as they can. Peeta is leaving soon as we have to make him leave happy or something else could go wrong. We dont want that. I think me, Brooke and mum are the only ones not dancing. Its quite funny watching Peeta, Leaven and Masan dance around the floor. Especially when the beat on the song gets deeper and they start jumping around. Even Uncle Haymitch is dancing which is something that I never thought I would see and the surprising thing is that none of them are drunk. Peeta said that he didnt want to drink when I was here, not even a little bit which I didnt mind about but he still said no. Leaven doesnt want to drink because him and Brooke used to drink together and now Brooke cant drink so Leaven doesnt either. Masan doesnt want to be the only one drinking so thats how they are all sober. Holly is having the time of her life as Leaven bobs her up and down on his shoudlers. Her laughing is almost louder than the music itself. Its good for her to be having some fun because with everything that is going on, she hasnt had anyone to have fun with really. Masan has tried to get her to go to bed but she lives at Peeta's and no-one is there yet so me and Peeta are taking her back when we go. We should have already gone but Peeta is having too much fun.

Prim however has gone to bed, she was having a lot of fun she just got really tired. Which is understandeable as it is already half 10 and I feel like I'm gonna pass out from the fatigue. Being in bed all day every day does mess up your sleeping schedule a lot. Maybe I should just take one of the many offers to dance and then go back to Peeta's, leaving them to have fun.

I pull myself to my feet and start to bob around a little in an attempt to dance. I probably look like an absolute idiot right now but there isnt much else I can do. Thats when Peeta notices me and grabs my hand, pulling me into the big circle that the guys have made. I still have to hold in my laugh as Uncle Haymitch starts banging his head from side to side to the music. His chin length hair flying everywhere. Thats when I join in. If he can make a fool of himself then I sure as hell can. Me feet leave the ground everytime they touch it as I jump in time with Peeta, singing along to the song. From listening to music so much at the Bakery and then listening to it with my dad when I was younger, I've come to learn most of the songs.

When the song changes, the music turns slow and my heart starts to beat. I know this song. It never used to remind me of anything, I just used to like it and now it reminds me of Rye. Well it did actually remind me of Rye over the past couple of months but it reminds me of him more. I find myself frozen on the floor, Peeta standing infront of me, the tears already falling from my eyes. The words just fall out of my mouth.

 _Job well done_  
 _Standing ovation_  
 _Yeah you got what you wanted_  
 _I guess you won_  
 _And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do_  
 _Even I could've told you_  
 _But now we're done_

 _'Cause you play me like a symphony_  
 _Play me till your fingers bleed_  
 _I'm your greatest masterpiece_  
 _You ruin me_  
 _Later when the curtains drawn_  
 _And no one's there for you back home_  
 _Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_  
 _You ruin me_

 _I know you thought_  
 _That I wouldn't notice_  
 _You were acting so strange_  
 _I'm not that dumb_  
 _And in the end I hope she was worth it_  
 _I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb_

 _'Cause you play me like a symphony_  
 _Play me till your fingers bleed_  
 _I'm your greatest masterpiece_  
 _You ruin me_  
 _Later when the curtains drawn_  
 _And no one's there for you back home_  
 _Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_  
 _You ruin me_

 _We're that song you wouldn't sing_  
 _Just a broken melody_  
 _You're killing me_

 _You play me like a symphony_  
 _Play me till your fingers bleed_  
 _I'm your greatest masterpiece_  
 _You ruin me_  
 _Later when the curtains drawn_  
 _And no one's there for you back home_  
 _Don't cry to me you played me wrong_  
 _You ruin me_

When th song ends, I open my eyes. Everyone is staring at me. I find myself shaking my head and wiping the tears away before running from the room. I hate it when people see me cry. I just let my feet take me somewhere and for some reason I end up in the basement, surrounded by pieces of old furniture and boxes full of random stuff that Uncle Haymitch doesnt feel a need for anymore. There is a big plastic box which holds all of his money, would be really bad if someone ever made it down here to steal something. I'm curled up on a dusty old lounge chair. Its quite comfortable actually. I cant believe I just cried infront of them lot again.

I need to get over this Rye thing. He was the first and only person I ever loved. I did love Peeta at some point and I know I still do but I cant act on it until I get over his stupid brother. Maybe if I did act on it though, It would stop him from going to the Capitol. If Snow found out that he was with someone then maybe he would stop inviting him there. Well, its more like dragging him there but he likes to call it inviting. Atleast Finn is there to keep an eye on him though.

"Katniss?" I hear from the stairs and then the sound of footsteps which I automatically put to Leaven. Strange, I would have expected Peeta. His eyes lock on mine when he sees me. Then he scans the room. "Wow, there is a lot of crap down here." He says, which of course makes me laugh.

"I'm okay." I say. I know that he is thinking about it. He doesnt have to ask me.

"I know you are." He replies. We are both lying and we both know that but sometimes you just have to agree. "But, Peeta is worried. He sent me down. He said that he might not be as much help to you if you are thinking about Rye and thats where I come in."

"Why are you so good to me Leaven? I've torn your family in two. I dont understand why any of you even like me anymore." I say. With this whole Rye problem, I'd be surprised if they see him again for a while in his normal self.

"You havent torn our family in two Katniss. Without you, we would all be boring and I know that. Everytime something interesting has happened in our lives, you always had something to do with it. You're the reason that Peeta came home and I cant even thank you enough for that. I know you had nothing to do with it but Peeta only wanted to come home for you." That I did not know. "I remember what life was like before you where born. It was boring. Nothing ever happened to us. I was only young but I remember being bored most of the time and then you and Peeta where born and everything got fun. This thing with Rye is just another challenge that we have to take and if we all stick together then it will be easier. He will come round eventually and I know you will get over him. Maybe you will even become friends but thats all in the future. You just have to make it a nearer future and maybe everything will be better for us all." I nod at him and he pats me on the leg with a smile. "Come on, lets go back upstairs. They will all be worried." He grabs my hand and pulls me up, leading me back upstairs, my hand in his the whole time.

Back in the sitting room, the furniture is still all pushed to the side to make room for dancing. Holly is clinging onto Peeta's fake leg where he stands in the middle of the room. Everyone else is sat down on the furniture. "I think I have decided that I want to go to bed." I say to Peeta.

"Okay, I'll get our coats. Holly, can you put your shoes on please?" He asks his little sister and she runs off to the corner to get them before sitting down next to her father and pulling them on her really tiny feet. Peeta returns before she is even done and hands me my coat, pulling his over his shoulders. He helps Holly into her coat and we get to say goodbye.

"Dont let me spoil your evening. You lot have fun. I was fine earlier, I just needed to sleep. Goodbye everyone." I say to the room and I seem to get hugs off everyone. Whilst Peeta is saying goodbye to everyone, I pick Holly up off the floor. She's nowhere near heavy so its easy. Almost instantly, she falls asleep on my shoulder, just like she does with Peeta. Its comforting actually and I cant help thinking about Hope. Is this what it is going to be like for me and my future baby?

"Come on Katniss." Peeta says from my side, taking Holly from my shoulder. I knew he wouldnt let me carry Holly after everything that I have been through these past couple of weeks. It's kind of annoying actually, he seems to think I cant do anything.

At his, we put Holly to bed and he offers to make me some hot chocolate so I agree. We both end up sitting in his sitting room, drinking hot chocolate, him sat leaning back and me led on the sofa with my legs across his. I can feel myself falling asleep and I know that I'm going to have to put my drink down incase I spill it on the furniture. "Its really nice here." I decide to say. Trying to spark up a conversation to keep me awake. I think one of the main reasons why I'm so tired is because Peeta is stroking circles on my legs and the strange thing is, I love it.

"Really? I dont really like it..." Peeta says, looking at me.

"No... with you..." I reply. I dont really like the Victors Village houses either. Too empty. Even if it is full of people it still feels too empty.

A smile appears on his face and his eyes lock on mine. "Oh right. Ill take that as a compliment then." I laugh at him and he returns the laugh.

"You should." I say. He looks as if he is going to say something but shuts his mouth. His eyebrows crease and his eyes go back down to my feet which are still across him.

"Do you want to live here?" He quickly blurts out, still staring down. Keeping his eyes away from me.

"What?" I ask. Now that woke me up. That took me by surprise. I mean, I saw it coming eventually but not so soon.

He looks up at me and I cant seem to take my eyes away from him as his face turns serious. The face I only see when something has happened, any other time he is normally smiling or laughing. "Im serious. you could live here. I'll take care of you and the baby. Cook you whatever you want. What do you say?" Honestly, I dont know what to say. Would it really be that bad to live with Peeta. I mean, technically he has been living at mine the past week and a half. And it has been an amazing week and a half. Granted, I was in bed for it all but he was nicer to me than he has ever been, which I didnt think was possible, and my mother likes him. Prim loves him and he treats me better than Rye ever did so why am I finding it really hard to say yes?

"Peeta i cant. I'm not old enough." I say, coming up with a reason why I shouldnt.

"Yes but there is one way to get around that rule and its something that you are old enough for." He says.

"Whats that?" I ask but I'm pretty sure that I already know where this is going. There is only one way in this district that you can move out before you are 20.

"Katniss will you marry me?" I knew that it was coming but it still took me by surprise. The way he said it was so different than I had ever imagined being asked that. He said it so casually that he could have just slipped it into the middle of a conversation, randomnly. He actually kind of did and it fit so well that it scares the hell out of me.

"What?" I ask. I dont think I can bring myself to say anything else at the moment.

He pulls himself up more on the sofa, still looking at me. I'm pretty sure he's leaned a little closer to me aswell but I've been focusing on his eyes so I'm not sure. "I'm serious! I want to Marry you Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I want us to spend the rest of out lives together and I want to have more kids with you, kids that have your eyes and your lips and ... your hair... and ... my ...last name, thats all I wish from me. But please just consider it?" He asks and I can feel the tears threatening in my eyes. I dont think it would be that bad to marry him, he has always treated me right and he has always been there for me when I needed someone. He has hardly left my side through this entire 'Rye' thing and I love him a lot more than I did before because of that. I told myself that I needed a way to get over Rye and maybe this is how I can.

"Well what about, if you make it back from the Capitol in one piece, I will marry you that night." I say and his face lights up. I know he has loved me for years and I think now, I realise that I have too. Not as long as he has loved me but I've felt a little bit more than friendship since that day when we where 7 at Finnick's parade where I said that I would marry him. I wouldnt have said that if we where just friends.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeh." I reply.

"Deal. I'll make sure to be extra careful this time then." He says as if we just made any old deal but he still has that look in his eye that I havent seen since we where kids.

"You better." I reply. I pull myself up into a siting position and going off instinct, I lean in to kiss him. He doesnt even wait, he just smashes his lips into mine and keeps me close with his hand on the back of my head. We are brought out of the trance by the sound of a cup smashing on the floor. Hot liquid spread out against my foot and I let out a loud yelp, making Peeta jump. He has shoes on so it isnt bothering him at all but it turns out that I did drop my hot chocolate and it burnt my foot. Great.

2 days later on sunday, he gets onto the night train to the Capitol. Everyone is here to say goodbye to him. We havent told anybody about him asking me to marry him yet. I dont know when we are going to tell them though. After everyone else has said goodbye to him, I get my chance. I've been hanging back so I could say goodbye last. Rye is saying goodbye to him at the moment but it literally is just the word Goodbye before he stalks off to stand with his family. Thats when its my turn. I run to meet him and throw my arms around his shoulders. "Be careful. Dont annoy anyone again and definitely do not get hurt." I say into his shoulder.

"Are you joking. I'm coming back in one piece remember." He says with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. "Oh that reminds me, I got something for you yesterday." He reaches into his pocket and closes his fist around whatever he has for me.

"What is it?" I ask him. He laughs slighly and opens his fist.

"I thought that a fiancee should wear a ring." And in the middle of his palm is a small gold band with a green gem on in the middle of it. I know he has enough money to pay for it but where the hell did he get it. "I bought it from a catalogue from the Capitol. I asked Logan at the blacksmiths but he could only do the band so I ordered it yesterday and it arrived a couple of hours ago. That must have been the man I heard at the door earlier on today. I was in the kitchen though and it was Peeta's house so I left him too it. "You want it?" He asks and I nod my head so he puts it on the correct finger for me. Thats when I reach up and kiss him hard. I instantly realise that it is a bad idea. Everyone is watching us and none of them know about me and Peeta. Rye is probably blowing his top right now but I feel like I've accomplished something there. I hope he is jealous as hell.

"I love you." I say when I pull away from him. I think that is the first time I have said that and by the way his eyes light up again it must be the first time I have said that.

"I love you too." He replies, kissing me one more time, this time on the nose and dissapears into the train. I stand there for a minute before walking back over to everyone. They are all watching me with such intensity that I feel really uncomfortable.

"He's dead. I'm gonna actually kill him." I hear Rye say behind me. I turn around to face him.

"What so you're allowed to sleep with somebody else but I'm not even allowed to kiss anybody else?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"He is my brother and you are my girlfriend." He says.

"Firstly, him being your brother doesnt make any difference and secondly, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I'm Peeta's." Thats when he looses his temper and raises his hand to hit me again. I feel it before I expected to and my cheek stings. Leaven intervines and pulls Rye away but not before I give a hard punch to the nose. I can feel myself trembling as Leaven comes back. "I'm alright." I say to everyone standing round me. "I also have something to tell you guys. I didnt want to say it whilst Rye was here, I dont know what he would do to Peeta."

"What is it?" My mother asks.

"Me and Peeta...are... getting married. And I'm very happy about it, so dont question it please." I say. I can see my mother smiling slightly. Masan is stood next to her, looking happy. Brooke looks like she is about to cry and Prim is jumping around with joy. Leaven pulls me in for a hug and thats when I feel Holly tug at my pant leg. I pull away from Leaven and look down at her, pulling her up into my arms.

"Does this mean you get to live with me?" She asks. I nod and she throws her arms around my shoulders.

"I'd really appreciate it if none of you told Rye until I'm sure he can handle it." I say and they all nod, then something strange happens. A group hug. Its strangely comforting and warm.

"When are you getting married?" Leaven asks me as everyone starts pulling away.

"The night he gets back. He asked me the night of the dinner at Uncle Haymitch's house and we made a deal that if he comes back in one piece then I will marry him that night." I show my mother the ring and she sighs. I think I probably have the most expensive ring that anyone has ever had in this district.

The happiness doesnt last long as cameras start rolling in on Thursday. Apparently, they will be staying for a couple of days. Peeta told me that they are here to keep an eye on me. They are known to come every couple of years to see how things are doing in the districts, as if they care, this time though Finnick got told off one of his charges that they are here for 'a girl that Peeta knows and Haymitch Abernathy's neice', which is obviously me. Apparently Snow doesnt like me so I have to be on my best behaviour. But I have a plan. Snow has to fall. I have to get the rest of the districts to know about what he does. This is the only time that I can do it though. The Cameras are live to the rest of the country and this wont happen again for a while. I got Toni from the Electronic shop in the deeper part of town to help me out. She is 19 and probably one of the only people that has any idea about this stuff.

The plan is to steal one of the cartridge things that make it live and put it in the camera that Toni brought with her. She stole it off her dad to do this and I hope he doesnt find out. I dont want to get her into trouble for something that was my idea. She will be getting the cartridge and meeting me back at Peeta's house where we have already set up the camera and everything. We just have to make sure that it goes live. That is what Toni is for. Hopefully everything goes well. Nobody but her knows that I'm doing this. If they did then all hell would break loose and I know it would.

Toni returns at 7pm. Its Saturday. Its taken us this long to get one of them cartridge's. I dont actually know what they are called. She puts it into the camera and instructs me to stand in the correct place where she set all of lighting up. There is a little screen set up that has the feed on thats live across the country. Currently, its just the square but if this actually works then my face will be on it.

"You ready Katniss?" Toni asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." I reply. I need to get this over with and quickly.

"Okay... 1...2...3." Thats when the picture on the screen changes. It flickers slightly and a lot of static comes through at first but eventually my face appears and I face the camera and say what I need to say.

"Most of you have no idea who I am or what I am doing. My name is Katniss and I live in district 12. All of you living out there, even in the Capitol, do you think that this is an ideal way of living? Because I dont. The deaths every year. What if that was your son or daughter. Your girlfriend or your boyfriend? Your best friend? You sit back and do nothing as you watch them die. Why? Because you are all scared. I know the feeling. I have spent my whole life scared. But no more. I cant live in fear of the Capitol. Of Snow. He has left us all out here to starve, slaving away in the Coal mines of 12, In the woods of 7, In the orchards of 11 and for what? For the Capitol. Everything we do is for the Capitol and we get nothing in return. Tell me how that is fair? They take and they take and they never give anything back. We are all being robbed, not just of Supplies but we are also being robbed of our lives. The Capitol have to pay for what they have done. They have to be shown that its wrong to kill children every year.-" I'm quickly cut off by the sound of the front door being blasted open. The Peackeepers. I had a feeling that it wouldnt last long. "- Just think about what I have said. Someday it could save your life. Lets make a better tomorrow, today." Toni is about to cut the feed when the Peackeepers fly through the door of the office and grab her by the arms. The feed is still live to the country. "let her go!" I shout.

I feel my arms being restrained and I'm lifted off the ground, kicking out to get free, knocking the camera over. The screen is just now showing the floor of the office. The peackeeper behind Toni hits her in the head with his gun and blood splatters the floor on the camera. Thats going to look really bad on the video I just hope I got through to everyone. Thats when I feel a great weight hit me in the side of the head and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Well that went well. I hope you liked reading it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I spent ages trying to get this right.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. But here is the next one, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - The hardest part.

PEETA POV-

Blood splatters the floor next to the camera. A yelp of pain by what I know to be Katniss and then everything goes black. My heart is beating so fast that I feel like its going to pop out of my chest. I never expected anything like that from Katniss. All I expected was a stupid, boring videoof 12. I dont understand why it is mandatory to everyone in the Capitol but now I'm kind of glad that I watched it. Was that blood Katniss' Or was it the person behind the camera's. I'm gonna have to find out who that was.

I think my body has actually frozen. The screen switches to Caesar Flickerman, he looks rushed. He wasnt meant to be on till later but after that little stunt, Im surprised they didnt just shut the show off. "What the hell is she playing at?" Finnick say beside me. I had almost forgotten that he was there. Why wouldnt he be here? You're sharing the same hotel room idiot! Plus with the mandatory viewing neither of us had any charges tonight.

"I dont know but I need to call her." I shoot up from the sofa. She might not even be at home, infact she probably isnt after what just happened. I have no idea where the Peackeepers took her but I know that it cant be good. I dial the number that I've memorized and feel Finnick's presence at my side, worried maybe? I hear the phone ring all the way through until it finally beeps and asks me if I want to leave a message so I do. "Katniss! What the hell do you think you are playing at? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Is all I say and then I dial Haymitch's number. This time someone picks up. "Haymitch?"

"Peeta? Why are you calling me?" He sounds bored. He clearly has no idea what is going on.

"Did you not just watch the tv?" I ask. He seems to have picked up on my rushed tone and turns serious.

"No, what happened?" He asks.

"Well, your genius of a neice just signed her death sentence by telling the rest of the country to rise up against the Capitol. On National Tv!" I shout.

"What!" He screams down the phone. All me and Haymitch have been doing over the past couple of months has been trying to keep Katniss out of trouble and the one minute we arent watching her, she pulls a stunt like this. Its as if she wants to be killed, If she hasnt already been killed. Wouldnt surprise me.

"The Peacekeepers showed up and took her somewhere." I say to him and there is silence for a while before I speak again. "You have to find her Haymitch!" Thats when the line goes dead. Hopefully he has gone to find her.

"She'll be alright Peet." Finnick says to me. I feel his hand pat me on the back and I turn around, nodding at him. I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest but I'm trying my best to ignore it. What if she's not alright? What if the peacekeepers are bringing her to the Capitol to face the president? There is no way that she could survive whatever he has in store for her. I know I'm gonna pay for this but I pick up the phone again and ring the Bakery. I'm not allowed to ring anyone other than the Victors Village houses but its possible.

"Leaven?" I ask into the phone, recognising the voice.

"Peeta! What the hell was Katniss thinking? She will get herself killed!" Its good to know that he was actually watching the tv, unlike Haymitch.

"Have you seen her?" I ask him.

"Yeh, 2 peacekeepers where dragging her and Toni Johnson through the town square. Me and Dad went out to try and stop them and one of the peacekeepers broke dads nose. Thats when Rye showed up and helped dad back inside. They are currently trying to come up with a plan to get her out of there. We think they took her to the cells underneath the Justice Building." I'm taken back by Rye helping but I'm also very thankful, we need all the help that we can get but I cant let any of them get involved.

"No, Lev, I dont want any of you to get involved, Haymitch is going to sort it out. Just promise me that you wont try anything?" I ask.

"Okay fine but if she isnt out of there by the time you get back, we are doing something." He says and I agree. If she isnt out of there by the time that I get back then all hell is going to break loose.

KATNISS POV-

Its dark and cold and I have no idea where I am. I woke up a few minutes ago and I'm still trying to figure out where I am and why my head hurts so much. Nobody has come to see me and for some reason I cant stand up. My legs feel too week but there is somthing else. I use my hand to stroke down my leg, eventually coming to my ankle where I feel metal. Shackles? A metal thing that goes round my ankle and I'm pretty sure I can feel a chain coming off it. My hand flies to my belly in fear. I feel the really small bump that shows me my baby is completely fine. I'm not sure I am though.

I try to drag myself forward to the door of what I can only assume is a cell but the chains that have my foot ratlle so loudly that I have to stop. "Katniss?" I hear from my right, scaring me. But then I recognise the voice. The last voice I heard before I was knocked out.

"Toni?" I ask into the darkness. Her face appears at the bars. She looks a mess. Her hair is all messed up. There is dirt all over her face from the floor probably. The lack of sleep is visible on her face and she looks as if she hasnt eaten anything in days. We are all used to starvation but we still get tiny buts of food here and there, not no food whatsoever.

"You hurt?" She asks.

"No, just my head. How long have we been here?" I ask. She looks like she's been here for ages but I dont remember waking up since that day.

"3 days now. You where completely out of it. The Mayor had someone come in to see if you where still alive a couple of times. They must have hit you pretty hard." She says to me.

"I'm sorry that I got you put here Toni." I say. I feel nothing but guilt with this whole situation. Right from the beginning I had risked her life and I was just being selfish.

"Its fine, it was for a good cause. I think what you said really could have made a different Katniss. I have a feeling that they will listen to you." She says and I feel a smile appear on my lips.

"I dont think Peeta will though. He's going to kill me after a stunt like this." I hear her laugh.

"I think he is probably going to wait until the baby is born for that to be honest." No its my turn to laugh.

I think back to the last time that someone was put in these cells and to my knowledge its never happeneds but I think I remember Uncle Haymitch telling me when I was younger that they havent been used since he was really young and that was because of a very terrible tragedy. Apparently a man slaughtered a young woman out in town one night and everyone was uder curfew until he was found and he was the last person to be locked up in these cells. Apparenlty he lived in here for a couple of months before the firing squad came and killed him. I think I remember finding out that he was called Waze because everyone in school had called him Waze the Blaze. He had been an on going joke the entire time I was in school.

That night, (or atleast what I think is night, Its all the same in here) Toni sleeps and I stay awake, thinking about a way to get out of here. Uncle Haymitch would let me stay in here. Peeta wouldnt either and I bet they where both watching the show when it happened. It wouldnt surprise me if Peeta bought a train ticket and is on his way back home right now. No, he cant do that. He's got to stay the whole time or we could have a repeat of last time and we dont want that now. That is the last thing that we want.

I'm starting to feel the weekness of hunger again and this time its not good. If I was tired then I would just ignore it and go to sleep but I'm not tired so I have to stay awake to go through it. If I get out of here, this isnt going to be good for the baby. Peeta isnt going to be happy if this affects his daughter. He isnt going to be happy at all to be honest.

"Katniss?" I hear someone ask. This time its a male voice and its coming from the door. "Its Mayor Undersee. Cover your eyes a second." I'm confused but then the room floods with light. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust and I look over at Toni to find her still asleep.

"What do you want?" I ask. I cant believe he actually came down here. He is the one that is in charge of all felonies which means that he put me here.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. If it was up to me then I'd send you home but President Snow controls this whole situation. If there is anything you want just let me know. Me and Haymitch are working on your release. You should be out of here in no time." He says and I nod.

"Would you be able to get Toni some food? And can I have some water?" I ask him. He said I can ask for anything so I am. "Alos can I please have a lamp or something because I hate sitting in the dark."

"What about the big light?" He asks.

"No because Toni is trying to sleep so I only want a small light please?" I ask he he nods before stepping away from the doors.

"I'll be back down shortly." He leaves the light on as he goes and I turn around to find my way back to my bed. The cell is a mess and the back wall is scorched black. Wait, Waze the blaze was killed in his cell. Does that mean that I am in the very cell that Waze the Blaze occupied? The very thought gives me shivers. Its that why it smells strange in here? I knew it smelt of something burning and I'm surprised that after all these years, it still smells of burning and decay. I had once overheard one of the boys at school say that they left his body down here but just dumped it in on of the end cells. The thought makes me cringe and my body itch.

When The Mayor returns, I'm falling asleep and he opens the cell door to bring me over my stuff. Behind him is my Uncle Haymitch. I try to get up to hug him but the shackle on my ankle weighs me down again. He sees what I'm trying to do and comes over to hug me instead. "What where you playing at?" He asks as soon as my heead hits his shoudler. "Peeta is going out of his mind." He says to me and I shake my head.

"I dont know. He had to pay." I say into his jacket.

"I know but you could have got yourself killed." He pulls away from me and reaches round to pull a bag off his back. "I brought you and your friend some blankets. It probably gets pretty cold down here during the night." He hands me the bag and I smile. "Right, anyway I've got to go, Your mother wants to talk to me."

"Okay, can you tell Prim that I love her?" I ask he nods. Then just like that both of them are gone and I'm sat in the dark with just a small reading light to show the water, food and bag infront of me. I open the bag to pull out the blankets to find clothes aswell. My mother must have given them too him. But there is also 1 of Peeta's shirts which he must have got from Peeta's unless he left it behind at mine but I think it is the one that he was wearing the day he left before he got changed for the train, which I still dont understand why he did. It still smells of him. There is also some clothes in here that I dont recognise. They might have got them off Toni's father.

"Toni?" I ask through the bars. She stirs slightly. "Toni, wake up."

"What wrong?" She asks groggily.

"We got presents." I say with a tiny laugh. She pulls herself up as I slide one of the plates under the bars into her cell. The Mayor had brought enough food for us both and enough water for us both too. I make sure that the lid on the bottle of water is tight enough before sliding that under aswell. "My Uncle brought us some clothes too and some blankets." I slide 2 blankets under as he brought us 4 and her share of the clothes.

"Did they give you any indication of when we are getting out of this place?" She asks I shake my head.

"They said they are doing all they can but President Snow controls this whole situation now." I say and she sighs.

"We could be in here for years at this rate." She replies.

"No, dont worry, we wont be in here for longer than a week. If we are still in here when Peeta gets back, he will do all he can to get us out." I say and she nods after a second. I trust Peeta and I trust that he would do all he can. He might already be doing all that he can to get us out.

PEETA POV

I made a deal with Snow a couple of days ago that he will let Katniss go but he has put more women on my list. Im on about 3 a day now. But its all worth it to get Katniss out. I only have 5 days left here and then I will be able to go home to her. My promise to Snow was that I will keep her out of trouble, which I believe that I can do. Hopefully anyway.

I've only got 4 days left here, hopefully thats enough to get Katniss out of the cells. Snow told me that if I dont follow my schedule, then Katniss will be in more trouble. I dont doubt that he will bring her to the Capitol and I'm afraid that he will. If I fall slightly out of place then that could be it for Katniss. I dont doubt that he will kill her. He doesnt need her for anything and in his eyes, he probably thinks that it could solve everything when it couldnt. The country have already seen her speech.

"I'll see you some other time?" A woman asks behind me as I pull my shoes on.

"Oh I dont doubt it. How could I not see my perfect girl again?" I ask. I think I've perfected that seduction technique that Finnick has been teaching me. Atleast I'll never have to go through one of his lessons again, talking seductively to Finnick is by far the weirdest thing I have ever done. "I've got to get going now. I'll see you again." I say and she pulls me down, smashing her lips into mine and I breathe in trying to think of Katniss but I cant. Everything that this woman is, is everything that Katniss is not. "Hey-" I pull away and she looks at me. "-You're husbands gonna be back soon."

"Yeh you're right. Dont want him to mess up that pretty little face of yours." I wink at her and walk out the door as quickly as I can. Running down the stairs and jumping into the limo that has been appointed to me until I'm on the train home.

"Bad day Peeta?" Max, my driver asks. His real name is Maximus, typical Capitol name but he hates it and prefers for everyone to call him Max which I like. The driver I had last time I was here, wouldnt shut up about getting his hair done. I mostly just fell asleep in the back of the car.

"The worst. I think I'm looking forward to getting in my bed." I say and hear him laughing before we set off back to the hotel where Finnick has probably got back for the night. It is almost 2 in the morning after all.

Back in the hotel, I'm swarmed by Camera's. Max has to help me through them all. I'm pretty sure he elbows a couple of them out the way. Finally I get inside though and sneak up the stairs and into the suite. It sounds empty as I lean against the door taking a breathe. Then Finnick walks around the corner from the Kitchen holding a cup. "I was wondering when you where going to get back." He says.

"Yeh, Mrs Ammon wouldnt let me leave. One day her husband is going to bust her. Boy will that be the day." I say and he replies with a laugh. "I thought you would already be in bed?" I walk further into the room after locking the door and take a seat on the sofa, overlooking the tv.

"No, I couldnt sleep. Here." He hands me the cup in his hands and I look into it to find a brew. Finnick has had it easy here this time. Only 3 charges so far. I think thats because I'm getting them all. "I think maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeh, I think I should. I've got to be up early in the morning to meet that woman... Whats her name?" I ask. I have an interview with a woman at 9 tomorrow morning about a book that she is writing about the Victors. Finnick has his meeting at 5 tomorrow evening and on top of that he has to go and see President Snow and go to dinner with one of his charges. I have 4 charges tomorrow after my meeting with that woman. I think I should wake up with enough time to have a shower in the morning. I smell like perfume from 2 different women.

"Lilith Syrio." He says and I nod in thanks. I've had to remember so many names that I completely forgot hers.

"Yeh her, anyway I think I'm just going to quickly ring Haymitch and then I'm going to bed." I pull myself up from the sofa and pat Finnick on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow probably." he replies with a laugh and I drag myself over to the phone. It rings a couple of times before I hear a voice that is definitely not Haymitch's. "Hello?" I ask.

"Peeta? Its Evelyn. Haymitch is still at the Justice Building with the Mayor." She replies. That explains the voice that obviously isnt Haymitch.

"How's it going with her?" I ask, referring to Katniss.

"Alright, I suppose. They let me down this morning to see her, to check on the baby's health and everything and luckily the baby is fine. Katniss isnt though. She is starving, her back is covered in bruises from something but she wont tell me what." Fear rushes through me as she carries on. "The Mayor informs me that you ar doing all you can to help and Katniss cant be released until you come home?"

"Yeh, I made a deal with President Snow and I have to keep her in line when I return, which shouldnt be too hard." I say with a small laugh but she doesnt return it.

"Listen, Peeta, I know that you arent in the Capitol for some meeting. I dont know what you are doing but I know that it isnt good. Just be careful but keep it up for Katniss' sake." I knew that someone would figure it out eventually but I didnt expect it to be here. "When you returned last time you where different and a meeting wouldnt do that and if it was a meeting that Haymitch would have gone. I know that him and Katniss know what you are doing there and trust me I wont ask them about it. If you dont want anyone to know then thats up to you but you should also know that your family suspect something aswell."

"I thought they would eventually. I'll tell them when I get back. You aswell. Just promise me that you wont look at me any differently and trust me I didnt plan this or anything, it just happened." I say to her.

"I promise." She replies.

"Anyway, I better be going, I've got to get to sleep, its been a really long day and I've got another really long day tomorrow." I say.

"Yeh, you get to sleep. Goodnight Peeta." She says.

"Goodnight Evelyn." I reply and she hangs up. I drag myself to my bedroom and fall asleep almost instantly, still with my clothes on.

 _I can see a row of cells. Katniss is one of them, another one is occupied by who I'm guessing is Toni. I look through the bars at Katniss and call her name but she doesnt look up. Her eyes are cast down at the floor, she's playing with the dust that has settled infront of her. This seems so real, as if I'm some kind of ghost watching over her. I shout her name again and this time she looks up. Hope fills me up but a second later I realise that she isnt looking at me, she's looking towards the door._

 _She pulls herself up to her feet and drags herself over to the cell door, inches frome me. A cell door between us as light floods the room. The Mayor walks in with 2 peacekeepers. This cant be good. Mayor Undersee looks scared and one of the peacekeepers is holding a whip. I try to stand in their way, to stop them getting at Katniss, demand what is going on but they dont hear me._

 _The Mayor opens the door and I move aside. The peacekeepers follow him into the cell and Toni comes to attention, holding onto the bars. "Katniss Everdeen, Toni Johnson, by order of the President, you have both been sentenced to 30 lashes each." There is a look of sorrow in the Mayor's face as he says this. Katniss sinks back into the cell but the Peacekeepers follow her. My heart starts to beat faster as the whip unfolds and the Peacekeeper that isnt holding the whip pulls up the back of her shirt and straps her into the shackles on the back wall._

 _I try to leap forward and stand infront of the whip as it descends on her but I hit something hard as I try to get into the Cell. Something is stopping me from going in. I'm gonna have to face this. But how can I? I couldnt even face it the first time. Watching her get whipped in the town square? It was horrible. Last time she was pregnant too but we didnt know then, now we do and for some reason that makes a massive difference. What if something happens to Hope? What if something happens to Katniss that I wont know about and be too far away to control?_

 _I close my eyes as the Peacekeeper snaps the whip against Katniss' back and her scream ripples through my head. I try to use Finnick's technique of blocking everything out but nothing could block out them screams. Another huge scream and I find the need to get out of here as quick as I can. I want to be there for her at the same time though but I know that I cant._

 _About 20 lashes in, Katniss' screams stop sounding like screams and are more like groans of pain. I know she is trying to hide the pain as best as she can for Toni's sake. Toni has to go through this in a minute and Katniss doesnt want her to know how much it hurts even though she can probably already guess. Its not that hard to guess how much stuff like this hurts. I open my eyes to look at her, she has sunk to the floor now and is looking at the Mayor with pleading eyes._

 _25 lashes in, her eyes are closed and her body is limp. Probably passed out from the pain. Toni is sitting in the opposite corner of her cell, tears streaming down her face.I just want to get out of here._

 _27 lashes in, nothing has changed. The Mayor is leaving the cell with the other peacekeeper to get Toni ready. I really do feel sorry for her. She isnt meant to be caught up in this mess and yet she is. Now she has to pay the price for something that wasnt her fault at all. Its not her fault she's caught up in this, its not even Katniss', its President Snow's, he has turned everyone against him._

 _The last lash comes and I let out a sigh of relief, he has finally finished. He undoes the shackles on the wall and Katniss slumps down, her head hitting the made up bed. He leaves her there and moves onto Toni. The Mayor quickly swoops in to get her into her bed and covers up with the blankets that I'm pretty sure are from my house but I dont know who brought them here. He locks the cell door behind him and stays outside Toni's cell whilst the peacekeepers do what they need too. Just as the whip descends, everything goes black._

I shoot up in my bed, covered in sweat. It was just a dream. I'm so happy about that but at the same time it felt so real and I dont know why. Something tells me that Katniss is in real trouble. I quickly untangle myself from the sheets and walk out the door, still fully dressed from the day before. The suite is empty which doesnt surprise me at all. Looking up at the grand clock I find that its 4:12am. I know I wanted to be up early but not this early. I dont actually have anything to do for 5 hours but I know I wont be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. I must have only had about an hours sleep.

KATNISS POV

When the hell am I getting out of this place? I dont even know how long I have been here anymore. It feels like years and yet I think that it is only a couple of days at the same time. Time is so messed up down here.

I woke up only a couple of hours ago after I was whipped. Which I didnt see coming at all. Toni is still asleep after hers. My body is in so much pain that I dont think I would be able to get up to see if she is okay but as long as I can hear her breathing, I feel slightly better. I dragged her into the mess, the least I could do is make sure she survives. Thats one thing that has been worrying me. I was on national tv, if Snow got me killed and I just dissapeared, people would notice but if Toni dissapeared not many people would care and I cant let that happen.

PEETA POV

I'm on the train back to 12, finally! Finnick left last night, he was more than happy to leave as it meant that he could get back to Annie. I'm extremely happy to be going home too. As soon as I get off the train, I am going straight to the Justice Building. I need to get Katniss out of that place. As promised by Snow, I am the only one that can get her out. I'm gonna quickly drop my stuff off in the Bakery and run to the Justice Building.

In 5 minutes, I'll be stopping at the train station. I'm eagerly awaiting it at the door to the train, ready to jump off as soon as we stop. Finnick's charge yesterday worked for the president and she told him that because of what Katniss did, rebellions have been sparked all over the country. Snow is trying to contain them but I dont think he is doing a very good job. From what I hear and what I see, its even starting in parts of the Capitol. It probably wont be long until they have a full blown rebellion on their hands and part of me doesnt want that to happen because it didnt go well the first time whats to say we wont all be killed again this time? But then something needs to be done about all this, The Hunger Games cant go on forever and everyone in the districts knows that. The Capitol however, is going to take a lot more convincing.

The train jolts to a quick stop and I pick up the bag at my side as an attendant comes and unlocks the door for me. I dont know why but only they are able to unlock the doors now. It never used to be that way, it used to be that anyone could get off at any time. Something tells me that its Haymitch's fault, mine too. On my Victory Tour and On Delly and Gale's everytime we had to talk to him, he pulled the door open and dragged us out. The train stopped automatically when the door was open so its not like we where going to die or anything.

I quickly jump off the train, seeing that nobody is here to welcome me home. Makes sense considering last time, the only person here was Katniss and she is a little tied up at the moment. I find myself running out of the train station gates, past a couple people from the Mines as they drop off a batch of coal and almost stumble into the Town Square after tripping on a rock or something, I wasnt really paying attention. I get a few strange looks of somepeople as I make a beeline for the Bakery to drop my stuff.

I walk through the door and drop my bags behind the counter. "Hey Peet." Brooke says from the register.

"Cant talk now. Look after my stuff, I'll be back soon, first I'm going to get Katniss." She nods quickly and I turn to leave.

"Tell her we miss her." Leaven says behind me as I hear a door shut.

"I'm bringing her back here, tell her yourself. Lev, will you please go and get Evelyn and Prim, I have a horrible feeling that Katniss is going to need a healer." He nods and I leave the doors, setting off running for the Town Square. Not a couple of strides in, I'm knocked backwards. My head collided with something hard and knocked me straight backwards.

I look up to see Rye offering me a hand. "Sorry Brother." He says with a smile and my eyes narrow and the strange niceness. "Nice to see you're back." I pull myself up, ignoring his hand and watch him. Gina stands behind him looking worried. Its nice to know that she actually has emotions.

"Yeh, sorry cant talk now. I've got to get Katniss out." I say and he pats me on the shoulder before moving aside for me to carry on. I can feel his eyes on the back of my head as I run up the stairs of the Justice Building, feeling the fear hit me just like it did that day that I was reaped, same stage, same steps, same person. It all feels so strange to back on here.

"Peeta. Thank god!" I hear someone say and I look up from my thoughts to see Haymitch standing at the door. "I didnt know how much longer she was going to be able to stand." He drags me inside before I even have a chance to carry on walking.

The mayor is sitting at a desk, filing through some papers. "Mayor Undersee? I'm here to collect Katniss." I say and he looks up to me.

"Ah, Mr Mellark. At last you finally showed up." He motions for me to follow him and I do. Haymitch right behind me. "Now, she has been down here for a week and a half now and she might look horrible and I promise you that me and Haymitch tried to do everything we could but we didnt even have much food as it was with all the cut downs. Madge even had to give up a couple of meals which she was happy to do. Haymitch helped all he could but we couldnt do much, I couldnt go against the president. I hope you understand that. Plus, we will have to get in touch with Toni's dad because I dont think you will be able to handle both of them." I nod and he opens the door that leads down into the basement where the cells are. I've never been down here before and I've never actually had a reason too. I can feel my heart beating with fear over what I am actually going to find and what Katniss is going to look like. This is in no way going to be good.

The smell hits me as soon as I walk through the door. I dont know if it is from Katniss or Toni or if it has been here this entire time but the whole place smells of flesh. Burning flesh, rotting flesh, any type of flesh that you can think about. My mind wonders back to all the rumours that used to go around the kids about that Waze guy and all the other people that apparenlty used to get locked down here for months on end. I hope to god that the smell is from them and not from recent events. I heard that they dont clean it down here and I know that there are no windows so for all I know, it could be from years ago.

The next sense that comes into play is my hearing. I can hear mumbling, more like whispering. I recognise one of the voices as Katniss but the other one is so unfamiliar that I know its Toni. I only knew of her, I never talked to her unless I was a child and dont remember it. "How long?" Katniss asks as we descend down the stairs slowly as to not fall. It light but the stairs are steep and made of stone.

"Dont know, could be years. Cant remember." The second voice mumbles. I recognise the pain in both voices, from recent inflicted pain? What has happened to them down here?

"Hopefully we get out soon." Katniss says.

Thats when I decide that it might be a good idea to let her know that I'm here to get her out. "Katniss?" I ask down the stairs. "Its me." I say when I dont get a reply. By now we have reached the bottom of the stairs and I can see her in her cell. She looks really weak, Her face is pale and she has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her right foot is shackled to the wall behind her. Her hair is sticking up in every way possible and she is almost falling asleep. "Oh my god." I mumble in the direction of Haymitch and I catch him nod in sympathy out of the corner of my eye.

The Mayor fumbles with the key and opens the door to her cell, followed by Toni's who is helped by Haymitch. "Peeta? Are you real?" She asks, I nod. The look in her eyes shows someone who has been going insane after being locked up for years. She's only been here for a week and a half, what the hell did they do to her. "I was so scared!" She cries and I fall beside her, waiting for the Mayor to undo her shackle. "Every night, I heard voices, I dont know why but they kept trying to talk to me and I tried to shut them out but it got harder. And I saw you, when I was whipped the first time, You where stood at the gate and I reached out for you but you ignored me..." The tears fall from her eyes and I pull her to me, my mind racing over my nightmare a coupe nights back when I saw her being whipped... Why did she see me? It was a nightmare... Wait, she said the first time, how many times have they done that too her?

"Its gonna be alright Katniss, you are getting out of here." I say to comfort her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. A smile full of sadness and happiness at the same time.

10 minutes later, I'm walking her back up the stairs to sit and wait for Toni's dad. She refused to let Toni stay here by herself so we will be in the waiting room with them. I'm not sure how Mr Johnson is going to react with Katniss after Toni is in here because of a stupid deicison that Katniss made. He wont try and stand up to Haymitch though which is good because he wouldnt let anything happen. Hopefully it isnt that horrible.

By the time that he shows up, Katniss has fallen asleep on my shoulder. He looks worried but not annoyed in any way. Which I'm glad about. His face turns to sadness when he sees his daughter, fighting for her consciousness in Haymitch's arms. He falls down in the seat next to her and switches people, now leaning on her father. "Haymitch, thank you." He says. "Mr Mellark, you too."

"Please, its Peeta... And it was no problem. I'm sorry for what Katniss did." I take a shot.

"I am not holding anything against Katniss, she has always known what she is doing. This isnt her fault." He replies, helping his daughter up onto her unsteady feet. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm guessing Katniss will probably want to come and see Toni when she is better just make sure you tell her that she is welcome anytime." Then he's gone out the door.

"Well that was unexpected." Haymitch says and I laugh along. "Shall we get Katniss home?" I nod and Haymitch stands up. I follow him and pick Katniss up, finally walking out of the Justice Building. The square is deserted now. I'm not sure if it was before because I wasnt really paying attention but I do know that I didnt have to push past that many people to get here.

At the Bakery, Evelyn and Prim are already here. Dad, Leaven, Rye and Brooke are all sitting with them waiting and when I enter the room, Evelyn and Prim stand up, making room for me to put Katniss on the sofa to rest. "Where's Holly?" I ask my father as Evelyn and Prim get to work on Katniss.

"She is upstairs, didnt want her around when Katniss got here." Leaven says and I nod in understanding. She would never understand this at all.

"Peet, I need to talk to you." Haymitch says behind me and before I can say anything, he drags me out of the room and into the kitchen. "What happened in the Capitol? I know you know something about the Districts." How did he have any idea about that? Haymitch is the one that knows everything before everyone but there is no way that he could know this.

"Okay, after the video was cast all throughout Panem, nobody could cut the feed, I dont know what happened. Finn told me that they had some kind of mess up in the control room and that the video didnt come through properly in the Capitol so they didnt know what it was but since then, the Districts have been rebelling. All of them bar 2, District 1 and 2. The first to go was 8. People in the Capitol are even Rebelling. I think this is it Haymitch and they are all after Katniss. Either to kill her or to follow her, either way, we have to keep her hidden. She is moving into mine as soon as we are married and I can keep her safe there and whenever I am here, you can watch her." I say to him and he seems to be thinking it over for a second before answering.

"Okay thats a good idea but what are we going to do about the games, he is obviously going to target Katniss and there is nothing we can do." He says.

"Then we save her. Me and you have atleast enough power to try and get her out and some of the other tributes might want to save her after the video." I reply. I had completely forgotten about the games that are less than a month away.

"Okay, we can deal with it if it comes, just promise me that you wont do anything stupid?" Haymitch says to me and I nod. "Good. For the record, I'm really glad that you are marrying her instead of Rye, I never trusted him." He laughs slightly which I easily return. Its good that I got permission of her Uncle, after all, she doesnt have her father anymore so he is the only one that can question the boyfriends.

"Thats good, thanks Haymitch." I reply and he smiles before we walk back inside. I take a seat next to Brooke, watching Katniss. I really hope she wakes up soon, I dont think I can stand one more minute of this.

My mind travels back to what she promised we would do when I got back and it definitely wasnt this. It was meant to be the happiest day of our lives but instead, we are bringing her back to health after spending almost 2 weeks underground. This is the last thing I expected to be doing today.

That night, we are all sitting around the fire, when Katniss finally wakes up. At first she looks startled, not knowing where she is. I'm not surprised. The thing that does surprise me though, is that Rye is the first one to react when her eyes open. He drops down infront of the sofa that she is lying on, taking her face in his hands. He hasnt left her side all day, not even when Gina was at the door wanting him, he refused to leave. I'm glad that he finally came to his senses even if it is late.

"How are you? You feeling alright?" Rye asks her. I pull myself up to stand behind him, somewhere Katniss can see me.

"I've been better." She mumbles, taking his hand so that he can help her up. I'd say I feel jealous but I think the jealousy has all but gone with Rye now. Katniss knows what he did was wrong even if she doesnt realise it yet. She will get over him because I know Katniss and I know that she would never be able to forgive something like this.

"I'll go and get you some water." He says to her and runs off towards the kitchen. Thats when I drop next to her and take her hand.

"I dont want to sound like a jerk, but what the hell where you thinking? You have no idea how many charges I had to make sure you got out of there!" I shout at her.

"How many?" She asks. I know that she is worried.

"4 almost everyday and thats more than Finnick has ever had!" I shout again. There is anger in my voice but it dies out when she pulls me to her, kissing me hard.

"I'm sorry." She says in my ear.

"Peeta?" Someone says behind me and I pull away from Katniss, turning around to Leaven who is facing me, along with Brooke and Dad. Haymitch and Evelyn are watching me too. Prim, however went upstairs to get Holly in her pyjamas and put her to bed. "What are charges?" He asks and out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch's head drop. I think about lying but when Katniss takes my hand, I know that I need to tell them the truth.

"Okay, fine. I know that you have all been wondering what I have been doing in the Capitol. I thought I would be able to keep the lie up for longer but with Haymitch not going to the Capitol it was hard to say that it was Victor business." I say to them.

"What are you trying to say Peeta?" Dad asks. His face holds worry now and I can feel my fear rising.

"President Snow... Sells...my body..." I say and the only sound I hear is Brooke gasping.

"What?" Leaven asks, pain in his voice.

"Its not what you think. I dont do it because I want to, I do it because I have to. If I dont, then you all die and I cant let that happen. Finnick taught me how to shut it all out and deal with it, like it was an ordinary thing but I'm still getting used to it. Katniss and Haymitch already know, I had to tell them. I couldnt keep it from either of them but I need you to promise me that this wont get around because I cant bare for people to know what I am. It hurts too much just having you lot know what I am. You dont understand how ashamed I am of myself. I feel dirty every single day, the thought of the women in the Capitol makes me cringe everytime and I think its slowly sending me insane. I thought that if I told you then you would hate me." I say to them all. Brooke has tears in her eyes, which I can feel in my own eyes too. Leaven looks pained. Dad looks worried. "I'm sorry, I didnt have a choice."

The next thing I know, I'm being engulfed in arms by Dad, Leaven and Brooke, thats when I finally let myself cry. "Oh, son its alright. I understand and I'm so sorry about it." Dad says. "Please tell me that he doesnt want you over there any time before the reaping?" I shake my head. "Good."

"No, I have a 50/50 chance of being in the games remember, he is giving me this time to spend with family." I say, realising just how unlike President Snow that sounds.

"Oh yeh I forgot." Dad replies, hugging me again. "Have you talking to Delly recently?"

"No, Why?" I ask, confused slightly.

"I think Katniss will be able to tell you what it is tomorrow." I turn towards Katniss as she looks at the floor, confusion written on her face. A minute passed and realisation dawns.

"Its Gale's 19th birthday tomorrow." She says and I almost hear my heart drop into my stomach. "I cant believe its come so fast. That means the reaping is in 4 weeks."

"Oh god." I say, falling into the seat next to Katniss. The reaping. The one thing I'm dreading most. Delly will have to go back into the games and after everything she has been through that is the last thing she deserves. Either me or Haymitch will go in and I will definitely volunteer for Haymitch. Katniss has a good shot at going in after what she has done, which means I will be going in the arena with my fiancee and my baby.

"Sorry, I took so long, I couldnt find a glass." Rye says, appearing at the door again, holding a cup of water, which he hands to Katniss and retreats back towards the wall. "Whats going on?"

"Peeta is a male prostitute in the Capitol." Leaven says a little too quickly, "And the reaping is in 4 weeks, plus Gale's birthday is tomorrow." He adds on and we all look at Rye to see nothing but confusion. I dont think he kows how to process all that to be honest. "You cant tell anyone about Peeta. Especially Gina. She has no right to know at all." Rye nods slowly. "Promise me you wont tell her!"

"I promise. I wont tell her, you're right, she doesnt have a right to know. She's no good at keeping secrets anyway." Rye says and dissapears out the door again.

"Look thats not it." Dad says, pulling us all out of our silence. "Delly came by a couple of days ago to tell me this. The Hawthornes are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Katniss asks.

"Taken off in the middle of the night or something. Delly said that she went over and the place was empty, everything was still there but they where gone. Somebody had told her that he saw them take off into the woods because Posy was screaming after leaving her teddy behind. They took off the day after Vick died."

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Vick, was in the Hob when it was blown up, oh god you really have missed alot." I nod and he goes on. "Romulus Thread put forward a whole lot more rules. He got the firing squad on anyone that was engaging in illegal acts, which meant the Hob. He got the whole thing blown up. Vick was there, seeing if anyone wanted their clothes washed by his Mother. A couple people up town got killed, He had the mines closed until further notice, putting a lot of people out of work. Everyone in the Town Square now has to keep their shops open until 10pm. We open at 5am and close at 10pm. Its been really hard but we came up with a plan so that we only have to work half the day and you two can work the other half but we dont have to talk about that now."

"I cant believe he's dead." Katniss says behind me and I hear her sobbing. "Its just... They've lost so much already." I drop down next to her and pull her towards me, her tears soaking my shirt.

"I know, its alright." I try to console her but I can feel my own tears coming. At some point I need to talk to Delly about this.

"Peeta, I want to go to their house." Katniss says pulling away from me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to get Posy's teddy. I know she will be missing it and I have a feeling that I am going to see them again. Maybe I can save it for her." She says, tears still streaming down her face.

"Maybe later Katniss. When you're better." She nods and buries herself in my shirt again.

"Holly is in - " Prim walks through the door and stops talking when she see's everyone. "Is everything alright?" She asks.

"I dont think anything will ever by alright again." Katniss says and Prim smiles sadly. "We know everything Prim. Everything that happened." She turns to me and begins to speak. "Look Peeta. The Hawthornes dissapearing off into the woods. It wasnt a coincidence. It was Gale I know it was. He must be still alive."

"Katniss, you're upset I understand that-" I start but she pushed my hands away and carries on.

"No, Peeta you dont understand. Me and Gale had a pact. If anything ever happened then we would get our families out and into the woods. Gale had never told his family that pact and I know them, they wouldnt just go off into the woods by themselves. Not with Posy. Not unless they had a hunter with them, a hunter like Gale. He must be alive and I know where he is. The lake. We promised to meet there with our families." She says and something deep inside me is telling me that its true. I dont want to believe it though. Gale was dead, they even have his remains. How can he be alive? and in the woods no less? He could have survived all this time in the woods because that is what he does. I have no doubt that he would survive and if he stayed at the lake, it would be easy to survive. But I took Katniss there for her birthday and there wasnt anyone there then.

"But what about when we went for your birthday? There was no signs of anyone being there?" I ask her.

"I dont know but first thing after I'm better I'm going there to find out. Will you come with me?" She asks and I nod.

"Of course Katniss." I say to her with a smile.

Gale's birthday passes really slowly. Every minute of it, Katniss spends crying, remembering all the times she had with him. Its honestly the hardest thing I have ever had to watch. In the morning, I have to work the Bakery until 3pm, after that though, I get to take Katniss back to my house. Evelyn says that her wounds should be healed in about 2 days and she just needs rest and food and she should be fine. Thats at least one piece of good news for a while. That night, Katniss hardly sleeps. I find myself nodding off into sleep whilst Katniss is still sitting up in bed staring at the opposite wall. I eventaully realise that she probably wants to be alone, so I leave her too it. Besides I've got to be up early in the morning to get to the Bakery and Katniss has been given the job of looking after Holly for the day.

3 days later, we decide to finally get married. Its a quite affair, just me and her. We didnt want to invite anyone and I got Holly to stay at the Bakery for the night so that we could have the night to ourselves. I got the papers from the Mayor yesterday after work and yesterday was meant to be our wedding day but when I got back, Katniss was already asleep on the sofa. So here we are, sitting infront of the fire, waiting for the bread to cook, just talking. When the oven finally dings, I can feel my excitement bubbling over the top. I'm actually going to marry Katniss Everdeen, the girl I've been in love with all my life.

"You ready?" I ask once I've sat back down across from her.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." She replies, giving me a kick kiss.

"Okay well I guess this is it then." I reply and she smiles.

"Lets do it. " Her face lights up and I cant help but smile back. "You go first." She says and I feel my tongue go dry. The words falling away. I cant remember what I was going to say at all. Just say something Peeta!

"Okay... Katniss Everdeen... I have loved you since I was 5, the first day of school. I'd known you before that but they day was the first time you ever sang infront of me and from that moment on I knew that I had to have you beside me through all my troubles and victories. It was hard to think of a life without you. You are the light in my life and I've never been more happy that I have been with you. In a couple of months, our tiny little family will grow and I cant wait for that day. It will be the day I finally realise that I have you forever." I take the piece of bread in my hand and motion for her to go.

"Peeta Mellark, Me and you have been through a rollercoaster of a couple of years and I cant think of anyone else I would have rather spent it with. Watching you in your games was horrible. I realised a couple of days ago that I was only with your brother because I didnt think you would be coming back and then you did and I hadnt realised how much I loved you but I do, Peeta, I so do. You are the one and only person I love. The one person that I want to share everything with. The one person that I want to wake up to every single morning. I cant wait for the day when our little daughter comes running in in the morning, jumping on the bed to wake us up. That right there is my new dream. I never wanted kids but then I found out that I was having a child with you and I knew that I wanted nothing more. I love you Peeta Mellark, always." She says and I have to hold my mouth closed. My mouth has gone completely dry now and I can fell my heart beating so fast.

I motion towards the bread in both of our hands and I bring mine up to her lips, she does the same. "This for 7 year old Katniss and Peeta at Finnick Odairs Victory tour who promised to marry eachother one day." I say, remembering the memory fondly.

"I didnt know you remembered that?" Katniss says, her hand falling slightly.

"How could I forget. The most beautiful girl in Panem agreed to marry me." I reply and we both eat the bread, chewing it until its completely gone and sharing a kiss before we sign the papers.

And just like Katniss Everdeen becomes Katniss Mellark. My Katniss Mellark. Mr and Mrs Mellark. Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 15 HAS BEEN CHANGED SO PLEASE GO BACK AND CHECK IT OUT! THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **17- Forever and Always.**

KATNISS POV

I wake up with one thought on my mind, Mrs Katniss Mellark. I'm married and to Peeta of all people. For the past year I thought that I already had my future planned out. Marry Rye, Have kids eventually. Live in the housing part of town. Visit Peeta on weekends, as he was my best friend. I never thought for one minute that I would be married to Peeta and never visiting Rye. Well I did picture being married to Peeta but only when we where kids, because I didnt think anyone would want to marry me and secretly I've known that Peeta is in love with me for the past 10 years. He thinks I've only known for a couple of years but I found out one day when I walking in on him and Leaven have a conversation about a girl that Peeta 'loved'. I didnt know it was me at first but after that, I kept picking up he would stare at me, similar to the way my mother stared at my father, and vise versa. The way he would always sneak me a stolen cookie and his father would pretend that he didnt know. His father knew all along, I know that now. I actually think he was trying to help Peeta out. I guess he doesnt need that anymore. I'm his forever and always.

I glance over at the clock, lost in thought. 6:45am. Holly is coming back at 11 which gives me and Peeta plenty of time to relax and take in the fact that we are now married. We start moving in my stuff tomorrow but I have enough clothes to last me until then. "Katniss stop staring at me when I'm sleeping. Go and find something to do." Peeta says, making me jump. I didnt actually realise I was staring at him, or that he was awake.

"Sorry..." I reply with a laugh and turn to slide of the bed, my feet almost touch the cold floor when I come up with a better idea. I turn back around and lean in real close to Peeta, my face inches from his.

"Stop it!" He says quite loudly.

"Not doing anything." I reply, trying to sound like I'm still lying down but it doesnt work as I am also trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm trying to sleep." Peeta mumbles.

"Me too." I reply, imitating his really cute tired voice.

"Katniss." He says, attempting harshness.

"Peeta." I mumble in the same tone.

"I hate you." He says.

"And I hate you too." I reply, leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth whilst his eyes are still closed. He reacts almost instantly as if he knew it was coming and before I know it, he has me pinned down to the bed, the kiss getting more heated.

I can feel it, right now. The hunger that makes me want more. The hunger that I havent felt with Peeta since that night for his birthday, the night that changed my life. The night that made me realise what I really want and who I wanted to be with. The hunger that I never felt with Rye. Never. Everytime I kissed Rye, It was nice but it wasnt anything like that. All I feel is love. Not his mouth, or his tongue, Pure, Unimaginable, true...love. "Peeta... I love you." I say to him, the truth spilling from my mouth. "I cant imagine my life without you. You are my one true love and I'm sorry I didnt realise that earlier. I'm sorry you had to watch me and Rye like it didnt hurt you at all when I know it did." He smiles down at me and I smile back but mine is a smile of sadness, his is a smile of love and passion and a future that I cant wait for.

"Katniss, I really do not want to talk about my brother, your ex, on our first day as husband and wife." He says with a small laugh which I easily return. "You are my first, my last, you are my everything..." I cant stand it one more second. That line right there, fills me up with so much love that I feel like I'm going to explode. I pull him down and kiss him more deeply than I have ever done before with anyone. His hands buckle underneath him and he slowly lies on top of me, not long after he rolls over, taking me with him so that I'm straddling him. He pulls away and I sit up, looking down at him, feeling electricity from where his hands touch my bare skin under my top. His fingers slowly trace up towards my growing belly, causing Hope to wake up, her kick is obvious and Peeta's face breaks out in a smile. "This litte fighter is ours and I will make sure that nothing ever happens to her, I couldnt stand the thought of losing either one of you." He smiles again and I lean down, his hands leading me part of the way.

Just as I'm about to get to his lips, the phone rings. I groan and roll of Peeta to get the phone. He doesnt want to let me go though and when I place the phone to my ear, I can feel Peeta traling kisses up my spine. "Mellark residence." God that sounds awesome. "This better be good, you just interrupted Husband and Wife time." I say joking. The Caller ID says 'Bakery' so I know I'm talking to someone who will probably laugh at me. That is until I dont hear a laugh. "Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss, Its Leaven. Look I am very sorry to be interrupting your paradise but we have a situation and I need you and Peeta to go somewhere other than that house." He says and my smile fades, Peeta looks up at the mention of his name. He always did have pretty good hearing.

"Whats up?" I ask. It must be serious if they are interrupting us today, they promised they wouldnt.

"Its Rye. He was drinking last night. Holly accidently spilled the beans about you two getting married and Rye is pretty pissed that he didnt know. I've never seen him like this. He couldnt even stand up straight. All I got from what he was saying was that he wanted to kill Peeta and your baby. Brooke says you should get to the woods until we can calm Rye down." I glance at Peeta to see him shrugging his shoudlers.

"Look, Lev, I dont care what he says, He wouldnt hurt me, which he has to do to get to this baby. I'm not scared of him and I never will be. If it helps, I'll just lock the door but I am not leaving this house, not for him, not today." I say. "I am not going to let Rye ruin today." I hear Leaven sigh and then silence.

"Okay fine. If he actually makes it to yours without passing out, ring me back and I'll come straight over." He says and I'm about to agree but I feel bile rising up in my throat. Damn this baby. When its born I'm gonna be so happy that I dont have to throw up anymore, or crave strawberries.

I drop the phone onto the bed and make a run for the bathroom. Its not long before I am throwing up everything in the toilet. I flush it almost instantly, I know that if I look at it then I'll just throw up more and I dont want that. "You're making this really hard for me." I hear from the doorway and turn around to see Peeta standing there in just his underwear.

"Hard for you?" I ask. If anything this is hard for me.

"Yeh." He walks over and takes a seat on the floor next to me, bringing me into his arms. "I love you so much. I love the baby and oddly enough, I love Rye. He was my best friend. After everything that he has done to you, I dont know what to do about him anymore. Lev just told me that Rye says the he hates me and I dont know how to take that because I dont want to have to give you up to him just because he hates me but then again, I dont want him to hate me. He is my older brother after all."

"How is that my fault?" I ask. Now feeling more sick than before.

"Why did you have to come into my life and turn everything upside down?" I know he is joking but it really does hit me hard. Even if he does love me and I love him, I cant split Rye and Peeta up, they used to be like 2 peas in a pod. Rye always took him to the parties that he was invited too. Rye tried to teach him to talk to girls when they where younger, and I know because they used to practice on me. I can't be the reason that they arent together. Could it be that I just made a terrible mistake by marrying Peeta? Not a terrible mistake, just an amazing, wonderful mistake. But a mistake none the less. Peeta needs his brother more that he needs me. "Come on, I'll make you some cheese buns." He helps me up off the floor and leads me down the stairs to the kitchen. Then again, it cant be all bad, can it?

"25 weeks pregnant." I say to Peeta as I analyse the Calender. "Can that really be true?" I ask. I'm more than half way through my pregnancy.

"I guess it is. Wow." He replies, coming up behind me and kissing my neck. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I smile at the sheer brilliance of it all. He really knows how to make me feel weak.

Me and Peeta have been married for 2 weeks now. It has been an amazing 2 weeks but I still have doubt in my mind. Of course, I havent told Peeta that and he doesnt need to know right now. He will know when the time is right, but right now I just want to enjoy the moment. Rye hasnt been seen since he was meant to some round this house but he didnt. Atleast I dont remember him coming round. I was too busy enjoying my day. Peeta has been going to work everyday and he hasnt even showed up to that. Peeta wont let me leave his side because for once he is actually worried about what his brother might do even though I assured him that he wont do anything to me.

"You're showing too much now, we cant hide it anymore... are you sure you dont want to leave school because I can pay for one of the teachers to teach you here if you want?" Peeta asks and I just laugh at him.

"No, I want to go to school. I need to go to school. Gina has told everyone that we are married and everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of freak but I know its only because most of them girls want you, but I got here first and they used to look at me like that anyway, there is nothing new. I need school, it makes me feel better some how. Like I still have some sense of normality in my life, even if I am throwing up on teachers shoes now." I laugh at the memory. Last week, Miss Phelps walked past me and I just remember throwing up the remains of my lunch all over her shoes. Luckily she just laughed it off, knowing that I'm pregnant. Just like every other student and teacher in that place knows. I dont care what girls say about me though because I know that they would like to be me. There is not one girl in my entire year that wouldnt love to be in Peeta Mellarks arms. I thought people where annoyed with me when I was dating Rye but as it turns out everyone wants Peeta instead.

"Yeh, I see your point. I guess thats why I still work at the Bakery... About that. Dad says that he is officially handing the business down to Leaven." I turn to him and smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeh. He asked me if I want it but I didnt think you would agree. Lets face it, however much I absolutely hate this place, Hope is going to have a better life here than living above a Bakery. I know that place is home but you are here and thats all that I care about." I smile at him and peck him quickly before wriggling out of his grasp.

"I have to get ready for school. I'm borrowing one of your tops again." I say, running off up the stairs. I know its impossible to hide my bump now but with Peeta's tops its easier to do. My tops are old and tight. Everyone knows but I dont like them staring. I take a left down the hall to Holly's room to see her still asleep in her small bed that Peeta ordered from the Capitol. "Holly?" I ask, shaking her slightly.

"Good morning." She replies, opening her eyes.

"Hey, you gonna get ready to go and see your daddy?" I ask her and she smiles. I'm surprised she's not annoyed with having to walk to the Bakery early ever morning and then not coming back until 5 but atleast she has a couple of hours to do what she wants before bed time.

"Okay!" She beams and jumps out of bed. I leave her to herself and walk back down the hallway to mine and Peeta's room. Across from it, a door is slightly ajar. I step into it and I just catch a glimpse of the colour orange when the door is slammed shut and I'm stopped by Peeta.

"You promised that you wouldnt go in until I'm finished." He says with a sarcastic smile. He wants the nursery to be a surprise and all I've seen of it so far is the door and the colour orange apparently. He really doesnt want me to go in though.

"Sorry." I reply with a small laugh, turning away and walking into my bedroom to change. Peeta walks off down the hall to check on Holly, locking the nursery door behind him and pocketing the key because he knows that I'm too nosy to just 'stay out'.

Eventually, I'm ready for school after getting angry with quite a lot of clothes because I can no longer hide my bump. I hate it. I hate the fact that everyone stares at me. Its not unusual to get pregnant at this age in the Seam but its hardly ever with someone from Town. Especially someone that every other girl wants.

I walk down the stairs to see Peeta and Holly sitting at the dining table waiting. Waiting for me probably, as it normally is in the morning. I'm taking longer and longer to get ready these days. Its a bit annoying actually but I dont realise how long I've been getting ready until Peeta shouts at me for it. He knows that I just shout at him back though I think thats why he just sits there and waits now. If we are late, then we are late its all my fault and I'm the only one going to school anyway. Masan doesnt mind if Peeta is a little late for work. Infact he encourages it because he still believes that Peeta has been through too much to work at the Bakery, he is still trying to talk him into quitting and letting them hire someone else. Its quite funny actually watching their arguments.

We set off through the Victors Village towards the Town Square, to drop Holly off before Peeta walks me to school. Holly normally complains about her feet hurting and Peeta is tired of carrying her around everywhere, she is getting heavier apparently, I wouldnt know, I dont carry her. I'm not actually allowed to.

On the way to school, we run into Uncle Haymitch who was out for a 'walk', he looked pretty shifty to me though. Come to think of it, he has been showing up a lot recently, is this meant to be his subtle way of keeping an eye on me or something? He still says that he will walk with us anyway. Obviously he is trying to keep an eye on me. Its as if I'm gonna drop dead right here right now.

At school, we encounter another person. We where bound to come across him anyway but hardly anyone has seen him for a while now. Rye. He's sitting on one of the benches, staring at us both. His eyes flitter towards my stomach and I nudge Peeta, pointing Rye out to him. He nods at m but then shrugs his shoulders as if he doesnt even care. I glance up at Uncle Haymitch and he smiles down at me, obviously noticing Rye. When I look back at him, he's stood up and walking this way. I feel the need to pull Peeta away and get him anywhere but here but I know that he wont move.

"Hey Brother, How are you this morning?" Peeta asks as Rye gets close enough to hear. I've never known him to call Rye 'brother' before. I sense another argument coming on.

"Oh, dont 'brother' me. Why didnt you tell me you where married." I can hear the anger in his voice, probably trying to get a rise out of Peeta but he stands tall and doesnt take any of it.

"I think the better question is, why did you tell Gina? Its none of her business." Peeta replies.

"Its completely her business. She is my girlfriend now or hadnt you heard that?" Rye asks, I cant see his face but I can hear the smirk playing on his lips.

"I believe I did here that actually. Cheated on Katniss to get Gina." Peeta replies sarcastically. This only angers Rye more and he steps closer to Peeta, their chests almost touching.

"She cheated with you first!" Rye shouts. A couple of head turn our way and Uncle Haymitch is very slowly stepping infront of so I dont do anything stupid.

"Actually, you have been sleeping with Gina for probably about 8 months now? Is that right? Which is disgusting by the way." Peeta says calmly. "And me and Katniss didnt cheat, it wasn't meant to happen at all. But of course you know what it is like to be drunk and stupid. I'm guessing thats how you first slept with Gina? And If I'm right, you thought it was a good idea to keep sleeping with her?" A small smile is playing on Peeta's lips now as he gets one over on his brother. "See, I'm different. I wouldnt do that to my brother, or my girlfriend for that matter. You see, If I had done something like that and carried on sleeping with her behind your back then I would deserve this which I dont, but you Rye, you do deserve this. All this depression you're feeling, all the pain, all the loneliness, you deserve everything that is coming your way because you are just disgusting and petty and you leave and sleep with someone else just when things get a little bit rough now why dont you just leave me and Mrs Mellark in peace so that we can enjoy our marraige and not have to deal with people like you. Maybe if you grew up and started acting like my older brother, I'd give you a chance but right now I cant even stand to look at you." Peeta starts to push past Rye to get to me but just as he starts to move, Rye's fist collides with Peeta's jaw. A gasp comes from the people around me and I move to stop it. Uncle Haymitch stops me and stands in the middle of them both.

"Now listen to me both of you. You shouldnt act like this! You're brothers. You're grown ups. Peeta you went through the games, you know better and Rye, I thought you where 18? Not 8? Now cant you see what you are doing to Katniss. You're fighting over this girl and every second that this happens, she is growing further and further away from you both. Now are you going to carry on acting like children or are you going to grow up? Oh and just so you know Rye, if you hurt Katniss again, I will hunt you down." Then he lets go of them both and Peeta stumbles Past Rye, where I catch him before he falls.

"Its alright." I say to Peeta as Rye leaves. I pull Peeta up so that he is stood infront of me and as I see the red patch where Rye's fist hit him, its like a switch goes off in my head, this is all my fault. I cant do this anymore. I'm gonna have to end it with Peeta. Its the only way I can do this. I'll move back in with my mum and I can raise Hope without all this madness and maybe, just maybe Rye and Peeta can be friends again. "You get home and put some ice on that. I need to get into school. I'll see you later." He nods before kissing me and I follow the crowd into the school, glancing behind me to see Peeta walking out the school gates with Uncle Haymitch. Could today get any worse?

Apparently, the answer to that question is yes. At around 1pm, when I am in History, I start to get a tingling sensation in my stomach. I think nothing of it until it turns into the the feeling that someone is pressing down on my stomach. Automatically, my hand flies up into the air. "Miss, I need to go to the toilet." I say and she nods. One of the good things about being pregnant, I can go to the toiley anytime I want. I pick up my bag off the floor and flee from the room. When I make it to the toilet, the pain is worse and I cant help but cry out. I need Peeta. There is no one else I can go to. I could go to Rye but thats not going to happen ever.

Once the pain has ceased slightly, I pull myself up to my feet. If I can only make it to the school office, I can ring the Bakery, assuming that the office is closed of course. On the other side of the Bathroom door is an empty hallway. Good, more of a chance of the office being empty. I take a few steps and the pain comes again, bringing me to my knees in the middle of the corridor. When its gone, I pull myself up and try to make it to the office as quick as I can, sitting down on the empty chair next to the phone. Come on Katniss. I reach over to the phone with a shaky hand and bring it to my ear, dialling what I know to be the Bakery. The screen flashes with 'Bakery'. Obviously they know the number.

"Hello? Mellark Bakery?" I hear Leavn say through the phone and I have to catch my breathe before I answer. Another wave of pain hits but eventually I get out my words.

"Leaven! Get Peeta!" I shout as loud as I can but it still comes out quietly.

"Katniss... You alright?" He asks.

"You get Peeta!" I shout back and then I here silence. Either he is thinking up a reply or he is getting Peeta. I only have to ponder it for a moment before something else it said and its not Leaven, its Peeta.

"Katniss?" He asks.

"Peeta, something wrong!" I mumble through the phone. I think I can hear footsteps down the hallway and I dont want anyone to know that I am in here. They will send me to the school nurse and I dont want her I want my Mother.

"What do you mean something wrong?" He asks, I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I dont know, Its hurting." I say and this time it feels like someone is standing on my stomach and I cant help the scream that comes out of my mouth.

"Oh god! I'm coming to get you. Meet me outside school. I'll get dad to ring the school." The the phone beeps, telling me that he has hung up and I pull myself back. Oh please please please dont let it be labour. Hope wouldnt survive this early.

PEETA POV

I run through the Bakery, pulling off my smock as I go. Dads is near the ovens with Rye and I know because I was just there. "Dad!" I shout, running round the corner into the kitchen. They both look up at me, startled and I catch my breath. "I need you to ring the school and tell them I'm going to pick up Katniss." I shout a little too loudly.

"Whats wrong Peet?" He asks, a little too calmly.

"I dont know but its something to do with the baby. Katniss kept screaming. I've got to go and get her now." I say, turning to leave, also waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll sort the school, you just get her back to her mother." Dad says and I'm about to leave when Rye steps forward.

"I'm coming."

"No, you are not going anywhere near her again. If this is because of all the stress you have put her through, you better watch your back." I hiss out before running out the back door of the Bakery, completely forgetting about my coat. The cold air hits me but I dont really pay attention to it as I run faster than I have ever run in my life. There is no way she is going to be outside by the time I get there, I'm gonna have to go in for her and by my guess she was in the school office ad I think that is the only place with a phone.

I make it there in less than 2 minutes and as I suspected, Katniss isnt there. I run straight through the door and into an empty hallway. Just as I'm setting off down the hallway, in search for Katniss, the bell rings and students filter from doors all around me. Just my luck, how am I going to find her now. A couple seconds later, I spot River walking down the hallway with Delly. "River!" I shout catching up to them. He turns towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later. Where's Katniss?" I ask. He must have seen her. He is in her class after all.

"I just saw her sitting in the cafeteria by herself. She had her head resting on the desk, looked upset." I nod in thanks and set off running through the students to get to the cafeteria. Its lucky that she is there because at the back of the Cafeteria is the exit to the school that hardly anyone ever uses, I can get her out without anyone seeing her.

I get to the cafeteria doors and just in time in hear her let out a cry of pain again. "Katniss?" I ask, stepping through the doors.

"Peeta?" The voice comes from behind me. I turn to see her sitting in the corner with her head on her knees. "Please make it stop." She says and I fall to my knees next to her, my hands falling on her stomach. Evelyn had told me that if she was in labour, her stomach would be rock hard. And it is but its not completely rock hard. I feel a quick movement and Katniss cries out in pain again, rippling through my head like she just stabbed me.

"Right, can you walk? We need to get you to your mother." I say to her but she starts shaking her head.

"I wont make it, just you go and get her, I'll meet you at the Bakery. Get Prim from outside. She's normally out there." She mumbles and I'm off again. Running back down the now emptier hallway and flying outside. Prim normally meets Katniss outside here, by the oak tree at the end of the school yard. Outside is mostly empty, so its not hard to spot Prim under the tree picking at a daisy.

"Prim! You need to come with me now." I shout and she looks at me confused until running over to me. "Its Katniss. I need to get yor mother but someone needs to get her back to the Bakery." She nods. "She's in the cafeteria." She runs past me and I carry on out the door and out the gate to get to the Seam.

I dont know if today is meant to be my lucky day or something but I catch sight of Evelyn just as she is leaving the square. "Peeta." She says nicely but I run up to her and lead her off to the Bakery without another word. "Whats going on? What are you doing?" She asks as I push past Leaven and take her into the back. "Is it Katniss?"

"She needs help." I say, truthfully.

"Where is she?" Evelyn asks, flipping the switch into healer mode where she isnt scared of anything.

"Prim is bringing her now." I say to her and Dad and Rye show up at my side. "I dont know what is wrong with her. I think its to do with the baby. Her stomach is going hard like you told me it would."

"But thats impossible, she cant be going into labour she's only half way through." Evelyn says, fear flashing in her eyes.

"I know but what if its not labour, what if the baby's dying?" I ask, trying to hold the tears in.

"She needs to be here for me to have a look." Evelyn says and I nod.

5 minutes later, Prim shows up, leading Katniss through the door. She looks more calmer than she was before, now she just looks tired. Prim helps her over to one of the sofa's and she lies down, allowing her mother to look. Evelyn's hand explore Katniss' belly proffessionally and I find myself pacing the room near the door. Leaven, Dad and Rye are stood on the other side of the door frame and everytime I walk past it, I can see them all looking in. I can tell they are worried, well Dad and Leaven at least. I'm not quite sure what Rye is feeling anymore. Either way, I'm glad they are all here, incase the worst happens. I dont think we will be leaving the Bakery anytime soon which probably means that we will staying over here. Which is fine, I dont mind it.

"Right." Evelyn says and I turn towards her. "Katniss is fine but she just experience Braxton Hicks contractions. Its a kind of practice for Labour and from my guess, Katniss experienced it bad. That would be because of everything that has happen. The babay being in distress not long ago didnt help at all. Infact that would be what made it worse but right now all she needs is rest and food. Peeta if you dont mind, would you be able to carry her upstairs to get some sleep?" I nod and walk past her to get to Katniss.

"Hey." She mumbles to me.

"Go to sleep." I say to her, sliding my arms under her and standing up.

"I love you so much." She says, I can see her falling asleep, I dont think she has any idea what she is talking about.

"Yeh, I love you too. Just go to sleep." I say as I pass my family and make for the stairs.

KATNISS POV

It hurts to just open my eyes. I still feel like I'm going through whatever pain that was early. Braxton Hicks or whatever my mother said. Thats the last thing I remember before I went to sleep. The first thing I know now is that I need to take it easier. Plus, I need to talk to Peeta about everything. And Rye and Masan. Maybe I could do it now If I could get the hell out of bed. Getting downstairs is going to be tricky but I know that I can do it.

After a minute or 2 of complaining to myself, I finally climb off the matress.I'm pretty sure its Leavens and Brookes matress. I look around to see if there is anything of mine and see my shoes and my jacket lying on the only chair in the room. I quickly grab them and put them on and leave the room, tears now forming in my eyes over what I'm about to do. Every single one of the Mellarks have been there for me all my life and have stuck by me no matter what and what I'm about to do is going to stop that and only one question keeps going round and round in my head, Can I see a life without the Mellarks?

I get to the bottom of the stairs quickly and notice how quiet everything is. Why have they shut the Bakery? It cant already be late can it? Maybe they shut early? If they have they are going to pay for that of Thread.

"Katniss?" I hear someone ask and I look up, not realising that I'm already in the sitting room. "How you feeling?" Its Peeta, standing infront of me, pulling me into his arms. I feel the tears coming and I squirm out of his arms quickly. However much I want to hug him right now, I cant. "You scared me to death." I nod and tries to hug me again but I just move out the way before he gets a chance, He looks hurt and I cant stand it, so I turn my attention to Masan instead. Everyone is here. This is the right time.

"Why isnt anyone working?" I ask.

"We ran out of stock. I dont know how he exoects us to work until 10pm when we dont have anything to work with. At the moment, we have the bell out the front and taking orders." Masan replies and I nod.

"Look, I need to talk to you all. It really important that I say all this and I just want you to know how incredibly hard this is for me to say but it needs to be said." I say to them, catching all of their attention as Peeta takes a seat next to Brooke on the sofa. Even Holly looks at me and she seems more intune to 'Sammy', her teddy when I walked in.

"Whats this about Katniss?" Masan asks, clearly quiet scared about what I'm going to talk about.

I take a slow breathe and begin, trying to look away from Peeta in fear of me crying more. "Over the past month, I have created a fude between your family and I know that I'm tearing your family apart, I just cant stand that I'm coming between two people who care about eachother so much-" I'm cut off by Peeta and I'm forced to look at him.

"Katniss what are you trying to say?" He asks, now on the edge of his seat.

"Peeta, I love you so much and for the past couple of weeks whilst we have been married, its felt like I've been falling. Falling more in love with you than I ever thought possible but then I hit the floor and it caused me to realise that however strong our love is, it will never be as strong as the love you feel for your family. I cant come between you and Rye anymore." I say and his face turns to sadness but I can tell he is trying to keep it all in. I've seen him cry enough times to know that he just wants to cry right now but Peeta has never been able to cry infront of his brothers. I start to slide the ring off my finger and I know that Peeta wont take it so I place it down on the coffee table infront of him.

"What about Hope?" He chokes out.

"I can do all this without you and you know I can. You can come and see her whenever you want but we cant be together and I dont think we should see eachother at all until she is born." I say. I believe that I can do this by myself, plus I'll have my mothers help and Prims.

"Wait, today is proof that you need me and I need you." He reaches out and grabs my hand and thats when I can no longer help the tears anymore. I squeeze back and let the tears fall freely from my eyes. My legs are turning to jelly.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I really am. But I cant so this anymore. I asked Mum and she agreed to let me have the rest of my pregnancy off school. I'll be fine and I want you to forgive your brother and get on with your life." I say and I watch his head drop. I take this as my chance to let go of his hand and turn to Rye. "Rye, I'm sorry for everything I ever did or said to you. I did love you once. I really hope you enjoy your time with Gina. I just want to see you happy. I already fargave you for what you did and I know that we would have been able to be friends again." He smiles slightly but I can tell that he is sad too. I cant believe I thouht this was a good idea but there is no way I can go back on my idea now. "With that being said, Masan, I quit." I turn away from the 2 youngest Mellarks and over to Masan.

"What! Why?" He asks.

"Because its not going to help this whole situtaion if I carry on working here. So this is goodbye." I quickly turn as the sobbing starts, dissapearing out the door before they have a chance to stop me.

PEETA POV

The room is silenr for quite a while after I hear the door slam. My eyes are glued to the gold band on the table. I cant believe she just broke up with me and left. I just lost my wife. Katniss Everdeen, the most important person to me, just walked out my life forever. I look up to see everyones eyes on me and my eyes and hurting from trying to keep the tears in. I'm leaving the room when someone catches my arm. I turn to see Rye sitting there watching me.

"Peeta! You need to go after her." He says, taking me back. He reaches forward and grabs the ring off the coffee table, handing it to me and standing up infront of me.

"What?" I ask him, staring down at the ring in my hand.

"God damn it Peeta, I dont care about any of it anymore. Just go after her." He grabs me by the shoulders and begins pushing me towards the door.

"You serious?" I ask him, I'm surprised that Rye of all people would be telling me to go and get her. But strangely, thats just what I needed.

"Just go and get her! And can I give you some advice?" I nod at him and he carries on, "If you do get her, dont let her go, that girl is special and I blew my chance with her, dont blow yours." Now I'm in real trouble fo crying. I throw my arms around Rye in a brotherly hug, something that I havent done in ages, or what feels like ages. All the fights, all the arguments forgotten and he hugs me back with the same intensity. When he lets me go, I pat him on the shoulder and smile which he returns and I turn, running out the back door to get Katniss.

When I get to her house, her mother assures me that she isnt in yet. She offers for me to sit inside but I know that Katniss would comletely ignore me and go to bed but If I block her off at the door then I can talk to her, so here I am sitting on Katniss' doorstep at 7pm, hoping that she gets back before dark. It normally goes dark at about 9 so she should be back by then. Knowing Katniss she went for a walk to clear her head.

By the time she gets back its 11pm. Already dark and I'm falling asleep against her door when her voice wakes me up. "Peeta? What are you doing here?" She asks. Her eyes are red from crying and her arms are tightly around her stomach.

"Katniss..." I start, pulling myself to my feet.

"Peeta I meant what I said..." She says before I can even get anything out.

"Please, just take your ring back. Me and Rye made up. Please?" I ask, holding out her ring. I dont think I have let go of it since Rye handed it to me.

"Peeta... Its just going to cause problems." She , pulling me to the side so that she can get to her house. I'm too weak and volnuerable at the moment to stop her though. And before I know it she has the door open and has stepped inside.

"Katniss I cant do any of this without you." I reply quickly trying to catch her attention but it doesnt work and she starts to shut the door.

"I'm sorry." And then she's gone and I'm left to walk home by myself in the dark when I'll probably be shot down if I'm seen.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I FINISH IT.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18- I dont wanna miss a thing.**

The last 2 weeks have been hard, I'm not going to lie. Ever since I left the Mellarks, Peeta has left me alone. I know that everytime he see's me he wants to come over but I still mean what I said. With the reaping tomorrow, I know that Peeta wants to be with me now more than ever and I want to be with him too. With the Victors going in, I know that Peeta will volunteer for Uncle Haymitch. I had talked to Uncle Haymitch about it and he promised that he will try to bring Peeta home. I also talked to Delly and I know its hard for her but as she put it, she just wants to be with Gale and if she has to die to be with him then she will. Its really saddening to see her like this but I can agree, If the only way I could be with Peeta was dying, I wouldnt think again. The only problem is that I broke up with him and eventually he is going to hate me for what I did. Even if I did want to be with him, he wouldnt want me back.

I went to the Town Square 2 days ago with my mother to buy some ingredients for some kind of drink thats meant to help with my sickness with the only money that I have left from the Bakery and I had seen Rye and Gina standing outside the clothes shop. I tried to carry on walking quickly so that I didnt have to talk to Rye but surprisingly I was stopped by Gina.

 _"Hey, I heard what happened between you and Peeta and I am really sorry." She says to me. What makes he think she even has the right to talk to me after everything. "Look Katniss, I know you dont like me and you have every right to but you know what its like to be in love and I do love Rye and I'm so terribly sorry that you got caught in the middle of it. All I ever wanted was to be your friend."_

I'm not even gonna lie, it took me by surprise. I never expected her to say anything to me after what happened, never mind something nice. I'm not saying I'm going to forgive her, because I dont think I can but its nice to think that I have another possible friend because right now I'm at 0. Gale is gone. Madge only talks to me at school. Delly never leaves her house except for work. I'm avoiding the Mellarks. The only people I actually have left are Mum, Prim and Uncle Haymitch. Its alright though, I'm dealing with it.

A week ago, I went to the Hawthornes like I said I was going to and I got Posy's teddy. It now lies on the table in Uncle Haymitch's house, only because I went there just after I got it and forgot to pick it up when I was leaving. I havent yet been able to go to the Lake. Firstly because my mother wont let me hunt when I am pregnant, secondly because the fence is always active. Because I havent been able to hunt and I am no longer working at the Bakery, My Mother has got a job at the apothecary and I am going for a job at Toni's place.

Like Peeta said, Leaven has now officially taken over the Bakery, and has taken on 2 more people to help him out. Brooke is there evening receptionist. Peeta, Rye and Lavender (One of Gina's friends) are working in the morning and Leaven and Brooke work from 2pm to 10pm. After 2pm, its normally just taking orders because the ingredients are gone but that makes Brooke's and Leavens jobs easier.

Masan, Aymee, Holly and Rye now live in one of the bigger houses of the Towns housing area. Peeta helped pay for it and apparently, Masan is happy about that. Why would he not be? Holly and Rye actually get a room each. I havent talked to any of them in what feels forever and tonight all of that is going to change.

I've been invited to a party this afternoon at Peeta's and my mother is forcing me to go because of the reaping tomorrow. Its kind of a good luck party. Something is telling me that he is going to picked tomorrow and tonight, I know that I need to tell him that I love him incase the worst happend. I need to talk to Delly as well because apparently she is going, which surprised me, she is also bringing Harvey. All the Mellarks are going too. Then there us lot and Uncle Haymitch and as of Rye's request, Gina is coming too. I think Lavender is also coming actually. Leaven invited her but she isnt coming for long.

"Katniss, you ready?" Prim asks from the door. I'm looking over myself in the mirror. My mother has forced to me wear a dress that she bought from the clothes shop but my baby bump is very visible now. At 27 weeks, I look like I'm at about 34 weeks, my mum said, well 34 weeks to a Seam girl anyway because of the starvation, we grow slower but mum said this is what she normally sees in people at 34 weeks, which to someone well fed would probably look about 21 weeks. We are both very surprised at how fast I am growing as about 6 weeks ago, there was hardly anything there.

"Yeh, how do I look?" I ask, worried about everyone looking at me. Even if they do know that I am pregnant, I know they will look.

"You look fine Katniss, now lets go, we are already late." She says. Great, I'm walking in late, everyone's gonna look at me anyway.

"Coming." I say and grab my jacket before leaving the house, followed by my mother and Prim. I'm wearing my dad's hunting jacket which means it is quite easy to hide my bump. Its still visible but nowhere near as visible as it normally is.

On the way to Peeta's I start to get more nervous. I've done everything in my power to stay away with him and after a moment of weekness and a little bit of begging, I'm being pushed into all the pain and everything again. I'm not going to lie and say I was doing fine without him because I most certainly wasnt but I knew that that would change once I got back to my old self but now that may never happen. But, then again, I did choose a stupid time to leave Peeta because tomorrow is the reaping. However much I have tried to shut it out, I need to talk to him before tomorrow. I need to just let him know that I love him because something tells me that Peeta has his own plan about tomorrow, no matter what I say, Or what his family say or even what Uncle Haymitch says. If he ends up in the games, I doubt that he will let Delly die. As for the two citizens, I have no idea who they are going to be but I think I have a good idea. Snow would most definitely be messing with Peeta and Delly by reaping someone that they love. Harvey is too young and The Hawthornes are gone so that just leaves Rye, Me, Prim, a couple kids from town and maybe a couple from the Seam.

We make it to the Victors Village in about an hour and my legs are killing, I'm almost out of breathe and my heas feels really light. Damn this stupid pregnancy! I'm holding onto my mothers hand at the moment. I was holding onto Prim's but I'm scared that if I fall then I she wont be able to stop me and I might hurt the baby. Thats it, from now on, no more long walks. Luckily tonight I'm sleeping at Uncle Haymitch's so I dont have to walk home until tomorrow.

"Good evening ladies, would you like to come in?" Masan says from the door and I look up with a smile. I havent actually seen him since the day I left. Prim and Mum bounce through the door but I hesitantly find my way to the door, knowing that I could probably pass out at any minute. "Katniss, how have you been?" He asks me.

"Alright. You?" I ask, politely.

"Good. Not working at the Bakery every day does have some perks but can get quite boring." He laughs slightly and pulls my jacket off my shoulders slowly, which I allow him to do, exposing my now large belly which I feel the need to cover up immediately. "Wow, she's grown." He smiles.

"Yeh, her legs definitely have. All I get all day and night is a foot in the ribs." I say stifling a laugh, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Well atleast she's gonna grow up strong." He says, leading me away from the now closed door and into the kitchen."

"Yeh, I guess youre right." I say with a smile. When I see Peeta standing at the counter with a knife in his hand, I move to turn away quickly so he doesnt see me, I dont know why I think I can avoid him in his own home.

"Katniss?" He says and I turn around slowly. "I cant believe you came." He starts walking over to me, wiping the knife on his apron, reaching out an arm to hug me which I take. Its only a one armed hug, nothing special but it makes me realise how much I've missed it. I just wish he knew how many nights I have fallen asleep crying over him because he wasnt there and I am definitely not the kind of girl to cry over a boy and he knows that. Its these stupid Hormones it has to be.

"Yeh, me neither." _Damn it Katniss, that was not the right thing to say._ "Thats not what I meant. I just thought I wasnt coming." He laughs quickly, moving away and I carry on into the dining room where it appears that we where the last ones to show up. Around the table is, Mum, Prim, Uncle Haymitch, Masan, Leaven, a 31 week pregnant Brooke, Rye, Gina (I'm not sure why she's here), Delly, Harvey, Holly and then 2 empty places for me and Peeta, which I'm definitely not thrilled about. I smile at them all and the person that takes me back is Gina. Her face lights up in a smile and I cant help but smile back. Whatever she has done to me, I hate her for it but I can finally understand what she said about love. I doomed myself to a life of misery because of love.

I take my seat next to mum, finally being able to sit down and my head starts to clear up but Hope wakes up and kicks me straight in the rib. I start to rub my belly as everyone falls into conversation, hoping that it will calm her down but it doesnt seem to be doing the trick. Thats when Peeta walks into the room and Hope starts doing backflips. So much so that I have to leave the room. I grab a glass and fill it with water, finding myself giggling when it feels like she is just tapping on the inside of my stomach giving me what feel like butterflies. Eventually, she is fine and I join the party again, sitting down in my seat between mum and Peeta.

"You alright Katniss?" Brooke asks me from across the table, catching nobodys attention. I nod slightly.

"She wont stop bloody kicking." I hiss and she laughs at me. Thats when Peeta hears us and turns to me. I smile at him and Brooke goes back to her conversation with Rye and Leaven.

"Is she kicking right now?" Peeta asks. HIs face holds the same expression that it held the first time Hope kicked. Nothing but excitement. It hurts my heart actually to see him this way, as if nothing happened and we where still together.

"No, I'll let you know the next time she is." I smile again and he smiles back. Whatever we have been through, he is still Hope's father and deserves to know whats going on.

"Thank you." He replies and I turn back towards my food, digging in silently as conversation unfold around me.

Mum looks over at me a couple of times to make sure that I'm alright which does get kind of annoying after a while but I know she is just trying to look out for me so she is forgiven. I even get a couple smiles out of Rye as I watch him laughing with Gina. They do actually look like they love eachother. He never looked at me like that. Well he did but it was a while ago. I used to miss the days when he looked at me like I was the best thing in the world but now I see that he has found someone else to look at like that and maybe its for the best this way.

An hour later, we are all sitting in the sitting room whilst Peeta, Rye and Leaven all get the place cleared up and get down to the basement to get the drinks out. I dont actually see many people getting drunk tonight to be honest. Obviously I cant and neither can Uncle Haymitch or Brooke. Everyone else is either too on edge to drink or not enough on edge to drink. Either way I doubt more than a couple of people will be drinking anything other than orange juice.

By the time they get back, Prim is already quite tired but I know that she will hardly be able to sleep because of the reaping tomorrow. She is sat close to my side as if I'm gonna leave her or something. Mum is sat on Prim's other side and almost as soon as they get through the door, mum grabs a Cider from the crate. She promises to only drink a few though and not get absolutely drunk. They all place their crates down and each grab a drink. Peeta hands me an orange juice and gives Uncle Haymitch a glass of some weird juice that he likes from Town. Prim turns down all drinks as she is to nervous. Brooke sticks with the milk that she has in her hand and Gina grabs a cider, apparently she is planning on getting drunk which makes Rye laugh. I guess I know who made him start drinking.

The music gets turned on and almost instantly Leaven pulls me up for a dance which I try to turn down but apparently he 'isnt taking no for an answer' so I stand to my feet and allow him to take my hand like a proper gentlemen and begin to spin me around the now open floor. Its quite nice actually. I'm suddenly brought back to the day after Peeta's birthday when I showed up for work and threw up, not knowing then that I was pregnant obviously. I had asked Leaven if he would still like me after he found everything out and he promised. For a couple of weeks I thought that he was lying because how could he possibly like me after what I did to his family but I guess he wasnt lying. He still does like me and I'm still glad about that. I dont think I would be able to go without all of them. Leaving Rye hurt like hell but I had Peeta and when I left Peeta, I had no-one but now I realise that I had Leaven and Brooke all along. They were there when me and Rye broke up. They came over to give my baked goods when I was bed riden. They gave me Hope that everything would be okay and I had completely forgot about them.

"You alright?" Lev asks in my ear. A slow song is on and he has pulled me close as we slow dance through the room, almost everyone's eyes on us. I notice a few tears finding their way down my face.

"Yeh, sorry. Everything is just finally get on top of me." I say, trying to stop the tears but they seem unwilling to stay in my eyes. I bury my face in Leavens shoulder so that no-onw can see me and I feel him rubbing circles on my back.

"I understand. Do you want to go home?" He asks but I just shake my head. I seem to have forgotten one of the main reasons I came here tonight. To talk to Peeta and sort this whole thing out.

"No, I cant. I need to talk to Peeta before tomorrow." I say and he nods with a smile. Thats when his body moves away, quickly replaced by a very familiar body. I dont have enough time to look up, the switch is that fast but I automatically know who it is. The way hw holds my body with his hands on my hips and his face in my hair. My head is on his shoulder and I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. With Peeta is where I'm supposed to be.

"Hey." He says in my ear. "Follow me." He swoops me out of the room and before I know it, I'm standing in the study on the other end of the house. "Why are you crying?" He asks, wiping away the stray tears.

"It just... everything." I say not even trying to stop the tears. Peeta has already seen me cry loads of times. He has definitely seen worse than this. "I need to say something and I need to say it now or I'm afraid I'll never get the chance." He nods for me to carry on so I do. "I know what you plan on doing tomorrow and I know that I may never see you again so I just need you to know that I love you and no matter what I ever did to you or said to you or anything, it was always you. Even when I was with Rye, I just never realised it but when you where in your games, I only started dating Rye because I thought you where gonna die and I needed someone to be there and the first person that I saw was Rye and I didnt actaully realise that until a couple of months ago but I love you and I always have and I always will." I'm crying even more now and Peeta is just standing there and staring at me. "Say something?"

"I-I dont know what to say..." He mumbles and that never happens to Peeta, he always knows what to say.

"Then forget it, dont say anything." I'm about to walk away in anger when a hand on my arm stops me, I turn around to push him off but his mouth is on mine before I even turn fully around. I cant even begin to explain how much I have missed this. His mouth, the feel of his hands. His fingers through my hair and the feeling. The feeling that he brings to me everytime he kisses me. Everything in the world just melts away and I feel as if nothing will ever be the same again, nothing will ever be bad, nothing will ever go wrong as long as he is by my side, I can do anything.

"I love you too." He mumbles against my lips and I smiles, linking my arms around his shoulders and kissing him again.

"Excuse me?" I hear behind us, I jump away from Peeta and turn towards the door finding Leaven standing there. "Sorry but everyone is wondering where you went off too." He smiles before exiting the door and I turn to Peeta a laugh about to burst from my lips but Lev pops his head round. "I'm really glad you made up by the way." Then he is gone and my laugh fills the room.

"What do you say we go and have fun?" Peeta says and leads me off down the hallways towards a night of laughter, hopefully. We have 4 hours until 6 when everyone has to leave as we are all still under curfew and it goes dark around 7 which should give enough time for everyone to get home.

Around 5:30, me and Peeta are saying goodbye to my family. Well Mum and Prim. Uncle Haymitch left about half an hour ago. Masan, Leaven, Brooke and Holly left just now. Holly is staying at the Bakery tonight with Leaven and Brooke as Masan is already quite drunk and would rather Holly stay at the Bakery for the night. Rye left an hour ago pretty much carrying Gina out the door as she was way to drunk and she could hardly even walk. Rye only had the one drink so he was sober. He said that he was taking her home, getting her in bed then walking back to his house further into town. Lavender did come but only for an house as she said it was 'boring and meaningless' which Gina shouted at her for because she was actually having fun and Lavender was just being heartless or something. Me on the other hand have decided to stay here for the night. Me and Peeta had a really good talk earlier whilst everyone was drinking and we agreed that we will start taking things slow this time. So tonight I'm staying here but only because of the reaping tomorrow, I dont want Peeta to sleep alone. I'll go and see Prim early tomorrow morning.

"You sure you're not coming home?" Prim asks me.

"No, sorry little duck but Mum will look after you and I'll be by in the morning to walk you there, I promise." I smile and pull her in for a hug, followed by a hug from my mum and then they are on their way and I shut the door letting out a sigh. Its been a long afternoon and now we get to just sit and do nothing. Hopefully even go to bed. Firstly though Peeta wants to strip all the beds upstairs so that they arent getting all horrible whilst he is away. I said I would do it for him but he wont let me so he is taking them off now and putting them back on when and if he gets back. Sadly, he is going to lock the nursery and give the key to Masan so I'm still not allowed to see it. The sheets on his bed are being changed to clean ones because he knows that I will probably come here whilst he is away.

Soon enough, the beds are sorted and we are sitting in a room full of empty glass' that we will clean away tomorrow morning. Peeta has his back against the arm chair and I have my back against his chest, our legs slung limply across the remainder of the large sofa. I can feel myself nodding off to sleep and Peeta stroking my stomach really isnt helping at all. At this rate I'll be asleep in the next 5 minutes. "I've missed this so much." Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Me too. I'm sorry for the time we lost." I say in reply.

"I dont care about that anymore, I'm just glad to have you back." I can hear the smile on his lips as he kisses my neck. I'm actually quite surprised he can reach as he is has to lean down to rest his head on top of mine. "Are you tired?"

"Yeh. Knackered. I havent slept properly for about 2 weeks now. Maybe now I'll actually sleep without nightmares." I say and he starts to pull himself up, taking me with him.

"Come on then Miss Everdeen, lets get you to bed." Nobody has called me Miss Everdeen since we where married so I kind of expected him to call me Mrs Mellark just like he used to but I'm not anymore so it wouldnt even be right.

"Okay Mr Mellark. Lets go." I reply, a fake laugh playing on my lips. Truthfully, I'm trying to stop myself from crying. I'm only 17 and I'm pregnant and technically divorced. What kind of person can say that. What does that say about me? Plus, I've been in jail.

Peeta kicks his shoes to one side as we walk out the door and up the stairs. I get changed in the bathroom whilst he gets changed in the bedroom. Some of my clothes are still here from when I left here but I still rob one of Peeta's shirts just like I used too because I have so missed sleeping in them. They made me feel like I belonged to someone dor the first time ever.

Climbing into Peeta's bed is probably the weirdest thing ever. I've got used to lying in my uncomfortable bed and Peeta's feels really strange. None the less, I climb in and allow him to wrap his arms around me just like he used too. As if everything that happen, didnt happen and we where fine all along. Its nice. But Hope will not go to sleep even though I know she must be tired after being up all day. She keeps moving around and I keep feeling bile in my throat but it doesnt come up. I cant stop moving around though and everytime I do, Peeta's arms loosen so that I can move.

"Stop moving around." Peeta says from behind me, in a sleepy voice, clearly I've just caught him when he was drifting off. Great, I've only been here one night and I'm already annoying him.

"I can't, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I reply truthfully.

"Don't throw up in my bed I just changed the sheets." He says and I have to hold in my laugh.

"Oh haha." I say sarcastically. Sometimes he really irritates me. "Seriously though I don't know what your daughter Is playing at but she won't settle down." I turn towards him and he still has his eyes closed, my face is inches from his.

"Just like her mother." He says and I watch his face light up in a smile. Even though his eyes are closed, I notice how beautiful he looks. The light of the moon is streaming in through the open window and all it catches is his mouth, making his teeth shine.

"Hey, its all her fault anyway." I reply and he laughs. Thats when his eyes open and I smile at him.

"She hasnt even been born yet and you're already blaming her." He laughs again but this time I laugh too. I feel his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to him, my head on his chest, just like we used too.

"I would stop blaming her if she went to sleep." I growl. I can still feel her moving and normally when I'm close to Peeta she calms down but she doesnt seem to want to. Something tells me she can sense all the tension about tomorrow. Maybe she's just excited to finally be near her father again, I know I am. Even if there is a chance its not going to last at all. Peeta reaches down to my stomach and strokes one line down the middle of my belly, giving me shivers and Hope stops moving. "Of course she likes you better than me, Can tell she's gonna be a Daddy's girl." I say with a small laugh.

"Like I said before, Just like her Mother." Then I find myself smiling for my father. Is he looking down on me right now? Is he proud of me? I doubt it after everything that has happened recently, I dont think he would approve of this pregnancy.

"Shut up you, unless you want to sleep on the floor." I say laughing. His chest rumbles underneath me as he laughs.

"I have a great number of spare beds in this house Katniss, there is no way that I am sleeping on the floor." I laugh at him again and he buries his face in my hair.

"If you failed to notice, all the other beds are stripped." I point out.

"Its my house, I do what I want." He says and something inside of me is telling me that that isnt true and I dont know why but I feel the need to say something about it.

I look up at him and raise one of my eyebrows. "Your house?" I ask and he smiles at me. I just told him that I was taking him back and moving back in with him without even realising.

"Our house." He agrees and I smile back, leaning up and kissing him. After he pulls away, he reaches down and kisses my neck and I know that its his 'goodnight', he did it everynight when we where together before. "Now go to sleep." He mumbles, falling back into sleep.

"I love you and no matter what happens tomorrow, I need you to know that." I say seriously.

It feels like a long pause before he finally answers and there is so much happiness in his voice that I dont even know how to deal with it. "I love you too Katniss." Luckily before I can even start to think about an answer, he begins to snore and I know that he is asleep. I follow not long after.

I'm woken about 3 hours later by a nightmare. Luckil I didnt wake Peeta so I can escape easily. I pull myself out of his arms and take a deep breathe, I had dreamt that Peeta had died in the games and I know that it might happen but I dont want to believe it. He cant die. Not now, not when I need him the most. Then my dream switched to Prim being in the arena with him and I watched them both die side by side. Now that I know Peeta is safe and asleep in bed, I need to go home to be with my little sister. Something about the dream seemed real. Like I was looking into the future or something, I know it sounds crazy but for some reason, It felt right, like it was going to happen and I couldnt do anything about it.

I pull myself out of Peeta's high bed and slide my shoes onto my feet. Its only a few minutes before I'm wrapped up and out in the morning air. Its only 10:30pm so its really dark outside and I'm just hoping that I dont come across any peackeepers because security has always been heavier the night before the reaping, I dread to think what it would be like now. They might think that I'm trying to run off into the woods or something to get away from the reaping and I cant go into the cells again. But Peeta told me that after the whipping, they said that if I am ever found breaking the law again, they will have the firing squad sort it out. I can feel myself cringe at the thought, but I wonder why they didnt arrange the firing squad when I was locked up.

I'm not quite sure why I'm thinking about this, my mind should be on the reaping but I cant help it. Is the president trying to keep me alive for something. My best guess is that it has something to do with Peeta and him being a prostitute for the Capitol. He said that he was doing it to help me, maybe Snow wont let me die because of what Peeta is doing. I'm thankful but I'm glad that he isnt doing it now, even if it is because of the reaping.

I walk into my house about an hour and a half later, tired from walking for so long. I had to take all the back streets and dark alleys to get back here. I almost bumped into a peacekeeper but luckily I'm small enough to hide in the shadows. Prim is snuggled up in the bed next to my mother when I walk upstairs and I smile. I dont think there is anyway that I am going to be able to get to sleep now. Not after my nightmare about tomorrow. Besides it wont be long until Prim wakes up from a nightmare and I would like to be here when she does. I decide to quickly go upstairs and put on some warm clothes.

Wearing one of Peeta's shirts that he left here, a pair of thick blue jeans, a blue wolly jumper from Uncle Haymitch and my fathers hunting jacket, I go to sit on the doorstep outside to think. Hardly any peacekeepers ever come this far into the Seam and I've always had pretty good night vision so I will be able to see them coming, I can just slide back into my house quickly. I take a seat and stare down at my hunting boots. The night quickly goes by as my mind reals on just about everything.

At about 1am, I look up from the floor to check on peacekeepers coming but there is nothing. I cant hear anything and I cant really see anything. Fog is coming from all around me. But its not just fog, its smoke. I oull myself to my feet and look up further. The ground rumbles underneath me but its not like the mine exploding, its different. That explosion was above ground. My Mother shows up behind me a couple seconds later, followed by Prim. I'm still trying to look through the smoke when my mother grabs my arm. Thats when I see it. The fire, coming from the town square. A hovercraft is overhead. We're being bombed. I spin around quickly to my mother, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Mum, get some warm clothes and get to woods, grab anyone you see on the way and get as far away as you can, I'll find you, I promise." I say to her and she just stares at me as Prim sprints back into the house.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"That was the Town Square. I need to go and find Peeta. I promise that I will find you." I shout, now clouded by noise from all around. She nods after a couple seconds and runs back into the house to find Prim. I spin on my heal and set off back for the Victors Village. Deep down inside of me, I can sense that something is wrong. Not just with Peeta but everyone. Masan, Aymee, Rye, Holly, Leaven, Brooke. I need to get to The Victors Village and fast.

I fly past a group of really scared looking blonde people, almots knocking one of them over, shouting to get to the woods. I know that hardly any of them will know how to get in there but I guess if they want it so much, they will find a way in. On the way past what used to be the Hob, I bump into a very familiar person. Rye. "Katniss! thank god!" He pulls me into his arms and I notice Gina stood behind him with Eric. "I havent found Lev or Brooke yet, Or Holly." He has tears in his eyes.

I turn my head towards Gina and Eric because I know that if I told Rye to leave, he would refuse. "You two. Get to the woods. Someone will meet you there. Go to the meadow, there is an opening at the back of it." Eric nods and starts to pull his sister away but she starts to refuse, saying that she wants to stay with Rye. "Just go, I'll keep an eye on him, I promise."

"Thank you Katniss." Then she's gone. Running into the Seam with her brother. I focus my eyes on Rye, he's watching her run off and I can see concern written in his face.

"She'll be alright." I say, stroking his arm.

"I know." He smiles back at me and begins to pull me in the direction of the Victors Village. "Come on."

20 minutes later, we make it there. At this point, the Town houses have mostly gone up in flames and I cant help but hope that Masan and Aymee made it out alright. I guess Rye had stayed at Gina's considering he doesnt have any clue where any of his family are. The whole district is in madness, everywhere you go you can hear screams. Hundreds of people are probably already dead.

I'm about to step through the date when Rye pulls me back and behind the wall next to the gate. I peer over the wall to see a hovercraft in the middle of the Victors Village, its destroyed to fountain that was there and the place is crawling with Peacekeepers. I'm about to get up to go in to find Peeta when I see him. 2 Peacekeepers are dragging him out of his house. He's still wearing the clothes he wore for pyjamas last night and fear spreads through me while he tries to fight them off. He screams and I pull my face up more to see him properly. He catches my eye and calms slightly. He didnt even know I left, he probably thought they already had me.

Rye pulls me back down and I watch everything unfold infront of me. Delly is brought out of her house looking confused. She doesnt even know what is going on. Her and Peeta dissapear onto the hovercraft and thats when Uncle Haymitch is brought out kicking and screaming. I've always know that he puts up one hell of a fight. A couple more Peacekeepers come running over to help and after a lot of fighting, they get him on the Hovercraft and they are up in the air. I'm about to run after them but the bottom of the Hovercraft opens and a bomb drops just outisde the Victors Village, blasting me and Rye off our feet. My hands go round my stomach as I feel myself hit the floor.

"Katniss!" Somone shouts, I open my eyes quickly to see another explosion. The noise hits me all at once and I shoot up into a sitting position. My whole body hurts but I know that I need to get back to my mother. "We need to go!" Rye says from my side, helping me up. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asks and I nod slightly even though I'm not entirely sure if either of us are okay. He grabs hold of my hand and I squeeze it tightly as he pulls away from the Victors Village and back towards the Seam to get into the woods. "Katniss, you need to run." I look up ahead to see more Hovercrafts approaching. This is it, District 12 is going to be destroyed and there is nothing I can do about it but run. If I make it that is.

I feel my legs give up underneath me and Rye stops to help me. "No, you go ... g-get out of here." Pain is rippling through my entire body and Rye is looking at me, shaking his head.

"I'm not gonna leave you." He shouts over the noise and pulls me up, hoisting me over his shoulder. I let my eyes close as Rye runs on through the Seam. I dont let myself go to sleep though.

Peeta's gone. The Capitol have taken him and I dont doubt that they will kill him. At this rate it looks like Rye is the only Mellark left. And then there is Uncle Haymitch, after everything he has done to them, it wouldnt surprise me if he was already dead.

The sound of explosions is all around us and I can still feel more pain everytime one hits and blasts through the floor. I feel the mines go up... again. My thought go out to ever man doing the graveyard shift. All those workers underground when the bomb went off. More deaths.

"We where caught up in a blast." Rye says to someone and I look up to see my fathers lake. Has he really been carrying me for this long. Its now light which means he must have benn carrying me for about 4 hours. Its about 5 in the morning. He places me on the floor and I look up to see my Mother, Prim, Leaven and Brooke. I sigh in happiness when I see them. Atleast someone made it here. "Where's Holly?" Rye asks.

"She's just over there." Leaven says, pointing off somewhere. "She's fine dont worry. Where's Peeta?"

"The Capitol took him. Haymitch and Delly too. I dont know why." Rye says and I can hear the pain in his voice. I pull myself up, now feeling a lot better for some odd reason and pulling Rye into a hug.

"Rye... Mum and Dad didnt make it." Leaven says and I look towards him to see tears streaming down his eyes. Rye stumbles past me a second late and falls into his brothers arms. I try to hold it all in but everything I have been hiding since Peeta was taken, comes out and I fall to the floor. Strangely, Brooke is the one to comfort me, both of us sat on the floor hugging eachother.

Over Brooke's shoulder I catch sight of everyone around, clinging onto eachother for dear life. Everyone has lost someone today. Parents, brothers, sisters, friends, neighbours, Uncles, Husbands. "Who else did we loose?" I ask everyone.

Brooke pulls away from me and looks into my eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Too many people, you will find out soon enough but right now you need to rest. We all do."

Within the next hour, everyone has fallen asleep, other than me. I'm just looking around at them. To my left, Rye is lying on top of a bed that was made from him, using a lot of leaves. Underneath a balnket that he was meant to share with Gina but she went to be with her brother tonight so instead I took the place. Its not like I've never slept in a bed with him before and strangely, it brings me comfort. To my right is Leaven and Brooke curled up together on the floor, dried up tears on their faces. Bailie is not far from them asleep next to Holly. Mum and Prim are just behind me. I'm surrounded by people that I love and I've never felt more alone. My eyes find the District. Well part of it anyway. Most of it is still covered in smoke and I cant see it anymore but I keep watching it burn. The only home I've known and its gone. All of it.

Sometime during the day, I find sleep climbing in next to Rye. And sometime during my sleep I vaguely remember waking up but then something hit me over the head and I passed out again. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not but my suspiscions are confirmed when I wake up properly and I hear the one sentence that I've been scared of for the past couple of months.

"Ladies and Gentlem, welcome to the 75th Hunger Games."

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Let The Games Begin.**

I expect some kind of a countdown or something, but nothing happens. These games are going to be different, I can tell. But the real question is, how different? Why am I here and who else is actually here? This has to be some sort of a trick or something. I cant be in the Hunger Games because we had no reaping or anything at all.

I stand up, looking at the weird synthetic suit thing that I'm wearing. I dont know where I got it from. Everything is just a blank from when I was in the woods. Did they erase my memory or something. Someone must have got me into this suit and someone must have dropped me in here. Why would someone do such a thing. Wait... 2 Victors, 2 citizens. That was this years surprise. Peeta, Delly. They must be in here somewhere. Who else would they have taken though? Who else did something wrong? Someone close to Peeta probably... Who could it be?

Rye. It has to be. Who's closer to Peeta then his older brother. Rye is the only one within the age gap. He was lying right next to me in the woods. They would have had good access to him. The question is, where the hell are any of them right now? What about Uncle Haymitch. They wouldnt have dropped 3 Victors in when the surprise was only 2. He must be in the Capitol. Or... what if they killed him? Or what if he is in here and Peeta is in the Capitol? All I know is that I have to find them. If they are still alive that is. I cant think about them being dead because its just not something that I can process in my mind.

I urge my feet to go forward through the thick bushes and twisting trees. Its so hot that I'm thankful for these stupid suits. They seem to be keeping my body temperature at the right level regardless of the temeperature around me because without even trying I can tell that its atleast double my body temperature. Even the leaves are feeling it. I touch just one leaf of this big bush, that doesnt look familiar in any way and its boiling, I cant even keep my hand on it for very long.

I'm now walking through the arena with nothing but my hands to protect me. And most of the time they reside on my belly. With everything I have in me, I will protect this baby. She cant die. Not if I'm never going to see Peeta again. I need to have something of him. Plus, he would want me to put her first so thats what I'm going to do. A thought runs through my head. If this is the Hunger Games then they have to have their winner. I cant let Peeta, Delly or Rye die, but who would survive if it came down to it? No doubt they would try and save me but I cant let that happen.

I'm startled by a sound to my right, I jump back, pulling myself behind a tree and watch as someone walks out into the clearing that I just walked through. I dont recognise him at all but by my guess he is about 18/19. He's very muscly and his brown hair and hazel eyes scream district 7. He looks confused as he stumbles around and for some reason I feel like I can trust him. It doesnt make any difference though, I still stand behind the tree in terror though as he stumbles closer to me. "I know you're there." He says and his voice sounds quite deep for a teenager. He definitely isnt a Victor which means he's never been in an arena before. "I wont hurt you, I promise." His voice is full of compassion as I lean my head around the tree.

"How can I trust you?" I ask him and he chuckles slightly.

"Optimistic. I like that. I guess whether you trust me or not is up to you but can you please tell me where I am?" He asks. I guess they dropped us all in here.

"The Hunger Games." I say quietly.

"No, I cant be. I was at home, going to bed and then I wake up in the woods about 20 minutes ago. You're the first person that I've seen." He carries on looking at me and I pull myself out from the tree. He isnt holding a weapon so he isnt too much of a threat and when he see's me stomach, his eyes grow wide. "Are you-" I nod, cutting him off. "Oh. You can trust me. You're Katniss... Everdeen... Right?"

I feel myself standing tall at the mention of my name."Katniss Mellark but who's asking and how do you know me?" I ask him.

"Oh right yeh, you got married to Peeta Mellark. Sorry... I didnt mean to annoy you, I'm Rowan, Rowan Mason." The stranger says to me and I nod.

"Mason? As in Johanna?" I ask him and he nods in reply. "Is she your sister?" He nods again and I smile. "So, how do you know me?"

"Me and Jo where watching tv when your broadcast went up. You're the one that started the rebellions." He says. "Trust I'm not going to hurt you. I'm on your side." He smiles and I smile in return. I'm not sure if I trust him fully but it would help to have an ally.

"Okay fine. But just to let you know. If you do kill me then Peeta would come after you." I say to him.

"I'm willing to take that chance." He says with a laugh and I laugh back stepping forward. "Whats the plan then?" He asks.

"I dont know I havent thought that far ahead, I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm here." I say to him and he nods in understanding.

"So how did you end up here?" He asks.

"My district was bombed. I went to save Peeta and they where taking him, Delly and Uncle Haymitch into a hovercraft. We fleed and they found us. I was asleep when they took me." I tell him. I'm unsure why I'm telling him all this but I feel like I can.

Confusion spreads across his face as he looks at me. "So why are they doing this?" He finally asks.

"Its what they wanted. 2 Victors, 2 Citizens. The 75th Hunger Games." I say and terror reaches his face this time.

"Wait, One Male and Female Victor and One Male and One Female citizen. My sister is the only Female victor from 7. She must be here somewhere. But it was the night before the reaping. Why didnt they just wait?" He looks at me again. I'm not quite sure why actually.

"I dont know. It might have something to do with volunteers. They cant control volunteers. If they want someone specific to go in, I suppose you got to do it this way." I say and take a few more steps out into the clearing.

"Well, if there is 24 Victors and 24 citizens in this arena, then I want to be armed. I think we should find the Cornucorpia and get some weapons." He says and I nod. He motions towards the trees that we where both walking the direction of and tells me to go first but I dont trust him enough to walk infront of him yet so he goes first and I bring up the rear.

We carry on through the trees, not seeing a single person. Each tree just starts to look the same as we carry on past midday and into the afternoon. By 10pm we are still walking and I'm absolutely knackered. Thats when Rowan suggests that we settle down for the night. He gathers some of the large leaves and begins creating a little bed under the shade of some trees. He says that if we split the night to both keep watch then we should be okay. He will go first which I would protest about but I'm too tired and he refuses to let me, saying that I need my sleep. I dont argue and I'm asleep rather quickly. Well atleast I think I sleep. I'm awoken by Rowan what feels like 2 seconds later.

"Katniss, you need to get up!" He shouts and I shoot up into a sitting position. I can hear the sound of running water. "We need to go come on!" I turn to the sound and thats when I see a massive wave heading our way from up the hill. I jump up to my feet with a little help from Rowan but when we set off running, I just know that we arent going to make it in time. Its going to catch us and there is nothing we can do about it.

Its only a matter of time before my legs are engulfed by water and I'm swept off my feet, landing in water. Rowans hand is still in mine and I cling on to it as I feel my legs hit a tree. I try to yelp out in pain but my lungs just fill with water so I close my mouth and grab Rowan's hand with my other one. Just as my hand touches his, he is jolted away from me and he's gone. Inside I'm screaming but outside I cant really scream. I cant see and my legs feel broken.

I find the top of the water and poke my head out, screaming at the top of my lungs. "Rowan!" No answer. The water sweeps me under again and mid scream, my lungs fill up with water again, my head starts to fell light and I grab hold of my belly as the water carries on pushing me towards something. I let my eyes close and the darkness takes me.

 _"Katniss?" I hear behind me and I turn around to see Peeta standing in the tree line. He has his arms open wide and I run into them. Running through the sand proves quite hard but eventually I get there and I fall into him. "I missed you." He says and I smile into his chest._

 _"I missed you too. Where have you been?" I ask him, pulling away._

 _"We dont have time for that. Just wake up." He says to me and I start to shake my head._

 _"But I'm not asleep. I cant be. I just found you." I say in disbelief. I've been looking for him, I know that. I have no idea where I was or who I was with but I do know that I was looking for him and now I've found him and he's trying to tell me that I'm asleep when I cant be._

 _"Wake up Katniss." He begins to shake me quite violently and I try to push him off me but he just keeps shaking me._

 _"I'm- NOT ASLEEP-" I shout but he's not having any of it._

 _"I promise, I'll see you soon, just wake -"_

"- Up Katniss!" Someone shouts, pulling me out of my slumber. Its Peeta, its got to be. That was his voice after all. "Katniss?" The shaking stops as my eyes open into slits. I cough, water spraying all over my face and I try to focus on who is leaning over me. "Its okay, its gone." He says and I sigh in relief, still coughing. I try to move my legs so that I can turn to the side but he has to do it for me. My legs seem useless as I cant move them at all. Thats when I realise that it isnt actually Peeta, it is infact Rowan. Peeta isnt here.

"W-What happened?" I choke out. Rowan pulls me up into a sitting position and I notice that he has the top half of his suit off and tied round his waist. in the left side of his torso is what is effectively a big purply green dint. He must have been hit pretty hard.

"I dont know. Some kind of wave. You hit your legs pretty hard on a tree. I had hold of your hand but I slammed into what I think was a tree and damaged my rib cage. I hit my head pretty hard too. But your legs are dislocated. Its okay, I pushed them back in the right places but you wont be able to walk just yet." He explains. "In good news though, we found the cornucorpia." He motions to his right and I can see the silver tail of the cornucorpia through the darkness. Its on its own island over more water. I think I've had enough of water to last me a lifetime at this point. Luckily we dont have to go in the water though as there are some little pathway things through the water. 2 Tribute stands are in between each one.

PEETA POV-

We've been in this arena for almost a week now and nothing has really happened. We lost Mags a couple of days ago to the acid fog. Now its just me, Finnick and Delly. Yesterday was the only day that made us confused. Underneath us the floor started to shake and I just remember it happening for about 5 minutes before finally it stopped and the voice came over the speakers saying 'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 75th Hunger Games.' Me and Finnick went to see the Cornucorpia but it was exactly the same as it was when we left it about a week ago so there couldnt have been new tributes. That is until 2 hours later when we found someone that was not a Victor. Kai Odair. He was passed out and when we woke him up he had no recolection of how he got here.

 _"One minute, I was watching you on tv and the next minute, I'm here. Finn, where am I?" He asks his older brother._

 _"Kai, you're in the Hunger Games. I'm so sorry. But I promise I will keep you safe." Finn replies, stroking Kai's arm as if trying to keep him calm but it doesnt seem to be working as Kai seems more freaked out than he was before._

 _"Where did he come from?" Delly asks from behind me and I turn to face her._

 _"I'm not sure but I think there are more of them coming." I say to her and horror spreads across her face almost instantly._

 _She looks into my eyes and places one hand on my left arm. "Peeta, 2 Citizens and 2 Victors." Is all she says and my heart drops into my stomach. That means that there are 2 citizens in here from 12. But who? and where? "I'm sorry Peeta but I think it might be Katniss. Snow has more reason than any to send her into here after what she did." I feel the tears in my eyes and all the oxygen seems to have gone from my chest as I fight for breathe, dropping my knife to the ground._

 _Katniss is in here, she has to be. I have to find her, I know I do but how?_

"Peet? You alright?" Delly asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeh sorry. Just thinking." I reply. She hands me a fish that Finnick caught from the water around the cornucorpia and I smile at her, taking a bite out of the horrid fish. Its nowhere near nice but I'm hungry so I need to eat. If I want to keep my strength up to find Katniss then I'm going to need to eat. "What time is it?" I ask her.

"Just coming up 1, I think." She replies and I nod. "Dont worry, we will go for her soon."

About 5 minutes later, we are all just sitting there eating out fish when a scream comes from further up into the woods. Its not Katniss, I dont know who it is all I know is that we have to move incase someone comes out of there, trying to kill us. Overhead, a crack of lightening flashes through the sky and the thunder is not far after. Finn looks at me, raising his eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders. I have absolutely no idea what is going on.

Thats when the rain starts. I open my mouth wide, welcoming the taste of water. We havent had anything to drink since yesterday morning and thats only because Finn cant find a decent tree to tap. Haymitch sent us down a spile and after a day of confusion, Delly finally figured out what it was. Its usually for getting sap but these trees have running water through them.

The rain hits my tongue harder than normal and I think nothing of it until the next drop comes and it burns my tongue. I recoil and look towards Delly. She has her hands over her head, wincing at every drop. Thats when I realise that the rain is red. Wait... this isnt rain, its blood. I jump to my feet instantly and grab the first person I can, Kai, I think and we set off running in a direction. If we run for long enough maybe we will find a way out. Im blind and cant see where I'm going. The blood is filling my mouth and the gags start in my throat as I hear Kai coughing behind me.

KATNISS POV

Monkeys. We are surrounded by monkeys. Large monkeys. I've never seen one this big before. "We need to get back to the beach." Rowan whispers to me but I cant seem to move. My bow is ready with an arrow in it but the Monkeys arent moving at all. They are all just staring at us as if ready to attack but they dont. Their look is almost human-like, the way that they stare at us like we are going to attack first. I've seen that look before. Its the look on Gale's face before he makes a kill in the woods. Or atleast it was.

I can feel Rowan tugging on my arm to get away but I know that I cant move. One thing you learn from years of hunting, when they are about to attack, you dont move a muscle. "Wait. Stay still." I whisper his way and the tugging stops. I can hear the frightened breathes coming from him as he steps slowly back into place beside me.

Everything seems to be going alright until one of the springs itself in my direction. Its too close to get an arrow, all I can do is fend it off with my bow but it isnt worth putting the baby in danger for so I wrap my arms around myself and spin so that the blow would hit my back but it never comes. I hear the sound of Rowan grunting and then a small whimper from the Monkeys and I turn around to see that the Monkey that pounced now has Rowan's axe in the back of its head. Thats when everything turns to chaos and all the Monkeys fly our way. "Get to the beach!" I shout and Rowan turns on his heal and sets off back the way we came. I'm not sure what is waiting for us on the beach but it cant be any worse than this.

One of the Monkeys descends from the trees above, heading straight for Rowan. I quickly arm my bow and let the arrow go. It flies through the air and hits its target quickly. The dead Monkey falls in front of Rowan who neatly jumps over it and carries on towards the now visible Cornucorpia.

I'm stopped in my track by a horde of the creatures all coming for me. Rowan runs on ahead, oblivious of the events behind him. I arm my bow and take down a few of them but its not enough. I see a little opening where I just shot the last one down and I take my chance. I'm more than tired now but I know that I have to get away from these monkeys. If not for me then for Hope and Peeta. I need to find him and make sure he is okay before I die. I push past 2 monkeys, setting off again in Rowan's footsteps, but not before one of their teeth catch me and my skin splits at the top of my right arm. Thats going to leave a mark.

The beach is getting closer now, I can see it more clearly. Rowan is there catching his breathe. The creatures are behind, catching up really quickly. I can feel them on my legs and my back but luckily I make it there before they can do any damage and as soon as my foot hits the sand, the monkeys fall away and slunk back into the forest as if their is an invisible wall up just here. I stop to catch my breath but my legs give up and I fall to the floor cradling my stomach where Hope has just woken up and started kicking me. My mind takes me back to the last night I had with Peeta and how the baby setlled down for him and I can feel the tears spilling over my eyes before I even know its happening. I wish he was here beside me to tell Hope that everything will be okay but he isnt and I doubt that she will listen to me at all. "I know baby, its okay. We are out now." I say to her and Rowan turns around to face me.

"What?" He asks breathlessly.

"I was talking to my baby. You alright?" I ask him.

"No. I cant breathe. One of them got me." He pulls back a little flap of fabric on his chest to reveal a really deep gash that had to be atleast 6 inches long. "You okay?"

I think about lying and say that I'm fine but thats not going to help anyone and he told me the truth. "I got one on my arm but I'll be fine for now. Lets get you looked at." I motion for him to sit down and I pull myself over to him, removing the top half of his suit, now noticing just how much blood there is. Its already covered his entire chest and most of his torso. "Right, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm gonna have to patch this up somehow." I rack my brains for anything my mother ever made me collect in the woods.

Yarrow. Mum always got me going out in the woods for a plant called Yarrow. Its meant to help stop respiratory problems and stop internal bleeding but it should work in this case. But do they have it in these woods. I'm meant to make it into a tea but the best I could do is use some berries or something to create a kind of medicine. "I'll be back in one second. I have an idea." I stumble away from him and back into the jungle. The Monkeys dont seem to be coming back so whats the harm. Luckily the Yarrow isnt hard to locate as it seems to be everywhere. I pick up most of one of the plants, so I can store some of it if we need it and go on a search for some berries. It seems harder to find them so I have to settle with some oranges that I find in a nearby tree.

I join Rowan back on the beach and begin to crush the Yarrow in a large leaf that I found. Once its completely crushed into tiny little pieces, I use Rowan's axe to cut an orange in two before squeezing the contents of the orange into the leaf. "Right now drink up, it'll help." He follows my orders and its gone pretty quickly.

"You really know what you're doing with this stuff." He replies with a laugh.

"Yeh, My Mother's a healer, you kind of pick it up. Now I'll just go and get some leaves to cover up your wound. You lie down and get some sleep, I'll keep watch." He nods and lies back on the sand, closing his eyes. I grab some leaves and apply them to his chest.

I find more Yarrow whilst I'm there and deside to crush it for myself. It might help with my little cut on my arm. No harm done if it doesnt help. Once its all done, I grab my bow and take a seat next to a sleeping Rowan. I think maybe it would be better to stay on the beach from now on as everytime we have been in the woods, something bad has happened.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was shorter than the others but I hope you liked it. Please leave a Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but here you go and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Friendly faces.**

Day 3 of being in this damn arena. Rowan has been asleep for atleast 10 hours, he needs it and plus nothing is really happening. I've done some fishing so we can have something to eat when he wakes up and I've assessed his injury to see if its getting better and the bleeding seems to have stopped but its probably going to be a while before he gets better.

I've been sitting here for ages now. Well, 10 hours precisely, if thats how long Rowan has been asleep. I do admit, I am very tired but he needs sleep more than I do. If Peeta where here right now, he would be forcing me to go to sleep. I'd probably laugh at him and go to sleep anyway. He will be more rested than I am. Finnick is probably with him and Peeta says that Finn doesnt like sleeping something is wrong. Which means he is probably awake most of the time, he's a lot like me actually. I cant sleep when something is going on. Like this. I really miss Peeta, I wish he was here.

I'm brought out of my thoughts suddenly by a noise. It sounds like the cannon but a lot quieter and it seems to be repeating. Some kind of warning maybe. Should I wake Rowan? No, I'll check it out by myself first and then I'll wake him if something happens. I pull myself to my feet, groaning because of my stiff limbs and follow the noise into the forest.

As I walk, the noise gets louder, I must be getting closer. Thats when I hear a twig snap as if someone is near by. I raise my bow and circle a couple of times but no-one is there. I carry on towards the noise and what I find is not what I expected at all. I find a parachute. I guess that answered my question about where Uncle Haymitch is. Who else would be sending these down? The Capitol arent that nice. I pull the lid off and pick up the little not. _Apply gently and hang in there - H._

He's alive. Uncle Haymitch, I let out a cry of relief and instantly regret it when I hear another twig snap. It wasnt far behind me. I quickly turn around, my bow raised and see a person. They arent looking at me, they are walking away from me but I would recognise them anywhere. Not the person I wanted to see but I'm happy none the less. "Rye!" I shout in happiness. He spins around, raising what appears to be a pointy stick and when he see's me, the stick falls to the ground and he sets off at a run towards me. I catch him in a hug and tears start to spill from my eyes. "I cant believe you're here." I say into his shoulder.

"Me neither. What happened? Why are we here?" He says. I pull away from him and his eyes search mine for any kind of answer.

"Its just like Snow wanted. 2 Victors and 2 Tributes." I say, shrugging my shoulders slightly. We all knew it was coming but not like this.

"But that means that there are 2 Victors from 12 in here?" He asks, obviously thinking about his brother.

"Yeh and its obviously not Uncle Haymitch. I just got something from him which means he is in the Capitol. Which means that Peeta and Delly are in here somewhere and there are no cannon's so we dont know if anyone is dead yet." I say, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I wish he was here."

"Me too." He hugs me again and I pull away quicker this time as I know that I have to get back to Rowan. I have to be there when he wakes up or he might freak out. I grab the parachute and drag Rye along with me back to the beach. "Who's that?" He asks, recoiling once we get there.

"Its alright, he's Rowan Mason. He saved my life, I'm returning the favour." He nods but still looks unsure, I guess thats normal, especially when you're in the Hunger Games but if I'm not scared of Rowan then Rye shouldnt be. He's very big and a very good wrestler, why would Rowan even try and get to him? It would be very stupid.

I drop to the floor next to Rowan and apply the cream that Uncle Haymitch sent me to his chest. Then after his chest is covered, I allow Rye to apply some to my arm that didnt heal at all during the night and is still pouring with blood. Honestly, it had started to make my vision go kind of fuzzy and I lost a lot of my energy but hopefully it will be okay now. "Why dont you get some sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens?" Rye says and I'm about to say no but I nod and lie on the floor next to Rowan, my eyes closing instantly.

 _"Katniss!" I hear someone shout from the woods. Fear spreads through me as I recognise the voice to be Peeta. "Help me!" I set off running as fast as my legs can catch me. I dont why but I find myself looking down and my stomach is flat, where is my baby. I stop in my tracks, looking around me for some reason as if my baby had just fallen out along the way. "Katniss!" Someone shouts again, this time its Prim. Its coming from the same direction as Peeta and I set off running once again, surprised at how much energy I have._

 _I crash through the tree's and when I see is not Prim and Peeta but instead its President Snow. "Where are they?" I ask him, pointing my arrow straight at him heart._

 _"Go ahead Miss Everdeen, you'll never find out where they are." He snarls, crossing his legs. Its now that I notice how is sitting on a chair. An actualy chair, not one that was made of something but a chair that is obviously from the Capitol._

 _"What have you dont to them?" I ask, trying to make it not sound harsh but spit falls out of my mouth as I say it._

 _"Dont worry, they wont be a problem anymore." His points his head upwards and everything inside me collapses. Prim and Peeta are hanging on a rope from the tree. Their faces are blue as the rope around their necks have cut off the circulation of blood. My legs give up underneath me and I fall to the ground. I take one last look up at Peeta, noticing something I didnt before, on his back is a small blanket covered thing. Hope. My baby. She's blue. He killed her aswell._

"Katniss! Wake up!" Someone shouts, pulling me out of my nightmare. I shoot up, just missing Rowan's head by centremetres. "You okay?"

"Yeh, sorry, Nightmare." I mumble. I'm about to lie back down and fall back asleep when I hear a voice that I dont recognise.

"Well isnt this cozy." I fly up to my feet noticing the 2 unrealistically beautiful people who have just emerged from the tree line. "You want to do the honour Gloss?" The woman asks. They must be the two siblings from District 1. I have only ever seen them on Tv. Cashmere and Gloss, very lethal, according to Caesar. Rowan and Rye scramble to their feet and stand beside me, Rye has his arm around the front of me, ready to push me back if something happens.

"I think you should do it sister." Gloss replies. Cashmere just shrugs her shoulders and without any warning or anything, the knife that she was holding flies past my right ear, I should be lucky that my foot slipped on something right at that moment or I'd probably be dead right now. "You're getting rusty." Gloss says as Rye throws his body infront of mine. Rowan lunges at Gloss, knocking him to the ground. He doesnt stand a chance again Rowan. I've only known him for a short time but I know that he must be good with that axe. The only person I'm scared about is Rye. Yeh he's good at wrestling but he doesnt have a weapon and they do.

I load my bow and point it at Cashmere, letting it go straight away but she dodges it and throws herself into the sand. Rye takes his chance and pins her down. She is fighting though. She's pretty strong for a girl. Especially against Rye. Within seconds, her knife has found his skin and he falls backwards with blood pouring out of his side. I try to run over but Cashmere knocks me back.

"Where's that husband of yours?" She asks, spitting in my face.

"I'm not answering anything you have to ask." I spit back. Her legs have my arms pinned down to ground and her feet are keeping down my legs, Her left hand is holding a knife to my face and her right has my neck. If she lowers herself just slightly, she'd be crushing my baby.

"Your loss." She mumbles and the knife descends. I expect her to just stab me but I feel the knife slowly cutting through my shoulder, she's taking her time and enjoying it.

When the knife finally stops, I take my chance. Her wrist is just next to my mouth so I reach forward and bite her as hard as I can. When she pulls away I head butt her, momentarily stunning her. The blood loss is worse than last time, she must have hit a major artery or something because my head is already going fuzzy. I take the chance of her pain to grab an arrow and plunge it straight through her heart. My first kill. She falls back onto my legs and within seconds her breathing stops.

I scramble to my feet, hardly able to see anything and catch Gloss hit Rowan over the head with something, knocking him out cold. Then his eyes settle on his sister and he looks at me with so much hatred in his eyes that I know I'm going to die. He sets off running for me and I look towards Rye and Rowan one last time, both of them are on the floor. Rye is trying to get to his feet but he cant and Rowan is just stirring, he came back quick. I focus on Gloss, preparing for my death but suddenly something knocks him straight off his feet. I look to see someone, someone I know very well. I've never seen this side of her though. Its Delly. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then someone else shows up. Finnick. He finally found us. But where's Peeta? I quickly look around to find him but my vision is failing. I glance back at Finnick and Delly just in time to see them kill Gloss. "Katniss!" Finnick shouts, looking at me.

"Finn-" I say but then darkness takes me and I fall, I think I feel him catch me, or someone catch me but I'm not sure.

"Katniss?" I hear someone say as I feel myself stirring. Pain is rippling through my shoulder and I feel someone's hand on my other shoulder. "You awake?" I slowly nod and my eyes finally open. Delly is leaning over me with a look of worry on her face. "Thank god."

"Delly?" I ask. "Where's Peeta?" I ask her as she helps me into a sitting position.

"We dont know." Finnick says at my side. I turn to see him, Rowan and Rye eating fish. "Hey. Its nice to see you awake."

"Finn!" I say in relief and pull myself up to hug him. He returns it happily and pulls away not long after. "What do you mean you dont know?" I ask him.

"There was blood, falling from the sky like rain and then he ran off with my little brother, We dont know where either of them went. We didnt have much time to follow them as the blood made it impossible to breathe. So I grabbed Delly and ran in the same direction as them. We where looking for them when we heard what was happening here." He replies. I feel the tears again. Thats when Hope wakes up and kicks me in the ribs, my hand finds my stomach and more tears fall. "You okay?" Finn asks and I shake my head.

"She's kicking." I say in reply.

"Nice timing." Finn says as if its a joke.

"We where talking about Peeta of course she's kicking." I mumble and surprisingly enough, the first person to comfort me is Rye. "I wish he was here." It feels weird to be saying that to Rye but I needed to say it.

"Yeh me too. He would do so much better at comforting you than I am." He laughs, causing me to laugh into his shoulder.

"Right well I think its about time we talked about some stuff." Delly says behind me and she sounds so serious, so unlike Delly that it scares me a little.

In minutes we are all sitting around waiting for someone to speak. "So what happened Katniss? How did you end up here?" Delly asks me.

I guess now is as good a time to tell her what happened. "I'm so sorry Delly but its all gone." Her eyes narrow in question. "When they took you from 12 they started dropping bombs. Its all gone. We got as many people out as we could but I dont think there was that many. The Town Square went up first."

"My family?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"I dont know, I want in my right mind, I was caught up in one of the blasts. I'm pretty sure I saw Harvey but that was it." Thats when the tears that where forming, fall from her eyes.

"He must be so scared." She mumbles.

"Dont worry, Lev promised to look after him." Rye says from my side. I didnt know that. "He will be okay." I can see the tears forming in his eyes now as he actually knows what happened to his family.

"What about everyone else?" Delly asks. "Who else died?"

"Erm... My parents died and Holly got injured but Evelyn will be able to keep her alive." Rye starts. "I didnt see Madge. River was there. Gina and Eric lost their parents. Brooke and Bailie lost their parents. I cant remember seeing anyone else." Thats when I start to cry.

"I cant believe its gone. My home. My parents. Everything is gone." Delly says, dissapearing into a pool of tears. I wrap my arms around her and cry with her.

When the tears are gone, I turn to Finn. "Where did Peeta go?" I ask him.

"I dont know. He and Kai just ran off. We tried to follow them but they where nowhere in sight after we got out of the blood rain." Finn says.

"I didnt even know you had a little brother?" I ask him. I know I dont know him that well but I figured that his brother might have atleast come up that time he was in 12. I guess not though.

"Yeh, no-one does. He was a secret." Finn says. "I had to keep him safe. Only Snow knew about him. Which was probably the worse thing." He laughs slightly. "I cant believe he put him in here though."

"Its gonna be okay Finn. We will find them." I cant say that he will be okay because this is the Hunger Games, they only have 1 winner and I dont think they would allow more than one after what last year caused. "But right now I think we all need to rest. We can start tomorrow." He smiles and we all settle down to sleep. Well they do, I have to keep watch. I havent long since woke up so it would be a bit selfish for me to go to sleep now. I can still feel the pain rippling through my shoulder which reminds me that I have some cream on Rowan's belt. I had to give it to him because I didnt have a belt. Rowan's axe came with a belt so he attached the parachute to one of the holes.

Around midnight, Finn wakes up and I only know its midnight because of them stupid cannon sounds that they do whenever its 12 o clock. It rather annoying actually. "Hey. How you feeling?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Like death." I reply as he takes a seat next to me. "Who else do you know in here?" I ask him.

"Well, here was Cashmere and Gloss from one. Enobaria and Brutus from 2. Beetee and Wiress from 3. Me and Kai from 4. Mags died last night in the blood rain, she ran into the forcefield." He looks like he is trying to hold in tears. "Than Johanna and Rowan from 7. Blight died I think. Seeder and Chaff from 11 and Peeta, Delly, You and Rye."

"I didnt know Mags was here?" I ask him. He never told me about it until now.

"Yeh but I'd rather not bring it all up if thats okay?" He asks I nod.

"So what happened to Uncle Haymitch?" I ask him. He isnt in here and I know that he is mentoring us, or he apparently is, for all I know he could be dead. "I got some medicine from him, or it said it was him but I'm not sure."

He looks up at me as if he is worried about something and I feel my heart start to beat faster. "We dont know whats going on out here. We were sort of dropped into here just like you. Except we woke up in the launch room and went through the whole blood bath thing. You lot where just dropped in here a few days ago. We've been here for over a week now." He says and I watch him as he seems to think about something.

"Have you seen anymore of us?" I ask him. I know its a stupid question, he would have already told me if he had.

"No and-" He's cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from the forest.

"Finnick!" He's on his feet and running in seconds. He must recognise the voice. I jump up and follow him. I hear someone behind us, someone followed us from our camp. I dont question who it is though and carry on running, following Finnick towards the voice.

We come out into a clearing, much like the clearing I woke up in. Johanna stands there and suddenly someone runs past me and towards her. "Johanna!" Rowan wraps his arms around his older sister.

"I cant believe you're alive." I catch her say. Thats when I notice the 2 people passed out on the floor. I nudge Finnick and motion towards them.

"Its Haymitch and Annie." Johanna says, pulling away from her brother. I drop my bow to the floor and fall down next to the male.

"Uncle Haymitch?" I say, crying. His eyes open and he smiles at me.

"You're alive." He says, taking my face in his hands and bringing me to him for a hug. "Whats going on?" He asks.

"You're in the arena." I say, pulling him up to his feet. I feel the presence of Rye and Delly behind us which means everyone is here now.

"Haymitch, what is happening out there?" Finnick asks behind me. I turn to see the little red haired girl attached to his side. This must be the infamous Annie that I've heard so much about. I dont really remember her games because that was the year my father died so I was hunting most of the time.

"They came in the nigth and killed everyone. They even took Effie. We are all thats left." He says, wiping all the grass off his clothes. He isnt wearing one of these stupid suits. "All the Victors, all the Mentors. Everyone was rebelling so they killed everyone. Katniss, I need to talk to you."

"Go on." I say.

"Your little tip about the survivors of 12 annoyed Snow and he sent the Hovercrafts back to find them. Apparently it was a success. They're all dead. Evelyn, Prim, Leaven, Brooke, Everyone." He says and I feel my legs give up. Prim, my little Primrose is gone. I hear Delly cry out behind me and I turn to see Rye trying to comfort her but breaking down himself. I suddenly go really light headed and I lie back on the floor, the tears falling like a waterfall. "Katniss, its be okay. We've got eachother."

I look up at him and once again Peeta is on my mind. "I need to find Peeta. He needs to know." I am finding it really hard to breathe right now and thats not good for me or the baby.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the great review :) It gave me the inspriration to write this chapter. I hope you like it. The lovers are reunited. They also run into a lot of trouble. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **21- Orphans and Murderers.**

PEETA POV

3 days since we where seperated from Finnick and Delly. We have been looking for them ever since. Or atleast Kai thinks we have but I know that they can handle themselves. Me, however, I'm still looking for Katniss and for all we know, she might actually be with Finnick and Delly. I really hope she is, maybe they could keep an eye on her. I'm just hoping that she isnt dead and one day I'm gonna stumblr upon her dead body.

Its only 7 in the morning, which means we are resting and we will continue our search later. We where going to head for the beach but then thought that the careers will probably be there so there isnt any point in risking it. I let Kai sleep tonight as I'm not that tired and I want to keep a look out for Katniss anyway. I could be wrong about this whole thing, she might not even be in here, I might just be looking for someone who is still in 12 or someone who might even be dead but I just need hope that she is actually in 12 and alive but if she is in here then I need to find her. I dont doubt that Snow would put her in here after what she did. I had been thinking that since it happened. He wouldnt just let her off with a little wipping and a couple weeks in a cell would he? No he's different than that, if he had had the chance, he would have killed her. Atleast this way he might get his wish.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. It came from really close. Just as I'm moving to wake up Kai, a small knife flies past my head, opening a 3 inch gash along my cheek. My hand finds Kai and I shake him quickly. "Wake up!" I shout and his head shoots up, almost headbutting me. "Someones here." I mumble and his hand closes around his trident, which I guess Finnick had taught him to use. My hand closes tightly around my sword and I pull myself to my feet.

Everything seems quite for a minute until next minute, someone lunges out of the tree line and throws himself at me. I deflect it easy enough and he rounds on Kai. Thats when I recognise him. He was at mentoring last year. Brutus from 2. Enobaria must be close by, they hardly ever left eachothers sides, or so I'm told. Kai doesnt seem to be as quick as me and Brutus has him pinned to the floor in seconds. "Any last words?" He asks Kai, who seems too stunned to say anything.

I look around quickly to find something to hit him with and my eyes rest on a large rock just next to where I was sitting. I station myself behind him and just as his knife is about to descend on Kai, I speak up. "How about go to hell." I say as harshly as I can, bringing my hand down with the rock in it and hitting him square in the side of the head. It doesnt knock him out though, just gets him down in enough time for me to get Kai up off the floor.

Thats when Enobaria shows up. I dont have a clue where theire tributes are and I'm not quite sure I want to find out. This time me and Kai are ready and when she comes at us, its not hard to kick her aside. Well, not before she gets a good cut going down my arm. The blood starts pouring and I feel myself go light-headed. Kai grabs my arm to keep my steady but its not enough, Brutus is back up and coming for us. He looks down at Enobaria who is already getting back to her feet and laughs at us both. "You're dead." He snarls and the both come at us.

Kai's hand swings out so fast that I dont even know whats happening until Enobaria drops down to the floor, still. Thats when we take our chance and start running. The gash in my arm is making it pretty hard but we run. Kai and is still around my arm as the beach starts to materialise infront of me. "Come on you can make it!" Kai shouts at me, pulling me along.

Suddenly, light filters my vision and I feel my feet sink into something like sand. "Kai!" I hear someone shout and thats when everything goes black.

KATNISS POV

Its been 2 days now since I found out that my family is dead and since then I dont think I've stopped crying. I know Snow did this because of me. He wanted to break me, well guess what? He got his wish. My family is dead, I'm currently in the arena with no idea where the hell Peeta is. For all I know he might be dead and it wouldnt surprise me if he is dead. No, I shoudnt think like that, he cant be dead, he's all I have left in the world. Something tells me that Hope wont survive this arena. I dont want to survive this arena either though. Thats what Snow wanted wasnt it. He did that so that Me, Peeta, Rye, Delly and now Haymitch wont have anything to go back to and we wouldnt want to survive. And its true we dont have anything to go back to so there literally is no point in us going out of here. My baby would grow up in a world without her grandparents and Aunt Prim. She wouldnt even have a home. What if I did survive this arena? He wouldnt make me live in the Capitol would he? I cant raise Hope in a place like that and especially without Peeta.

Our group have been camping on the beach since Haymitch and Annie got here. Finnick sticks with Annie every minute and I'm finally starting to realise about her insanity. When she's not freaking out she's kind of amazing. Probably one of the kindest people I have ever met and she is actually really nice to talk to. Her love with Finnick is actually inspiring. How they have managed to still be strong after all this time and everything they went through.

"Katniss you want some food?" I hear Uncle Haymitch say behind me. I just shake my head in reply. "Come on, I havent seen you eat since I got here." I feel his hand on my shoulder and I wipe away the stray tears quickly.

"Not until I know that Peeta is safe." I say to him and that's when he finally walks away from me.  
I'm not alone for long though as Finnick appears behind me. "Katniss come on... please."

"I cant." I say, the anger bubbling up inside me. Why cant they just lean to leave me alone. I cant eat.

He goes silent for a minute and I think its walked away from me. Then the silence is disturbed. "Katniss..." Thats when I snap.

"I said I didnt want any!" I shout turning to face him really quickly. He isnt looking at me though, he's looking past me.

"No, look." He motions past me and fear spreads through me as I turn around, a lot slower than last time. Finnick helps me up so I can see round the Cornucorpia and I see the one thing that I have been waiting to see. Peeta is walking, well more like hobbling towards us with a male behind him who looks a lot like Finnick. "Kai!" I hear Finnick shout behind me and he sets off running for his little brother. My legs, who seem to have a mind of their own, follow as quickly as they can to get to Peeta.

Just as I am about to get to Peeta, he falls to the ground, taking Kai with him, who was holding on pretty tight to him. Kai pulls himself up and rounds on the tree line, seeing what he is getting at, I pull out my bow and follow his eyes. Someone must be there. Rye appears behind me and runs straight over to his brother. "How is he?" I shout to Rye.

"Not good." Rye shouts back. "I'll get him over there. Finnick help me!" They both drag him back, slowly as to not hurt him anymore and I want nothing more than the follow them but I fear someone is going to materialise any second.

"What happened?" I ask Kai. "Who is it?"

"Brutus. I just killed Enobaria. He's pretty pissed about it." He says and thats when he turns to me. "Am I finally meeting the famous Katniss Everdeen?" He asks and I lat out a small laugh.

"Yes you are." I reply and he is about to laugh when Brutus flies out of nowhere and I feel the pain in my head before I even know whats going on. He has me pinned to the floor and I feel his knee pressing into my stomach. It hurts like hell. "Stop!" I get out but then my voice goes.

Something hits him and he drops onto the floor next to me, I let out a breathe, pain shooting through my stomach, just like that day that Peeta and Rye had that massive fight and my baby ending up going into distress. I really hope that hasnt happened again, especially not here.

"Why dont you pick on someone your own size?" I hear Kai shout and I turn to see him standing over Brutus, his trident pinning the larger male to the ground. "Not a pregnant teenage girl!"

An evilish laugh comes out of Brutus' mouth and he knocks Kai's trident away, tripping him by his feet and Kai falls, plummeting down onto my legs. "Why dont you leave me alone?" Brutus shouts and dissapears from view as he runs off into the woods.

Kai pulls himself back up to his feet and helps me. "You okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Just take me to see Peeta please?" I ask and he nods, linking his arm around my waist and grabbing both of our weapons before walking me over to see Peeta, passed out on the floor, Rye at his head and Delly at his side. Kai drops me to Peeta's other side and I grab his hand. Delly is patching up his wound and Rye is cleaning out the one on his face. As I drop to the ground, I realise that most of the pain has gone and its just a little tingly feeling, almost like she is moving but a little bit more painful than that.

Kai goes to talk to Finnick and despite, Peeta dying infront of me, I try to listen to them as I hear my name mentioned. "What did he do to her?" Finnick asks his little brother.

"He had her pinned to the ground. I dont really know, it sounded painful. I think he had his knee digging into her stomach or something. She seems alright now though." Kai replies.

"I think I should take a look at her." I hear Finn say. Its kind of hard to listen as they both have the same kind of voice and I cant tell which one is which.

"Just let her be with Peeta right now. She hasnt seem him for atleast a week." Kai says and thats when I turn all my attention back on Peeta.

Not long after, I dont know how long exactly, but his wounds are all cleaned and banadaged and we are all just sitting around waiting for him to wake up. From hitting my head on the ground, it split my skin and I had to have my head bandaged aswell. I never knew that sand could do that you but I guess their must have been a rock there or something. Currently, I'm covered in blood. "I might go and get washed up quickly before he wakes up. Anyone coming?" I ask, looking around me. Delly pulls herself to her feet and nods. She is covered in Peeta's blood. Even her suit is. As I stand up, I start to realise how dark is getting, could it be true that we have been waiting all day for Peeta to wake up?

Thats when Rye stands to his feet. "You two go and wash up, I'm going to get fire woods." Rowan stands up to go with him and me and Delly set off for the water.

"Is the baby alright from earlier?" Delly asks me as we walk.

"Yeh, I think so. She's moved since and it felt normal. Its not painful anymore." I reply with a small smile on my face.

"Thats good, Peeta is going to be happy about that." She smiles back and sets off into the water.

It doesnt take long for me to get washed up and remove my bandage, wash it, the put it back on which I need Delly's help with. It feels really good to be finally clean. Rye and Rowan came back a while ago and they already have the fire going as the sky turns dark. Just as I'm walking back to the waters edge, someone shouts my name. I look towards them to see Uncle Haymitch waving me over. Peeta's head moves towards me and I can see that deep blue that I've missed so much. I set off at a run, leaving Delly behind. I know she isnt far behind me though as I can hear her running.

I drop down next to Peeta and his arms go around my almost instantly. "I missed you so much." He says and I feel the tears fall from my eyes.

"I missed you too." I reply and he pulls away to kiss me.

"Hey, dont do that here. I dont want to see that!" Finnick says with a small laugh.

"I dont want to see that either thank you." Rye adds in.

"Hey! I never wanted to see you kissing Gina either but I dealt with that!" A laugh leaves my lips as I say it but I instantly regret it when Rye's face drops. Why did you say that Katniss? Gina's dead.

He looks back at me. "Well I guess you dont have that problem anymore." He says and turns away from us to walk away.

"No, Rye wait! I'm sorry I didnt mean it." But he's already gone.

"Whats going on?" Peeta asks, or more like chokes. My eyes grow wild as I remember that he doesnt know. "Tell me."

I grip his hand tighter and his grips mine with his other one. "Its 12. That night that you where taken, they blew it all up, everything. We got quite a lot of people out into the woods but Snow found them and dropped bombs after taking me and Rye. Everyone is dead. Mum, Prim, Aymee, Masan, Brooke, Lev, even little Holly. Everyone." The tears fall from his eyes and he pulls away from me, lookin around. "We're all thats left. Me, You, Delly, Uncle Haymitch and Rye are all thats left of 12. And if this arena goes to plan their will either by only one of us left or none of us."

He turns to me once again and I can feel the tears in my eyes again. "Holly?" He asks, obviously unable to say anything else.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, its all my fault." I mumble. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I shouldnt have said anything in this damn arena or they would still be alive."

His hand finds my hair and I can hear him sobbing. "Listen to me, I dont want you blaming yourself. This is as much my fault as it is yours." He says but in no way is this his fault.

"Its all of our faults Peet." Delly says behind us. "Me and Gale last year, we werent meant to both survive. Haymitch had it coming since he won. Katniss with the video. You and Rye where just caught up in everything. You didnt do anything wrong. You won the games in the Capitol way and you never did anything rebellious. Its not your fault at all." The tears are in her eyes now and we all seem to be crying together. Even Finnick is crying. He didnt spend much time in 12 but even if he doesnt say anything we can all tell that it made a big impact on him whilst he was there.

"How did they destroy 12?" Peeta asks.

"Just after the hovercraft took you 3. They blew up the town square. Rye had to carry me back to the fence because I was caught up in a bomb but we got mum and Prim to get as many people out as they could. We all sat at the lake and watched the district crumble. It was the worst day of my life. Mum was running around tending the people with Prim helping her and that night I went to sleep early and next thing I know, I woke up in the arena. Then I found Rowan." I say, shooting a smile at Rowan.

"I'm really sorry about Prim." Peeta says choking on his words. I know he loved Prim. Especially considering he was sitting with me the day she was born as I had heard a stupid rumour in school the day before, 'a lot of mummy's die when they have babies'. I was really upset and Peeta helped me through it. He was actually one of the very first people to hold her. After My mum and dad. I was scared to so he actually held Prim before I did. Once again I'm crying uncontrollably.

"Yeh well after everything I did to try and save her, I guess it wasnt enough. I'm sorry about Holly too." He doesnt reply, just pulls me down once again and we cry together.

That night, Rye and Finn keep watch which means I get to sleep after finally having something to eat with Peeta. He is asleep before I am and I lean my head down on his chest and close my eyes. Everyone else is still awake though. I dont think many people are going to be able to sleep tonight, now that Brutus knows where we are. He isnt stupid enough to attack us though. There is 10 of us and only 1 of him. With that in mind, I drift off to sleep.

 _I'm in a woods. Not the arena woods but a woods that I recognise even more. Its the woods outside 12. Peaceful and breezy, just the way I like it. I breathe in the familiar scent and smile. Thats when I hear a voice behind me. "Katniss?" I turn, recognising the voice and find Gale standing, leaning against a tree, twirling one of his arrows in his left hand. "I missed you." He says, wrapping his arms around me._

 _"I missed you too." Happy tears fall from my eyes. "I cant believe that you're here." I say to him._

 _"I think you and I both know that I'm not actually here." I pull away from him and he keeps his hands on my shoulders. "But we will see eachother again. You just need to wake up and survive. Everything will turn out okay, you'll see."_

 _"I dont want to. I want to stay here with you." I say to him and he laughs at me._

 _"You have to survive and look after that baby of yours. Yes I know about the baby. You dont think I noticed you where acting weird them last couple of weeks?" He says and I laugh. He always knows when there is something wrong. "Now WAKE UP!"_

I have tears in my eyes as I shoot up. Peeta is still asleep which I'm glad about and there seems to be sleeping bodies all around the campfire, even Finnick which means that he has left Rye to watch by himself. I pull myself to my feet and walk over to wear Rye is sitting by the waters edge holding a spear. "When did you get that?" I ask, startling him. He turns to face me and smiles slightly.

"About 2 hours ago, Finnick hadnt gone to sleep then so I just went to the cornucorpia and grabbed some stuff. I grabbed you some more arrows and put them in your sheath for you. I know you where running out since the monkeys." He says and I nod in thanks, taking my seat right next to him and linking my arm around his.

"Everything gonna be okay you know?" I say to him and he faces the water again.

"Hopefully. I just cant stop picturing them burning. Holly must have been so scared." I feel the tears threaten to come again but I hold them in. "And Lev, waning to save Brooke and their unborn child. I just wish I could have warned them somehow, you know?" He asks and I nod.

"Why dont you get some sleep, I'll watch things." I say and he looks at me for a long while before nodding.

"Wake me up if anything happens. I dont want you wandering into the woods on your own." I nod and he walks back over the dying fire, leaving me sitting there, without my bow and arrows. I left them lying next to Peeta with his sword.

I'm about to let my mind wander, as usual when something catches my immediate attention. Screaming. I hear a couple of people stir behind me, one of them I recognise as Peeta. Rye is up. I turn to look at them confused for a minute. Then the scream gets louder and my blood runs cold. "Katniss!" I hear coming from the woods followed by a blood curdling scream. I jump to my feet and the sound.

"Prim!" Leaves my mouth before I can stop it and I grab my bow and arrows ready to stop whoever is torturing my little sister and off I go.

"Katniss wait!" I hear Peeta behind me and I can hear him running and then all of a sudden it stops. All I can hear is my sister. Then it strangely turns to Gale. Then my mother and finally little Holly.

My feet take me towards the sound and I come out in a little clearing similar to the one I first came into when I arrived in the arena. "Prim!" I shout, stopping in my tracks, waiting for the scream.

"Katniss!" That wasnt Prim, it was Kai. I turn to see him and Uncle Haymitch appear. I hear Prim scream again and turn to search for her but a bird flies past me. Its a jabberjay. The birds that where made to mimic peoples voices. It was all a trick. I load my boy and shoot it down. The screaming seems to stop.

Thats when I hear another scream, one I dont recognise. "Kai!" It shouts and his face drains of all colour.

"Penny!" He shouts and runs off.

"Kai! Its not her!" I shout after him but he rounds on me, his face now angry. "Its just a jabberjay, its not her."

"Well how do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy." He has tears forming in his eyes and I grip onto his arm as I hear Prim once again. Could it be true that she isnt dead? Do the Capitol have her? "We need to get back. Go!" He starts to push me back in the direction that we came and I grab Uncle Haymitch's hand, pulling him along. Thats when Effie's scream appear and one thing I do know is that the Capitol do have her. Uncle Haymitch starts losing his head. I have to keep pulling him though.

I can see Peeta and I run for him. He's speaking but no words are coming out. His eyes have grown wide and his hands are up but arent moving. I'm really close to him when I hit something. Must be some kind of invisible wall. I fall to floor as the birds swarm us, screams piercing my ears. My hands are over my ears and my knees are at my chest. Kai has pretty much done the same and Haymitch is still trying to bang his way out of this place.

It feels like forever until the birds finally stop. Peeta's voice takes over my ears and I feel his hands on me but I cant think of anything other than Prim. Finn and Annie run past me to get to Kai and I grab Peeta's arm. "Prim!" I shout.

"It wasnt Prim, Katniss. Prim's dead. It couldnt have been her." He says in reply. "It wasnt real." I dont say another word and I allow him to pull me up into his lap and comfort me.

"They would have copied it from when she died." I finally say. "Did she really sound that scared?" I ask, the tears falling again. "I heard Holly. She was screaming your name." I say to him, catching Rye's attention. "She was terrified."

He pulls me to him and allows me to cry. "Shh, its all going to be okay." He says. The real question though, is it really going to be okay? Everyone we have ever known is dead and there is only one of us making it out of this arena alive. Not 2, 1.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave me a review? I love them so much?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Its been a long while since I updated and this chapter isn't too interesting or long but I have really big plans for this story which you are going to love so I hope you stay intuned and I promise it wont be too long until the next chapter. Its already in the works and its going to be good. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Breathless torture.**

Since the Jabberjays I have had no sleep. How could it ever be possible for me to ever sleep again after hearing what sound was leaving my little sisters mouth at moment that she was blown up. Finnick was pretty much the only one that fell back asleep which I guess is fair considering he's been up all night keeping watch, until I took over. Annie has been up keeping an eye on Kai, who has just been sat there staring out at the sea for the past 2 hours. Annie seems pretty shaken up too, even though I'm not sure why, I guess it has something to do with this 'Penny' person. Johanna and Rowan walked off to do some practicing with their axe's. Uncle Haymitch went off with Rye to get some water and something to eat about 20 minutes ago. Peeta however has not left my side as the tears stream from my face. The sound of Prim screaming echos through my mind and I know that Peeta is thinking about Holly. I guess its hard to get over your little sisters death. Both of us lost our entire families. Rye is trying his hardest to keep it all in but I know he wont last much longer. He didnt only lose his baby sister, his unborn Nephew/Neice, his brother and his parents but he also lost his girlfriend.

At about 7am. Finnick wakes up so I crawl over to him, leaving Peeta near the sea with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Finn." I say and he looks down at me, his smile smaller than it normally is when he has his usual facade on. "Who's Penny?" He looks confused. "Thats who Kai heard."

His face softens and he nods. "Well he would. Penelope. His best friend, They both really like eachother but havent told the other just yet. She's Annie's cousin and she's in here somewhere. We are all sure of it we just havent come across her yet, thats probably why he freaked out." I nod in understanding. "I think he's really close to giving up hope. If we havent come across her yet, I doubt we actually will."

I find myself looking at the back of Peeta's head, thinking about what would have happened if I had never come across him in here. How would I feel. I guess I would probably have given up hope too. "I'm sure she's here somewhere. She's probably hiding out somewhere, waiting for him." He nods and turns away from me, looking towards his younger brother and his girlfriend. Annie has given up trying to make Kai happy, now she just sits beside him staring off into the distance which is what everyone seems to be doing at the moment in time.

I'm about to say something else to Finn when I hear noise from the woods. Nobody else seems to hear it but I hear someones voice, causing me to jump because it was definitely not Uncle Haymitch or Rye, the voice was female. I jump forward and raise my bow towards the woods, alerting almost everyone. Around me, everyone raises their weapons. Johanna and Rowan come flying over. "What is it?" Peeta asks from my side.

"Someone's there. I heard it." I say back. He doesnt question it further.

Thats when I hear it again, this time louder, which everyone else must hear because they all tense up. "Tick Tock."

Another voice. "Would you shut up already!"

Then another voice, this time from behind me. "Penny!" I hear Kai shout and he pushes past me and Peeta to get to the woods. Finn tries to stop him but he dissapears quickly enough. We all stand on guard for another couple seconds before Uncle Haymitch appears.

"We found some more people." He says and 4 people walk out of the tree line behind him. One is Rye, 2 I recognise from past games, Beetee and Wiress from District 3 and the 4th person is completely lost on me, I'm guessing that its Penelope. Considering that Kai has his arm around her and Annie runs over when she appears, there is no-one else it could be. My bow falls and I hear Peeta let out a breathe behind me.

"Tick Tock." Wiress says again.

"Whats wrong with her?" I ask, it quickly crosses my mind that there are now 13 of us in this alliance, I'm guessing that was something the Capitol wasnt intending.

"She's in shock. Dehydration isnt helping, do you have any water?" Beetee asks. They all seem to fall to the sea where they wash off the blood that I didnt realise they where covered in till now.

I follow them, Peeta behind me every step. "We can get some." He says over my shoulder. "Infact thats what we sent Haymitch and Rye to do." I shoot a glance their way and Uncle Haymitch just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Rye has dissapeared again. Hopefully to do his job.

Wiress appears at my shoulder, scaring me so much that I fall backwards into Peeta. "Tick tock." Instead of saying anything else, I hand my bow to Peeta and pull Wiress towards the sea to get her cleaned up.

"Tick Tock." Wiress says constantly as I wash the blood out of her hair. I feel the baby begin to kick so much that its painful. Then it seems to click. 'Tick Tock the arena is a...clock' Its all makes sense, the different things happening at the same time every day. That wave, the lightening. It all fits in. "Tick Tock." Wiress says again and I look down at her with a smile on my face.

I pull her face into my hands. "Wiress, you are brilliant." I shout in excitement and drag her back to shore as quickly as I can. "The arena is a clock!" I shout to the rest of them and they all look at me. "Its a clock."

"Oh no not her aswell." I hear Johanna mumble.

"No." I reach them now. "Wiress was right. The arena is a clock. With a different threat every hour." Something in their faces change and they all seem to nod. I look at Peeta for approval. If he believes me then thats good enough for me and it seems he does when he smiles. I smile back and quickly find my breathe, not realising that I had lost it. Everyone seems to be congratulating Wiress on her discover which makes me smile even more.

10 minutes later, we are walking towards the cornucorpia to figure out which sector is which. I'm infront and on the other side of the group is Rowan, keeping an eye on the woods with Johanna. Peeta is stood right behind me 'making sure I dont fall' as he says, as if I'm gonna fall, does he even know me? I guess he's just trying to look after the baby, who by the way wont stop bloody kicking. She's been at it none stop since I figured out the clock thing. Its getting kind of painful now. One foot flies towards my ribcage, causing me to let out a breathe and my bow drops to the floor startling Peeta. "Whats up?" He asks as if I'm dying.

I start shaking my head. "Nothing, I'm fine. The baby's kicking thats all." I carry on walking with him right behind me. His hand finds my waist and somehow Hope stops almost immediately. "How the hell do you do that?" I ask him a little too loudly.

He smiles slightly, glancing down at my stomach, making me a little uncomfortable. "I guess she is a little daddy's girl." I'm about to kiss him when I hear a scoff behind Peeta, turning to see Rye and Finnick watching us closely. Finnick has a huge grin on his face but Rye looks disgusted which makes me laugh. "Shut up." Peeta mumbles towards his brother. I laugh so much at both of their faces that I almost fall in the water.

Once we get to the cornucorpia, Peeta starts to draw out the map. Rowan and Johanna carry on keeping guard, Rye and Finnick grab some more weapons from the mouth and every else huddles around Peeta. "So this one is the blood rain that we got caught in?" Delly asks him which he nods too. "And this one is the wave?" He nods again.

"I dont know what the big fuss is.." Rye mumbles from behind Peeta, dropping weapons at our feet. We all look at him. "Peet, you're not even that good at drawing." Peeta scowls but I cant stop laughing.

"He's better than you." I say back. Thats when Rye scowls but I'm still laughing from Peeta so I cant stop.

"Anyway..." Finnick says watching us all. "So what are we gonna do-" Next thing I know a sword goes flying sraight past my stomach and off instinct I hit the ground. I look up to see none other than Gloss. Clearly he survived when Delly knocked him off his feet. I didnt think he had to be honest.

Peeta grabs my arm and pulls me off in the other direction. Thats when I look around, everyone is taking up arms to protect me. Why me? Thats when Brutus shows up and right infront of me at that. Just as I see him, his fist collides with my temple and I fall, hitting the rock beneath me.

Everything is fuzzy for a second until strangely the ground starts to rumble beneath me. The air changes, its almost as if I'm spinning, like when Peeta used to push me on the roundabout in the school yard when we where kids. What a pleasant memory. I wish I could be back there without a care in the world. Having no idea how my life would turn out. No family, pregnant as a teenager and in The Hunger Games at that.

Suddenly, my life is engulfed with water. I start to panic, breathing in, it cant be real. I can feel myself sinking as my lungs fill with water. One minute I was in the school yard, then I was in water. No, I was at the Cornucorpia with Peeta, and then I must have Fallen... I clamp my mouth shut instantly, keeping it the tiny bit of air I've got left. If not for me then for Hope. I cant die when she hasnt got a chance to live yet. Just calm down Katniss.

Then I hear music. A man singing. I know that voice its my...father. What is he doing here? "Katniss, do you remember that song?" He asks, I nod because I do, he was singing the Valley song.

"What is going on?" I ask him. I recognise the voice as the one I have now so its obviously not a memory.

He smiles, the smile I have missed so much. His hands find mine, "Do you know where you are Katniss?" I look around and nod. I'm at the lake, my dads lake. Where we used to watch the sun come up some times. "No, not here. Do you know where you really are?" His face turns serious and his grip on my hands tightens.

Then sun covers my vision as I'm plucked from the waves, coughing up whatever water was in my lungs. "Katniss!" Someone shouts and I find the strength to open my eyes, finding Rye. "You almost died!" Then Peeta appears, out of breathe as if he was running. "She's fine I think. How's hope?" Rye asks and I hold up my thumb as I'm still coughing up water.

"Come on lets get you back to shore." Peeta says, helping me to my feet and helping me walk when the coughing finally stops and I can breathe again. At the beach, I find the sand and fall into it, letting it take me almost into immediate sleep.

When I wake up the only person there is Peeta. He's not looking at me, he's looking out to the water, where the sun is setting. I pull myself forward to sit next to him but he still doesnt look at me. "Beetee came up with a plan whilst you where sleeping, to kill off the remaining tributes." I'm looking at him waiting to elaborate but he doesnt. Instead he talks about something else. "I dont know what kind of plan you have going round in that head of yours but you have to promise me that you will not die." He's looking at me now but I find myself looking away.

He's right, I had planned on dying all along. I have nothing to go home to and I might want to survive for Hope but if I raise Hope without a father I wouldnt do a very good job infact I probably wouldnt be able to raise her without Peeta. I cant put myself infront of Peeta, Rye, Uncle Haymitch and Delly. "You know I cant promise that Peeta." My hands find my stomach as Hope wakes up.

He takes my hand in his, forcing me to look at him, "Katniss, you have to promise me. I cant lose you and Hope." He's pleading, something that Peeta never does. "Please Katniss." I feel the sudden need to go somewhere, anywhere. I just dont want to be having this conversation because I dont want to let him down. I do a quick glance behind me to find Finnick, Kai and Rye laughing about something. I cant walk behind me. I dont want to draw too much attention. "Are you listening to me?" His grip tightens.

"I cant lose you either Peeta. I dont promise anything." I pull my hand away from his and start walking in the direction of the forest, past Rye. As expected Peeta grabs my hand and as he pulls me around I come up with another excuse to get him to leave me alone but instead he kisses me.

It feels good but I still pull away with tears in my eyes. "You're not gonna change my mind, you're only making it worse." Then I walk away and he doesnt follow me. I find a spot on the beach not far away, just in the lining of the sea to sit and stare at the water. I can still see everyone but I'm alone. I cant believe he would think I would promise something like that. I can not lose him just as much as he cant lose me. The feeling is entirely mutual and he doesnt realise that. I guess we just havto see what the next days bring because something tells me that this arena isnt going to last for much longer.

* * *

 **I hope you liked It :) Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter is Beetee's plan. Who will survive and who will die? I guess you will have to wait and find out :)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**23- The Plan**

2 hours, thats how long we have been walking through the woods. Finnick says it should have taken less than one hour if we had walked through the 12 o clock sector from the beach but we didnt, we where on the other side of the beach so we walked into the woods and all the way round to keep out of the way, it gives the rest of the tributes time to get to the beach so that we can set it up. Back on the beach, I didnt get long to sit and be by myself because Johanna came over saying that we are carrying out Beetee's plan. I still dont know what it is but Peeta and Rye do and I trust them so thats good enough for me. Talking about Peeta, I havent talked to him since I walked away. To be honest I havent really had the chance to. He is walking upfront with Finnick keeping watch and I'm right in the middle with Rye, my guard apparently. I know I'm gonna have to talk to him soon though because this plan will be dangerous, I know that for a fact, Beetee told me. So dangerous infact that if any other tribute found out what we where up to they would hunt us down. If anything happens to either of us, we wouldnt want it to end on an argument.

I can feel myself becoming weary, again. Last time I was okay to carry on, this time not so much. I know we need to carry on though. "Can we stop for a second?" Rye says and when someone agrees I collapse on a rock. I was so tired but I didnt want to say anything because Beetee says we have to be at the Lightening Tree by atleast 11 and its now around 9. "Katniss needs a rest." Suddenly, I feel sick and lean down to put my head between my knees. Coming into the arena heavily pregnant wasnt a very good thing. Well its not good anyway but still, The sickness and everything is 10 times harder to deal with when you're fighting for your life.

Someones hand is on my back but I cant tell who it is until they speak. "I suppose it would be fine for a couple of minutes." Peeta. "You alright?" He squeezes onto the rock beside me and I budge over to let him on, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. We wont bring it up again if it bothers you that much."

Why is he apologising? I'm the one that over-reacted. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldnt have said what I did. I love you thats all you need to know."

"I love you too." He brings my lips to his and as soon as they touch, I feel the sick rising. Its not him, its his lips. He has recently eaten raw fish, I can tell and for some reason Hope has not allowed me to eat fish at all whilst I've been pregnant even though it used to be my favourite thing to eat.

Peeta is rubbing my back the entire time I am throwing up, whilst everyone else jumps away in surprise. Everyone but Rye and Finnick. Rye gets some water from the nearest tree and Finnick is holding back my hair. Why are they all like this around me? As if any of them actually care enough to help me get out alive? It doesnt make sense. "You got it all out yet?" Uncle Haymitch asks. He never was good with sick. Not whilst I've been alive anway. Mother once said that she would often find him asleep in his own sick after he won his games. I guess thats why he cant stand it though.

"Yeh its gone." Peeta says as I hold a thumbs up, downing the water that Rye hands to me. "I think we should carry on." When the water is gone, I attach the Spile back to my belt and we proceed through the forest.

2 hours later we have everything set up at the lightening tree and the real plan takes place. Beetee is just making the final touches to his wire. Its tied all the way around the tree. His plan is, or what I've picked up is, that he plans on the lightening hitting and someone is to take the coil down to the beach which will be soaked from the 10 o clock wave and whoever is on the beach or in the water, will be killed. We will scatter and meet again in the 5 o clock sector at 1 in the morning. "You alright?" Delly asks, sitting next to me. In her hand is a spear. I cant get used to her using one of them, she looks strange just holding it. I nod, watching Peeta, Rye and Rowan scout the area. Its dark so they need everyone that they can get. Delly was supposed to help but it turns out not. "You know Gale would be very proud of you. He always talked so highly of you. Made me jealous sometimes. And why shouldnt I be? He was so lucky to have a best friend like you." I smile at her, not sure why she said this but I have a feeling it just kind of slipped out.

Now I feel obligated to say something to her. But what do I say? She laughs slightly at my concentrated face. "Peeta was exactly the same." I expected them words to come out of my mouth but instead they came out of hers. "Whatever you may think, he always thouht more highly of you than he did me. When you spent all that time with Gale, we became closer but he always loved you more and I'm okay with that. We both used to sit there and watch you and Gale walk out of the school yard. He had the love of his life and I had mine. I'm glad I got to be with mine and I'm glad he got to be with you eventually." I can feel tears in my eyes now. "I'm sure I'll see him again, wether it be very soon or not for a lot of years."

"Delly, its okay, you dont have to." I say, truthfully I'm just scared that she is gonna start crying.

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "No, I look forward to it. I know he would want me to do what I can to help everyone so thats what I'm gonna do. Even if it means my death."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm telling you this Katniss because I dont want any of you to feel bad if I die in this arena and you live. I will be with Gale and you will be with this beautiful baby who needs you so much." I smile and she squeezes my hand before walking off, spinning the spear that she was holing in her hands.

I sit there for a while, wondering why she would tell me all that but I didnt get a chance to ask her. Everyone has kind of come back together near the tree so I pull myself up and walk over. I wipe the stray tears from my eyes after I get a concerned look from Peeta. "Right. Its almost midnight. Here is what we are going to do." Beetee says, getting all of our attention. "Johanna, Katniss and Delly, you will be going to the beach. Take this coil." He hands it to Johanna. "And dump it in the water, make sure you do it and get very far into the 10 sector before midnight. We cant have any of you dying."

"I'm going with them." Peeta says and everyone looks at him. "I can be there guard."

"Peeta, I'm pretty sure Johanna and Delly can keep Katniss safe just fine. I need you here at the tree." Beetee says. Everyone has fallen silent now.

"Katniss is heavily pregnant I'm going with her." Peeta argues. "Haymitch? Do you think this is a good idea?"

We look to Uncle Haymitch and he just shrugs his shoulders. "She can look after herself."

"Its settled then. Peeta, Finnick, Rowan, Kai you will be standing here at the tree with me. When Midnight hits we will be going for the 10 sector to meet up with the girls. Annie, Penny, Wiress you set off for the 10 sector now and the rest of you will be scouting the area, making sure no-one is around. Is that okay?" He's once again looking at Peeta.

Peeta finally nods, looking at me so as everyone walks off in their directions, I kiss him quickly. "See you at midnight." We both smile at eachother and I walk after Delly. I turn back to see him watching me go. It feels strange. I dont want to leave him. Something is telling me that I cant leave him but before I can say anything about it, Delly is pulling me along telling me that she is 100% sure that he is going to be fine.

And once again we are walking through the forest to the beach. Everything is fine except from one time when I have to sit down which Johanna doesnt like much and soon I am walking again. Delly and Johanna are walking ahead of me taking in hushed whispers and something seems off so I keep my distance. Delly finds me watching so she leaves Johanna and comes to my side, making small talk.

Suddenly something hits me hard in the back of the head and my face hits the floor. Everything goes black but only for a second and my eyes open again to see Johanna standing over me. "We have to do this Delly, dont back out."

"Sorry. I'll do it." Somethig sharp cuts my arm and I feel my blood flowing out at a fast pace. The everything stops. "Lets go."

I try to pull myself up but I cant. The pain is getting to me. Instead I open my eyes and see where they are going. The coil has been abandoned on the floor and Johanna and Delly are making their way back to the tree. Then as I'm about to close my eyes, Delly falls to the floor as Brutus' sword falls from her stomach. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Brutus runs off followed by Johanna. I know I have to follow them but I have to find a way to move first.

"Johanna!" I hear someone shout in the distance. Its Finnick. I know he is Peeta's friend and also my friend but something is telling me to stay put and out the way so he cant see me. I hold my breathe hoping that he wont hear it but then he sees Delly. "Oh god. Delly! No!" He falls by her side and thats when I feel the tears. At first it was like it was just in my imagination but now that someone else is here, I know its not. Delly is really gone. What am I going to tell Peeta. "Katniss!" He then shouts, I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. "Katniss, are you okay? Where has Johanna gone?" I use all my remaining strength to point the way she followed Brutus and he follows my finger. "What happened to Delly?" He has tears in his eyes too.

"Brutus." I mumble. "Johanna went after him. She attacked me. We cant trust her."

PEETA POV

I'm watching the wire, keeping it in my hand incase something happens. If something happens along the line we will be able to feel it. Every now and then I get small vibrations but that just means that they are one step closer to the beach. But this time its different. It starts shaking violently. Something is wrong. I'm about to set off to find out when I'm knocked backwards by a large man. Once I hit the floor, I open my eyes to see Gloss flying past me, his knife going straight through Wiress who was originally supposed to set off for the tree but decided to stay behind because she didnt want to leave Beetee who currently has horror all over his face as he sees his fellow tribute drop to the floor, lifeless.

Everyone springs into action, trying to get him down. I however find Finnick. The only person here that I trust at the moment. "Finn! Something happened with the girls, I need you to go and check on them. I've got this." He nods and sets off running as me, Kai and Rowan deal with Gloss.

"I heard something-" Someone shouts behind me.

I dont have much time to see who it is before Kai screams. "Penny no!" Which gets him a hit in the gut with the other side of Gloss' spear. He then gets past us easy enough and descends on Penny, clearly thinking she is the easiest prey. "No!" Kai screams again as he crumples to the floor in pain. And just like that we lose another person in 5 minutes. Penny's body falls and hit the ground hard, blood gushing out at an alarming pace.

Kai looses himself and sprints to Gloss who knocks him back easily enough. "Peeta! Help!" Someone shouts behind me and I turn to find Finnick helping Katniss over to a rock. Blood is coming from her arm and she looks as if she is about to pass out. I drop my sword and fly over to her. She looks so bad.

"What happened to you?" I ask her. Finnick runs off to help his brother get Gloss down. "Where's Delly and Johanna."

I notice the tears falling from her eyes. What the hell happened to her. Rye appears at my side with Haymitch, both equally worried about Katniss. "We cant stay here. We have to go. Johanna attacked me and Delly... she... she..." Her voice breaks. "She's dead. Brutus killed her." Then she starts crying.

I share a look with Rye and Haymitch. Rye looks terrified but Haymitch doesnt look fased by the idea that everyone we have trusted in the arena so far could actually be our enemy. I however feel so much hatred towards Brutus for killing my best friend that I feel the need to hunt him down right now and remove his head from his body. "Look after her." I tell them both and pull myself up.

"Where are you going?" Rye asks, putting his hand up to stop me before I walk away.

I push his hand away. He has no experience in this. In the arena when someone kills someone you care about, you kill them, thats the way it works. "Brutus did this and because of that he's going to pay and Johanna better hope I dont find her."

KATNISS POV

Everyone seems to have scattered to find the remaining people from our team. Gloss has been taken down. Finnick pinned him to the ground and Kai stuck his trident straight through Gloss' chest to repay him for what he did to Penelope. Peeta has gone to find Brutus for what he did to Delly. Johanna never got back here and everyone else is gone but me and Beetee. I seem to be getting more and more tired the longer I sit here, the loss of blood is not doing any good at all.

I wonder if she did any harm to the baby? Why would she do this? I thought she was on our side and now I've just let Peeta go off into the woods when Brutus and Johanna are out there somewhere and one of them just attacked me and the other killed Delly. I think Delly knew she was going to die. I mean she did tell me that if she dies then I shouldnt feel bad because she would be with Gale. I guess they are happy now.

Suddenly a sound startles me, someone or something hitting thr forcefield on the other side of the tree. I pull myself up leaving my bow where it is and drag myself round the tree to find Beetee in a heep on the floor. In his hand is a spear attacked to the wire. What was he trying to do?

The sky turns darker than it was. Its time, I have to get out of here. But wait. Beetee hadnt told me to move so clearly he had a different plan and I find it hard to believe that someone as nice as him would want me dead. If he was trying to put the spear in the forcefield then clearly he wanted the lightening from the sky to go into the forcefield but why?

What if a strong force could take down the arena? Like lightening. He's a genius. The lightening would destroy the arena. He must have been doing it for a reason. Now is my chance to find out why.

I run back over to my bow and grab it notching an arrow in it and wrapping the end of the coil around the tip of my arrow. The lightening is almost here now.

The sky lights up with lightening and I let my arrow go as it hits the tree. I watch as the beautiful blue light follows my arrow up into the sky and then the whole arena explodes, knocking me through the air, then everything goes black.

* * *

 **I'm gonna get the next chapter up and running as soon as I can because I have had this chapter planned for about a year now so I am excited to write it and let you guys read it. You are honestly going to be so surprised and I cant wait. Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Its a short chapter but its definitely worth the read. :)**

* * *

 **24- Old Friends.**

 _He looks so handsome, lying there in his bed, his blonde hair catching the sun as it streams in through the window on the far side of the room. The bed underneath me is so comfortable I could just fall asleep right here, staring into his eyes, like the world has just stopped for this moment, for us. There is nothing else. The smile on his face says everything, he's happy, finally. I can feel my naked body only lightly touching his, my wet hair is spread across the pillow and his arm behind me. The steam is still seeping out of the bathroom from the steaming shower that we just shared._

 _"I have something to tell you." He says to me as I trace patterns on his chest. A kind of vibration happens in my throat as I mumble the sound that requires him to answer. "I finished the nursery. I finished it last night. You can finally see it." He looks down at me. "Would you like to?"_

 _I nod, enthusiastically and pull myself up, wrapping one of the silk bed sheets around me and my 9 month belly. Peeta stands up, he is still wearing his towel from the shower so he just leads me out the door as I hold the sheet up above my breasts. He grabs a key from the drawers near the door and begins unlocking the door as we get to it. "Ready?" I nod._

 _He pushes the door open slowly and the first thing that I see is the crib. Its so elegant, he must have ordered it from the Capitol. Made from Mohogany with silk sheets tied to the side and a nice little crib sized matress placed nicely in the middle. A small teddy bear with posh clothing on placed nicely in the middle of it, waiting for its baby. A set of oak drawers is off to the side near the door with a baby changing station on the top of it and a book case on the other side made from the same wood as the drawers and full of childrens books from the District and some books I've never heard of before. The rest of the floor is covered with toys and teddys and little things for the baby to play with._

 _The walls are what really bring tears to my eyes though. Three of the walls are painted orange and scattered with different paintings that I would only recognise as Peeta's A couple of me, some of his family, a couple of the meadow and one of a baby, what I'm guessing he thinks the baby looks like. On the back wall, the main one where the baby's crib is, a beautiful sunset is seen through the exact same trees that lie just outside the District 12 border. "Peeta... I love it..." I say, speechless._

 _His hand snake around my waist and his head rests on my shoulder, making me feel safe and warm. "We are going to be a family. I love you so much." He says into my ear._

 _"I love you t-" I'm stopped by a sharp pain in my stomach, crippling me. My legs turn to jelly and I fall to the floor._

The pain is still there, whats going on. I cant bring myself to open my eyes though, It feels weird. The air around me is thick and stuck in my throat. The bed, scratchy and a presence, one that doesnt feel anything like Peeta, it doesnt feel like anything I've felt before. I'm not fully conscious.

"Katniss? You awake?" Then the whole reality sets in. My body becomes grounded and my eyes finally open. The person that talked is not someone I ever expected to see again. Gale. This cant be real. I must have died in that arena or something because I cant be seeing Gale any other way. "Katniss?"

My mouth finally unfreezes and I pull myself up, ignoring my whole body pain. "Gale?... Am I dead?" I ask.

As expected he laughs slightly and takes my hand in his. "No... You're very much alive." He's looking at me with a smile on his face and I squeeze his hand back.

I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do in this kind of situation, well what exactly do you do when you find out that your best friend is actually alive when you thought him dead. "How are you here?" I ask.

"I'll talk about it later..." He replies.

If he doesnt want to talk about it then I'll just change the conversation. "Where are mum and Prim? They told us in the games that everyone that was left was slaughtered, is that true?" I feel my heart beating really fast. If Gale has survived maybe they have aswell.

"A lot of people where slaughtered yes but I got there in time to save a few people." My eyes grow wide in question. "Your mum, Prim, Leaven Mellark and Brooke, who just recently gave birth to a little girl, Poppy. I also got Holly out but she is still in intensive care after a bad blast from the Capitol. Then there was Eric and Gina Stratser and 3 guys from the Seam who I used to work in the mines left. Oh and also Harley, Del's little brother. Who now it appears has no family left. Thats all thats left of District 12. Your Mother and Prim are in the next room giving Holly her medicine for the day. She woke up yesterday so she is still really bad but they are helping her."

"Where are we?" I ask looking around. Obviously we aren in 12, I watched it fall.

"District 13..." He says with a small smile.

"13?" But I thought District 13 had burnt to the ground.

"Yeh its real..." He laughs slightly but that quickly dissapears. We are silent for a minute and then something springs to mind, something I never got to talk to him about because he was gone by the time it happened.

I look up to him but he is just looking down at our intwined hands. "Gale, I'm really sorry about Vick." I say and he looks at me with tears in his eyes.

He doesnt really say anything back to me and he has that look on his face that shows that he is hiding something. I squeeze his hands to show up that he can open up and he looks at me again. "We lost mum too, its just us three now, we also have Harley staying with us because he has nowhere else to go.

Why have so many people died. Everyone has lost almost everyone that they love. "What happened to your mum?" I ask. I dont remember anyone saying anything about his mum when they left.

"She died on the way here. We where attacked by a Capitol hovercraft when they left 12 about 2 months ago."

"I'm really sorry. And I'm really sorry about Delly too." He smiles at me again. That smile that I have so greatly missed. The picture of Delly when she fell to the floor comes to memory again and I feel myself crying.

Then he nods. "Its okay, we're coping."

Now would be a good chance to change the conversation and so I do. "What about the other districts and the tributes from the games?" I ask. I know that when we where in the arena, all hell broke lose but I dont actually know what happened.

"They are all still standing. Its only district 12 that was hit but some of the victors from the other districts where killed for rebelling. From the arena we saved Rye, Rowan, Kai, Beetee's nephew Bolt but the other ones sadly died." I didnt really know that there was many other tributes in the games. "The Victors wheren't as lucky." My heart drops. "They didnt die. But the Capitol showed up and took Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Annie and Peeta. I'm sorry, I know he was your best friend."

Gale doesnt know. "Actually he's my husband." I say and his mouth drops open.

"The great Katniss Everdeen got married?" He says, causing me to laugh. "Wait, wheren't you dating Rye? I thought that baby was his? Yes I knew you where pregnant even before I died. I knew you where off, I know everything about you Katniss."

I laugh at him. "You've been away too long. This baby is Peeta's, it happened on his birthday, we where very very drunk and I had had feelings for him before that so it just kind of happened. We told Rye it was his because we didnt want to hurt him but then I found out that he was cheating on me with Gina and had been for about 6 months and eventually my relationship with Peeta grew a lot until we got married." Gale nods in understanding.

"You're making me wish I hadnt saved them now." He says laughing. "I wondered why they where so close."

I quickly hug him and he leaves to go and get my mother and Prim. And so I spend the next hour and a half catching up with my mother and Prim and then Rye who wanted to come in with Gina but didnt take it too much to heart when I told him I really didnt want her coming in.

I think back to the dream that blessed my mind whilst I was sleeping. Peeta had finally finished the Nursery and it was so beautiful. The use of both of our favourite colours and favourite sceneries. Mine, the forest, his, the sunset. I wonder if it will ever look like that in real life, back in District 12. If it will. Maybe he's already finished it and its just waiting for its baby?

What if he can never finish it because of President Snow? What if he takes Peeta's life to stop the rebellion? Not that I think it will actually make much difference. Has he already killed him? Maybe he did it when Peeta was still in the arena, when he wasnt that far away from me. Could Peeta actually have died not far from me that arena and me know nothing about it? Just because I cared more about getting out of that damn place together I forgot to check in on the one other person I wanted to survive at all costs. Could this be my fault. If I'd just payed attention to him would he be here right next to me, telling me that everything is going to be okay?

"Katniss?" I'm caught crying by a guest. I quickly try and wipe away any stray tears as I turn around to see the face of the person come to see me but it doesnt work and I turn to see a mans face. No, this cant be possible, the tears must be clouding my eyesight. He's been dead for 5 years.

My voice completely goes and the one word I havent said in years comes out in more of a choke. "Dad?" I ask the man who look exactly like my father.

He walks a little closer. He doesnt look the same as I remember him, he looks slightly older, like he would if he was still alive. "Katniss. I'm so sorry, I shouldnt have left but the mine collapsed I had to get out of there." He says, sitting on the end of my bed an taking my hand, exactly the same position Gale was in when he visited me. I must be dead, This must be one big dream. Maybe everyone in the arena died.

I'm staring at him for a while before I find the will to speak. "What do you mean? What are you doing here?" More tears fall from my eyes.

He holds my hand tighter and his hands feel real, like I remember them, rough from years and years of mining and hunting, not as big as they used to be but I guess mine arent as small as they used to me when we would walk through the woods. "Well for years there had been talk in the mines about getting everyone out of 12 and the plan was to go through the mines. We where going to get everyone out but then the mines collapsed amd me and Cole had to find a way out so we came through here. I tried to come home, honestly but they wouldnt let me. I hoped that one day I would see you again and here you are. There was word around 13 that you had gone into the games but I didnt really believe any of them until the hovercraft left to collect you all and then I saw you again when we lifted you from that arena."

"Cole? Gale's dad? He's alive?" I ask him. I know how broken up about his dad Gale was, it must be great for him to see his father again.

Dad bows his head. "I did get him out but he didnt make it here. Too much dust inhalation so when I heard about Gale in the mines, I just knew I had to get him out because I failed with his father. He looks so much like him, I miss him everyday and I always felt guilty that I wasnt able to save him for his wife and his three sons and unborn child."

"You're really here? I cant believe it. Its like a dream!" I say, it starting to feel more real now. Not only because I can feel his touch and hear his voice but because he's story sound genuinly real. Not something you can just make up.

He smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug, kissing me on the tip of the nose like he used to in the middle of the night when I would wake up from a nightmare. "I know. I cant believe youre here. Prim really has grown up hasnt she? And you... I cant believe how grown up you are. I guess you're not my little girl anymore... Look at you... You're..." He looks me over and his eyes stop on my stomach.

"Pregnant..." I say with a laugh as he raises one eyebrow and a smile on his face.

He nods. "Pregnant... And who and how?" I expected a question like that to be honest. He is my father after all.

"Peeta Mellark, my childhood best friend, remember" I say and he nods. "I'm also married to him. The marraige wasnt a plan it just kind of happened." He has that look on his face that he has only ever given me once, that he is dissapointed in me.

"Pregnant and Married?" He asks.

I find myself pulling away from him now. "Yeh, I was dating Rye at the time and then on Peeta's brithday, we where very drunk and ended up having sex and we tried to persuade Rye that the baby was his because he never knew about me and Peeta and then I found out that Rye was cheating on me so we broke up and I ended up dating Peeta until he asked me to marry him and then I moved into the Victors Village across from Uncle Haymitch." I explain and when I try to pull my hands away from him, he just pulls me back and into a hug.

"Oh katniss I'm so sorry." I hear him say into my hair and I let out a massive breathe.

He might not hate me for this but what about Peeta? Even I know that its not very good news to anyones father when they find out their daughter is pregnant, especially at the age of 17. I know my father never thought that would happen with me. "Please dont hate Peeta for this, he has been through too much." I say, pulling away fom him but he just looks confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Duh, I didnt think. He obviously doesnt know whats happened whilst he's been 'dead'.

"Sorry, Peeta won the 73rd Hunger Games, the worst ones to date. He's not right in the head but he still has an amazing heart. The games destroyed him and then Snow made him a Capitol Prostitute, It affected him so much. He couldnt even hold my hand properly for aged, It took him a long time to even be able to touch me, it ruined him that much. Then the next year, the 74th games, Peeta's friend Delly Cartwright won them with Gale." I tell him and he listens to every word.

"What do you mean with Gale?" He asks.

"Its a long story. Gale apparently died and then he showed up during the interview and we where all surprsied. Thats when the uprisings started. Anyway... Peeta's games where the most viscious games to ever happen and he still blacks out because of them. He is a very messed up person so just go easy on him please?" I plead. He smiles slightly again as if I'm talking nonsence.

His hand strokes up my arm and he looks me in the eyes. "Its not him I'm angry at... Its Rye... from what you say... He hurt you alot and thats what annoys me." I can understand that.

"Okay well promise me that you wont hurt Rye either. You dont have to like him because I dont like him either but he is still my brother in law." Then I smile.

"I promise." I hug him once more, just before our peace is interrupted by Mother. She looks happy, for the first time since dad died. As soon as she sees him, she kisses him. It used to disgust me but now its all I could have asked for, our family together at last.

I find myself crying again at the family I almost had with Peeta. When we where happy. Both my parents look at me and take me in their arms. "It will get better Katniss, they will find Peeta, I promise."

After they have both left, I get out of bed even though I'm not allowed to and find the outsude corridor to the rest of the rooms. I want to find Holly, to see if she is alright, thats all Peeta ever wanted to know so I'm going to find out for him. Cold air blows up my dress from the grates at the side that must be giving us oxygen and I hold it down so it doesnt go up and embarrass me.

I pass rooms and faces, some burnt, some bruised, some unconscious. Its all very over welming at the thought that any minute I could be walking past a room and one of these unconscious people could be Holly. I dont recognise anyone. Not the names or the faces or anything. Gale wasnt lying, hardly anyone made it out of 12. Where are they all though?

Then I walk past a name I recognise but the door is closed so I find my information from the little screen next to the glass door. Malachai Odair, Age 19, Tribute of 75th Games, Dsistrict 4, suffers sever burns to back and chest, broken ankle on left leg and a few broken fingers, treated by Doctor Bastien. He's in bad shape. I steal myself and walk in the room.

There he lies in the bed. My ally, my friend. One of the only people here that understands me. "Kai?" I ask quietly.

"I'm awake. Just resting my eyes." He replies. "Everytime I do I see Pen. They think I'm mad but I'm far from mad." He says, puling himself up with his good hand and motioning for me to sit on the end of his bed which I do so.

I look at him, he looks terrible. His face is unharmed, no cuts or bruised. He still looks like his handsome self but he chest has been bandaged and you can see the red skin that spread up to his neck, some of it resulting in pus filled sores. His right hand has been bandaged and even on top of the covers I can see the pot on his left leg. "How are you?" I ask him instinctively.

"I've definitely been better. My girlfriend is dead and my brother will surely be dead soon. I have no-one else. Has Rowan come to see you yet?" He asks me, changing the subject quickly.

"I dont know I only woke up earlier today. How long ago was the arena?" I ask him hoping that he has been awake since it.

He thinks for a minute. "About a week ago. Your mother was giving me updates on your recovery but she failed to mention you where awake." He laughs. "Its nice to see you up though and I'm sorry about Peeta."

"So how is everyone else that got out of the arena?" I ask him.

He laughs at my ability to change subject , even though he probably knows he does it aswell. "Well Rowan helps out in command because you're not fit to do it yet. Rye, I heard helps out in the kitchens because they dont actually have a baker here, You can see what I'm doing and Bolt I believe is trying to get through Beetee's safety system that he set up around the capitol to keep broadcasts out which for some reason you where able to get through when you told everyone to rebel." We both laugh over it.

"When will you be okay to get out of bed?" I ask him. I dont really want to go back to my room alone and mum, dad and Prim will have there own place here in the underground. Kai has been a really good friend and I'm guessing he needs someone right now aswell.

"Not for a while yet I dont think. Whenever my leg is fit to walk on." He smiles. "Why?"

"I just dont want to be alone." I mumble as if its embarrassing. "Its just I'm used to sleeping in a room with someone. First Prim, then Rye and then Peeta, I have no experience with being in a room by myself. Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?" I ask him.

His laugh that follows is loud. "I will stay up and talk to you as long as you want. I've been mostly sleeping the past couple of days so I'm not tired at all and I cant see you being either." I shake my head.

For the rest of the night I just sit and talk with Kai about everything that either of us remember from the arena. Its not a lot but its enough to piece it together. He then tells me about him and Penelope growing up which leads me to talk about me and Peeta and how we where the only Boy/Girl friendship in the entire school and we where bullied for it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Definitely cant wait to hear your reactions :) Leave a review please?**


End file.
